We Move Through It: Life
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Edward and Bella are in their 30s, raising a family and moving through 'life'. Enjoying & hating each bump and turn in the journey. It is about the moments in life that can make or break us. *it will be amazing - trust me*
1. Chapter 1

**Note about 'Between Us' I don't get how other R&K stories are still up and mine was pulled? That is not fair!**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing – _besides the idea for the story_

**Stephanie Meyer** owns the characters Edward & Bella and all their respective friends, family and faux

Enjoy!

**Setup/Back story so no one is confused**: *I am a bit A-type to go with it*

Edward Cullen is 36; Bella Swan-Cullen is 33. They have been married for 7 years and have three children together.

They were high school sweet hearts in Forks and have been together ever since.

They live in Seattle, 3 hrs from Forks (_I am making this up…unless that bit of info is true_?) in a Brownstone type home.

Bella is an editor and Edward is a financial analyst.

Swan Family is The Swan Family

The Cullen's have changed a bit

Alice (_nee Brandon_) is married to Jasper Whitlock BUT is not a Cullen she is just a best friend from school, as is Jasper.

Emmett and Rosalie (_nee Hale_) are married and he is an adopted Cullen (_cousin_) hence McCarty.

I am going ALL out! Like photos via photo bucket links and everything! So get ready for the ride!

* * *

**We Move Through It: Life**

**Chapter 1**

Bella walks into the very quiet house. It is only like this at this time of morning. 5:45 am. She enjoys the quiet surrounding her as she re-locks the door and slips off her running shoes. She pushes them with her foot to the side of the entrance hall. Bella walks through and ascends the stair case. The memories are flashing in her mind as she passes them hanging on the wall. They are of birthday parties, vacations, and the births of children. She smiles as she glances at each one.

'Princesses Asleep' is hanging on the door knob of her daughters rooms. She doesn't open it because she knows they will be up soon enough in all their demanding glory.

She smiles turning at the drawing her son has done which is glue tacked on the white wood door. He told her it was a dinosaur. He is a true artist in the making in her opinion.

Opening her bedroom door as softly as she can she shuts it even more softly and leans against it watching her husband in bed. He is bare chest and snoring so softly, it is more of a hum. They have been through so much and she can't help but be madly in love with him.

Life hasn't been easy, it still isn't, they are both learning each day. It's hard but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Slowly stepping across the off white carpet that is under the bed so that her feet don't touch the hard wood floor she knows will creak with a wrong move.

"Morning" Edward mumbles from bed, his eyes still shut.

Bella smiles and stops. "Morning" She lifts each leg and pulls her socks from her feet tossing them into the laundry basket sitting next to the open bathroom door. She pulls her damp with sweat hair down from her ponytail and stands looking at him at the foot of their king size sled bed.

"Come here" He calls her.

"No, I have to get ready for work, we don't have time" She sighs. He looks amazing, his body is amazing. He is not hard as rock like Emmett, but she is not like Rosalie, or Tanya. Bella shakes her head at herself hating even thinking about this now. "The sheets are clean" She points out.

Edward smiles. "Let's dirty them together"

Bella smiles. "I said no" Her hands on her hips. She turns and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

Stepping into the shower she slowly washes off the sweat from her run, she hands slide over her flat but soft stomach and small but full breasts as she rises off. Her long hair is clean smelling now hanging to the middle of her back soaked.

* * *

Edward scrubs his hand over his chest; he feels the light soft hairs covering it. He sighs and listens as the shower shuts off and he knows his wife is now stepping out and wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body.

He knows after all these years together, he knows her routine. He knows she is looking at herself in the mirror maybe with question still after 3 years ago. But she doesn't need to, he loves her. She is using that shitting expensive cream over her body which makes her smell and feel even more amazing than she already does. She is slipping into her bra and panties she keeps in one of the drawers in the bathroom custom built vanity.

Edward smiles thinking of her routine. He lies in bed with his hands on his chest waiting for the…

* * *

Bella turns on the hair dryer she needs this hair dry today, there is a nip in the Seattle air, she runs her brush through it and blows her hair out. When she is done she looks at herself and sighs.

'I'll never been pretty enough…but he loves me I think' Bella wipes her cheeks, there are no tears there but the memories of that day are forever in her mind. 'Silly woman' She berates herself.

* * *

Edward watches her step through the bathroom door in a lovely bra and panty set. "You look amazing" He comments.

"You say that everyday"

"So it must be true" He says with a smirk and his eyebrow arched.

Bella rolls her eyes and turns to the closet to find something to wear to work.

"Come here"

"I told you no" She calls over her shoulder.

"You need to fix this problem you caused" He smiles, as he watches her look through her extensive wardrobe. Miss. Swan has taken to be rather the clothing horse over the years. "What if I just took you"

Bella turns and looks at him. "Took me?" She questions.

"Yeah, took you"

"And what does taking me involve?" She wonders staring at him. She loves and hates that he does this to her. He has from years ago been able to open her up and bring her out of her shell, make her feel different. Make her different.

"Took you right against the closet wall" He points with his finger.

"Well you don't get out of bed until 7, no matter what, and its 6:33 so" She smiles.

Edward agrees. He has made a point not to get out of bed until 7am. Life is crazy and he whether awake or not, he will not get out of bed. The kids creep in with him some mornings, his wife lies with him some, but he just relaxes in his awake mind until 7. He makes 9 and 2hrs is plenty of time to get ready and help Bella with the kids. "Okay true"

"Don't you want me willing?" She rests her forearm high on the door frame of the closet, and leans in placing her right foot over her left.

Edward looks at her temping him in her bra and panties they are so skimpy, he almost disagrees with her wearing them under her sophisticated pencil skirts and crisps blouse to work. "It is not really necessary as once we get started you will be more than willing" He winks.

Bella rolls her eyes. "You are so full of yourself"

"I want you to be full of me" He smirks making his wife roll her eyes and blush, with that he watches her lower lip go between her teeth and he knows he has her.

Bella sighs and walks over to the bed forgetting about finding something to wear and she climbs on straddling his lean strong body. "We need to be quick" She says in a lusty hushed voice. "I hate you" She mutters.

"I can do that, and no you don't" Edward tightens his stomach muscles as he sits up and wraps his arms around her body his lips suck at her soft sweet smelling skin. "You taste amazing" He whispers licking her rapidly beating pulse at her throat. "I knew you wanted this"

"I didn't" Bella shivers at his touch and words. She feels him go for the bra clasps. "Leave it on" She tells him watching him nod before kissing her mouth firmly and laying back to watch her above him. "I hate when you do this to me" Bella reaches down and pushes up on her knees she helps him push his boxers down and she pulls her panties to one side. "You have to change the sheets" She whispers.

"I will, and you love it" He stares at her. Edward feels her hand reach behind her back and stroke his cock firmly before lifting and placing the head of his cock right where he wants it to be.

Bella moans softly in her throat as she sinks down on him. She shivers moving up and down on him rocking back and forward getting every inch of her body touched in the inside by him.

"You wanted this" He moans watching her with wide eyes moving over him. Her eyes are clearly heavy as they have fallen shut. "You little liar"

Bella smiles a bit as moves a bit faster. "Shut up" She moans, her palms are flat against his chest, she gasps when his fingers push her panties further aside and rub her clit which is slippery and soft. "I'm ready" She tells him she lets out a soft gasp.

Edward takes her hip in one hand while the other continues to toy with her clit pushing her to the edge. He pulls her more roughly against him as he thrusts up taking himself to the edge with her.

Bella slows her movement as she cums, she soon feels him flood her insides in sporadic spurts, as he continues to move her against him. "Oh god" She sighs rocking a few more moments before coming to a stop with him.

Edward looks up at her and rubs his hands up and down her sides now calming her shaking flesh. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Bella nods quickly, her legs weak. She feels him slide his hand up her back and grip the base of her neck, he pulls her roughly down to his chest.

Edward presses his mouth to hers in a deep breath taking kiss. "I love you" He mutters against her mouth.

"I love you" She answers back, and she really does, and it breaks her heart to love him this much. They stare at each other for a long while panting softly in each other's faces, as he holds the back of her head. Bella looks away and pushes against his chest.

Edward watches her slide off of him stumbling a bit before catching herself. He watches as she right-s her thong and looks at him over her shoulder. Edward gives her a smile.

"Change the sheets, I need to clean up" She walks to the bathroom.

* * *

**NOTE**:

I adde the photobucket account to my profile - as I don't get how to put links into word docs on this site

Also added the home links that were at the top of the story


	2. Chapter 2

Let's introduce the Cullen Brood

Check out the photo bucket account for the kiddos!

Let it be known that I don't get the green eyed Edward – he in this story has blue eyes like the actor!

New in the photobucket link (in my profile)

Work outfit & car (_we know what James looks like – no pony tail please HA)_

**Chapter 2**

"I don't like this" Little Paget Rose Cullen exclaims poking her chubby finger at the oatmeal before her. She has her father's wild hair and his eyes. She is all Edward. Her little spirit is something to treasure…besides when she is being a demanding diva, oatmeal is too good for this one.

"Yes you do" Bella says softly with a sigh.

"I eating" Ava just gone 2 years old says with a bright smile at her mother.

Bella is convinced that Ava is all her besides the lucky blue eyes all of her children were graced with. Her eyes are super large and expectant. They probably are the portals into her beautiful little soul.

Ava came as a surprise, a moment on weakness on Bella's part but she wouldn't give her up for anything. She proves that there was still love between her and Edward even in such a hard time.

"I really don't like it" Paget tells her mother as she sits in the kitchen slumped over in a dramatic fashion all Paget.

"You are messing about this morning" Bella tells her daughter as she finishes the three lunches. It is March; all of the children are in school this year, well Ava starts in the fall, her little baby.

"You are messing about" Paget grumbles.

"Don't speak to your mother like that" Edward says walking in while tying his tie.

"Sorry mommy"

Bella says nothing and spoons some oatmeal up for her husband.

"Bella, I don't really have time to eat this morning" In reality he just doesn't want oatmeal.

"Daddy doesn't have to eat it!" Paget points out.

Bella gives Edward a look before she rests the bowl down and shuts Masen's lunchbox. Bella looks at him again from her place at the counter.

"Daddy!" Ava squeals jumping on her knees in her seat, giving her father a very delayed reaction as she digs in again.

Edward kisses her smooth sweet smelling head. "Morning baby" He moves to Paget. "And morning you moody moo"

Paget sulks. "Morning daddy"

Edward smiles at Bella and moves to her. "Please help me" He requests.

Bella nods her fingers working their magic over his tie. "There…perfect" She brushes her hand down his chest and pats his chest. Moving not so blindly she picks up the bowl and spoon without taking her eyes from her husband and hands it to him with a smile. "Go find your son please, tell him breakfast is cold"

Edward sticks out his tongue to a giggling Paget when he has to eat his oatmeal.

Bella turns around at the sounds. "EDWARD!" She scolds him. "Go!" She demands with a point.

"Yes dear" Edward smiles, he takes a bowl of oatmeal with him as he jogs up to the next floor.

"You eat" Bella points sternly at her gorgeous daughter.

"I eating" Ava says proudly as oatmeal meets the side of her mouth and table more than her actual mouth.

"Stinky baby"

"Paget" Bella sighs.

"Sorry mommy" Paget hushes and gets on with it.

* * *

"Where are you thing?"

Edward knocks on Masen's door as he pushes it open at the same time. "Hey kid"

"Hey dad" Masen calls from inside the closet.

"Something I can help you with?" Edward says before putting a spoon of oatmeal in his mouth. He swallows quickly.

Masen pokes his head out. Handsome boy. "We have show and tell today and I can't find my…" He looks back kicking a few things.

"Maybe if you cleaned up a bit buddy"

"Yeah, yeah mom says the same thing" Masen mumbles. "GOT IT! Score" He pumps his fist with the toy airplane in his hand.

Edward smiles. "Your mother says breakfast is ready"

"That oatmeal?" Masen crinkles his nose like Bella does.

"Sadly, yes"

"Oh boy" Masen grumbles before heading downstairs in front of his father.

Edward lifts his socked foot and kicks Masen in the bum making the little boy laugh.

* * *

Bella has the children all safely strapped into car seats and seat belts with boosters. She stands at the door with Edward.

"I'll see you tonight?" She says somewhat nervously, she hates that she gets insecure and feels this way at times.

"You will, I'll be home around 5:30?" It is almost a question as much as a statement.

"Yeah" Bella nods; she pushes her long hair back behind her eyes and lifts her brown eyes to meet her husband's.

Edward takes his hand and scoots his fingers between her hair and the skin at the back of her neck. He knows she still holds horrible feelings about what happened almost 4 years ago. He knows she tries so hard to push them away.

Bella stares at him. "I'll see you then"

"You will" He confirms before bringing her in and pressing his mouth to hers.

Edward loves his job but she hates his job, she hates that he works with pigs. Guys who enjoy drinking and going out without anyone to answer to. It was so hard almost 4 years ago, just after Paget was born, she was with two young children and he did what he did. She tries not to think about it but it is there the feelings are there. If she thinks too much about it she will leave.

Edward moves his hands and wraps them around her body holding her, he feels her thoughts drift to that place that is horrible for both of them more for her. "I'll see you tonight" He reminds her bringing her back. "I can bring dinner home?"

Bella nods in agreement and she pushes up on her toes letting him kiss her mouth lightly again. Pulling back she sighs. "As much as I love kissing you"

Edward grins still holding her against him. "I thought I was kissing you?"

"Whatever, the children are waiting in the car" She says and she watches his eyes drift over her shoulder to their three children strapped into their seats in Bella's car.

Edward leans in and kisses her deeply taking the rest of her light blush lipstick from her delicious mouth. "I'm calling social service on you"

"Yeah, yeah" Bella smiles and pulls away.

"See you tonight"

Bella smile and puts her hand up from the car seat and she tries to block out the three children in the back squealing good bye to their father.

* * *

Being an editor is not something that was in the plans. Bella didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. She went off to college and was undecided. She was sure Edward wanted to follow in Carlisle's footsteps and become a doctor, but numbers were his passion. She loved, loves books. And the only logical option and desire at the time was editor.

She worked her way up. The company she works for is amazing, it is small and by no means will they be millionaires between both their jobs and three children, but she is happy with her work. They are stable in the financial sector of their life.

The ringing cell phone pulls her out of her editing. This book is amazing, and different, she is submerged wholly in it and feels it will be a New York Times Bestseller once published. She hopes they pick this company to do that once it is edited.

Without even looking at the number she knows who it is by the ring tone. Smiling Bella presses 'talk'

"Angie" She smiles.

"Well hello my little hag"

Bella laughs. Angela is her best friend, her very lesbian best friend and she loves her so much. She has been there for her since they were kids. Angela went to school and high school with the gang, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice but out of the group she and Angela were the closest. Angela was there for here something fierce when things went down 4 years ago, and knows everything that went on inside Bella's head.

"What is up?" Bella says leaning back in her chair and rocking a bit. Angela left Seattle after school and went to New York City to take up psychology. But she took to having a child first...crazy woman!

Angela got inseminated and had a little girl who is now 7 years old. Angela likes to do things the hard way clearly. She worked through it with a child and is a psychologist in New York. Amazingly, wonderful, brave and crazy woman!

"Well Lucy and I are coming up for a visit"

"What, really?" Bella exclaims. "Isn't Lucy in school?" Bella is confused; Angela is all about education, to taking Lucy out of school for a mini vacation is a bit odd.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you guys and it's been ages"

"Yeah, it has" Bella sighs. They saw each other at Christmas when Angela came over with Lucy in December but now it is March and, yeah she misses her best friend.

"So are we welcomed?"

"Always" Bella smiles. "Masen will be excited" She adds.

"Yeah, her slightly younger man" Angela laughs along with Bella. They are convinced their children will marry someday! "So while I am there…"

Bella isn't sure about the tone of Angela's voice. "Yeah?"

"I am going house hunting"

"What, are you serious?" Bella exclaims like a school girl.

"Very" Angela laughs. "I am ready, New York is not where I want Lucy to be raised, we had a good run here, I am ready to move back home, you are my family and Lucy" She says with a soft sigh.

"Are you okay?" Bella questions.

"Perfect"

"So house hunting" Bella giggles.

"Yup!"

"I am so excited"

"You should be your mini Edward is going 7"

"Oh lord I know" Bella laughs. "Will you be here this weekend for his party?"

"Yes indeed, we fly in Wednesday"

"Great the party is Saturday so, perfect" Bella nods writing this on a notepad do plug into her phone later. "We will pick you guys up Wednesday" She looks at her screen on her office laptop and reads. She hears Angela saying something but is busy reading.

"Are you listening Bella?"

"Yes, yeah, sorry I just got an email from Jacob"

"Oh how is he doing?"

"Wishing Masen a Happy Birthday" Bella confirms.

"Okay chic I have to run, see you Wednesday"

"Yeah, I'll have the guest room made up" Bella smiles to herself.

"Thanks sweetie, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Edward sits at his desk. He looks around this amazing office he has, he loves his job. Even though it has brought them heartache, he does love this work. His father was not so thrilled with his career choice at the time, but in the end, his parents want him happy. And he is happy.

"Mr. Cullen" Faith, his middle ages assistant carries his coffee in for him.

"Thank you" He smiles at her, his ringing phone takes his back to his job at hand.

Faith ducks out for the office shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

"Isabella Swan?" Bella answers her cell phone as she types away with one hand.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan"

"Speaking"

"This is Sunshine Dry Cleaners"

"Oh, shoot, yes I am late"

"You are, you have two men's suits, three dress shirts, two dresses and one ladies blazer to be picked up before 5pm today or they will be put on sale tomorrow"

"Okay, yes" Bella let it slip her mind she needs to pick things up from the dry cleaners LAST WEEK. "I'll be there soon" She is standing and saving with her bag in her hand.

* * *

Bella walks into the cleaners and stands behind a lady picking up a very gaudy church hat. Smiling Bella steps up to the counter.

"Name"

"Bella Swan" Bella answers to the man who hasn't looked up yet from the computer to greet her. So much for customer service, the name 'Sunshine' doesn't really fit. Sighing softly she looks around.

"Bella"

"Yes" Bella looks at the blond man behind the counter.

"I'm James"

Bella nods and touches her forehead with her left hand showing her ring.

James' eyes look at the symbol. "I'll get your things"

Bella nods and licks her lips.

James comes back and places the large bunch of clothing on the hanging rack next to the checkout counter. "That will be $ "

Bella digs Edwards Amex card out and hands it over.

'Isabella Cullen' James reads on the front. "You're married to a Cullen?"

Bella frowns.

James laughs. "I just thought you would be, would look like a…"

Bella feels annoyed as she looks. She needs to get her children. "Look like a what?"

"Never mind" James shakes his head and swipes her card.

* * *

Bella tries to juggle everything in her arms as she beeps her trunk open.

"Bella…Ms. Swan"

Bella turns almost dropping everything as she watches James jog down the street.

"Look back there, I'm sorry"

"Forget it" Bella shrugs and starts laying the clothing covered in plastic over the junk in her trunk from her kids.

"Let me take you to coffee to make it up"

"It's not necessary" Bella shakes her head.

"I promise, just coffee, I won't try to hit on you" He smiles. His blue eyes sparkle at her.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "Do I look bad or something?" She places her hands on her hips feeling bold.

James laughs. "No, not at all, you look rather sexy" He cocks his eyebrow up at her.

Bella laughs. "Right"

"You have a child" He notes the mess in her car.

"Try three"

"Holy, three kids?"

"Yup" Bella nods pulling the trunk back down and it slams shut lightly as they both stand next to her car on the sidewalk.

"You look like a baby yourself" He stares at her flawless face, she has a sprinkle of freckles over her nose and cheek bones.

Bella shrugs. She will be 34 this September. "I'm not"

"You are kinda tied down huh?"

"I'm not tied down" Bella argues.

"Oh yeah" He taunts her with a grin. "I bet you couldn't go out for a wild night if you wanted to"

Bella rolls her eyes not understanding why she hasn't gotten into her car and driven away from this man with some nerve.

"But your husband, Edward is it, I bet can"

Bella stares at James. 'Does everyone know?' She wonders.

"He works at…"

"I know where he works" Bella cuts him off sharply.

"It is like a working fraternity at that place"

"My husband goes there to work, and the key word in your statement about my wild night is IF, and I don't want to go out for a wild night"

"You don't live in the subs do you?" He questions her.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"You probably live in cute house in the city…stuck in your little bubble of a perfect life"

"What do you want?" She glares at him.

"I'm just asking questions" He says putting his hands up in surrender, a smile evident on his face.

"Well don't"

"Look…Isabella…Bella" He watches her nod. "I am just saying you're young and sexy and you're tied down with a husband, who works for animals, and you have 3 children, don't you ever get tired of your perfect life?"

'Oh god my life is far from perfect' Bella thinks she has no words because she wants to tell him he is wrong and she thinks he is wrong but she can't really find the words to say that to him. She does feel tired, but not of perfection because she doesn't have perfection maybe she wouldn't feel so tired if she felt in her heart that Edward was happy with her, if she didn't have to work so hard to look amazing for him, Edward says he is happy with her, but then if that is that case why did 3 ½ years ago happen.

"It's taking you far too long to answer me I must be right" He says with a small smirk.

Bella snaps back into the now.

"You are wrong, good day" She says quickly. Then she looks down as he hands her a small card.

"Here is my card, my home number is on the back if you come to your senses and or want some fun" He says, and smiles when Bella actually takes it. He gives her one last smile before walking off back to the shop.

* * *

**SO **... Are we linking? hating? indifferent?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boo you two, don't be so boring! You will be missing out I can tell you that much. This story is FAB if I do say so myself! AND I DO!

Nothing new added to the photobucket account.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bella stands staring at the card in her hand. She feels lips on the side of her neck and squeals jumping away.

Edward smiles at her when she turns. "Hey" He greets her. "What are you doing around here?"

"I had to get the dry cleaning" She says, he is with Hank from the office. Hank is one of the few married guys. She likes Hank.

Edward looks down and bends picking up the small card. He turns it over and frowns. "Who is James Witherdale 504-3459?"

Bella looks at her husband. "Um" Bella frowns thinking. "He has a book"

"Should I be worried?" Edward smiles handing the card back to her.

She looks up at husband and suddenly wants to hit him and shout at him and ask if she should be worried about him cheating…again. Bella pushes that away and answers the way she knows she should. "No, never"

Edward cups the side of her face and smiles. He pulls her in kissing her forehead. "I am kidding sweetheart"

"I know" She says clearing her throat. "Hi Hank"

"Bella" He smiles. "We were getting a very late lunch" Hank taps his watch.

"Meeting ran right through" Edward groans. "I will get dinner from the place we have some lunch at now"

"Sounds good" She swallows and nods letting him kiss her head again. "Oh Angie and Lucy are flying in on Wednesday" Bella says.

Edward smiles. "Really that's good, isn't Lucy in school?"

Bella laughs a bit, they are so in tune. "She is moving them here"

"What?"

"We will talk tonight" Bella places her hands on his chest. "Sorry for keeping him Hank" Bella smiles at the older man.

"Not a problem Bella"

"See you tonight" Edward kisses her mouth quickly.

* * *

Bella walks through her children's school. Masen goes to a primary school just down the street, but the two girls go to a nursery together. They have stuck them all in private schools and Edwards's trust fund he got from his maternal grandmother is what is putting their children in these private schools.

"Mrs. Cullen, good afternoon"

"Afternoon" Bella smiles brightly. She stops at the 'after care' room and looks in the glass rolling her eyes she sees Paget pulling Ava around by the back of her shirt like a dog. 'Such a bossy madam'. They all play together at this time of day while waiting for pick up.

* * *

Swinging around they pick up Masen who runs from the large field with his baseball mitt on and bag over his shoulder. Such a big boy now. 7 years, it brings tears to Bella's eyes.

"Mom are you okay?" Masen questions in the van, as the automatic door shuts and locks, he leans over the front seat looking at his mother.

"Fine…big boy" She smiles.

Masen rolls his eyes, very Bella like and he sinks to his seat fastening himself in. He entertains his sisters all the way home.

* * *

Bella smiles when she sees Edwards's car in the drive. "Daddy is early"

They kids can't get out of the car fast enough. They rush to the door waiting for her unlock it for them. Bella lifts Ava out and holds her on her hip. "Such a little beauty" She kisses her daughter cheek and nose.

"Mommy" She smiles up at her mother.

Bella leaves everything in the car; she is just to tired to even move anything besides herself and daughter.

* * *

She heads upstairs and finds Edward in their bedroom. "Hey"

"Hi" Edward smiles.

"You're early" She points out.

"Yeah, dinner is in the kitchen, where are the kids?"

"Playing or watching TV" Bella un tucks her blouse. "That for Masen?" She looks at him stuffing two gift bags in the closet.

"Yeah, I saw some great things as Hank and I walked back from lunch; he had to suffer through the mini shopping spree" Edward smiles.

Bella smiles back at him. "Can you go watch them, make sure they are not tearing the house apart while I unwind a moment?"

Edward nods walking towards her as she stands at their bedroom door. He kisses her mouth. "See you in a bit"

"See you" She nods him off. Bella shuts the door.

* * *

Edward sinks on the top stair not heading down any further and he hangs his head. She has been more off than normal. Things will never be the same; they can pretend only so much. He is such a fuck up. Edward rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Stupid, stupid" He berates himself. "Shit" He mutters.

"You better not let mom hear you say that" Masen tells his father from the middle of the staircase.

Edward looks up. "You're right"

Masen smiles. "I won't tell her"

"Thanks buddy" Edward pushes up and jogs down the rest of the way to his son. He scoops him up making him squeak. "Let's get dinner sorted, where are the girls?"

"Fighting in the living room…where else?"

Edward groans.

* * *

Paget walks around the bed in her duck bath towel as Bella carried Ava from the master bathroom. Paget grips the bedding on her parent's bed and pulls herself up. "Whoa" She exclaims.

Bella smiles and sits in the chaise lounge chair holding Ava and just drying her softly kissing her wet head.

"High bed"

"It is" Bella agrees.

"Cause daddy is big"

"Well daddy is tall, but yes" Bella smiles. She looks when the door bursts open and Masen charges through throwing himself on the bed, Edward soon follows with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

Edward sees his wife and daughter curled together on the lounge, he smiles. "Bathed"

"Bathed" Bella confirms.

"Story, story!" Paget jumps and down on the bed, her duck hooded towel falls from her wet hair.

"PJ's, pj's" Edward jumps up and down, making all the kids laugh.

"Masen go get your book and read us a story huh" Bella tells her son. He is reading now, it is amazing. He is deeply in love with books. She adores him. He dashes from the room. She cuddles Ava closer. Her tiny toes peek from the towel she is wrapped in.

Bella doesn't understand how something, someone so perfect could be created during such an imperfect situation. She rests her chin on the top of Ava's head.

* * *

Masen reads two chapters to the girls from his book for school. Bella and Edward get them to bed with ease; they lucked out in the kids being good at going to bed. None of the horror stories about 10 cups of water going on in this home.

* * *

Edward stands in the kitchen with the phone to his ear. "Sure" He laughs.

"So how are the kids?"

"Great"

"And Bella?"

"She is wonderful" Edward answers, his eyes lift to the ceiling as he speaks to his father. "We will see you Saturday for the party?"

"Of course Edward, we wouldn't miss our grandsons 7th birthday, Esme has bought him loads, and it is really getting out of control"

Edward laughs. "I kind of splurged a bit today" He admits to his father.

"Listen your mother and I would like you guys over for Sunday dinner, I know it is right after the party, so I understand if you can't swing it"

"I'll talk to Bella, but I'm sure it will be fine" Edward agrees. "Angela and Lucy will be flying in Wednesday, so they will be coming"

"Oh great we haven't seen them since Christmas"

"Yeah, they are actually moving here, so you will get to see them a lot more"

"That is exciting" Carlisle says.

"Bella is pretty excited" Edward says, he twirls his wine glass in a circle on the counter of the kitchen as he stands barefoot.

"I bet, if Alice and Jasper are free, I'll invite them as well, as Rose and Emmett will be there"

"Sounds good" It will be nice to get out and get everyone together, with the kids. A nice wind down Sunday dinner before another work week.

"Okay, your mother is wrapping another gift" He laughs at his beautiful wife. "She sends her love"

"Tell her take it easy with the gifts, give her our love"

"Will do son, and give Bella ours and those amazing children"

"Night dad" Edward says.

His father was a huge support. Carlisle has been a huge supporter in his life, even when he didn't deserve it. He was firm and to the point without cuddling him for his indiscretion 4 years ago. His mother almost disowned him. He understands it all. Everyone has moved past it, everyone not immediately affected by the situation. He still thinks about what it did to Bella, about what he almost did to them. What he has done to them.

He only wishes he were half the husband his father has been to his mother. And half the man his father is. He isn't but he will continue to try.

* * *

Bella wraps a towel around her body and she wipes her hand over the fogged mirror so she can see herself.

Edward lies in bed and waits for his wife to come out of the bathroom. His hands are behind his head as he relaxes from the day. The quite house is beautiful.

Bella comes out dressed in sleep bottoms and a tank top. "Who was on the phone?"

"My dad called"

"How is he?"

"Good, Esme has been buying up a storm"

Bella laughs and rubs cream over her bare skin as she sits on the lounge across from the bed next the window.

"Why do we make such a big deal over birthdays?"

"Well I think you make the big deal" Bella points out. "You are the big kid after all" She smirks.

"Big kid huh?"

"Edward you know you are" She rolls her eyes.

"I resent that" Edward says lifting his head to look at her more easily. She is smiling, she looks happy.

"Resent it all you want, you know it is true"

Edward scoffs, he looks at the phone.

"I'll get it" She stands and moves to the phone on her side of the bed. "Swan- Cullen residence" Bella answers.

"Hey"

"Hi?"

"Oh come on baby, I'm not that forgettable am I?"

Bella looks at her husband just laying there looking at her. She feels her face heat up. Covering the mouth piece…"Work stuff, I'll be back" She lies walking from the room when he nods shutting his eyes lightly.

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

I think the majority of reviewers are jumping the gun. Just relax eh?

You guys are making me crazy. I need to update again because I feel bad you are getting so 'oh no!' over it.

New in Photobucket account:

Lucy Weber

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"The guy full of questions" She says.

"The guy" James laughs. "I thought I made a better impression than 'the guy'"

"Well you didn't why are you calling my home, how did you get this number?" Bella almost shrieks but her children are in bed hopefully asleep. She slowly makes her way down the stairs to the first floor.

"I have my ways; now let's talk about 'the guy' comment"

"I don't take kindly to people judging my life, when they don't know me at all" She says hurriedly.

"I see, I am sorry I offended you"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want" He leers at her.

"Oh yes, for me to party with you like it is 1999…not gonna happen"

"I want you to break out of your normal boring routine and have some fun…with me"

"You know what…I saw this movie" She comments turning the stove on to heat water for some tea. She moves smoothly around the kitchen as she speaks on the phone.

James laughs. "What movie?"

"Unfaithful…it ends badly"

James laughs. "Look Bella I'm not asking you" His voice drops. "To fuck me"

Bella lets a groan escape her lips, she couldn't even have held it back if she tried.

"Do you like that…the thought of me fucking you?"

"Stop it, I am hanging up"

"It turns you on, the thought my another man's hands being on you, bringing you pleasure you haven't had in a long time, not the exciting new kind, probably not for years"

"My husband and children are upstairs, I am going" She shakes her head, running her hand through her dry thick hair.

"You have my number…use it"

"Good bye James"

* * *

Edward watches her come back into the bedroom with two cups of steamy hot tea he guesses from the smell.

Bella waits for him to push up in bed and she hands him the cup.

"Thank you" He sighs after taking a sip. "How was your day?"

"Good, yours?" She is in bed laying next to him both of their backs supported on the headboard of their bed.

"Busy, my parents want to do a dinner Sunday night; you think you'll be up for it?"

"Sure, do they know Angie is coming down?"

"Yeah I told my dad, he is happy for her"

Bella nods. "I'm excited for her to move here"

"I know you are" Edward rests his cup down. "Here"

"I'm not done" She pouts, getting a kiss on her lower lip. She lets her cup go with ease and Edward puts it next to his on his night table.

Edward wraps his arms around his wife. "I love you" He nuzzles her neck. "I love our kids"

Bella relaxes into his chest, her hands on his forearms.

"Hold me" He demands softly. He feels her wrap her arms around his body. Rolling he pulls her to sit on his stomach. He holds her and she holds him.

Bella has her face buried in his neck and just breathes him in. She feels his hands rub up and down her back firmly, she shivers.

"I love you" He says again kissing the shell of her ear. "Do you know that…hmm?"

Bella nods her head at his words. "I know" She whispers.

"Do you really?"

She doesn't answer this time; they just stay wrapped in each other.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"You girls got me" Edward laughs pulling Angela into a hug.

"Look at you handsome" She laughs.

Edward pulls back. "Lucy Goosey" He picks up Angela's 7 year old daughter. "You have grown girl"

Lucy smiles and hugs Edward around his neck.

"How many bags did you bring, are you going back to New York before the real move?" Edward isn't clear on what is going on, Bella wasn't either. But he is happy Angela is here.

Angela adjusts her black frames. "We have a few things, mostly Lucy's things"

"Okay, so probably a shipping trip for the final move?" Edward questions. He watches Angela nod a bit awkwardly.

"Where is Bella?"

"She is at home sorting dinner for you guys with the kids, they all wanted to come trust me, especially Masen" He says poking Lucy in her tummy.

"He is NOT my boyfriend" She tells Edward sternly.

Edward looks at Angela who is laughing and he grins. "Keep telling yourself that Lucy, wait until you both go to the same school"

Angela laughs as they make their way to baggage claim.

* * *

Bella runs to the door with Ava and Paget hot on her tail. "Ang" She throws her arms around her best friends neck. "Oh my gosh you are here" She feels the tears from the stress of life just fall.

Angela pulls back. "Lets go upstairs" She wipes her friends tears away. "This guy can handle 4 kids" Angela winks at Edward before pulling Bella upstairs.

* * *

"I'm just happy"

"You look like you are losing it" Angela comments sitting on the bed in the guest room.

"I'm okay, I'm doing okay"

Angela looks skeptical. "Really?"

"I'm just being silly, like always" She rolls her eyes.

"What you feel is never silly Bella, what is going on?"

"I don't even know, I don't know" She wipes her hands over her cheeks. "I don't know Ang…I'm just so glad you are here"

"Free therapy"

"Boy do I need it" Bella laughs.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Bella smiles.

"The kids look great"

"Gosh they are such a handful" Bella laughs. "Paget is gonna get given away soon, I need a new washer"

Angela laughs. "She is all Edward"

"She really is, oh my lord Lucy is so grown up now, stunning"

"She is" Angela smiles looking off into space.

"You feeling okay, you look pale?"

"I'm good, really, glad to be here"

"We are so glad to have you" Bella is so glad to have her staying with them.

"So are you going to kick us out or…"

"Stay as long as you want, we can hook you up with a realtor"

"Sounds good" Angela says as convincing as possible.

* * *

It is a school night and everyone is finally in bed. It is 10pm and both Edward and Bella need to work tomorrow. Angela and Lucy will just explore the city and relax. They are meeting Bella for lunch tomorrow as well, which will be a nice break in the day for Bella. Alice is meeting up with them also. She is unable to wait until Saturday's party to see Angela.

Bella walks into the bedroom and spots Edward in bed. "Can we talk a minute?"

Edward sits up. "Sure, of course" He looks concerned. He saw a small break down tonight, and he didn't mention it because she seemed okay during dinner with everyone.

"Do you feel trapped?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean" She says quickly. "Like our life has become routine"

Edward tips his head to the side looking at her standing at the end of the bed. He licks his lips. "Do you think our life has become routine?" He feels that she should answer first as she threw the curve ball.

"Sort of, sometimes" Bella answers honestly. She knows this routine makes their crazy life run smoothly. This routine will last until the kids go off to college. She doesn't know how she feels about that. More importantly she doesn't know how he feels about that.

"Oh wow" Edward rubs his chin and cheek. He looks at her. "I didn't know you felt this way" He should have expected this, it has been 4 years coming.

"I don't, I-I was just" She runs a nervous hand through her hair pulling it a bit. "I just thought about it"

"Is this about James Witherdale 504-3459?" Edward stares at her waiting for a reaction.

Bella lowers her head, she tucks her hair behind her ear she finally meets his face. He is not mad; he is not sad, he just looks indifferent, confused even. "I told you who he was"

"I have known you long enough to know when you are lying"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to talk to you about it"

"Just talk to me" He says now sitting up in bed, his legs bent resting open on the bed and he leans forward looking at her standing and shifting from one foot to the other. "Let's not lie to each other" He has just been slapped in the face with that comment and regrets it instantly. Looking at the cool bedding between his legs he takes a breath before looking up at her. "Are you having doubts about us?" He is scared of the answer to be honest. They haven't spoken so candidly about this for a long time now. He liked it like this but knows it is not being honest or fair just keeping it under the rug if she needs to talk.

"No…I-I um, I just don't know" Her fingers work through her hair roughly again and her breathing turns ragged.

Edward looks at her pink with nerves. "Maybe you need to figure it out" He says softly.

"Maybe" Bella agrees. She watches him move to get off the bed. "I love you Edward"

Edward glances at her, fixing his side of the bed. "I'm gonna go down and watch some news for a while"

Bella wraps her arms around her middle and nods licking her lips. She waits for him to make the same declaration back to her and the seconds passing feels like hours. She feels her chest crushing itself.

"I know you love me, I love you too Bella" He pauses and looks more at her. "But are you still in love with me?" He questions solemnly and he isn't mad at her if that's the case. He wants to tell her that it's not her fault if this is the case, but he can't find the words in his throat right now to comfort her justified feelings.

Bella doesn't answer him, she just stares at him.

Edward nods his head. "You have your answer" He walks to the bedroom door. "I'll be up soon" He offers before leaving the room and shutting the door with a light click.

* * *

Bella knocks lightly on Angela's door. Lucy is bunking with the girls on Paget's top bunk bed.

"Hey" Angela says from bed. She lifts her head and gets her glasses.

"Hey, were you sleeping?"

"Dozing, it's been a long day of flying"

Bella nods. "I'll just talk to you tomorrow"

"Come in here chick" Angela lifts the covers as Bella shuts the door and makes her way across the room.

Both women snuggle in the large bed. "God this bed is nice" Bella laughs.

"It really is, I might take it to my new place"

"I might move it to the bedroom; our bed is not this nice" Bella bounces a bit laughing with Angela.

"So what are you doing in here at 10:30 at night, you have work in the morning and three children, is this about Jacob?" Angela throws out, she knows about an email sent on Monday. Bella didn't mention anything but she is throwing his name out and will move on to the next man in her life.

"No" Bella answers softly.

Angela knows about what happened 4 years ago, she knows how Bella turned to Jacob at one point, it didn't get out of control but it was enough. Angela assured her the kiss they shared when he came into the city at the time was a simple moment of heartbreak. She was allowed that in her personal opinion.

They are lying on their sides hands tucked underneath cheeks and looking at each other, speaking in hushed voices.

"Then it must be about Edward"

"Isn't it always about him?" Bella smiles a bit. "He thinks I am not in love with him"

Angela frowns. She can feel how much they love each other, despite everything. How in love they are with each other that it almost hurts to watch. It is in everything they do for and with each other. One breaks the other feels it. "Why would he think that?"

"I was talking; it doesn't even matter, because I am, how can I hate him, how can I not be?"

"Bella you don't have to hate him for his past infidelity, you can still be hurt about it, you earned that, and you don't have to hate him to not be in love with him" Angela tells her.

"I am in love with him…I think" She pauses. "I really like…" Bella says and wipes away a tear which slipped from her shut eye. "that you are a psychologist" Bella tells her.

"I know, you get this shit for free; I should be charging you $250 an hour"

"Well thank god you don't, I have so much crap" Bella laughs. "Really it's not funny…it's sad" She sighs.

"Its life" Angela shakes her head a bit. "And life sucks"

"Should you really be talking like that?" Bella turns on her back and laughs. "I mean it might cause people to act out"

"Whatever I am a single mother, raising this amazing girl and I can't control anything right now" Angela says bitterly.

"What is going on Ange?" Bella grabs her friend's hand.

"Nothing, nothing" Angela squeezes Bella's fingers.

Bella lets it go because Angela will tell her when she is ready. "So did I pick the wrong guy?" Bella questions aloud, randomly and stupidly, she doesn't feel this way.

"No, Edward isn't the wrong guy, he is just retarded sometimes" Angela says with a smile turning her head looking at her friend. Her best friend.

"Lucky me, I'm so glad you are here" Bella whispers as they both lie on their backs looking to the dark ceiling.

* * *

Bella hits her knee on the side of the bed as she comes in from her morning run.

"Morning" Edward says from the bed, he turns on the small night table lamp.

"Morning, sorry I woke you"

Edward watches her pull her socks off and throw them into the laundry basket. "You were not in bed when I came up last night, so I didn't sleep much anyway"

Bella looks at him. "Ange and I were up talking"

"Come here" He beckons her.

"I'm all sweaty, I need to shower" Bella argues.

"I don't care, come here" He holds his hand towards her, not near within her reach but as a gesture.

"My hair is" She shakes her head. She knows it is a pitiful excuse.

"Come here sweetheart"

Bella licks her lips. She moves to her side of the bed, still made up. She slips from her running shorts standing at the side in underwear, shirt and sports bra. She picked up running after Masen was born wanting to get her body back. Edward said he didn't care. Then she had Paget and… she kept the running up.

Edward waits for her to take her time and climb into bed with him. He quickly pulls her close. "Are you okay?" He hates when they go to bed angry, there were enough nights like that, he doesn't want anymore.

They have no ever really talked about what happened. They dealt with it how they wanted but never did they talk about Edward cheating. He wanted to talk to her; she didn't want to hear it. She pushes it away and focused on the two children that needed so much.

Sure they argued and had a massive go, and then 5 minutes later they were fucking. It is such a destructive pattern, she knows it, he knows it but it is what they have. As destructive as it is, they are still married and mostly happy. They argue, then in the next moment they are having sex.

Bella kisses his bare chest. "I'm okay" She sighs resting her head against it.

Edward can feel where this is going, he smoothes a hand down her back and lifts his head to kiss the top of hers.

She doesn't care that it is unproductive for their relationship, the sex that is, she just cares that this is something that brings them close when they need to be close and forget for a while, and right now she needs to be close and forget. "I want you" She moans softly turning in his arms as she moves over his body to settle atop of him.

Edward rests his hands on her hips and looks at her perched above him. "Hey, hey"

"Edward please" She begs pulling her top off.

"I love you" He tells her.

Bella looks down at him, her hand strokes his face and she smiles at him. "I'm in love with you" She whispers and leans in brushing her nose with his, her breath on his lips, and his on hers.

Edward moves his hands and helps her pull her sports bra off. He cups her breasts in his palms and runs his thumbs slowly over her nipples. "Bella" He whispers.

"Don't Edward just feel" She moans before kissing him deeply.

Edward loses himself in her and holds her close, rolling them so she is tucked neatly under him. Pushing up with his palms he looks down at her. "I'm in love with you as well"

Bella smiles. "Yeah?"

"Madly"

She grins at him and lifts her hips tugging her panties down as best she can, he finishes for her.

"But sweetheart" He hits her nose with his. "Sex isn't going to fix us"

"I know" She moans softly her legs move to hug his hips, she places her finger tips on his lips, and her thumb strokes his lower one.

"If you feel trapped or if you are unhappy, this…" He thrust his hips up against her bare core, making her moan; he knows that was probably not the best way to get through to her, but what the hell. "Is not going to make it go away, we have 3 ½ years of unspoken words"

"I don't want to speak them now, I just want you" She tells him pulling his neck face so that they kiss, and when they kiss, she feels everything for him, good and bad. "I love you" She mumbles into his lips. "I love you" She whispers again as his hands dive into the back of her damp hair.

She was the one who ran, he faced issues head on, but now they are both running from them. They both are sweeping their troubles under the rug. He is worried if they clean thoroughly there will be nothing left in the end. He is not ready for that, nor is she. Edward kisses her racing pulse as he thrusts in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

Bella whimpers lifting her hips to meet his. She feels his hands slide down and reach for hers. She doesn't like to be held down during sex, but she goes with it because she is aching so badly right now. She moves as he moves tugging them above her head.

"Okay?"

"Yeah" She squeaks out. Lifting her heavy head she looks between them at him pushing into her. "Oh god" She squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head back to the pillows.

Edward smiles and kisses her slightly parted panting mouth.

"Edward" She gasps telling him now.

Shifting to place both of her hands in one of his he reaches between them pressing where she wants it most.

"I'm so in love with you" She moans so softly not even sure if he heard her. She is in love with him. Lifting her head again with the last bit of energy she has left she tucks it into his neck as she cums.

"Bella" He calls her name softly jerking and shaky. He lets her hands go and he just lightly strokes around her clit as he feels her still shuttering against him. Kissing her forehead and cheeks softly.

They lie together quietly enjoying the calm before reality rears its ugly head again.

* * *

Reminder: Just relax *breathe out & breathe in*


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks reviews *smiles*

- YES we will meet said woman

- Edward just works in a mostly male dominated place, just a high profile firm

Masen is 7 years old today!

NOTE:

Masen's party 'look alike' has been added to the photobucket account.

**Chapter 5**

Saturday (last Chapter was Wednesday)

Bella comes from the shower; it is her son's 7th birthday today and a party to end all parties. All their family is coming over and a few of Masen's friends from school. She is excited for the party and for her son to have a blast.

Edward is showered and is making the bed when his robe clad wife comes in. "Well hello" He looks at her lean pale legs.

Bella smiles. "Hello, take them off" She points at the bedding he is making up"

"Bella why?" Edward whines, he hates having to make up this huge ass bed.

"You know what we did last night"

"Hmm I do" He smirks.

"Stop the smirking mister and strip the bed, I will make it up"

Edward winks at her before he gets to work. He makes the bed up letting her get dressed.

* * *

Bella walks out of the bedroom and hears crying and squealing. Heading to the girls room she spies, Masen jumping up to the top bunk where little Ava is crying, Paget is trying to hit him with a pillow on his head and Lucy is trying to comfort Ava.

"Rawr it's gonna eat your hand off!"

"What is going on in here?" Bella places her hands on her hips.

Masen turns caught red handed tormenting the girls.

"Masen Cullen?"

"Masen was being bad to us Mommy!" Paget declares.

"Ava is really upset Bella" Lucy says very adult like. The child surprises everyone with how grown up she is. You can tell the huge difference in girls from boys.

Bella can see that, she goes over and takes her 2 year old down off the bed and hugs her close. "Masen say sorry to the girls"

"Sorry girls" He mumbles.

"It is your birthday, lets enjoy the day and not enjoy being mean to the little ones, please?"

"Okay mom"

"Thank you"

"Naughty boy" Paget glares as Masen leaves with Bella and Ava.

"Oh stop it you" Lucy says to Paget.

* * *

Bella makes her way downstairs. "Hey, morning" She greets Angela nursing a cup of tea.

"Morning, hi sweetness" Angela takes Ava from Bella.

"Where is Edward?"

"He went to pick up the balloons and cake"

"Oh right" Bella slaps her head. "Good, we are on decorating duty until Alice gets here"

"Can't we just let her do it all, you know she will change everything we set up" Angela says making Bella laugh. "It is true"

Bella nods. "Yeah, you're right"

"So for two people having some issues, you do a lot of making up" Angela points out.

"Oh god" Bella covers her face with her hands. "I don't know what it is, I just need him, I need him because I love him" Bella says softly.

"That is the best kind of need" Angela smiles. "But tone it down; I'm pretty sure the kids heard you guys last night"

"Roger that" Bella laughs.

* * *

"Well it looks perfect!" Alice says looking around the backyard. The pirate theme is surrounding them. They all feel like they are in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"I am looking out for Orlando Bloom" Rosalie admits with a smile. A hand on her slightly swollen belly, she is just shy of 5 months. Due at the end of July.

"Baby what do you need that pansy for when you have me?" Emmett grabs her around the shoulders and kisses the side of her head.

Carlisle and Esme arrive around the same time as Charlie and Sue.

* * *

Edward and Bella are in the kitchen while the family and friends entertain the children as everyone waits for Masen's school friends to arrive.

"He is having a ball" Edward says putting some dip on the veggie platter.

"He is the center of attention" Bella smiles watching Masen tell his grandfathers as story very animatedly. She sees Angela holding Paget while Lucy is sitting in Esme's lap telling her something.

Paget is running around like a wild thing with a wooden sword which are party favors for the kids. She is donning an eye patch as well.

"Look at your daughter?" Edward laughs nodding his head toward Paget getting caught by Charlie in one hand. He hands her over to Sue, probably to talk some sense into the poor kid.

Sue looks sternly at her granddaughter and frowns, but soon breaks into a smile at something the pint size girl says.

"She has everyone wrapped around her little finger"

"What do you think she is saying?" Edward laughs standing in their kitchen watching their family and friends enjoy each other's company.

"I dunno" Bella laughs.

"Give it a go" He swings his hip against her jutting her a bit making her smile even more.

"Granny Sue, I love you…the most-est" Bella pulls out her best Paget voice with a little laugh.

Edward laughs. "I can believe that"

"She tells me that all the time"

"You don't say?" Edward cocks an eyebrow up at his wife.

"Yup" Bella watches him put the platter down he should have taken outside by now for their guests to feed on while they wait for kids to arrive.

"She tells me the same thing" He takes Bella's hips in his hands and pulls her flush against him. "Hi" He smiles down at her.

"Hello" Her arms hand at her sides as she looks up at him. He is so beautiful it hurts.

"Hi!"

Bella and Edward jump apart. "Riley Biers" She says to her son's friend from school.

"Hi Masen's mom and dad, where is Masen?" He bounces.

"Out in the garden" Bella laughs. "Go on back you are the first one, is your mom with you?"

"Nope, his dad"

Bella stares at the blond man in the doorway. "Hi, um"

Edward is confused. "Hi, Edward Cullen" He greets Riley's father; he knows Nancy and they have never met his dad.

James smiles at Bella between shaking her husband's hand. "James Witherdale"

Edward has the man's hand shaking it and he turns and looks at Bella. "James Witherdale 504-3459" It is not a question.

"I thought I would bring Riley today" James smiles. "Smells great in here"

"Um, everyone is outside" Bella finally spits out.

"Great" James nods before walking through the house the same way his son went.

Edward arches his eyebrows at Bella.

"I didn't know"

"Didn't know what?" He questions her.

"Don't do this" She says roughly before going to the oven to remove the mini pizzas.

"Do what?" Edward questions now irritated with her.

Bella just shakes her head. She pulls back. "Shoot" She clutches her hand to her chest. "Shit" She whispers.

"Let me look" He watches her turn around quickly to the sink.

"It's fine" She tells him hastily.

"Hey" Carmen and her twin boys walk in through the open front door. "Cullen's"

Edward smiles the boys Tom and Nick jump around holding gifts. "Hi, everyone is out back"

Carmen looks at Bella over the sink. "You okay Bella?"

"I'm good Carmen, hi boys" Bella smiles glancing over her shoulder.

"Hi Masen's mommy" The boys run through the house to the back garden where the party is taking place.

"We need to get out there, give me your hand" Edward demands.

"Go Edward, it's fine" She shakes him off.

"Fine" He growls taking the veggie platter leaving her to deal with the pizzas.

* * *

Esme looks at her son as she is laughing with Emmett. "Excuse me sweetheart I need to speak to your brother"

Edward almost throws the platter onto the lovely pirate display Alice has put together. That woman is a dream when it comes to party planning. She is an event planner so she should be.

"Edward?"

"It's fine mother"

"Hmm, it sure looks that way, where is Bella?" She rubs his hand up and down her son's tense back.

"Getting the pizza, everything is fine"

"Dad, dad, look how cool Riley's dad is, he can juggle the swords!" Masen tugs on Edwards's shirt.

James is indeed juggling swords keeping everyone intrigued.

"That's amazing buddy" Edward smiles and ruffles his sons hair.

Angela looks at Bella carrying the tray of pizza's out. A few more kids have arrived and they dig right in.

* * *

Bella is holding Ava who is getting tired. "I'm gonna put her down" She says quietly to Rosalie who is sitting watching the kids enjoy themselves with the scavenger hunt Alice and Jasper are taking charge of.

Charlie and Sue are cheering the kids on. Emmett is pouting because he is not allowed to take part as per Esme's scolding he is getting far too into this party.

Edward has his camera as he notices his wife pass him with Ava in her arms.

* * *

Shutting the door with a soft click and the baby monitor in her hand she almost screams.

"Are you alright?"

"What are you doing up here?" She questions him.

"I couldn't help notice the distance between you and your husband outside"

"Just stop butting into my life James" Bella pushing past him and heading downstairs.

James jogs down following her. "Excuse me, I am not butting in, I'm just making an observation"

"Well don't" Bella growls.

"Just because you and Mr. Cullen are having problems don't blame me"

Bella sighs. "You're right" She sinks down on the last step, feeling defeated. She watches him sink down next to her.

* * *

Alice grabs the camera off of Edward. "Where is Bella, I want to take some photos of the family in front of the cake"

"I'll get her" Edward heads inside. He laughs as Lucy is standing next to Masen and all of his friends are surrounding them talking and laughing, holding up their 'booty'

* * *

"How long have you and Nancy been divorced?"

"Never married" James says.

"Is that why Riley has her last name?" Bella is confused.

"I just moved here, and got into his life, I was you can say somewhat of a bad boy"

"You don't say?" She fakes shock and laughs.

Edward stops in his tracks at the two of them sitting on the stairs talking and laughing.

"Hey" Bella says to her husband.

Edward frowns. He actually feels bad for feeling like this, for feeling like she is betraying him in some way when she talks to this guy. And he really has no right to feel like that.

"I had to put Ava down" She wiggles the baby monitor in her hand as she stands, James stands with her.

"Alice wants to take some photos of all of us" His eyes turn to the man who he hates, he doesn't know him but he hates him all the same. It is dumb and irrational. He is stupid and jealous for no reason. If anyone can be trusted it is Bella. She is good and honest, he is the bad liar.

"I'll see you two out there" James sort of smirks as he walks back towards the garden.

"Edward, don't"

"Don't what Bella?"

"Just don't" She touches his arm.

"You know for an English major I would think you could express yourself better" He says to her bitterly.

"Don't be like this with me, don't ruin it, we had an amazing morning, don't do this now" She tells him in a low tone. "You have no right to be mad Edward" She says shaking her head a bit, as she watches his face harden.

"You're right I don't" Edward agrees, he looks at her. "But I am not ruining anything; you are the one spending all of your free time with this guy, your son is out there" He looks towards the yard. "Having the time of his life and you are in here having a rendezvous with James Witherdale 504-3459, I'll see you outside" Edward says before heading out.

* * *

Charlie has his daughters face between his hands. "Look at me"

"Dad I am fine" Bella pleads for him to stop making this mini scene. Her father is not an Edward Cullen supporter.

"If you ever need a break, drop the kids off with Sue and I, go to Port Angeles for a little vacation"

"I am really fine dad"

"You always say that dear girl" Charlie pulls her in and kisses her forehead. "Great party" He smiles.

Bella laughs as his thick moustache tickles her forehead.

* * *

"Amazing party son" Carlisle says shaking his sons hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks dad"

"Take care of that wife of yours" He says into his son's ear.

"I'm trying"

"Don't try, do it"

Edward shuts his eyes. "I will"

Esme pulls Edward away from his husband. "I had a wonderful day"

"Me too" Edward smiles.

"See you all tomorrow?"

"You will"

* * *

Alice and Jasper say their goodbyes and they will see everyone tomorrow, as do Emmett and Rose.

* * *

Angela went to lie down; Masen and Lucy are playing in his room with the two young girls. Edward is in the kitchen cleaning up. He turned down Angela's offer to help. She helped out so much and he could tell she was tired.

* * *

Bella walks in behind her husband scrubbing some dishes. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good" Edward answers. 'So much for fixing things' he thinks. 'You are such an ass that doesn't deserve her'

"I'm sorry" Bella blurts out.

"Sorry for what Bella?" Edward turns and dries his hands on the cloth.

"You know why" She tells him.

"It's not a difficult request Bella" He speaks again.

"For hurting you" Bella arches up an eyebrow, she is not sure what she is sorry for, she just knows she is sorry they are yet again estranged and he is mad, and she is mad that he is mad for no reason.

"I'm not hurt" Edward says easily crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Bella's puzzled face, he wants to stop this madness he can feel is about to take place.

"You're not?" Bella questions confused at this point.

"No"

"Well if I didn't hurt you then why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" He is acting like Paget now. 'Fuck' He berates himself but he can't stop this madness.

Bella glares at him and throws her hands out to the sides. "Like Paget when she can't have her way" She yells.

Edward glares right back at her; they can't seem to stop neither of them. "Don't you yell at me, I wasn't the one off frolicking with James Witherdale 504-3459" He tells her. "All day"

"Please Edward" Bella rolls her eyes at him and turns away running a hand through her hair.

"I am just telling you what is true"

"No you are being an ass" She turns back to him her stare is cold and icy. "I come to say sorry for god knows what, because really I shouldn't have to" Bella tells him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Are you saying you don't have to say anything because of what happened with…?"

"Don't you say her name, and you're damn right I am" Bella yells at him. He has no right to pass judgment on who she talks to when they are just talking, much less than what he did. "I shouldn't ever have to be sorry again after what you did"

"So you will never move past that, is that it?" He watches her waiting for her to answer him. "Who is he?"

"I met him when I picked up the dry cleaning, I didn't know he was Reily's father" Bella explains. "I don't even know why I am explaining to you"

"Because I don't deserve an explanation right?"

"No, not because of that, because there is nothing to explain, because it _is_ nothing" Bella yells pushing her hair back quickly. She knows he is acting like this because he is scared. He is scare of losing her. But he won't, not over James, but over other things he will lose her. Things like him hurting her right now.

Edward looks at her, she is breathing deeply clearly frazzled he feels out of control, he figures both of them are feeling the same thing right now. "Are you fucking him?"

Bella widens her eyes at him; she can't quite believe he just asked her that. "Are you crazy?"

"Answer me!" Edward demands.

"I can't believe you just asked me that"

"Is it payback, like kissing Jacob?" Edward snaps, looking into her eyes, he knows she didn't think he knew about her kiss with Jacob. He knew because Jacob couldn't wait to throw it in his face and tell him what a fool he was to ruin things with Bella. Edward took that information and pushed it to the back because he wanted to fix things with her, and show Jacob that Bella is in love with him. He didn't want to throw it out there pushing her to the end when she was already trying to deal with his infidelity. But clearly she is never going to let it go he might as well use what he knows now. Edward looks at her stare at him.

"That was not payback" Bella says in a tone that indicates he is being absurd.

"Are you fucking him?" He questions again. "Him being James not Jacob" He makes it clear.

"Don't ask me that" Bella says.

"Answer me" He demands again taking a step closer to her.

"NO!" She yells.

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not going to answer you because you are being crazy" She tells him, Bella's eyes are so stone cold and she knows they are mirroring his own.

The only sound in the kitchen is that of both of their heavily panting breaths. Neither ready to speak for fear of doing even more harm to their already damaged relationship.

"Mommy!" Paget yells as she runs into the kitchen. She stops to look at her parents. "Mommy?"

Bella takes a deep breath and turns around to face her daughter. "Hi" She smiles.

"Masen needs to show you somefing" She says.

"Something huh?" Bella corrects.

"Yeah" Paget takes her mother's hand and pulls her towards the door, before stopping and looking at her father press is fingers into his eyes rubbing. "Come too daddy" She says before pulling Bella along.

* * *

Will things ever get better for these two?

I hoped you liked :)


	6. Chapter 6

I have written this story um 2 times before now 1st time was 7ish yrs ago and 3..yrs ago, with different 'people/characters' - its already planned. But with that in mind, I never had these types of reviews. It is a bit daunting .

OH WELLs

*DELETED everything I wrote before*

P.S I don't agree with cheating either. Just because I am writing about it doesn't mean I agree. I write what I would want to read myself. IF you don't want to read about this 'life' then don't.

P.S.S Thanks for the reviews! x

**NOW** back to our regularly scheduled program…

This is a 'shorty' one, just a filler type. I wasn't sure if I should put the family dinner the next day in this along with the next upcoming 'event' or just leave them to get through this hurdle in Chapter 6. SO I just ended it here. When the Chapters are short it is because I think something's should be taken care of in a chapter alone.

NOTE: nothing new added to the photobucket account

**Golly the ramble (Before it was deleted) at the top is longer than the darn chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Angela walks into the living room around 10pm. She lifts her hair up as she just slipped into her robe so it hangs out. She stands looking at the back of Edward's head as he sits on the couch. She plops down on the couch next to a sulking him.

"I see where Paget gets her faces from" Angela points out. She watches him turn to look at her and says nothing. "And the silent treatment too huh?" She looks at him putting her foot up on the couch so that she can face him.

Edward makes a loud sighing sound, wanting to get some sort of peace in his own house but Angela is here, it is starting to grind on his last nerve. "What do you want?" Edward says tightly.

"What do you think I want?" Angela questions him back, her years of schooling help her with conversations with people, and it is really an advantage. She waits for him to speak, her job consist of her letting other people speak.

"Dr. Weber I don't know why don't you just tell me what my _loving_ wife told you and we can end this quickly" Edward turns to look at her resting his knee up on the couch he looks at her.

"Bella didn't say anything to me" Angela confirms, looking at his face. "I just want to know one thing Edward"

Edward sighs and looks at her not even bothering trying to object to her questioning him because it would never work.

"Why is Bella in bed alone crying?"

Edward looks at her and sighs again shutting his eyes for a second. He doesn't have an answer he really doesn't know what to say.

"Because if she is your '_loving_' wife I thought you would be up there right now trying to fix whatever it was that went on today"

"Ange I can't fix it, because we are way too damaged at this point" He notices Angela's face. "Don't act like Bella doesn't talk to you about our life, because I know she does and because of that I know you are aware that we put on a good show, for the kids sake and each other's" He says.

"I know you love her, and she loves you so much that it is killing her to still be in love with you after what you did" She tells him. "…killing her" Angela repeats making, needing the words to sink into his mind. "And if you love her the way I know you do and the way you say you do, you will stop acting like the prick I know you have been acting like and get your ass up there and talk to the woman who accepted you back into her heart after you went out and fucked that bitch" Angela glares at him.

Edward knows everything she is saying is true. Without another word he gets up and heads up to their room.

* * *

He stands outside the door for a moment before slowly reaching for the door knob. Edward feels like he is in a movies slow motion scene. He pushes the door open once the knob is turned. He sees the standing lamp on, Bella probably left it on for when he came in so he wouldn't hit into anything. He sees her laying on her side of the bed, farthest away from the door and she is facing the closet, he can see her entire form under the crisp white sheet he just dressed the bed in this morning. She is wearing a thin strapped tank top, as she lies still. He is not sure if she is asleep yet.

Edward enters shutting the door he moves to the bathroom and does what he needs to do in there before coming out and walking over to the standing lamp to turn it off. He stands in the dark of the room for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the black; he can see the white sheet draped over Bella's hips as she is still in the same position, not having moved an inch. He thinks she may be asleep, that was his plan, the whole reason why he was sitting down stairs, so that when he came to bed she would already be sleeping, and he wouldn't have to deal with the look in her eyes.

The look of betrayal, she gets that look in her eyes each time they fight. She doesn't have it on a day to day basis because life is so fast moving with the kids that he figures she forgets, or just doesn't have time to dwell. But when they fight it's like she remembers all over again, remembers what he told her, what she could guess…

* * *

_'Bella?' Edward looks at his wife who is holding the portable phone she just snatched from his hands to try to get some answers. He wants keep it down because he knows Bella just put Paget down for the night, and that Masen is sleeping also._

_'Don't, who was that Edward?' Bella looks at him wide eyed as she glares at him knowing it is not good. _

_'I went out…' He starts, and then stops. 'I went out with Brian and a couple of other guys to the hotel bar for drinks two nights ago, to celebrate, the new account' He says looking into her eyes. He watches her nod because she remembers. Edward knows she is not stupid because a stupid person couldn't have graduated top of their class. _

_'You slept with that her?' Bella says softly. 'You came home late…' She rambles a bit. 'I was sleeping-I don't know' She mutters. She can't remember what time he came in that night. _

_'Bella…it w-was just' Edward speaks softly to his wife the woman who just heard the end of his phone conversation, before ripping it out of his hand once he hung up. 'I'm sorry' He was telling her not to call his home, she had his card with his office and cell and home number on it. After he tried to avoid the calls at the other numbers, she called the house, tonight. _

_Bella nods as she has her arms crossed in front of her body. The phone is tucked under one arm as she looks to the floor biting her lower lip very hard. Hoping to ease the blow by making her lip ache. It is not working. 'Is this the first time?' Bella questions looking up at him with tears on her face. _

_'Bella…god' He takes a step towards her attempting to reach out and touch her upper arms, but he stops when she steps back. 'Yes…yes' Edward says with a sigh. 'I everything…it got out of hand'_

_Bella looks down again, and nods slowly. 'I'm tired, Paggie' She laughs and wipes a tear before looking at him again. 'She was really fussy tonight' Bella sighs and looks at Edward, she walks quickly past him not ready to deal with him right now, she is really tired. 'You should sleep elsewhere tonight' Bella says softly before heading upstairs. _

* * *

Edward sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he makes his way over to the bed and climbs in slowly next to her. He lies on his side and props his head on his palm as he looks at her back.

"I know you're awake" Edward says softly he reaches out with his other hand and smoothes his fingers over her back and he feels her flinch a bit, he was expecting that from her, she always flinches from his touch after they have had a fight. It is like his touch hurts her, he hates that.

"Don't touch me okay, please" Bella mumbles as she has her head molded into the pillow.

"Bella?" Edward says her name and waits for her to answer, when he sees she is not going to say anything, he speaks again. "I love you" He says and leans in pressing a kiss right in the middle of her shoulder blades. "God I love you" His lips whisper into the smooth cream coloured skin there. He hears her sniff.

"Why do we fight?" She questions still not moving anything other than her lips. She feels his mouth pull back from her skin.

"We have a lot to talk about I guess" Edward offers up. "I'm sorry I hurt you" He pauses. "Not just tonight either"

"You already apologized for that Edward" Bella says still not turning over to face him.

"You haven't forgiven me yet" He tells her.

"I have"

"I wish that were true, god I wish it were true" He says placing another kiss on her back, and his hand rests on her hip, hoping she takes a hold of his hand. He waits and her arm stays in its place, just resting on her own side, not making a move to touch his fingers.

"I-I just can't forget something like that"

"I understand, I'm sorry I attacked you about James…I just felt…" He trails off.

"Threatened?" Bella speaks.

"Yeah something like that" He admits. "I guess" He sighs, both stay together. "I guess I am threatened by him, even though I don't know him"

Bella rolls over to face him now.

"I'm threatened, I feel out of control because he has never hurt you, and even Jacob, he has never hurt you like I did…I think" He stops and lies on his back resting both hands on his stomach. She is now on her side looking at him with her head propped up. "You would leave with the kids and go to someone like them"

Bella sighs and wipes a tear with her hand. "If I wanted Jacob I would have gone back to Forks with him when he asked to take me and the kids 3 years ago" Bella tells him, she has never told him about Jacob's offer until now. She hears his intake of a surprised breath.

"So much for 'Thou Shall Not Covent Thy Neighbors Wife' or best friends, ex-best friends" He mutters.

"I would have never gone" Bella tells him.

"You should have gone, and saved yourself a whole lot of heart ache" He tells her. "Bella?"

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment, he still lies on his back looking at the ceiling, she watches him turn his head to her, the couple looks into each other's eyes. She can actually read what he is thinking. "No, I'm not leaving" She tells him answering his statement before he even makes it.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" She says softly. "I just know…" She stops and lets another tear rolls down her cheek one rolls onto the pillow as he cheek rests on it. She sighs and shuts her eyes as Edward turns and reaches out to cup her face gently. She lets his thumb brush over her cheek softly. "That…"

"I love you" He finishes for her.

Bella licks her lips as she opens her eyes to look at him. "Yeah" She says softly.

"Will we be okay?" He whispers his hand stroking her beautiful face.

"Yeah" She whispers and presses a light tender kiss against his mouth. "Yeah"

Both pull back and just lie face to face, breath to breath, heart to heart.

* * *

Until next time! x

Which will be a slightly longer stretch. I have had thus far a Chapter done while I post one, BUT you guys are really scary! And I feel poorly for making you as nuts as I feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Because this story is mainly focused on Edward & Bella and their family, I am using this chapter to meet & greet the rest of the family a bit more. The Twilight group is massive! And I am not used to writing SO many people in one story.

So let's see how this goes.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella walks up the path to the house with Edward; his hand is low on her back. She feels more comfortable than she did yesterday and last night. They will be better.

Edward glances at his wife. "Are you alright?"

Bella nods and smiles, she pushes her hair behind her ear. "Yeah"

The kids have bounded through the house. Angela is right behind them trying to halt their rude entrance to their grandparent's house. No such luck.

Edward takes her upper arms and stops her, making her look at him. "Bella"

Bella looks at him arching her eyebrows.

Edward smiles. "You look amazing"

"Thank you" She smiles and looks away.

He loves how even all this time she has issue with compliments. Pulling her in, he presses a soft lingering kiss to her forehead.

Bella wraps her arms tightly around him suddenly.

"We are going to be better" He mutters into her soft hair. "We need to be better"

She says nothing and just nods her head against his chest. She wants that. She wants times like this every day and not just random days while other days are filled with her heart aching.

* * *

"Bella you look lovely" Esme coos her daughter in law.

Bella smiles. "Thanks for having us today, are the kids tearing up the place?" Bella franticly looks around and doesn't spot anyone of her hellions.

"No" Esme laughs. "Plus we love it" She winks. "Carlisle has them in his office showing them medical books"

"Oh lord" Bella smiles.

* * *

Edward grabs Ava. "Lets' go you" He tickles her tummy before kissing her cheek.

"Dadda" Ava smiles slapping his cheek loving-ly, before settling into his arms and being carried where he wants to take her.

"Look at the baby" Emmett coos to Ava as he rounds the corner.

Edward laughs. "Thanks" He takes the offered beer from Emmett. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Running late…again" Emmett smiles. "Join me at the back" Emmett nods his head to the large back garden.

Settling down Edward puts Ava down in the small sand pit his parents built for the kids.

"So I'm scared as hell about the baby" Emmett admits.

Edward stretches his legs out, looks at Ava and holds his beer. "It is scary as hell" He admits. "But also amazing as shit"

"You better not let Bella hear you talking like that around her baby"

Edward looks at Ava engrossed in spooning sand into a pail. "You will be amazing" He tells his brother.

"I do have a good role model" Emmett says t his brother.

"We have a good dad" Edward agrees taking a sip of beer.

"Yes, but I mean you"

"I'm a crap father, husband, and human being"

Emmett smiles a bit; Edward has always been hard on himself. It is not untrue some of his hardness, but he isn't a crap father. "You're not"

"Yeah I am, how could I hurt this baby's mother like I did?" Edward shakes his head. "I think Bella is going to leave me"

Emmett says nothing. He was all for Bella leaving his sorry ass a few years ago. While he can see things are not quite right between the couple, he can't see that happening currently. "That woman loves you more than you deserve" Emmett acknowledges.

"Don't I know it?"

"Enough of this sorry for me shit, we can't agree on a name"

Edward laughs. "What are the top three?"

"You mean Rose's top 33?"

Edward laughs. "Really?"

"Really, everything from Bartholomew to Tom"

"Oh my god" Edward chuckles. "Tom really?"

"I know right!" Emmett grins.

* * *

Alice sits with Rose, Bella, and Angela, she wiggles her toes. "I can't wait for the summer to break out the sandals and short shorts"

Bella rolls her eyes.

Rose scoffs. "I can't wait for this guy to come out!"

"Still think it's a boy huh?" Bella questions her sister – in – law.

"I think so, I think Emmett wants a girl, which is odd right?" Rose makes a frown face. "Men want boys?"

Alice smiles and eats a piece of fruit. They are just lounging in the living room on the couches. The kids are, well Bella, Edward's and Angela kids, are being watched by the grandparents.

"Why haven't you and Jasper had any?" Angela questions.

Alice thinks for a moment. "I guess I'm not ready yet…32 and not ready will I ever be?"

Angela smiles.

"Jasper isn't too bothered to be honest, I guess that's why we work, if it happens, it happens" Alice shrugs.

"But you're not actively trying?" Angela presses not sure.

"No, gosh no" Alice laughs. "The question is whether baby machine Bella is going to have another"

Angela looks at her friend. She is knows both Rose and Alice are aware of the history between she and Edward, but maybe not the current situation.

Bella says nothing and looks to Rose. "Do you guys have name?"

"Emmett is being a big old baby when it comes to names" Rose groans and rolls her eyes.

Everyone knows the woman doesn't mean a word of it; she is smitten with that man.

"What are the tops?" Alice bounces. "I am doing the nursery, if I have a name I can make it even better" Alice winks at Rose who only rolls her eyes.

Bella laughs lightly, she watches Rose absentmindedly stroke her belly. And her hand reacts going to her flat stomach. She pauses and thinks of more children with Edward. 'That would be a mess, don't bring more children into your messy life' She settles on agreeing with herself.

* * *

"Angela have you started looking for a place yet?"

"No, we have been busy, I haven't even thought about it" Bella jumps in feeling a bit guilty her life is taking over Angela moving to Seattle.

Angela smiles at her. "It's fine Bella"

"We will get started tomorrow; I'll call the realtor who helped us find our house" Bella smiles that's a good company.

Angela looks a bit weary but smiles anyway, ignoring Bella's look of concern.

* * *

Carlisle stops short. "Oh Angela, Little Lucy is looking for you" He smiles at his sons good friend, and really a member of the family. Angela's parents, her father has died and her mother is in care facility in Forks due to Alzheimer's. It has been hard on Angela but he thinks of her as family. He knows Bella and Edward feel the same way. Lucy is his granddaughter.

"Oh" She touches her forehead.

"Are you alright dear?" He reaches to touch her.

"I'm alright" Angela pulls back quickly.

Carlisle looks concerned. "You look pale; do you want to lie down?"

"No, thank you" She smiles brightly, as brightly as she can. "I'm fine, I should probably find Lucy"

"Okay, yes, she is outside in the garden, everyone has moved in that direction" He nods her off as she leaves.

* * *

Bella eyes Angela carefully as they all sit around the dining table for a late lunch. She has Ava in her lap, while the 3 older children are eating at a smaller table.

"Are you not hungry dear?" Esme coos to Angela.

"Oh" Angela smiles. "Not really, but it is amazing" She grins.

Edward looks at Bella as she is helping their youngest have some lunch from her plate. He smiles at the exchange of Ava only picking what she wants and ignoring the peas Bella keeps trying to give her.

Jasper and Emmett break into a discussion about law. Emmett is the law and Jasper will he is a lawyer. An amazing kick ass lawyer at that.

Rosalie and Alice are chatting about the baby's room and bouncing ideas for both girl and boys.

Bella is trying to feed her daughter peas and feed herself. She glances at Angela again and makes a note to ask her what the hell is going on with her. She has been off since she arrived in Seattle.

* * *

"Is Angela alright?" Carlisle questions Edward as everyone is busy saying their goodbyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she ill, is that why she is moving back?"

"Ill?" Edward frowns. "She hasn't said anything…Bella hasn't said anything"

"Oh, I'm just an old doctor reading too much into things" Carlisle wrinkles his brow.

"Okay" Edward nods.

* * *

Bella watches Edward come over with his father.

"Well my girls" Carlisle smiles. He takes Bella and pulls her into a hug as she is holding Ava. He kisses Ava's downy head as she is slumped against Bella's chest.

"Thank you so much it was a lovely day" It is gone 5pm and she needs to get home as both she and Edward have work tomorrow and the kids have school.

"It was, it is wonderful having the family around"

Esme buts in, cuddling next to her husband's side. She strokes his stomach. "He just loves when a large meal is made" She tickles his stomach and kisses his cheek.

Bella smiles at the couple. "Thank you again"

"I'll call you this week Bella' Esme leans in and kisses her daughter in law on the cheek.

"Look forward to it" Bella smiles. She does, Esme is like the mother figure she didn't have growing up. She has an amazing father and Carlisle is an extension of him. But Esme is a mother all her own.

"Bella, I'll call you" Alice hugs her tightly. "I want you to see the nursery design before I show it to Rose next week"

Laughing Bella nods. She looks at Edward standing next to his father.

"Want me to take her?" He offers to take Ava from her arms. Nodding he takes his baby girl, his fingers brush his wife's and their eyes meet. She smiles at him making his grin back.

Esme sighs. "Okay go, go" She shoos everyone from the house but not before going t the car to kiss Lucy, Masen and Paget three more times each as she helps them buckle in.

* * *

"I'm going to lie down" Angela announces when she gets back to the house.

Bella frowns, but can't dwell on it as the kids are running rings (literally) around her legs.

"Okay bath, everyone" Edward announces clapping his hands together once, trying to get some order after a completly wonderful day.

* * *

Lying in bed Edward stares at the ceiling. "Is Angela sick?"

"What…why would you ask that?" Bella pushes up on her elbows and looks over at him.

"My dad asked me, he thought she was"

"But why?"

"Doctors intuition I'm not sure" He turns his head and looks at her.

"No, no, she would have said something" Bella frowns.

"Have you asked her?"

"No, she seems fine"

"She seems weak to me" Edward acknowledges. "Lost some weight"

"Stop it Edward" Bella scolds, her heart races thinking about to Angela saying she can't control anything in her life, such an odd random statement. "She is probably just a little stressed over the move and everything"

"Yeah" Edward looks at his wife.

Lying back down Bella looks at the ceiling. She feels him turn on his side. "I'll speak to her"

He stares at her fresh faced and clean smelling. No sign on child smell on her, all Bella. His eyes rake over her relaxed body. "Good night Bella" He whispers.

"Good night Edward" She answers her eyes turning to his.

* * *

I personally wasn't in love with this Chapter BUT it will have to due…moving on!


	8. Chapter 8

Just pointing out – it is 2012 (_I am guessing people know this HA but just in case_)

Kids Birthdays – mainly so I don't get confused…it happens very easily let me tell you HA!

Masen March 2012 – 7 (_born 2005_)

Lucy February 2012 – 7 (_born 2005_)

Paget May 2012 - *will go 4 * & it will be 4 yrs since the affair/cheating (_born 2008_)

Ava January 2012 *went 2* (_born 2010_)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella, Edward…

What can I say? For all the education I have for dealing with things like this, I couldn't talk to my best friends.

I'm sorry.

Bella, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you are amazing, and I love you. I love your children. I love your husband. I'm so happy you found each other.

With that said I know things haven't been easy for the two of you. It has been a right mess, but I have faith that you will pull through it all.

Your children have felt like my own on occasions. I just hope at this time and for years to come, my child, Lucy will feel like one of your own. Please take care of her for me, please. Please be parents to her and guide her. Please.

I have left a Will regarding Lucy's guardianship with my estate lawyer. I pray that you will make her legally yours and help her through this time.

I love you Bella. You are stronger than I ever could be.

Forever,

Angela x

Bella looks across the table, her eyes wet with tears. Her fingers clutch the letter from Angela.

"Mrs. Cullen you understand that Angela has requested you and Mr. Edward Cullen to be legal guardians of her daughter Lucy Weber, IF you chose to decline this, you have that right"

"We won't" Bella speaks up without conferring with her husband.

Mr. Lloyd looks at Bella and then Edward. "Let me finish, if you for some reason wish to decline this request, or can't take Lucy Weber, we will contact the closet living relative, if they can't for whatever reason take her, then she will be awarded to the state"

"No, no" Bella shakes her head quickly. "We want her, we want her" Bella says even more quickly as though if she doesn't answer Lucy will be ripped from her like Angela was.

"I will give you both some time, I'll be just outside" He can't just hear from one side. Getting up he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Bella" Edward says.

"We are taking her Edward" Bella growls at him.

Edward touches her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way" He responds softly. "You need to breathe though baby" He knows for the past 2 weeks since Angela's death the dealings with her estate, while not large by any means but the dealings have been taking place and Bella has been beside herself with worry about what would happen to Lucy. Angela never mentioned a will, but she never mentioned she was sick either.

Bella freezes. "I'm so scared"

Edward hushes her softly; he reaches around her body and pulls the back of her neck over her amazing long hair. He brings her forward her in seat while he sits forward in his own. Pressing his forehead to hers he breathes with her. "It will be alright"

Bella shuts her eyes. "How do you know, how?"

"I just know" He whispers just resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

Bella hasn't signed anything; she is talking with Mr. Lloyd while Edward is on the phone with Jasper. She looks over her shoulder when he walks back into the room finally.

"My good friend will be here in 10 minutes, with a colleague"

"Very well Mr. Cullen, I understand your reservations as you don't know me, but I assure you, signing them now or with your friend here will not change anything. If you agree, Lucy is yours"

"I would feel better if I had a good friend look over the documents" He reaches after he sits and grabs Bella's hand in his own. He feels her turn her head and look at him. "I don't want Lucy to be taken away from us because something was over looked after we signed"

Mr. Lloyd nods. "I will go and let my assistant know to send a…?"

"Mr. Jasper Hale"

"Mr. Hale up as soon as he arrives"

Mr. Lloyd steps from the room.

"Thank you" Bella says giving his hand a squeeze.

"Bella" He says softly looking right into her eyes. "I would do anything for you, for our family"

She swallows thickly and nods, she understands.

* * *

40 minutes after Jasper arrive with his colleague who specializes in adoption and guardianship transfer, Lucy Weber is legally their child. Papers still need to be filed but, she is theirs. They speak for her. There is a sealed safety deposit box with a letter for Lucy when she gets 16, and a good size trust fund which are all of Angela's assents and life insurance when she turns 21.

In time Edward and Bella have decided they will take the adoption route, but right now she is Lucy Weber, Cullen by heart.

* * *

Bella gets in the driver's seat. She feels a huge weight off of her chest now that the papers are signed. Jasper has assured them he will personally make sure every 'i' has a dot and't' has a cross. She is so thankful for him in this moment.

Edward shakes Jaspers hand and his colleague before joining Bella in her car.

"Thank you"

"Bella, this was for us, all of us, especially Lucy"

She glances at him. "Thank you all the same" She responds. "I'll drop you at your office, and pick you up after?"

"No, I'm out for the rest of the week"

Bella turns her head, her hands on the stirring wheel. "You took off?"

"Yeah"

"Edward you don't have to do that" She sighs, shaking her head. She has not been to work in two weeks and has taken the next 2 weeks off as well. She can work from home if she needs to but she is just being at home now with Lucy. The other children are still in school full time as it is now April.

"Lucy has her 1st counseling session tomorrow morning and I would like to be there"

"I can take her" Bella argues.

"Don't fight me Bella" Edward says firmly. "I am off for the rest of the week, to be there for you and Lucy"

"Okay…thank you"

* * *

Bella lies in bed. It has been 2 weeks since Angela died. She feels sick over it, she feels anger, also heartache. Her heart aches for Lucy, who is so strong and brave like her mother. Angela didn't see how strong she was. Having and raising a child alone, being a lesbian, Bella can't even fathom any of it.

Edward turns his head to his wife and watches her just stare off at the ceiling of their bedroom. He is sad for her, sad for Lucy, heartbroken for both of them. Angela was dear to him but nothing like she was to Bella. He knows Angela was the driving force for, Bella saying yes to him during high school.

Bella feels him reach for her hand under their shared sheet.

"I can't imagine how hard these few weeks have been for you"

"I feel like the last few years have been a buildup of hard, harder, and hardest"

Edward just pulls her close, both his arms wrap around her. He presses a firm kiss to her head.

* * *

Edward gets out of bed, he looks at the clock and it reads red 3:44am. He rubs his face and looks over his shoulder at his sleeping wife. She is lying so peaceful and still.

He leans over and presses his mouth to hers.

Bella moans softly and moves her hand to stroke into his wild mess of hair. Her nails scrape his scale tenderly. "Edward?"

"Go back to sleep, I just need some water" He whispers against her lips, he presses another kiss there before getting out of bed.

* * *

Edward washes his face and brushes his teeth before taking a glass of water from the bathroom tap. He drinks it down quickly, then another, then another before he needs to really use the bathroom.

Washing his hands he looks in the mirror. He takes his wet hands and runs them through his wild hair slicking it back…somewhat.

* * *

Creeping down the hall he opens the girls door. In the large pink room there are two bunk beds. Ava is at the bottom of one her little pull up covered bum is pressed against the mesh bed guard. He smiles and moves over to her. Edward pulls her cover back over her tiny body. Edward reaches out and gently smoothes her straight hair from her forehead. She was a surprise, but a savior for him and Bella.

He remembers the night she was conceived all too well…

* * *

_April 2009_

_He hadn't touched Bella in almost a year. She was just going through the motions of everything. She was raising two children, not wanting help, only taking it when it was forced by him. He didn't understand why she wasn't just leaving him. Both of them were just roommates._

_A few nights after he told her about the affair she came into the guest room where he was staying and practically forced herself on him. He knows he should have forced her to talk but he missed her. He missed everything about her. He even missed her eyes because she wasn't looking at him in the days after his confession._

_Paget was about to go 1 year old and Bella was more chipper than normal._

* * *

_'Do you want some wine?' Edward asked her._

_Bella lifted her eyes slowly from reading emails. 'Sure'_

* * *

_Before long they were laughing about things Paget did over the year and talking about how she is 1 year old already._

_'You know' Bella laughs, she feels a bit tipsy. 'This time last year we were happy'_

_Edward looks at her and he sips his wine._

_'And after she was born, you went out and cheated on me' She giggles. 'Life changes in a second'_

_'You have had enough' He glances at the empty-ish bottle of wine._

_'Spoil sport…you spoil everything' Bella finishes with a frown before breaking into a smile._

_'Time for bed'_

_'Are you joining me tonight?' She whispers._

_'No' Edward sighs shaking his head._

_'Is it because I'm not her?'_

_'Bella'_

_'You can tell me' She pushes._

_'Bella it is because we are not right and you don't want me in bed with you'_

_'Oh but I do' She nods quickly. 'Because if you are in bed with me, I know you're not out fucking someone'_

_'Bella' Edward rubs his eyes. 'Shit' He breathes out. She is a loose lipped drunk. She can't hold her liquor. She is happy and sad her baby is turning one. Happy she is turning one, sad she is losing her baby girl, even sadder she has to associate the birth of her daughter with his infidelity. 'I'm sorry'_

_'Don't be' She brushes it off with a scoff. Moving across the floor as they have been sitting together for a while now, the kids are being really good at sleeping through the night. She crawls over to him._

_'What are you doing?' He will wait forever until she is ready, really ready to be with him._

_'I dunno' She shrugs, her eyes stare at his mouth, she reaches out and touches his bottom lip. 'I'm a sucker for blue eyes' She mutters._

_'I'm a sucker for brown eyes' He smiles at her. 'Hmm'_

_Edward watches her crawl into his lap._

_'Are you going to fuck me?'_

_'No'_

_'Am I going to fuck you?' She grins like the cat that caught the canary as she cups him firmly. 'I think yes'_

_Edward pushes her hand away but her grip is amazing and far too firm._

_'Go with it' She whispers before kissing his mouth roughly._

* * *

_Bella arches her naked body above him as she rocks back and forward enjoying this, being in the moment. She hasn't had pleasure like this in almost a year. 'Oh god' She slams her hand against his chest._

_Edward feels her coming undone around him, his hands firmly hold her hips and he pulls her again, and again roughly. He cums deep within her._

_Bella gets her breathing under control as she sits upright on him. 'I'm going to shower' She quickly climbs off of him, from the floor, he slides out with a soft pop and she stumbles a bit, before catching herself._

_Edward lies there stunned it just ended like that, but not at all surprised._

* * *

41 weeks later Ava was born

His eyes move to Paget who insisted she is big enough to be on the top bunk. Her bum is stuck right up in the air and her covers almost kicked over the side of the bed. He smiles fixing them and smoothing her wild hair from her face. 'Crazy girl' he thinks. She is all him, and he happily can admit that.

And Lucy, lovely Lucy. Edward touches her smooth face. She is so young and sad right now. He has known her since she was in the 'turkey baster' as Bella and Angela called it. He was in the bedroom while the pair of them created Lucy.

* * *

_May 2004_

_Bella's laughter is filling the bathroom. 'Just shove it up and press'_

_'You do it, I'm scared'_

_'No way' Bella screeches. 'Should we take a photo or something?'_

_'No, do you take a photo each time you and Edward fuck in hopes that you get pregnant and can use it in a scrapbook?' Angela's voice is completely serious, dead serious. Edward chuckles listening to them._

_'You're right, no photo'_

_'I wouldn't mind doing that Bella!' He calls from the bedroom._

_Bella pulls open the door. 'Hush out here, we are trying to make a baby in here'_

_Edward winks at his wife before she smiles and ducks back into the bathroom._

* * *

42 weeks later Lucy was born, a month and a half later Masen.

Edward wanders down the hall to his sons room. He pushes the door open and it is baseball covered. Alice has been a god sent in helping with the kids rooms. He looks around; the kid is messy as ever, but amazing. He is a wonderful child. He is all Bella, loyal, kind, smart, and funny. He has her heart as well…it doesn't get any better than that.

"Edward?" Bella whispers from the hall standing near the open door.

"I was just checking on the kids" He says coming out of Masen's room and shutting the door. "You okay?"

Bella nods and takes his head. "Are you coming back to bed?" She questions him stroking his face with her other hand.

"Yeah" Edward nods. He brings their joined hands to his lips before leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

I like-ish this Chapter. I am pleased someone figured something was wrong with Angela. I hope it wasn't a 'rushed' happening. I wanted to wrap it up in one Chapter. Next we are moving on to Paget's Birthday, so we are jumping some months.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so like 'has to be perfect, has to be perfect timing' so IT feels like the months are wrong for some reason IF you find they are PM me or just go with it! I need someone to work all this out –BOO

Anyway, enjoy all the same. Just a little no drama Chapter. A bit of Swan – Cullen Family love!

NOTE:

Paget's party décor added to photobucket, compliments of Alice Hale

* * *

**Chapter 9**

May (end)

It has only been a month and a half since Angela has died and now they are having a party for Paget, this one will be very tame compared to Masen's one.

* * *

Bella is curled up in bed with a sleeping Lucy; she has taken to sleeping some nights in their room. The school that she will start will test her in September to see if she can join the same year as Masen or will have to stay back.

Edward has already said they will get her a tutor if need be. She will only in total miss four months, February – June. But they will see.

Edward comes into the bedroom and smiles at the sight. "Hey you" He is holding Ava in his arms.

Bella grins at him and her baby. "Hi…where are Paget and Masen?" She was only having a month off, but she has put in to work from home until September, when ALL her children are in school. Right now she can't bring herself to leave Lucy with anyone else, even Esme.

Lucy is tucked against Bella as Bella sits up in bed reading some work, her laptop on her lap open and on. She shuts it quickly as Edward brushes her lips with his own and hands Ava over.

"Running around like crazy" Edward smiles tucking his shirt.

"Thanks for getting them today, I am really swamped, more swamped than when I am in the office" Bella cuddles her wiggling daughter and kisses her head.

Edward laughs. "I'll be right out" He takes some clothing and goes to the bathroom.

Bella looks back at her work, and then lifts her eyes when Edward comes back out. "How was your day?"

"It was eventful I guess, we are getting a new partner, well the firm is" Edward shrugs.

"Oh yeah, have you met him yet?"

"She" Edward says with an arch of his eyebrows.

"Oh, how fun" Bella rolls her eyes.

"Don't do that" He groans.

"Sorry" She clears her throat. "When is she starting?"

"Not sure, in the next few months, I don't know much about it" Edward just shrugs not really interested. She will join the company, and not be his boss but they will have to work together somewhat. Nothing new, while the company doesn't have a huge turnover rate, it has a rate and someone left, the position was filled. The end.

"I spoke to Alice today, she is coming over early to set up" She watches him sit in the lounge across the room waiting for her to finish speaking. "For Paget's party"

"Four friends?"

"Only four" Bella nods. "Thank god"

"Amen" Edward laughs making his wife smile. "You look happy"

"I am" She admits. "Let me get out of this bed" She grabs her wiggling girl up and tickles her belly making her squeal.

Lucy stirs. "Bella?" She pushes up.

"Hi honey" Bella strokes her face. She leans down and kisses her forehead, while tucking Ava against her other side.

"Are the kids home?" Lucy questions groggily.

"Yup" Edward pipes.

Lucy looks over. "Hi Edward"

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty"

Lucy giggles. "Hi you baby" Lucy grabs Ava who happily goes to her.

"Yup, I'm going to start dinner"

"I brought something home" Edward pushes up as they are all getting up.

"Oh" Bella glances at him. Bella watches Lucy take Ava by the hand and walk her out of the bedroom. She walks over to her husband. "What am I going to do with you?" She questions aloud with a smile. Pushing up on her toes she nuzzles his chin and jaw. Pressing a few kisses there she sighs when he wraps her in his arms.

"You're welcome"

"Thank you"

* * *

They all sit around talking and eating the pizza Edward brought home.

"Do you want more milk Masen?" Bella questions getting Edward some extra cheese sprinkle.

"No thanks mom"

Bella smiles and walks back over to sit handing the parmesan cheese to her husband.

"So Grandpa Charlie called me today" Edward announces.

Bella whips her head over at him. "He did?"

"He did"

"What did he say?" Masen questions.

"Is he coming to my party tomorrow?" Paget wonders with wide eyes. "Does he have a present?"

Bella rolls her eyes and feeds Ava another piece.

Lucy smiles and glances at Bella. Bella makes a kiss mouth to her and a smacking lip sound.

"He wants us to come up for a camping trip"

"When?" Bella questions.

"In the summer when the kids are out of school"

"That sounds good" Bella agrees. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course" He smirks.

"YA!" Masen fists pumps in the air.

"What about my present?"

Bella laughs. "I'm sure Grandpa Charlie and Granny Sue will bring you a present tomorrow when they come down" She loves her dad drives 3hrs to attend these parties. It means the world to the kids.

"I hope so, or I won't be happy…and it's my party I NEED to be happy"

Edward laughs. "You will monkey"

* * *

And the gang is in full swing at the tiny 'Princess & The Pea' Party for Paget.

Alice has once again out done herself. Paget is the center of attention and loving every second of it. Her four little friends are over the moon. Parent left this party since it was so small and there are plenty of adults to supervise.

Edward helps cut the cake and serve it up to the girls, while Bella takes photos with a smile on her face. She has been so happy lately, and relaxed. He wonders if it is because she is not working at the office and has one less thing on her mind.

Alice nudges her friend in his shoulder when he has paused to stare at his glowing wife. "Pay attention and feed these kids"

Edward winks at Alice before getting back to his duty.

Bella moves around snapping photos. She spies Lucy and Masen sitting under a tree in the garden together and smiles. Lifting it to her eyes she zooms in. Both children are smiling and talking with their piece of cake.

"Hey voyeur"

Bella gasps and turns to him at her side. "They are so sweet together" She mutters letting the camera hang from her neck.

"They are" He wraps his arm around her and kisses the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

Bella looks up at him. She rests her hand on his stomach. "Yeah, I'm good"

* * *

Bella drags herself to bed after a quick shower.

"Do you think we should hire some help?"

"What?" She glances at him while tucking her feet under the covers.

"A nanny, a cleaner, we have four children now"

"I don't know Edward" Bella says wary.

"We don't have to, I was just putting it out there, school is going to be winding down soon, in a month and they will have camps"

"I won't be working at the office so…"

"True, but you will be going back in September…unless you want to make this at home working permanent?"

"I don't think the company would agree to that" Bella says leaning against the headboard next to her husband.

"You don't have to work you know Bella, if you want to be with the kids we can make it work"

"I want to work" She tells him firmly.

"I was just offering another option"

Turing to him she smiles. Moving she climbs on his lap, her knees bent around him, she cups his cheek. "I know, and thank you for the offer…maybe at some point I will take you up, but September I will be back at work"

"Okay" He nods enjoying the weight of her body on his. It has been a while for them.

"Do you want to?" She whispers leaning in and rubbing her nose against his, her lips flooding his with her hot breath.

Edward wants, his hands hold her hips lightly and he pulls her more firmly against him.

Bella smiles at his intention, she feels him.

* * *

Edward is not in bed when she wakes up. She holds the sheet to her naked chest and smiles, touching her cheeks which are already heating up from the memories of last night. It was special, and fun.

She smells breakfast cooking. Sunday, it is perfect. Walking down the hall in her robe she goes into the girl's room.

"Lucy is sad mummy" Lucy has taken her place on the top bunk above Ava.

Bella smiles and lifts Paget down, kissing her cheek. "Go find your dad okay?"

"He is cooking, I'll see if it is ready"

"Thank you" Bella turns her attention to Lucy who has her face buried in the pillows. She strokes her hair. "I miss her too"

"I miss her everyday" Lucy mumbles, her voice muffled.

"You should, she was an amazing mother to you for so many years" Bella says softly.

"I'm mad too"

"I know I am as well" Bella admits.

Lucy lifts her head. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm mad at your mom, and myself, your mom for not telling me, and myself for not being a better friend"

"You were her best friend" Lucy says with a frown.

"She was mine, so I'm mad she didn't tell me, and mad I couldn't see it"

"She always said you have been a little heartbroken" Lucy sort of explaining why Bella probably didn't know about her mother.

"She told you that?"

"Yeah" Lucy admits. "But she also said you were strong"

"She was the strong one" Bella smiles touching Lucy's cheek. "Like you, you Weber girls"

Lucy grins. "You know I don't have a dad"

"I know"

"Edward is funny"

Bella grins. "He tries hard"

Lucy laughs. "I won't tell him you said that"

"Please don't"

* * *

Edward has Masen, Paget and Ava on their knees around the island as he cooks pancakes. He watches Lucy and Bella come in. Making eye contact with his wife he tells her he loves her. "Morning Lucy, pancakes?"

Lucy nods and climbs up on the last stool next to Ava and watches him flip them like a pro.

* * *

Bella is sitting with Lucy braiding her hair as Ava plays with blocks, and Paget does some colouring on the coffee table.

Edward walks in dressed down. "I'm going fishing"

Bella frowns. "What, now?"

"Its Sunday, I'm going to the park, dump my line in the lake"

Lucy laughs.

"Edward?"

"I need to practice before we go camping in a few months, I am rusty, and Masen and I can do some bonding"

Paget's head lifts. "I wanna fish"

"No girls allowed!" Masen shouts excited about this little fishing adventure. He gets it from his Grandpa Charlie is mom says.

"But I wanna" Paget whines.

"Daddy is taking Mas" Bella tells her. "You can stay here and I can paint your nails"

"I wanna fish!" She demands.

"It is for men"

"You are not a man" Lucy buts in.

"Well she is not a man!" Masen argues.

"But you aren't either" Lucy retorts.

"Like a married couple" Edward grins looking between the two.

Lucy huffs and folds her arms while Bella continues to put little braids in her wet hair; it will be Princess Merida wavy tomorrow.

* * *

Edward gets the war between sexes settled, Paget had to wear pants.

* * *

Bella is making dinner when the trio comes in. Paget is wailing up a storm when Masen runs into the kitchen. "Hey did you have fun?" She frowns when she doesn't see Edward come through with Paget.

"Yup, loads, didn't catch a thing, dad really needs to work on his casting"

Bella smiles.

"Your hair looks funny" Masen says to Lucy sitting next to him on the stool.

"Bella finished" Lucy explains. Masen just nods.

Edward walks in carrying a wet crying Paget.

"What happened?" Bella questions with wide eyes. "Ava is sleeping honey, shh" She tries to hush Paget as Edward still holds her wet body.

"She fell in" Masen says from his bowl of rice and chicken his mother put before him.

"What?" Bella widens her eyes.

"She is fine, she is being a drama queen" Edward sighs.

"Oh my gosh" Bella rubs her hands over Paget's face wiping tears away.

"I hate fishing"

"Don't use that word" Bella scolds.

"But I do" Paget cries.

Bella laughs a bit.

"I am going to take her up and we are gonna shower, and calm down, right Paget?"

Paget now tucks her wet head against her father's shoulder and sniffs, while nodding.

Bella gets a quick kiss on the mouth from her husband.

"We won't be long"

"Okay" She whispers. She watches her daughter and husband head up stairs.

"It is because she's not a man mom" Masen says, with his eyebrows arched.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo

Do we, like, hate, or are we still indifferent?


	10. Chapter 10

No Kfoll…that's just me HA & bravo, thank you for your Chapter 6 review – Cheers!

& Everyone else – Thanks x

Chapter 3 I said Bella would be going 34 in May BUT I'm changing that to Sept…that's her Twilight Bday. Edward June. *changing again, Cheers to a reviewer*

We all know what Bella and Edward looked like a prom

Note new in photobucket: Edwards Car

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Coming home and finding such a large gift ruined his weekend. He had such an amazing weekend with the kids and his wife, his parents, her parents and friends. Now this.

"Calm down, will you?" Bella growls as she is trying to get Ava to sleep in her arms.

"I will not calm down" Edward hisses, his eyes go to Ava's who are wake and wide watching him from Bella's arms.

"It is just a gift"

"A huge over the top expensive gift, he should not be buying her gifts like this"

"Edward"

"I don't want her to have it" He growls.

"She has played with it all night…you can't take it away now" Bella says to him like a 'duh'

"He is such a piece of work!"

"Calm down"

"I will not, do you know what my beautiful little four year old daughter said to me tonight?"

"No" Bella almost cringes.

"Daddy I like Jakie's horsey better because it's real" Edward pulls his best Paget voice. "She was stroking my face while telling me, like she was soothing me, that kid"

Bella has to hold in a laugh. He is such a man, a pissing contest for his daughter's approval of his gift to her. While she will call Jake to thank and scold him for the gift he sent to Paget, it is just a gift.

Paget has wanted a 'pony' for some time now, deeply upset that Santa didn't bring one. Edward wanted to be the one to give her one. So he found this amazing wooden toy store online and special ordered a handmade one of a kind pony head, beautifully painted with a reigns and a stick for a body. Old school style, a broom horse type thing.

Jacob brought her something from FAO Schwartz which cost probably an arm and a leg, BUT lacks the sentimental meaning, and feeling. This huge rocking horse, it is amazing…Bella would never admit that to Edward though.

Paget is 4; she wants the big grand pony toy now.

"Little" Edward starts again, on a roll. "…does the kid know neither is real"

Bella smiles and stares at him, his hair is wild, his shirt is off, and he just wears sleep bottoms which are plaid. He looks amazing. Biting her lip she sighs against the lounge cushions.

"Maybe I can break it" Edward wonders aloud.

"Edward don't you dare, she would be heartbroken"

"I am her father, she should like my gift better" He pouts dropping his ass to the end of the bed and looking at his wife being a mother. God she is amazing.

"She does, she just doesn't know it, and your gift can be pasted down for generations to come" She smiles at him. "That means something, she will tire of this gift soon enough"

Edward stares at her. "You are amazing"

Bella shifts her eyes away from his. "Let me put her down" She whispers.

Edward stands before she can move and he reaches down. Bella looks up at him and he takes her lips with his own, kissing her deeply. "I'll take her, you stay there"

Ava is lifted and snuggled against Edwards's bare chest.

Bella's heart clenches at the sight of a couple of her favorite people. The good times totally outweigh the bad in their life. This is a good time.

* * *

Edward puts Ava in the lower bunk under a sleeping Lucy. "Good night sweet girl" He whispers covering her up.

"Dadda"

"Sleep now" He kisses her out stretched hand before leaving the room.

* * *

Bella stays put and wiggles her hands together waiting for her husband to get back.

"Hey" Edward says shutting their bedroom door. He clicks the lock and looks at her, she smiles at him.

"What are you planning?" She grins. Bella rests her head back and smiles waiting for him.

"Do you remember our first time?"

"Hmm" She responds softly. "Of course…magical"

"Well" Edward chuckles coming and sitting at her out stretched legs on the lounge. He takes her bare clean feet and places them on his lap. "You were so young"

* * *

_May 1996_

_Bella is 17 going 18 in September. Edward is 20 and has been a university for a few years now. She misses him so much, and finishing up the last two years of high school without him near her was hard. She is glad to be graduating and going off to university. Alice, and Rose both lost guys they really liked, but it wasn't the same. Their relationships with Jasper and Emmett were not anywhere near the way she felt about Edward._

_'You look amazing' Alice smiles. They are getting ready for Prom at Rose's house; Angela is doing her toe nails while Rose is curling her hair._

_'Thanks' Bella smiles. _

_'Why are you frowning?' Angela questions lifting her head._

_'I'm glad to be going with you, but I would rather have Edward take me to my prom' Bella admits._

_'Aww sweetie I know' Angela smiles._

_'I'm hideous, he is in the middle of university exams and I am crying over a stupid prom date' Bella wants to slap herself for being so selfish._

_'You can be upset' Alice says. 'Jasper is in the middle of exams also, so Rose and I are going stag' Alice giggles winking at Rosalie._

_Rose graduated last year but took a year off to travel, she will be starting university at the same time as Bella, Alice and Angela._

* * *

_The four girls arrive arm and arm, Alice's parents paid for a limo for them to arrive at Forks High School Prom 1996 in. Very styling._

_They laugh and talk walking to the gym doors._

_'Hello beautiful'_

_Bella turns her head away from Angela and her eyes land on some stunning blue ones. 'Edward?' She looks at him holding out a single rose to her. 'What, how?'_

_'Drove all night' He admits. 'I didn't tell you, my last exam was Thursday'_

_'But' She looks around her friend have headed inside leaving the two of them and other party goers around. 'Edward'_

_'Surprise' He grins at her._

_He looks amazing, his suit, his hair, everything, he looks tired but amazing._

_'Edward you didn't have too' She smiles touching his face._

_He leans in and kisses her. 'I wanted to share this with you' He tells her. Edward wraps his arms around her. _

_'I just want to get out of here now' She mumbles into his chest._

_'I get all dressed up, you better give me at least one dance' He pinches her sides._

_'Fine' She pulls back and laughs. 'One dance and then we go?'_

_'Deal'_

* * *

"I know I wasn't your first" Bella says as he brings her foot to his mouth.

"But you were…are the most important" He nips her toe making her laugh and pull her leg back unsuccessfully.

Edward growls with a smile. "You are so precious to me" He tells her.

Bella smiles at him. "I had a good time that night"

* * *

_May 1996_

_Bella 17 going 18_

_Edward 20 going 21_

_She wondered why Alice was insisting that she wear nice underwear under her dress. She wasn't in the mood to even go. She just wanted to lie in bed and talk to Edward on the phone. They have been doing biweekly phone conversations since he headed to university. Charlie approved of that._

* * *

_Edward has her hand and walks her up the stairs to his bedroom. His parents are out, he is 21, and he can come and go as he pleases. Emmett is hours away waiting his last exam on Monday morning, then he is done. He wanted to come and see Rose as well, but needed this weekend to study for the last one._

_Bella feels nervous. Standing in his room she looks at him and smiles. 'I missed you'_

_'Bella' He senses her nerves. 'We don't have to do anything'_

_'I know' She whispers. Reaching around her back to unhook the halter dress. 'We have waited long enough' She whispers watching him stand as stiff as a board as she undresses herself._

_Edward gulps. They have touched each other but nothing like this. He feels like a teenage boy again about to cum in his tux pants._

_'Edward, breathe' She grins standing in her bra and panties. 'Do you need help?' She cocks her eyebrow at him._

_'No' He squeaks out. He was with two other girls in school before he even met Bella, and one more after he met her but before they officially became a couple. Sex is not something new to him. But sex in a long time is something new. He feels like a virgin like her._

_Both of them fumble slowly, but passionately as they move to the bed. He smiles on top of her. 'Are you sure?'_

_'Don't you want to?'_

_'Bella I have wanted to since you were 13 when I first met you' He laughs._

_'Oh' She frowns. 'Sorry you had to wait 4 four years' She jokes a bit._

_'Don't be' He grins sucking her bottom lip._

* * *

_Bella tightens. 'I'm okay' She touches his shoulder and arches her back._

_Edward kisses down her neck and moves even more slowly. It is painfully slow. His hands are in her long hair, he moves up to kiss her cheeks and shut eyelids slowly. 'Relax'_

_Bella nods._

_Edward feels her relaxing and he sighs dropping his head to keep himself in check and not just take her roughly. He wants it to be good for her._

_'I like it' She whispers kissing the shell of his ear as he head is dropped to her shoulder and crooks of her neck.. She can feel his breathing ragged and hot on her skin._

_Edward lifts his head and chuckles._

_'Should we be laughing?' She smiles._

_'You won't be in a few minutes' He confirms pushing up on his upper arms and pulling out, she is ready. He thrusts firmly back in, he watches her squeak and her hips shake as he pushes into her, moving her higher on the bed. 'Is this okay?'_

_Bella nods with wide eyes. 'Do that again' She begs._

* * *

Edward smiles. "Let's go to bed" He mutters kissing her ankle, he gets a peek under her robe at her thigh which is so different than he used to be when she was a young woman.

* * *

Bella sits on his stomach. She loves this position, being in control, it could be due to the fact that life is so out of her control. She likes it. Smiling down she drops her head forward and curtains them with her long hair.

Edward pushes his fingers through her hair and hooks some over her ear. "Don't ever cut it"

"I won't" She smiles; she knows her hair is his kryptonite. She loves her long thick deep brown hair. Swinging it over her shoulder she grins.

"You look so naughty right now"

Bella throws her head back and laughs. "Do I?"

"Yeah" Edward grins and smoothes a hand up her side, he toys with her pert nipple. "I love these too" He speaks of her breast; they are still small but fuller than they were before she had their children. Her hips are softer, thighs fleshier. He loves this body as much as he loved her teenage body.

"Hmm" She hums softly shutting her eyes when his lips close over her nipple. "I love that" She sighs her fingers running into his long hair, cradling his head against her breast.

Edward pulls back before giving the other nipple the same loving attention, Bella's hands scrape his scalp lightly keeping his head up without him putting strain on his neck.

Bella giggles when her nipple pops from his mouth.

"Nothing like a mother's milk"

She hits his chest. "Why do you have to ruin a good moment?"

"I don't know" He smiles tickling her sides lightly making her squirm.

"How was work today?" She questions him, her fingers running into his hair, she loves his wild hair. She strokes her thumb across his forehead and her index finger travels down the bridge of his nose.

"The same" He stares up at her as she studies his face with her soft finger tips. "How are you?"

"The same" She smiles.

Edward stares at her. His hands stroke up and down her sides, he cups her breasts again. "Come'ere"

Bella is pulled down flushed against his chest, she tucks her naked body against his, and her nose sticks against his throat.

"If you ever want to talk Bella…"

"I know I'm fine, honestly" She whispers pressing a kiss to his throat.

They make love slowly before falling into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

School is out in about 2 weeks and Bella has camps sorted. Lucy wanted to go to the art camp, Masen is going to baseball camp, Paget is going to a camp at the Aquarium, 'Aqua Tots' and Ava is staying with Bella for the summer. They will do a few playgroups and kinder music.

Normally under 5 you can't get camps but she was lucky that Aqua Tots is from 3-5 years old. All the camps end at different times, she isn't keen on having them stay until closing time as she is not working, she can get them around 3 when they officially end.

Edward looks over the plantlets Bella left out, he left it in her hands as to what camps were taking place in the home this summer, and she did a good job.

"Hey Mas, where is your mother?' He comes in at around 5:30 to the house.

"Kitchen with the girls" He says without looking up from his train craft.

"Hello to you too buddy" Edward ruffles his head and then kisses it.

* * *

Walking through to the kitchen he hears a princess Disney CD playing in the player and sees Bella bent over taking something from the oven. Smiling he leans on the kitchen wide door frame watching. The three girls are sitting on the stools with a mound of different icing colours before them and little knife spreaders.

There are tons of different decorating sprinkles on the counter top as well.

"Well, hello my little baking girls"

Bella smiles moving cookies from the oven to the cooling rack.

"Daddy!" Paget squeals.

"Hi Princess" He moves and kisses her head.

"Hi Dadda" Ava says not looking up from her very deep concentration of putting M&Ms on her cookie.

"Hello you"

"Hi Edward"

"Hello Lucy" Edward laughs kissing her head quickly making Bella smile. "So what is going on in this cookie factory?"

"Mommy, made us cookies and frosting" Paget says with wide eyes, not looking at her father, just wide eyes looking at the mounds of sugar before her.

"I'm making a flower one" Lucy shows Edward.

"Looks so yummy!"

"Look Daddy!" Ava squeals proudly showing off her pile of icing.

Edward grins, he is sure there is a cookie under there somewhere. "Stunning"

"Hi" Bella greets her husband.

"Hi, did you make me a cookie?"

Bella winks. "You got your cookie last night"

Edward laughs. "So that means I will just have to take…" He taps his mouth when the girls have lifted their heads to look at him. "Those three"

"No!" All three squeal in horror.

Bella just grins with her arms crossed leaning against the counter.

"Oh yes" Edward growls. "I will have this cute little butterfly wing, and that petal from Lucy, and a finger swipe of whatever Ava is making" Edward grins.

The No's are resounding from the kitchen. He demands kisses from all three girls with a promise he won't eat their cookies.

"Sticky kissy" Ava giggles pulling back.

"Very, can I have a non sticky kiss?" He turns to his wife; his hands come around her waist.

Bella kisses his lips lightly.

"Sorry I'm late"

"That's okay" She pulls back. "We didn't miss him did we girls"

"Nope!" They all pipe together still focused on their cookies.

"Well then I guess I must get to eating some yummy cookies" Edward warns them.

"We missed you!" Lucy squeals out first both hands covering her cookies. Paget looks at her and copies.

"I missed you daddy!"

"I missed daddy" Ava shouts.

"Traitors" Bella mutters rolling more dough out.

"Power of the love for their father"

"You just torment them" She pokes his chest making him smile. Smiling she starts to cut new shapes.

"I know who missed me, Masen!"

Masen walks in holding his I Pad. "I did?" He frowns.

"Go with it son" Edward grumbles. "I'll pop out and get some dinner" Edward moves to nuzzle Bella's neck as he stands behind her.

"Okay" She gasps out. "The kids" She whispers.

His hand strokes her stomach, and dips under the hem of her loose white shirt. "You look sexy" He whispers into her ear before nipping it.

Bella smiles. "Thank you…and anything but pizza hey have had enough"

"Roger that" Edward winks. "Masen lets go feed our women!"

"Dad…stop" Masen frowns.

Edward grabs his keys to his sports car and grabs Masen around his middle, lifting him out of the kitchen. Edward holds Masen around the kitchen arch frame, hiding himself. "Us men feed you women, we return" Edward says, making it as though Masen is there, floating in the air saying this. Masen just laughs looking at his mom and the girls being held up by his crazy father.

* * *

Until next time... x


	11. Chapter 11

A shorty, you will see why. Don't get crazy just, well I dunno.

*edit it was a shorty…note at the bottom*

I do hope you like it. X

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Edward and Masen walk down High Street holding hands. "What should we get for the girls?"

"I dunno" Masen shrugs looking in windows. It is around 6:15, school is out soon the routine has gone to pot in the Swan-Cullen home. There is order but bed by 7:30 sharp is really getting a workout.

Bella not working is allowing her to loosen up on the routine, and it is a nice change for the kids.

"Thanks for the help buddy" Edward sighs. He rolls over different meals and places they can pop in that won't take too long.

"I know, ICE-CREAM!"

"Your mother would shoot me"

"Nah, she kinda loves you"

Edward looks down at the top of his sons head and smiles. "Did she tell you that?"

Masen looks up keeping a hold of his father's hand and keeping in step. "No, I just know"

Edward is interested now. "How do you know?" He is happy his kids are growing up in a happy home, even if he and Bella have their issues. It is not affecting their children's happiness.

"She smiles huge when she sees you"

"I see" Edward smiles. "Hey, how about here?" He looks at a little take out home style place.

"Sure" Masen agrees.

* * *

"Masen!"

Both Edward and Masen turn around at the call out, they are carrying the takeout bags with dinner inside. It is almost 7 and they won't get home until gone 7. Late dinner, hopefully the kids sleep tonight.

"Riley!" Masen shouts jumping a bit. They saw each other today at school.

Edward stands with the door open next to Masen as Riley runs ahead of his father. Edward glares at the man. He wonders if Bella has seen him when getting Masen from school. If she has, she hasn't said anything about it.

James walks up and knows the man is not his hugest fan but he doesn't care. "Hey" He greets Edward, the boys are talking together. "How is Bella?"

"Don't ask about my wife" Edward growls out before he can even process the caveman act he is going on. Bella would hate it.

"She hasn't been at her office; I've been trying to get a hold of her"

The smirk on James' face is enough for Edward to want to hit him, to have a right to hit him.

"Let her know I'm trying to get a hold of her will ya?"

Edward clears his throat. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that, Mas get in the car buddy"

"Aww man, see ya Riley" Masen slumps his shoulders.

Edward feels like an ass, it is not his son's fault his friends father is a dick.

"Hey Masen buddy, I'll call your mom and we can set up a play 'date'" He says pointedly at Edward.

Edward growls lowly in his throat, his blue eyes piercing into James' blue ones.

* * *

Bella found cookie dough in her hair. It is so late and she is ready to hit the sack. She looks at the bathroom door open. Smiling as her bare chest husband walks in. She doesn't get how he doesn't seem to age. Everything about his body is perfect and tempting, what he is doing with her she doesn't understand.

Edward stands and lets Bella's eyes rake over him for a few more moments.

"Hey, I'm almost done" She says putting some cream on her neck.

Edward stands behind her and moves her head to one side. He presses soft kisses to the back of her neck.

"Edward" She whines. "I'm tired tonight"

"I'm sorry" He unties her robe his eyes look in the mirror as her flushed body comes into view.

"No you're not" She moans tipping her neck to the side. Her hand goes back and she touches the back of his head running her fingers up the back of his neck.

Edward eyes the mirror watching her now exposed chest increase in beating speed.

"I just showered" She complains.

"You're about to get wet again" He smiles against her sweet smelling skin. He turns her so that her back is now to the mirror and he can see all of her. Grinning at her like the cat that caught the canary she rolls her eyes only making him grin more. "Sorry?"

"You're not"

"No, I'm not sorry for wanting you" He lifts her up on the counter. Stepping between her legs he dives into her neck once again making her squeak and moan softly. His thumbs toy with her nipples bringing them to aching peaks.

"Shit Edward" She sighs leaning against the glass of the mirror. She can feel the cool of the glass through her thin robe.

Edward smiles at her and drops his boxers kicking them off. He pulls her legs shifting her forward. Smiling at her lusty eyes, she is slumped against the mirror. "You look extremely sexy"

Bella laughs lightly. "You must mean I look extremely exhausted"

"I'll let you get to bed in a minute"

"Is that all you need?" She smirks. "The minute man?"

Edward laughs and runs a finger between her wet slit. "With you I can cum in a second" He slides two fingers inside of her making her hips thrust up for more.

Bella turns her head to the side and her lower lip is trapped between her teeth. As he starts to pump his fingers in and out of her, her thighs start to shake a bit. She reaches out and grips his forearm. "Please"

"I missed you today" He says softly into her ear as his fingers pump in her and his thumb plays with her clit. He is painfully hard but he wants her to cum first and get her pleasure.

Bella grunts and nods her head agreeing with him.

"We need to start doing lunch dates" He whispers kissing her mouth and tugging on that lower lip that was getting too much attention from her own teeth.

"Shit" Her hands move and grip the counter top around the edge she lifts her up higher. "Please Edward"

Edwards stops pumping so much and he starts to really circle her clit, within seconds she cums over his fingers. He kisses her neck letting her ride it out as his fingers now just ghost her wet soft skin.

Bella breathes deeply. "Oh my god" She laughs.

Edward smiles. "Are you too tired to finish?"

"No" She sits up and grabs around his neck. Kissing him deeply she wraps her legs around his hips and he slides into. Sighing into his mouth, she is lifted off of the counter and pressed to the bathroom door.

* * *

Lying in bed both just spent from the day and raising four kids, Bella tickles her fingers over his chest. "Esme called today and said she wants to do a birthday dinner"

"I just want to spend it at home with you guys"

Bella smiles. "Yeah?"

"Of course"

"I'll tell Esme a small dinner, just us, Emmet and Rose?"

"Fine, I'll go" He groans. "I'm going 37 and non to happy about it"

"Poor baby" She cuddles him turning to him and holding his cheek as they have their heads together laughing the sweet mint breath between them.

* * *

_'Did you ever really love me?'_

_Edward stares at her._

_'Or was it all a lie?' Bella says tears slowly falling down her face._

_They have been trying to talk for an hour, Edward on one side of the bed her on the other. He keeps trying to get around the bed, but she swears down she will leave the room if he tries to touch her. He just wants to comfort her, and wipe away the tears and her pain._

_'Of course Bella, it wasn't a lie'_

_'It has to be' She shakes her head flicking her tears away. 'You wouldn't have done that if it were real'_

_'Bella it was a mistake a stupid mistake, I was drinking, I wasn't thinking, and things got out of hand'_

_'Is it me…am I missing something?'_

_'No, god no Bella, you are perfect'_

_'I can't be perfect' She sighs. She holds her cheeks and shuts her eyes a moment. 'I asked my mother this once if I was lacking something, something that would make her want me as a daughter…I was 12 right before I came to Forks'_

_'Oh Bella'_

_'She didn't have a solid answer, she was always flighty you know' Bella nods. 'I-I was lacking as a daughter that a mother would want to take care of a raise, now'_

_'Bella stop, this is about how stupid and foolish I am not about anything you did or are missing'_

_'I thought I found my match with you, and I thought we had it' She whispers._

_'We do, god Bella we do have it'_

_'We can't, right we can't if this is what having it is, lacking as a daughter first and wife second, I just can't do anything right' She whispers rubbing her temple._

_'Bella don't'_

_'Do you want her?'_

_'No, no of course not'_

_'You must, because you ruined us to have her._

* * *

Bella sits up in bed quickly and looks around the dark room. She hangs her head in her hands for a moment before wiping away a few stray tears.

Edward is snoring softly next to her; she climbs slowly out of bed and goes out of the room. Slowly making her way to each bedroom where her children sleep she checks on them quickly and quietly.

* * *

Sitting down stairs with a cup of tea she has her legs crossed at the knee and just stares across the kitchen.

* * *

Edward rolls in bed reaching for his wife. He frowns into the pillow before pushing his head up. "Bella?"

Edward looks at the clock and it reads 4:09am. Groaning he gets out of bed and heads down stairs when he sees a light coming from the first floor.

* * *

Bella looks up; she moved from the kitchen and is curled up on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" He can already feel her mood has changed. It is never far off, but recently it has been so happy go lucky, but times like these will always be between them.

"Just sitting" Bella answers looking at the off TV on the wall.

"Just sitting huh?" He tries to lighten his voice. "Do you want some company?"

"You are working today?" It is not really a question, she knows he is.

"I can still sit with you, if you want"

"It is up to you Edward" She sighs turning her head to look at his tried eyes and she feels guilty for feeling like this, he has been nothing but amazing these past few months. Years if she really gives him credit.

"I can go…" He offers. Edward watches her move her legs.

"Come sit with me" She pats the couch.

* * *

It's Wednesday and Edward sits in his office, it is his birthday, the kids are out of school on Friday, and tonight they are going to his parents for dinner. He is semi excited. Bella is back to her usual self after the other night. She didn't tell him what happened but after they sat together they went back to bed for a few hours, only to be woken by Ava trying to climb into bed with them.

He looks at his computer screen and frowns. "Hello?" He answers his phone.

"Edward it is Mr. Volturi, I would like to introduce you to the new member of our team"

"Wonderful Sir" Edward speaks into his phone.

"Come up to my office for a drink"

"Of course" Edward agrees. He looks at the clock and pinches the middle of his nose, 10am for a drink. Wonderful!

* * *

Sarah walks Edward into Mr. A Volturi's office. Edward spots the blonde hair sitting in a chair and he arches his eyebrow.

"Ah Edward" Aro says with a smile. Edward does amazing work for the company, his mind is endless with ways to sort numbers and statics. He has been a top man in the company for a few years now. Aro feels lucky to have snagged him up when he applied years ago for the job, he has only gotten better.

"Mr. Volturi" Edward smiles and shakes his hand. Edward glances at the blonde head which hasn't made a move to stand or turn around. He frowns a bit, before a glass of rum is thrusts into his hand. "Sir"

"It is a celebration, your birthday, you thought I didn't know you" Aro smiles and slaps him on the back.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you for your continued hard work"

"It is my pleasure"

"Now, my niece is a new member, Jane"

Edward stares wide eyed as he watches the blond petite woman stands and turns with a brilliant smile.

"Edward, so wonderful to see you again"

'This is not happening this is not happening' He chants in his head. Edward screws his eyes shut in hopes this is a dream. Opening them, Jane is still standing before him.

Aro looks confused. "You know Edward Cullen, Jane?"

"Well" Jane smiles. "Sort of" She purses her lips together and cocks a perfectly shaped eyebrow up at him.

Edward clears his throat. "Nice to see you again Jane"

"When did you two meet?" Aro questions.

"Um" Jane makes a fake face of thought tapping her chin.

Edward watches her carefully.

"When I was here about 3…no 4 years ago, for your 50th"

Aro looks at his 35 year old niece, and nods with approval. His 50th was held at the Mayflower Hotel in a banquet room. "Right, Edward and the boys stopped in for a bit, great night"

"Yes of course that was when we met" Jane smiles brightly.

"Well that's wonderful as you both will work together at some point" Aro claps his hands together before picking up his drink and handing Jane one as well. "To new beginnings and a growing team!"

Edward reluctantly clinks his glass with the Volturi's

* * *

Edward looks at the recent family photo on his desk he hangs his head. 'You need to tell her and be honest, just tell her tonight' He thinks. "Shit, shit, fucking shit"

"Faith let me in" Jane stands against the shut office door.

"No, no" Edward mutters shaking his head.

"Don't be a big baby" Jane rolls her eyes and walks into his office more. She places herself in a guest chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs.

Edward stares at her. "What the hell is this Jane?"

"You know there was no time to talk that night, and then if I recall you didn't want to talk after either when I called" She was planning on applying to her uncle's company before they fucked. She finished up her degree, better late than never. The job opened up and she applied, it wasn't all to do with Edward. Some of it, but not all. Him being here is just icing on the cupcake.

"I'm sure you can understand why" Edward states.

"I'm sure I can" Jane glares at him. "No hard feelings" She then smiles brightly.

Edward frowns.

"My uncle couldn't stop talking about your lovely wife Isabella, and your adorable children…one just went 4?" Jane smirks. She loves the timing. Men!

He thinks he is about to throw up. "You may leave my office now"

Jane crosses her arms. "You treated me like trash, and I say no hard feelings and you are still treating your bosses niece like…trash" She sighs shaking her head. "Men"

"Jane, this is, this is…"

"Awkward having your mistress work with you, your boss's darling little niece" She offers up.

"I love my wife"

"I'm sure you do" She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I am here because my dear uncle wants me to invite you and that lovely wife of yours over for a dinner next weekend, I'm new in town and he thinks your little woman and I can be good friends" Jane arrived a few days go from Boston. She is staying with her uncle and his…third wife. Men! Until the deal closes on the penthouse her uncle bought for her in the city, walking distance to the company.

Edward stares and says nothing; he is at a loss for words. Shaking his head slowly he shuts his eyes, wishing this, praying for this to be a dream and desperately wanting to wake up. He can't hurt Bella again, he just can't. "Fucking hell"

Jane watches him open his eyes and she smiles. "Seriously no hard feelings Edward, but you do fuck so good, I did miss it, but I'm over it now. You're wife is very lucky" She winks at him.

"Excuse me" He pushing out from his chair and heads across his office to his in office bathroom.

* * *

Edward sits in his car in the drive on the house. He sees Bella's car park. He should have been home earlier as they have to get to his parents for dinner at 7. He looks at his watch, 5:45.

Leaning down he bangs his head on the stirring wheel 3 consecutive times before getting out.

* * *

Edward's eyes fall on the 'Happy Birthday' banner right in his eye vision as he walks into the house. "Hello…family?"

"SURPRISE!" All the kids jump out.

Edward laughs and is attacked by hugs. He smiles at Bella letting him enjoy this time with the kids.

Walking into the kitchen behind his wife and kids they show him the cake they baked this afternoon when they got home.

"I love the decorations" Edward says holding Ava in his arms.

"I did-ed this part daddy" Paget says.

"Did you?" Edward says with wonder.

"Yup" She rests her chin on her folded arms. "Can we eat it now?"

"I wrote the words" Masen tells his father. "Lucy did the flowers"

"It is amazing" Edward smiles.

"Mommy frosted it up for us to work, she called it a blank canvas of love" Paget explains.

Edward looks at his wife sipping a glass of wine smiling against the rim.

* * *

*NOTEs*

After the glass clinking in the office I made it into Chapter 12 BUT after reading it over I changed it…about 3 times.

I wasn't sure if was it too much going on, James/ Aro / Jane / Happy Birthday…

Now, don't act all shocked like you weren't expecting something to happen.

Anyway, was it okay?

Birthday dinner next & confession…well not sure which will come first but they are both next!

Now hurry up and tell me you love it (j/k) so I can get to posting the next part as I'm sure it will be done before 2pm today!

Two questions for writers...

What does HEA type story mean? A comment mentioned that

What does this doc manager do after 90 days to the documents...?

You can PM if possible and let me know - Cheers


	12. Chapter 12

So it's more like 8:20pm…I lied when I said 2pm. I went out to lunch/made a cake/ worked out/ hung out with my husband…busy girl not much typing got done in between.

Yes Edward loves Bella, naturally! And Guest, I happen to like drama…the more the better as long as the end turns out pretty. I did tone it down for the faint of heart though. WITHOUT giving anything away there WILL be drama so…on with the show!

New in Photobucket

Edwards Gift from Bella

* * *

Chapter 12

_September 1991_

_Edward is 16_

_Bella just went 13_

_Edward walks into the cafeteria with Emmett and Jasper. He holds a shiny red apple laughing with his two best friends since kindergarten._

_He passes a table of new kids; they aren't new so much as they have finally graduated to the high school part of Forks._

_His eyes travel around and they land on someone who __**is**__ new. She is a small brown haired girl, translucent pale skin and dark eyes to match the hair. Edward sits with his eyes still on her form holding a tray and being spoken to by Alice Brandon. Everyone knows that little pixie girl. She is younger, so he is assuming the new girl is the same age. Jailbait age. He frowns in his brow wondering if it is Chief Swan's daughter Isabella who came this summer to live with her father. Carlisle mentioned something._

_'Take your eyes off the prize' Emmett lets hitting his shoulder to his pseudo brothers as they sit. _

_Jasper turns his head in the direction Edward is staring. 'What…oh that's Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter'_

_'Carlisle mentioned something about his daughter moving here' Edward tries to say coolly. 'You met her?' He questions taking a bite of his apple. Shiny and sweet. He watches Isabella smile a tiny smile at Alice who is bouncing on her toes over something she is saying. Alice is a nice girl._

_'Nah' Jasper starts to munch on his pizza._

_Edward chews and watches her sit with Alice and Angela Weber, another nice girl. He is not a nice guy, and shouldn't be looking at this girl like he is._

_'She is like 13 man'_

_'I am just looking at her'_

_Emmett laughs. 'I know that look' He stuffs chips into his mouth._

_Edward watches her for the rest of lunch._

* * *

_Walking towards his next class he is pushed to his ass. 'What the hell?' He looks up._

_'Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid ugh' She shakes her long dark hair._

_The smell of her hits him. He looks at her with wide eyes. 'Isabella'_

_Bella freezes and looks at the guy on the floor. 'Bella, Bella' She mutter bending to gather all of her belongings._

_Edward jumps to his feet and picks up his bag then helps her with her things. 'You need a back pack'_

_'Yeah and a brain' She mutters._

_Edward frowns. 'Here' He hands her the last book. 'Do you want me to carry this some place for you?' She is loaded down with books._

_'I-I' She finally gets a good look at him. His eyes are blue, a stunning shade of blue. Blinking a few times she shakes her head. 'Just going to my locker, I'm late'_

_Edward smiles. 'Let me carry some' He doesn't wait for her answer and takes the books from her hands. 'We will both be late'_

_Bella licks her lips and looks at him before nodding. 'Thanks'_

* * *

"Were you surprised?" Bella smiles, they kids have dispersed from the kitchen. She told them they have T-Minus 20 minutes before they need to leave.

Edward looks at his wife. "Yeah I was" He smiles.

"You look sick, are you doing okay?" She rests her wine glass down and runs her hands over his face and through his hair.

"I'm fine, listen Bella" He takes her wrist in both hands, and holds them still.

Bella looks at him with wide eyes.

He stares down at her; her wide innocent eyes kill him. They have had him for years since he first met her. "Today I met the new member in the company"

"Oh yeah, how was that?" Bella says lightly, coolly not wanting to ruin his birthday by being a total bitch about a non issue.

"She is Aro Volturi's niece"

"Wonder how she got the job" Bella jokes turning to offer him some of her wine, she sips it when he shakes his head.

"Listen his niece is Jane"

Bella looks at him as though that is meant to mean something to her at this moment. Once she thinks she frowns.

"You know Jane…the" He is not sure she understands just yet.

"Shut up" Bella growls. "Shut up I know who that is" How many Jane's do they both know. Bella runs a shaky hand through her hair.

Edward stares at her, waiting for her to make a move.

She sucks in a deep breath. "Let me get this straight" She smiles while shaking her head wondering how much she is willing to take, she downs the rest of the wine in her glass before she clears her throat to speak again. "Your mistress" She points a finger at him. "Is your new co-worker, and on top of that your boss's niece"

"Yes"

"Oh this is…" She stops.

"I haven't seen her in four years"

"Until today" Bella reminds him.

"Right" Edward rubs his forehead.

"Please tell me you are joking, so we can call the kids and get to dinner at your parents"

Edward says nothing.

"Right" She touches her cheeks with both hands. "You can't because you're not"

"I didn't know she had anything to do with the company or Aro when we…" He looks down completely ashamed of his actions years ago and ashamed to look into his wife's eyes.

"Fucked, when you fucked, was that what you were going to say to me?"

"Bella"

"Well now you know, what are you going to do about it Edward?"

"She is Aro's niece, what can I do?" He knows quitting is an option. Aro Volturi is a big guy in Seattle, he has a lot of people and companies in his pocket, Edward knows he was lucky to land on the right side of Aro when he got out of school and got a job. This job.

Bella laughs before picking up her wine glass and throwing it against the wall next to his head.

"Jesus Christ Bella" Edward yells looking at the glass shattered around the floor.

"It wasn't an accident that I missed, we need to leave in 10 minutes, and I am going to get the kids" She growls before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy looks at the front driver's seat at Edward and then turns her head to the passenger's seat where Bella sits. She frowns at the pair; she frowns at the back of their unmoving heads.

* * *

Parking the kids rush from the car in the gated drive. Bella slowly gets out and moves t the back to get Ava from her car seat. She snuggles her little doll. "Hi"

"Hi mama"

Bella laughs softly at her daughter large innocent eyes. She looks at her for a moment before the little one demands to be put down.

Edward comes around and stands next to his wife. "I'll quit"

"Don't do me any favors" She mutters turning and heading up the path through the open door.

* * *

He is literally seething watching Bella and Jacob chat and laugh and lightly touch. Jacob and Edward used to be really tight, really tight. The same old tale, three is a crowd. And boy does he knows this, especially now in his marriage.

Jacob liked Bella, Bella like Jacob, Charlie liked Jacob, and Charlie liked Jacob and Bella. Bella loved Edward. The end.

Bella and Jacob grew closer while Edward and Jacob grew further apart. He currently detests the man making his wife smile on his birthday.

"Could you sulk anymore Edward?" Emmett frowns kicking his brother's legs as he passes to plop on the couch. Emmett releases a huge burp.

"Must you?"

"Must you be such a little bitch on your birthday, what is your deal today man?"

"You know I don't really feel like talking about it"

"Whatever, so Rosie looks good huh, did you see the photos of the nursery yet?" Rosalie is due July and she is on count down. Everyone is excited for baby McCarty to arrive in the summer.

"She looks great, glowing" Edward glances at Rose rubbing her stomach while speaking to Esme. Paget has her ear stuck to Rose's stomach in awe waiting for the baby to do something. It has been stubborn all night according to Paget, takes one to know one. "Yeah I saw them, Bella pulled them up for me the other night, Alice really out did herself"

"She always does" Emmett laughs. He hits Edwards's thigh. "So what's new?"

"Got a new co-worker"

"Oh yeah, what's he like?"

"She, well she is Jane"

Emmett widens his eyes. "Jane…Jane, Jane?" He whispers because Bella is across the room through the open French doors with Jacob where the kids are playing on the climbing frame his parents put up for them.

"The one and only"

"How the hell did that happen man?"

"I am being punished…constantly"

"You deserve it, but fuck" When Emmett found out about Edward screwing around he almost kicked his ass for Bella. Brother or not.

"You know just when I think we are gonna make it, life throws more shit" Edward is tired.

"I'm guessing Bella knows"

"I told her tonight before we came here, she threw a wine glass at my head"

"Go Bella!" He laughs. "Sorry this is so not funny, you gonna quit?"

"Yeah" He nods. "I need to talk to Dad though"

* * *

Carlisle sits at his in home office desk and looks at his son. His hands are folded neatly together. "Well this gives you one option"

"I quit"

"Ding, ding"

Edward looks at his father. "No one is going to hire me"

"You are good at what you do Edward"

"I agree, but Volturi is the top of the top, the best of the best and when they find out I quit, when Aro finds out I am quitting he is going to make my life hell at finding something new"

"So you start from the bottom and work up"

"You're right" Edward will hand in his resignation Monday morning work the week and pull out. He will start July jobless, but his wife will know she is the number one thing in his life. That is how it should be.

"It won't be easy with all the pull Aro has, but you can do it, Bella deserves this, you can do it for her and the kids"

"I will" Edward needed this pep talk. He needed to hear his father tell him he is doing the right thing and to do it for his wife and children.

"You all deserve to be happy, you made a mistake four years ago and I can see you are still paying for it" Carlisle says solemnly.

"I deserve to be"

"No, son, no you don't, Bella needs to trust you again and you quitting will start to rebuild that and maybe you won't feel like you have to pay for this the rest of your life"

Edward hangs his head he presses his palms to his eyes and lets out a sob. "I hurt her so much; I never wanted to hurt her ever"

Carlisle gets up and moves around the desk he hugs his very grown up and very hurt son.

* * *

Bella notices Edward's red eyes. She licks her lips as they drive back home after dinner. Ava is sleeping in her car seat as is Paget.

"You get her" Edward says about Ava. "I'll get Pag"

"Sure" She whispers. Lucy and Masen drag themselves through the door and trudge upstairs.

Bella changes Ava into a pull up and pajamas on the bed while Edward is getting Paget sorted.

Lucy walks in. "I brushed my teeth"

"Good girl" Bella whispers with a smile.

Lucy climbs up on the bed above Ava. She smiles brightly when Bella stands and smiles at her. "Good night Bella"

"Good night sweet girl" Bella kisses and hugs her as Lucy hangs over for an embrace.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Bella turns her head to kiss Lucy's rich brown hair.

Turning to the other bunk bed she faces Edward who offers nothing. He steps aside so that she can kiss a sleeping Paget goodnight. He smiles at Lucy.

"Happy Birthday Edward" Lucy grins sitting on her bed.

"Thank you sweetheart, I had a great time with you tonight"

Lucy grins and leans in for a hug.

"Night sweetie"

* * *

Edward shuts the door.

"I'm just gonna check on Masen" Bella says.

"I'll go in after" Edward nods.

* * *

In the bedroom he sits on the end of his bed and hangs his head. He just striped down to his boxers and bare feet. Sighing softly he pulls his hair as his fingers run through it.

Bella stands in the doorway watching her husband. 'You can trust him with your life Bella, you know you can' she thinks to herself. "I'm sorry" She says softly making him lift his head quickly and look at her.

"Don't be" Edward sighs. "I'll go say good night now" He whispers getting up and walking past her in the doorway towards his son's room.

* * *

Masen is in bed with a book. "Hey Dad"

"Hey son" Edward smiles. "Did you have fun at Grandpa and Nana's house tonight?"

"Yeah it was cool, did you have a good birthday?"

"Amazing" Edward lies with a huge smile.

"Did you like all our gifts?" Masen laughs.

"Loved each one"

"Mom said she got you something but wouldn't tell us, she said it was private" Masen makes a face.

"I'm sure I will get it later" Edward nods. "You have 5 minutes, school tomorrow"

"Like 2 days left dad then summer…10 minutes?"

"Deal" Edward smiles kissing his son's head. He pulls the bedroom door shut.

"I want to talk" She stands in the hall against the other wall.

"Now?"

"Yeah now" Bella urges. "Please"

"Downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll make tea" She leads the way. While in the bedroom she changed into a tank top and pajama shorts, Edward is still bare foot and bare chest.

* * *

Edward climbs on the stool and watches her fill the kettle up pulling down to mugs. "What is on your mind?" He starts.

Bella lets out a light chuckle. "I'm sorry" She turns. "I'm sorry Edward" Her eye stare directly into his.

"Bella you don't need to apologize to me, not for this"

"Yeah I do" She nods resting her hands lightly on the counter that is between them. "I do, over the past four years, you have not given me one reason not to trust you, and I should trust you"

"I understand that you have a hard time, I do"

"No, I shouldn't, you have been loving, hard working, and just amazing, forgetting for a moment what happened between us, you have been amazing to me, our kids" She shakes her head with disbelief. Despite what has happened, she has a wonderful husband by her side, giving her children, and being a wonderful father. You don't get that all the time. She needs to trust him. She won't ever forget but she can let go a bit and trust him.

"Bella"

"I love you, and I trust you, I trust you to work at that place day in and day out, I do"

"I am quitting" He puts out there.

"You can't" She sighs. "You know you won't get another job like that one, you know it"

"It doesn't matter Bella, you matter, your heart matters to me"

Bella smiles. "I can't be the one to take this away from you"

"You're not; I am giving it up for you, for us, for our children"

"No, you deserve that job, you have worked your ass off there for years…you deserve to do something you love each day, I trust you" She says again moving around the counter. He turns on the stool and she stands between his thighs.

Edward sighs when she cups his cheeks. "I'm so sorry" He lets the tears fall from his eyes.

"I know me too" She whispers moving her hands around his neck and hugging him tightly.

They hold each other ignoring the whistling of the kettle.

* * *

Edward laughs as he talks to Bella while they drink their lukewarm tea.

"Jacob is going be back up this way in a week or two" Bella tells him.

Edward tries to calm his emotions. She trusts him and he needs to trust her. "Why?"

"Work, he was asked to photograph a gallery opening, and then he will just stay for a few nights"

"I see" Edward looks at her.

"Don't start" She cuts her eyes at him making him smile. She loves how they can get back to each other; she wants them to be like this all the time. But when they can't, she loves that they can find each other soon after.

"I didn't say anything; I said 'I see'"

"It was the tone of your 'I see'" Bella smiles. "I have your gift…do you want it?"

"It is after 12…no longer my birthday" Edward points out.

"Have we been sitting that long?" Bella looks at the clock near the TV.

"Hmm" He stares at her, when she turns back she rests her cup down and jumps up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your gift silly" She dashes quickly but quietly up the stairs.

* * *

Edward rests his head back and waits for his wife to return. He smells her and feels her presence before he sees her or she says a word.

"I stubbed my toe on the bed" Bella confesses.

Edward chuckles, typical Bella, his typical Bella.

Bella holds the gift behind her back and climbs onto his lap. Sitting she smiles when he lifts his sleepy head and looks at her with tired eyes. "This gift is even more perfect now" She whispers holding the light blue box out to him.

"Tiffany's I say" Edward pulls the white ribbon from it.

Bella watches him lift the top. "I wanted you to have one"

He looks at the key.

"It is to my heart" Bella explains softly. "It is yours" She whispers.

Edward stares at her, his hand comes and brings her lips against his holding the back of her head firmly.

Bella moans into his lips. Pulling away to breathe she smiles. "I trust you, I trust you to keep it safe"

"I will"

"I love you"

"I love you"

Bella presses her mouth firmly against his again; her hands hold his face and her thumbs stroke his jaw. She loves her husband, and she knows he loves her.

* * *

Okay? Yes…good!


	13. Chapter 13

I know I know KFoll, BUT I had to use what I could as I needed Edward at that job still (how long…dum dum dum)

ANYWAYs I'm thrilled you guys/gals aren't throwing in the towel just yet with this.

Thanks a bunch! x

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella dropped the kids off on their second last day at school, Lucy and she did the drop offs this morning and made it back in time to see Edward off on his first day with Jane at the office.

Edward stands facing Bella who is sitting crossed legged in the middle of their made bed. Lucy is down on the laptop. "What?"

"Nothing, you look handsome" Bella shrugs.

Edward smiles. "I only look handsome for you sweetheart"

"Well" She sighs.

"I can still type up my resignation today, just say the word"

"No" She sighs heavily.

"If you aren't going to be happy I need to do it Bella"

"I'm not thrilled you are working with her"

"We aren't working together per-say, just in the same company"

"And floor"

"It's a big floor" Edward offers up.

"I'm fine, it's fine, I trust you" She knows her trust in Edward got a bit harder due to Jane working there but she will have to just put it all in him right now. They honestly would not be able to afford the pay cut Edward would be taken pulling out of this job with four children in a private school. And that is IF he ever gets another job. She also knows Aro Volturi has a lot of hold over Seattle from the cops to the crooks, just ask Emmett.

Edward eyes her carefully. He suddenly pounces like lightening and jumps on the bed making her squeal and scream in one go.

"Edward, my god!"

Edward is hovering over her, his thighs spread she is trapped under him his hands beside her head and her legs between his. "Tell me you are positive that you are alright"

"I have 100 percent trust in you and faith in us" She tells him slowly. "I'm alright"

Edward dips his head and nuzzles her throat. "Visit me today for lunch"

Her hands slide into the base of his head. "I will"

"Bring Lucy along"

Bella chuckles. "Yeah because I was gonna just leave her home alone"

"We all know you're a terrible mother" He grins nipping her lower lip.

"The worst"

"All the love and attention you lavish on those brats"

Bella laughs. "Shut up, go to work"

"See you around 12?"

"Hmm" She nods watching him pull back and stand he winks before leaving her on the bed as he leaves the room.

* * *

Edward walks through the building doors; he is greeted by the security guard as he makes his way to the elevators.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen" Faith greets him with a cup of coffee. "I put your messages on your desk"

"Good morning Faith, thank you, and thank you" He smiles talking about the coffee.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Bella smiles and Lucy runs in. "Faith let us back"

Edward lifts his head and looks at the time. "It's that time already?" He has been working nonstop with no interruptions.

"Do you want us to come back?" Bella questions unsure.

"No, no" Edward stands; he lifts Lucy into his arms. "Hi you"

"You're office is huge!" She squeals never having been here before. "It's so high up!"

Edward laughs and puts her down; she runs to the floor to ceiling window and presses her forehead against the glass.

Bella smiles.

"Don't you look nice" Edward swaggers over to her and pulls her close, his hand at her hips.

"Well Lucy and I thought we would dress up a little for you" Bella smiles. She hasn't been in his office for a while, they don't do lunch dates because work is so busy for both of them, and then on top of that she does lunch duty at the school some days.

Edward steps back and lets her take a wander around.

Bella walks around his desk and smiles at the framed photos. She picks one up. "I didn't know you took this" She lifts her eyes to his. It is a photo of her and Lucy cuddling on the couch.

"Yeah" Edward nods.

"It's beautiful, Luc look at this"

Lucy comes over and smiles. "I like it" She grins up at Bella who leans in kissing her nose.

"Me too"

"Me three and we need to go and eat because I haven't had a break yet"

"We are ready to be wined and dined Mr. Cullen" Bella says placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah" Lucy copies Bella's pose.

Edward laughs and turns holding his elbows out for the ladies to hook their arms through.

* * *

Edward sits across from Bella and Lucy at a little Italian place. Bunches of flowers are donning the fencing as they sit on the outside sidewalk terrace.

"My dad called this morning" Bella says before picking up a piece of chicken with her fork.

"What did he say?" Edward takes a drink of his sparkling water.

"He and Sue are coming up for the weekend…is that okay?"

"Yeah" Edward swallows nodding.

"I did tell him yes but if you aren't…" Charlie and Edward have gotten along for Bella's sake the past four years. Charlie never loved Edward like he loved Jacob with her but he did like him as a son in law and loved the grandchildren Edward gave him and how happy he made her. But once Edward cheated and Charlie found out, all bets were off and what he liked about Edward was gone because his happy daughter was gone.

* * *

_June 1993_

_Bella is 14 (15 in September)_

_Edward is 18_

_'I see the way you look at her' Charlie grills Edward as Bella gets ready. He is going off to University in September, while Bella will continue her high school years. She turns 15 when he will be in university._

_'Bella is very important to me' Edward swallows. It is his 18__th__ birthday, and his family is having a big dinner celebration. He graduated with honors in May from high school and is off to university come September. He and Bella have gotten very close since she moved to Forks._

_Their relationship is a strange one, she is so young and he is legally an adult now. Maybe it shouldn't be as they have spent almost 2 years getting to know each other. But it is certainly seen as strange to her father. Rightfully so._

_I see the way she looks at you'_

_Edward says nothing, he knows how Bella looks at him. She looks at him like he can do no wrong. He knows she feels that way. He loves that she feels that way about him. He loves her. She is just perfect._

_'She is my baby, she is a baby still'_

_Edward nods. 'I'm not going to hurt her'_

_'I don't like this friendship you two have' Charlie says putting it right out there._

_Edward nods. 'We are going to have dinner at my house; my whole family will be there' _

_'I know, and I know your father which is the only reason my 14 year old daughter is going with you' Charlie stares at Edward._

* * *

_'Was he horrible to you?' Bella turns looking at Edward as he drives towards his house._

_'No, he is your dad Bella, I get it, I am too old for you' He knows that she is a smart girl, very smart, she knows this. But technically they are just hanging out…kissing here and there more there than here._

_'Right now, but when I am 30 and you are 33 it will be like nothing'_

_Edward smiles at her before turning back to the road. 'You look pretty'_

_'Thanks' She blushes turning to face forward._

* * *

_Edward parks and walks around the car, she knows now to wait and let him open the door for her._

_Bella takes his hand and smiles. 'Kiss me'_

_Edward drops his head, they have only kissed a handful of times. He is an 18 year old boy…man, and his urges naturally, urges he has gone with before Bella. But he can't go around just kissing her all over she is too young right now._

_'Please' She presses her hands against his stomach. 'Edward, please'_

_'Is this my birthday present or yours?' He lifts his eyes._

_'Both?' He won't be here for her birthday; she might as well get her gift now._

_Edward cups the back of her head. 'If your father knew I was kissing you' He whispers against her mouth. She is so much older than she seems. It is ridiculously temping this girl._

_'I won't tell him' She mutters pushing up on her toes and her lips crush against his._

* * *

"No, Bella, of course" Charlie called him a few weeks ago about a camping trip, he knows it wasn't to chit chat with him because they don't do that, they never have and certainly won't now. It was to get the family together. Despite Charlie's anger at Edward he loves having family around. Edward will take what he can get.

"Okay, they will drive back Sunday night" She tells him.

"I'll call Esme and she will want to pull together a Sunday dinner"

"Sounds good, they can leave from there" Bella agrees. "How is your pasta Lucy?"

"Good"

Bella smiles and wipes Lucy's mouth. "Messy girl"

Lucy grins.

"Are all the camps sorted?" Edward questions.

"Yup, ready to go come Monday" She smiles.

"I can't wait to go to art camp"

"It will be fun; we can display some of your masterpieces" Bella smiles.

"I have more space in my office" Edward adds.

Lucy blushes. "I might not be good"

"You will be the greatest" Bella assures her.

* * *

Edward cups Bella's elbows keeping her close as they stand outside his building; Lucy is hopping from sidewalk stone not stepping on the crack.

"I had a great lunch with you" Edward rubs his nose against hers.

Bella smiles. "Me too, we should do this more often"

"At least while you aren't in the office"

"Yeah" She agrees. "I'll see you tonight"

"You will" Edward smiles before looking over her shoulder. "Hey Luc see you tonight"

"Bye Edward, thanks for lunch" She grins before grabbing Bella's hand.

Bella swings her up into her arms. "My baby" She nuzzles Lucy before carrying her off to the car.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Faith" Edward says with a smile walking towards the elevator.

"Good night Mr. Cullen"

"I am working until 12 tomorrow, can you just set up and email about that before you leave?"

"Sure thing, what is the occasion?"

"My kids last day of school" Edward smiles. "And my father in law is coming in"

"Well you will be busy this weekend"

"Yeah" Edward smiles.

"Edward my boy" Aro steps from the elevator. "Have you seen Jane?"

"No sir" Thankfully he and Jane have not crossed paths today, and if he is lucky they won't tomorrow either.

"You need to come by for dinner" Aro insists. "How is Saturday night for you?"

"My mother and father in law are driving in tomorrow night" Edward says with glee. He has never been that happy to see Charlie, but he is this weekend if it gets him out of dinner.

"Oh shame…maybe they should join, I would love to meet the rest of your family, I already know your parents"

"I think Bella has plans for everything" Edward offers with a light smile.

"Shame…but we must get together soon, I think Jane and Bella have a lot in common, two hard working young women, good head on their shoulders"

"Right" Edward nods, he just wants to go home to his family.

"It would give Jane a chance to meet someone; she has met no one yet"

"Of course" Edward nods, thinking 'not a chance in hell it is going to be my wife'.

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer, good night"

"Good night sir"

* * *

Edward parks and gets out, he sees the door open and his four children run out, Bella close behind them, after Ava who thinks she can roll with the big kids.

"Daddy!" Paget squeals jumping into his arms.

Bella grabs Ava up before she falls down.

Masen hugs his middle and Lucy stands offside a bit.

"Come here you" Edward smiles, bending and lifting her as well into his other arm. "I buy you lunch, the least you could do is give me some love" He kisses her cheek.

Bella smiles holding a struggling Ava, wanting to get to her father as well. "Too much in Daddy's arms baby"

"Daddy, I want"

Edward makes Paget and Lucy giggle by kissing them so much they demand to get down, he takes Ava and Masen up together. Edward places a light kiss on Bella's mouth when he takes his little girl.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen he sits with Ava on his lap and Bella moves to the stove. "Smells good in here" He comments.

"Thanks" She looks over her shoulder and grins. "I'll make you a steak, but this is bow tie chicken pasta, chicken and rice for Lucy"

"I see"

"Do you want wine?" Bella questions.

"I can get it" Edward holds Ava, bouncing her lightly on his knee. "What did you do today?"

"Nuffin" She shrugs and slumps against her father.

"I can get it" Bella says softly moving to get a glass and the wine from the cooler at the bottom of the island.

Edward watches her. "Good to know we are paying the big bucks for her to do nothing huh?"

"Yeah" Bella laughs pouring it. "I get the same answers every day as well…I think they are lying though" Bella hands him his glass.

"Thank you"

"How was the rest of your day?"

* * *

Edward has his work phone to his ear, it is Friday thank god and he is working half day. "She is okay with it dad, but I am still going to look"

"Yeah, keep your options open"

"I really think despite what Bella says and thinks, I should move on from this job" He has been lucky once again not to have had a spotting of Jane. Things are looking up.

"I think you need to do what you feel is best at this point" Carlisle tells his son. "If Bella is okay now, it won't take much to push her"

"I know, I just think I need to throw in the towel here, I'm not going to hurt her, but I don't want someone or something to hurt her"

"If this is a money thing, you know we will help you both"

"It's- it's" Edward mutters shaking his head.

"Look, take the weekend to think about it"

"Will do"

"We will see you all Sunday"

"Thanks see you Sunday, give mom my love"

"I will"

Edward hangs up his office phone and sighs.

* * *

"Edward, what are you doing home?" Bella says about to leave the house with Lucy to get the kids.

"I took the rest of the day off; we can all do something together before your parents arrive tonight" He made it home just in time to go with her to get the kids.

Bella looks wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah, why are you so shocked?"

"You just" Bella grins. "Surprise me constantly I guess"

"Good surprise I hope"

"Edward!" Lucy shouts coming from the house and slamming the door locked.

Edward lifts Lucy. "Hi beautiful" He takes Bella close and kisses the top of her head.

"Yeah" Bella hugs him. "A good surprise" She says in a hushed tone against his chest.

* * *

See I can do fluffy and no drama…but don't get too comfy!

Are we all still good?


	14. Chapter 14

I must say I don't find it unrealistic Bella telling him to stay at that job, the number of people that stay with cheaters is crazy. Here we have four kids, him quitting and her knowing it will be hard to find a job is wise on her part.

Opinions are your own and I love them all as it gives me stuff to think about but saying unrealistic is a bit odd as it happens all the time. So why can't Bella be like many, many women in this world?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward stands his shoes off and his work pants rolled up to his ankles, he pushes the baby swing Ava is sitting in. Bella is pushing Paget while Masen and Lucy are on a tire swing going crazy.

"Careful guys" Edward warns.

Bella smiles at him as she pushes Paget.

"What?"

"Nothing" She laughs.

"I can run across to the deli and grab some lunch for us?" Edward offers.

"Yeah sounds good" Bella nods.

* * *

Bella and Edward sit on the grass at the park eating with the kids surrounding them. She helps Ava as Paget is acting like a little diva getting Edward to hand feed her.

"More please daddy" Paget says her body between Edwards open legs and her back resting on his chest.

Bella laughs a bit watching the interaction of Edward and his mini.

Edward frowns at his wife. He looks around there are plenty of other children at the park/playground with their parents or parent. Masen is eating his turkey and Swiss sandwich with some chips and fruit, and Lucy is enjoying her ham picking at the grass under her feet.

"Is it good?" He questions about his wife's roast beef.

"Amazing" Bella chews before handing Ava a strawberry. "Look at you" She leans in kissing Ava's nose.

* * *

Charlie and Sue arrive at 5pm. The kids are entertaining them or the other way around. Bella wanted a chance to jump in the shower as did Edward.

Bella shuts off the water and pushes the glass shower door open she smiles. "Hi"

"I was planning on saving water with you" Edward grins standing fully naked before his equally naked wife.

"We are not fucking with my father in the house" Bella pushes his chest.

Edward grins. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Your face says it all!"

Edward just laughs and pushes her back into the shower; he turns on the hot water again and steps with her under the spray of their amazing shower.

Bella holds on to his upper arms as he dips his head kissing him. "Thank you for today" She mutters pulling back to look into his eyes. Water droplets run down his nose and thick hair. She runs her hands up and pushes his hair from his face with both.

"You're welcome, I had fun"

"The kids did as well"

"Told you, terrible mother, they have too much fun with you" He sucks her neck making her giggle as he cups her ass bringing her closer.

"No sex" She whispers.

"The whole weekend?"

"Hmm" Bella moans kissing his shoulder and chest.

* * *

Wrapped in her robe she smiles at him as he pulls on his boxers. "Where are we going to eat tonight?"

"Not sure, we can go right into the city" Bella suggests, rather than just skirting the outside smaller restaurants.

"Sounds good" Edward nods looking for a shirt.

Bella stands watching his lean strong back as he looks through his side of the closet. She crosses her arms around her middle just soaking him in.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

Bella rolls her eyes as he hasn't even turned around and he caught her. "Nothing at all"

"Are you sure?" He grins turning around.

"Trust me, anything you could have done has now been erased by your cocky behavior" She rolls her eyes for him to see this time.

Edward laughs before stalking over to her.

"Edward don't"

"Don't?" He smiles tickling her around her middle making her squeal and try to jump away only to have him hug around her waist bringing her back against his chest. "Don't fight it" He whispers nipping her ear.

"Edward please" She whispers, her eyes fall shut when his hand unties her robe belt. "We don't have time"

"If you would have let me do this in the shower it would have been taken care of, you would have been…" He walks them forward to the bed. "…taken care of" He turns her, his eyes rake slowly down her body that he can see from her open robe.

"We have like 2 minutes"

"Your parents are with the kids, they will be fine" He kisses her, his hands stroking her throat. "We have 10 minutes" He corrects her.

* * *

Hovering over her he leans slowly down kissing her deeply.

Bella arches her back and her hands stroke his bare back. Her robe still on as her open legs move to hug his thighs. "I want you" She whispers.

"I want you too sweetheart" Edward responds, his hand moves cupping her breast and fondling her nipple he smiles into her lips as a groan escapes her.

Bella fiddles between them. "Hurry up" She moans impatient wanting to take his boxers off.

Edward laughs and pulls her hands away pinning them at the sides of her head. "Slow down"

"Edward please" She groans. She pouts as he kisses her mouth.

He just laughs. "For someone who didn't want this you are sure game now"

"I hate you, you know this right?"

"Yeah right" He grins kissing her throat, licking up the side if it right to her ear. "No you don't" He whispers.

Bella moans her fingers clench and unclench as he holds her wrists down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Paget burst in. She stops when both her parents whip their heads to look at her.

Edward groans while Bella swallows.

"What are you doing?" Paget makes a face and points.

Bella makes sure her body is covered so her daughter doesn't see anything. She looks at Edward, before looking back at her very interested daughter. "Just talking"

"Looks like tickling" Paget cuts her eyes a bit.

"We were tickling and talking…" Bella offers up only to have Edward turn his head to chuckles.

"I see" She responds very skeptically.

"Did you need something Pag?" Edward finally speaks sitting back between his wife's open legs. He watches Bella quickly shut her robe.

"Grandpa Charlie wants dinner"

"Tell him 5 minutes"

"Okay" She pipes before shutting the door.

Edward falls forward lightly on top of her wife, he laughs turning his head to kiss the side of hers lightly. Pulling back he looks down at her smiling face. "Well"

"She is going to tell my dad what she saw"

"Ugh, come on" He groans moving and pulling her up from the bed.

* * *

Paget is in Charlie's lap at the table while Lucy sits next to Bella, Masen next to Edward, Ava between and Sue next to Charlie.

Charlie's mustache twitches. "I hope there are no more tickle talks while Sue and I are visiting" He says clearing his throat.

Bella looks at her husband who lowers his gaze. Even at almost 34 she feels like a kid when her father says things like that. "Dad"

"I told Grandpa Charlie you guys were busy tickling and talking" Paget explains.

Bella blushes.

"You were what?" Masen frowns.

"Nothing" Edward cuts in. "Charlie?" He says like 'really, right now?'

Sue knocks Charlie in the arm.

"I'm just stating" Charlie defends himself.

"Fine dad" Bella quickly says to settle this, she gets a look from Edward to which she just shrugs.

* * *

Dinner goes smoothly, it flows, and everyone has a good time. The camping trip mid August is going to be good. Charlie has apparently been talking to Carlisle about it, and he and Esme are game on renting a cabin further up from the public camp site and joining in.

* * *

Charlie and Bella are together having tea in the kitchen, while Sue and Edward take the reins on bedtime.

"So kiddo, what is going on?"

"Nothing" Bella shrugs sipping her tea.

"You look happier than you did at Masen and Paget's party"

"I am happy dad"

"You know what I mean kid"

"I know, yeah I'm good" She nods.

"Edward is being decent?"

"He always is"

"Well that's not true" Charlie rehashes.

"Dad, I'm fine, Edward is fine we are fine together, don't do this"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just want you happy"

"I'm happy" Bella assures him.

"That's all I have ever wanted" Charlie takes the back of her neck and kisses her forehead careful with his tea in the other hand.

"I love you dad"

"I love you kiddo, and I'm serious no more tickle talking" He winks before leaving his daughter making a 'huffing' sound. He chuckles going up the stairs to say good night to his grandchildren.

* * *

Edward holds Bella close as they lie in bed. "Did you have a good day?"

"Mmm" She rubs his forearm as it wraps around her waist. "Yeah, you?"

"I told you I did" His nose nuzzles her hair. "I want you" He whispers.

"Mmm"

"Mmm, that is all I'm getting?" Edward laughs lightly.

"You heard my dad"

He almost howls with laughter. "When did that ever stop you before, you little rebel?"

Bella turns in his arms. She pushes him back and climbs over him. "Never" She grins kissing him soundly on the mouth.

* * *

_August 1994_

_Edward is 19_

_Bella is 15 going 16 in a month_

_Edward is home for the summer after his first very successful year at university. He lies in the meadow with Bella by his side._

_'I don't know what your problem is' Bella giggles curling into his side and picking at the buttons on his shirt._

_'Your father is rather scary'_

_'He thinks I am at your house with your parents having lunch'_

_'You are such a wild child' Edward laughs kissing her forehead._

_'And you are such an old man' Bella pokes his stomach._

_He growls and rolls them pinning her under him. 'Old man huh?'_

_'Hmm' She grins._

_'I know what you are doing, it won't work'_

_'What am I doing?' Bella sticks her chin out to him to which he kisses._

_'Trying to get me to be a rebel with you'_

_Bella laughs. 'I'm far from a rebel…that is all you buddy'_

_'Nah uh'_

_'Yup'_

_'Nope!'_

_'Kiss me'_

_'Nope!'_

_'Yup!' Bella laughs bucking her hips to his._

_'Shall I repeat what you father said before I took you from the house?'_

_'Nope I was there'_

_'Good then you know, kissing is not allowed'_

_'Is touching?' She questions with wide eyes._

_Edward stares at her. 'Wild child' He presses his mouth to her in a beautifully poetic kiss, placating her for now._

* * *

Bella answers her cell as they walk around the Zoo. Paget is on Edwards's shoulders while Sue pushes Ava in the stroller.

Masen has good hold to Charlie's hand and Lucy has Bella's free hand.

"Thursday at 7pm"

"Jake, I can't" She says her eyes meet Edwards for a moment.

"It will be a great time"

"No" She says softly. "But thanks for the invite" She speaks of the gallery shoot Jacob is coming into Seattle for. He arrives Wednesday afternoon and will stay until Sunday.

"Okay but you deserve a night out, Edward can watch the kids"

"I know he can but" She just shrugs to herself; she can feel her husband's eyes on her as they all walk together.

"Okay Bells, tell Charlie and Sue I'll see them Sunday"

"Will do, thanks again"

"We can still do dinner right?"

"Yeah of course, come over Wednesday when you arrive" She tells him.

"Will do, have a good weekend"

"Bye Jake"

"Where does he want you to go?" Edward questions his wife.

"To a gallery opening, he was hired to photograph the event"

Edward looks at her tuck her hair back. "If you want to go, go"

"I don't"

"I'm just saying Bella…"

Bella stops him. "I don't" She whispers. Lucy has her hand still even though she is not paying much attention she is still present and Paget, her little mouth piece is on Edwards shoulders.

"You don't need my permission"

"I know" She says. "I don't want to go; can we talk about this later?"

"Sure" He nods leaning in to kiss her. He smiles when she cups his cheek.

"Hey, hey none of that, this is a family place" Charlie says with a grin. He laughs when Bella rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

Monday morning rolls around and Edward had an amazing weekend with Charlie and Sue, Bella and the kids. Sunday dinner at his parents was brilliant. He didn't get a chance to even think about quitting or talk to his father. He will call him this week about it though, and then speak to Bella again.

"Morning" Jane says barging into Edwards's office.

"You could knock" Edward looks up at the intruder.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jane says before leaving the office and shutting the door.

Edward rubs his forehead. His amazing weekend and good last two days of Jane free work couldn't last forever…he knew this.

He lifts his head to the condescending knock. "Fucking shit" He whispers. "Come in" He calls begrudgingly.

Jane enters. "Morning" She repeats extra cheerfully.

"Morning" Edward mutters.

"So the trip Wednesday, I just wanted to go over that with you"

"Sorry what?"

"The business trip to Boston"

"Again, what?"

"Well you would know IF you read your emails or left work around 5 like the rest of us on Friday" Jane says smugly.

"I had a prior engagement; an email should have bounced back that I would be out of the office"

"You have a blackberry yes?"

"Yes"

"Well then you should have gotten the email, we have a business trip Wednesday until Friday" She tells him.

"Who is going?"

"You and me" She arches an eyebrow.

"That is not going to work Jane" That is just not going to work.

"Why not?"

"You know why" He says through gritted teeth.

Jane looks at him. "You can tell my uncle then, and explain why, he personally asked for you to be on hand, if you can't separate business from…" She stops cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow up at him. "Well then you are in the wrong business"

Edward sighs and rubs his forehead before pinching the tip of his nose. He exhales.

"Let me know when you have sorted it with my uncle, I would like the private jet arranged as soon as possible" She says walking from the office.

* * *

NOW before you get all crazy, wasn't that Chapter boring…seriously dull dull dull all this lovie family time. I for one am ready for something exciting to happen!


	15. Chapter 15 aka A Note

A Note:

While I don't appreciate some of the tone of these comments, they are all greatly taken to heart, read & approved.

I decided to forgo my previous 'note' which pulled out points made in comments and ended up being half a word document page.

I will simply repeat once again, hopefully not in a rude way (not that I thought I was rude to anyone before hand)

IF you don't like the story don't read it. IF it upsets you don't read it – I personally think stories which evoke emotion are a great thing, not all agree. Fair enough.

It is purely for entertainment purposes. Some (a lot) comments are completely off the wall IMO, I could point them all out but I'm not going to defend myself here, this is my story. I have said before I write what I want to read. Therefore I'm not going to keep changing it to placate readers. There are so many on to read, if you don't like mine I fully promote/encourage you to read/find one you will enjoy.

On that note, I am literally rather terrified to post anything else now, as I don't want to upset anyone naturally, but I want to stay true to the story line I have created.

* * *

Now I'm a bit upset I had to even post this in the 1st place, taking up a 'chapter' and all. Crap.


	16. Chapter 16

On with the show *ugh*

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Monday**

Bella looks at her husband. "I need you to understand something Edward"

"Bella just stop this, you can't be fine" He is still in his work clothing, he called her and told her that he needed to talk. The talk was meant to be about him resigning, it hasn't gone that way though.

"I'm not fine; do you think I am happy?"

He looks at her and says nothing.

"Because I'm not, but I am trying to be" She explains. "How can we move past this if you just try to keep protecting me?"

"Bella, I just don't want…" He pauses unsure of what he is going to say to make her understand he is fine with resigning. "I just don't want you upset"

"I'm gonna get upset Edward, that's a given. I just don't want YOU hurting me again, I need to trust you"

"That doesn't mean I should be going away with her" He swallows.

"You are going away for work" She touches his chest; this is not the first or last business trip he is going to have to take. "I hate it and I am mad as hell, she is your business partner this time"

"You sound mad?" He says with a frown.

"Trust me I may throw something later on, I'm mad" She lets out a laugh. "Are you going to hurt me again?"

"No, no god" He grabs her face. "I'm so sorry" He presses his forehead to hers.

"Stop apologizing for it" She whispers. "Look" Bella pulls back. "She is not important in our life together, okay?"

"How can you say that?"

"Because she isn't, what happened is in the past, you can't keep paying for your mistake Edward, that's not fair, it wouldn't be fair of me to make you. How can we even start to grow if we keep each other stuck in the past?" She is still upset and hurt over it, rightfully so but they have four children and years of being happy together to remember, not one night where one stupid heartbreaking event happened.

"Bella" He says softly.

"I feel insecure at times, I do" She tells him honestly. "…but that will only get better with time I think"

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be insecure about" He is the damn insecure one because he knows she deserves better and he is more selfish than she is. If he wasn't he would tell her to go and find someone worthy of her.

"We can't make this a loving family with you having to walk on eggshells around me constantly"

"I'm just…"

"Shhh" She pushes her fingers to his lips. "Shhh"

Edward looks at her. She is so incredibly strong. So strong, she stands up for herself, she carries children, she puts on a brave face and has a body of armor, but she also opens herself up to everything.

* * *

Bella walks from Target pushing her cart of things. She wanted to get some items for the camping trip. Popping her trunk she starts loading them into the back.

"Bella Swan?" She answers.

"Long time no talk Bella"

Bella frowns. She pauses. "Who is this?"

"Once again I thought I made a lasting impression on you"

"Stop calling me" Bella says.

"You don't mean that" He chuckles. "Did your charming husband tell you I ran into him the other day?"

"Nope"

"Pity"

"Such a shame indeed" Bella rolls her eyes. She sits at the back on her open trunk. "What do you want?"

"To have a date"

"Never, ever gonna happen" Bella says, she crosses her legs and folds an arm across her stomach.

"You didn't wait for me to finish baby"

"Stop it"

"A play date, get the boys together for an afternoon"

"Thank you for the offer but I will arrange any play dates Masen wants to have with your son, through his mother"

"That hurts Bella"

"I need to go"

"How is married life treating you?"

"Goodbye James" Bella says.

"You look beautiful today" His voice chilling.

Bella frowns and looks around. She hangs up, something she should have done two minutes ago.

* * *

"Enter" Jane calls out.

"Trips between the two of us will not become a habit" Edward says. He watches her fold her arms.

"You know Edward you really need to work on your bedside manner"

"I am just informing you Jane, we aren't partners, and we aren't friends"

"Who would have pegged you for a 'wham bam thank you mama' type guy" She tips her head to the side.

"Look whatever happened between us four years ago is just that, it happened and it was four years ago, we both need to be adults now"

"Hmm" Jane stares at him and nods. "Fine"

"Fine" Edward nods before walking out of her office.

* * *

Bella is making dinner; the kids are in the living room playing with the TV on. She thinks fort making is going on in there under the direction of Lucy, but she can't be sure.

"Oh my god" Bella jumps and turns.

"Hey" Edward touches her lower back as she faces him now. "You okay?"

"You scared me" She whispers. She didn't hear him come in nor did the kids make a big scene like they normally do.

Edward frowns. "Everything okay?" He wonders if their conversation earlier today has upset her.

"Yeah, yeah" Bella lies, she doesn't want to add to Edwards stress by telling him something that doesn't matter about James. Licking her lips she nods and smiles. "How was your day?"

"So, so" He shrugs picking from the cooling vegetable pot.

"Stop" She warns him.

"Yours?" He grins looking at her.

"I went to get some camping things"

"I am really excited for that" Edward smiles.

"Really?" She wrinkles her nose.

"It will be great everyone, living in the great outdoors"

Bella laughs. "So much fun, can't think of anything more fun"

"Now, now" He pulls her close kissing her nose.

"About today…" Naturally it has been on her mind, the right thing to do and say to him. If Angela were here she would have called her up and asked her if she is doing the right thing. She never knows anymore. She just wants peace between her and Edward, she needs it.

Edward looks down at her. "Are you still okay?"

"Yeah" She nods. "Yeah, I think so, but I wanted you to know…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go with Jacob to the gallery opening" Bella watches his jaw tighten. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just figured I would get out while you were away" She said no because she was not going to go out and leave Edward home with the kids. But since Edward is away she might as well take advantage of it.

"You should" He finally says.

"Really?" Bella frowns. "Are you sure?"

"We need to have give and take in this marriage and get it back on track"

She sighs resting her head on his chest. "I know"

"Are you going to give the kids to my parents?"

"Yeah, you think they would be okay with that?"

"Of course they would love to have them, and you should have fun with Jacob"

"I'm sure he will be busy working, I will be taking in the art" She smiles up at him.

* * *

Edward plays with and listens to the kids' day while Bella finishes dinner. He cleans up and they pair off kids for bath time.

* * *

Bella lies in bed. "Only if you are sure Esme" Bella says, she looks at Edward enter the room and give her a thumbs up. Letting her know the kids are in bed. She smiles giving him one back making him laugh, she rolls her eyes.

"Of course Bella, I heard about the show, it is going to be amazing"

"I hope so" She hasn't been 'out' in a long time just her without Edward. It will be fun getting dressed up and looking at some art.

"So just drop them off whenever"

"I'll get them dinner"

"No, just drop them off around 5 and go home to change, have a, you night" Esme urges.

"Really…you know I have four children you have to feed?" Bella laughs, she watches Edward come from the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth…hot. She makes a face at him.

"Yes my love, not to worry, just pack their things and we will be sorted"

"And I'll get them early the next morning and take them to camp"

"Sounds wonderful, so we will see you Thursday night?"

"Yes, thanks so much"

"Tell Edward goodnight for us"

"Will do" Bella smiles and hangs up.

"Did she say yes?" He jumps into the bed making her laugh.

She pulls her bare legs out of the way when he tries to grab and kiss one. "She has bells on"

"I'm sure" He takes her bent knee and kisses it. "You look beautiful"

"I know you are lying to me" She sighs resting her head on the headboard and shutting her eyes and he just continues to kiss and stroke her leg with his thumb.

Edward gives her a love bite on her knee.

"Ow" She says not moving or opening her eyes.

He just chuckles, pulling her down and against his chest.

* * *

**Tuesday **

Bella worked hard all morning from home on her laptop. She ploughed through a wonderful book, and can't wait to get to the end. Another New York Times Bestseller…I think so!

She smiles at the two little girls coloring at the kitchen table.

"Hello ladies and new lady" Edward greets his wife and daughter and random child he does not know.

"Hi daddy" Paget says without looking up.

"Did you steal a child today?" He kisses her neck.

Bella just ignores him. "How was your day?"

"Probably not as good as your child napping went"

She laughs turning to hit his chest. "You are such a…"

Edward grabs her hand and bites her fist. "Careful"

"Paggie tell daddy who that is?"

"It's Charlotte" Paget says. "That's my dad" She says to Charlotte.

"Can we keep her?" Edward questions Bella.

"No" She laughs.

"Darn" He whispers.

* * *

"I sick!" Ava yells on the bed.

"I know letter M words" Paget says.

"Ava stop" Bella grabs her down, the little Cullen fights and is finally released.

Masen and Edward run into the bedroom, Lucy is on the lounge on the IPad.

"Mommy, listen to me!" Paget shouts.

"Tell me some" Bella is watching Ava just sit down and wail. "Oh my god" She says to Edward who frowns.

"Mummy" Paget bounces on the big bed. Masen joins her.

"Masen!" He yells.

"Stop Masen I am telling mommy the 'm' words"

"Fine big baby"

"Hey" Edward warns going to the closet to get his suitcase out.

Bella watches him.

"Monster" Paget says breathlessly from her jumping.

"Stop jumping honey" Bella says going to take her down, but she gets away quickly.

"Morning"

"Good one" Lucy pipes from the lounge without looking up.

"And, Moray eel!"

"Fantastic" Bella exclaims.

"Pretty good Paget" Edward says from the closet.

Paget flops back on the bed like she just won the spelling bee, she is grinning from ear to ear.

"I SICK, I SICK!"

"Oh my god Edward"

"I'm on it, who wants to go out for ice-cream?" Edward announces with a clap of his hands. The gang yells me.

"Do you want ice-cream with daddy?" Bella crouches down to a crying child.

"I sick, I sick mommy"

"Okay" She lifts her close. "Take them; I'll give her a bath"

Edward has Paget in his arms; Masen and Lucy are getting shoes. He kisses Bella's head. "Do you want anything?"

"No" She shakes her head. "Thanks"

"I'm taking your car" He says.

"I'm sure as I don't fancy the kids in that death trap of yours"

"Don't hold back sweetheart" He winks at her. She has disliked his car since he got it. Edward thinks she is just jealous. Bella thinks he is crazy. Edward kisses her mouth quickly. "We'll be back" He says heading out with Paget waving at her mother over his shoulder.

* * *

"You just wanted some mommy and Ava time" Bella smiles sitting in the bath with her daughter. They have bubbles galore.

Ava splashes around and plays with the bath toys before being scooped out.

Bella turns her head to the bedroom door when the doorbell rings.

"Daddy!" Ava squeals taking off.

Bella ties her robe and is quickly after her even faster daughter. "Bubble bum daddy has a key" They both reach the front door and Bella scoops her up in the towel she is holding. She kisses her cheek and opens the door.

"Bit early for bed" James cocks his eyebrow up at Bella and his eyes rake over her.

Bella holds Ava tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"You were kinda rude today" He points out. "Hi cutie" He reaches to tickle under Ava's chin, but she pulls away and turns her head to look over Bella's shoulder.

Bella rubs her little back wanting Edward to be home now. "I wasn't rude" Bella says. "You need to leave"

"Feels like we are sneaking around" He grins.

Bella frowns and sees her car pull in; she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Is Riley here?" Masen runs from the car.

"No buddy, just here to plan a play date with your mom"

"Please, please mom" Masen jumps around.

Edward walks up holding Paget who is still eating her cone that seems to be dripping on Edwards's shirt. His eyes solely focused on Bella.

"Guess we are caught" James glances over his shoulder at Edward coming up.

Bella looks at Edward, her eyes wide.

"Why don't you go in with the kids" Edward says to Bella.

Lucy looks between Edward and Bella just staring at each other.

"Go with Bella Lucy" He gets everyone inside before shutting the door.

"We should have words" Edward glares at the man.

"We should?" James says in a confused manner. "What has that little wife been saying, it's not true, we haven't been sneaking around…much"

"Don't speak to Bella or my kids anymore" Edward growls.

"Relax man"

"No, I won't, don't show up at our home again, don't accost Bella when you see her, she is not interested"

"Are you sure?"

Edward frowns, and his insecurities rise. Stupid damn things.

James laughs as he walks away, his hands deep in his pockets.


	17. Chapter 17

James and Jane don't know each other.

No Edward just feels insecure as well, as he darn well should, but rest assured he is not going to cheat because of it.

Really…I thought Jane seemed rather normal compared to James' actions

James is just reading Bella in his attempt to torment her about her marriage, and being trapped. This is just from their encounters before. He doesn't know anything.

Cheers people x

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Wednesday**

"I'm coming back" Edward holds her face and kisses her nose. "Saturday morning" He tells her softly.

"I know" She places her hands on top of his as they hold her cheeks. "I'm just being silly"

"Just trust in us okay"

Bella nods, she sees the private jet he will be taking to Boston. She hasn't seen Jane and doesn't want to, but she is here on the runway saying goodbye to her husband because she is sad and wants to spend every minute with him, and saying goodbye back at the house wasn't good enough.

"Okay?" Edward questions again wanting to hear it from her lips.

"Yes, I do" Bella nods when she shuts her eyes he kisses her eyelids.

"I have to get on, hey, be safe okay?"

"I will, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about James"

"Get his number blocked" Edward urges.

"I will" Bella nods, first thing on her list to do today.

"If he bothers you at all you tell me, call Emmett"

"He is harmless, just a jerk" She tells her overprotective husband.

Edward doesn't like the guy even more now. He didn't like him before but he certainly doesn't now because Bella has expressed her displeasure of him. Before he was worried, he felt threatened by him, now he just wants to hurt him for making Bella feel uncomfortable.

Edward doesn't agree that he is harmless, he doesn't like it but he just nods not wanting to argue right now about anything.

"You'd better go" Bella pushes up and presses her mouth to his.

Edward pulls her close, his arms completely wrapped around her body, he lifts her a bit.

Finally breaking away Bella smiles. "I'll see you"

"I'll call you"

"Please do" She whispers.

Edward puts her down and dips his neck kissing her softly one last time. "I will, have fun at the art show"

"Thanks" She grins, she is excited.

Edward winks and walks to the stairs of the jet.

* * *

Jane sits holding her phone. "Are you done playing with the wife?"

Edward's bags have already been stored by an attendant and he picks the seat furthest away from Jane and sits. They unfortunately have to face each other. He shuts his eyes and rests his head back.

"Was that little show other there just for me?"

Edward says nothing.

"I must say Edward, I don't appreciate this attitude you are giving me, it took two, I didn't seduce you"

"Jane, just stop" He finally lifts his head.

"You hurt me" She says finally sounding like a human and not a total bitch. She turns her head away.

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it soon after. What can he say, it's like he should have had a conversation with this woman he screwed and dumped much like he and Bella should have had a conversation.

"We fucked and you dumped me"

"You knew I was married" He didn't exactly dump her, they were not going out, it was a one night thing.

"_You_ knew you were married. But it didn't stop you, from fucking me" She glares.

Edward has nothing to say to that. "Could you stop saying that?"

Jane's glare turns into a smirk. "Why, you don't like that word?"

"I don't like it when referenced to us, I would rather forget about us…"

"Fucking?" She questions sweetly.

Edward groans. His face is stone hard as they start to take off. "How about the rest of the trip we don't speak to each other unless it is work related?"

Jane turns off her phone and crosses her arms.

"Perfect" He mutters.

* * *

"Give it to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Paget screams at Ava.

"Mine!" Ava shouts back.

Bella is ready to pull her hair out. She is letting things get to her that would normally not. She knows it is because she hates that Edward is away. Her stomach feels sick.

"It's mine now" Bella snatches the toy from between the two girls.

Both Paget and Ava's lower lip quivers.

"You meanie" Paget shouts before running off.

"Yeah, meanie" Ava copies and runs off as well.

"Now you have done it mom" Masen pipes walking past holding his book.

Bella lets out a huge sigh.

Lucy climbs onto the stool and looks at Bella. "Everything will be fine"

Bella looks at Lucy, and she smiles. "What are you talking about sweetie?"

"With you and Edward, you don't have to worry"

"Lucy, these are grown up things, you don't need to worry about anything with Edward and I"

"I know, because it will be fine" She grins at Bella before sliding now and skipping out of the kitchen.

Bella watches after her.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ava screams from her puzzle on the floor.

"Dad is away silly baby" Masen says.

"Don't be rude Mas" Lucy looks up from helping Ava.

Paget rolls off the couch with her doll and follows her mother to the door.

Bella smiles knowing it is Jacob. "Jake" She grins pulling him into a hug.

"Hello beautiful" He kisses her cheek in the hug.

"Hi" Bella smiles and pulls back. "Come in" She steps aside.

"Hi Paget" Jacob picks up the little tot.

"Hi Jakie" Paget blushes.

Bella laughs and rolls her eyes. "Come, did you get settled at the hotel?" She walks through to the living room where the rest of the kids are.

"Yeah, it's great" Jacob follows carrying Paget. "Cullen Kids" Jacob greets.

"Jacob!" Masen shouts, he runs up and jumps up to him. Jacob puts Paget down and lifts Masen giving him a huge hug. He gets to Lucy. "Hello gorgeous"

* * *

Bella has Jacob in the kitchen with her; he is holding Ava tickling her tummy making her giggle.

"How you doing Bells?" Jacob looks her up and down. He is so attracted to her, always has been. There has never been anyone serious in his life.

"Good" Bella smiles. "So I'm coming to the show"

"Yeah?" Jacob grins.

"Yes, since Edward is away…" She wanted to tell him in person that she is coming.

"With his mistress" Bella told him Edward was going away for work and with whom he was going.

"Jacob, please" Bella braces her hand on the counter and lowers her head. She should never have told him.

Jacob regrets his stupid poke at Bella and Edward. He looks at the phone.

"Daddy?" Ava pipes.

Bella moves to answer it. "Cullen residence?"

"Hey"

"Hey, hi" Bella breathes, her eyes fall shut, she just pauses, happy to hear him, wishing he were here.

"You okay sweetheart?"

She nods quickly to herself and turns her back. "I'm okay, how was the flight?"

"Too long" Edward admits. "Did Jacob arrive yet?"

"He is here now"

It doesn't make Edward happy that Jacob is spending time with his wife and children without him present but he will have to deal with it. "Good" He gets out. "How is he?"

"Good" Bella knows Edward is being 'nice' for her sake and she appreciates it. "I miss you" She whispers.

"I miss you too" He says back.

"What time is it…8?"

"No 9" Edward answers. "I went out and found a place to eat near the hotel and just got back"

"Oh"

"Alone Bella, I went alone"

"I know" She whispers. She looks at the clock, it's 6 in Seattle. Bella runs a hand into her loose hair. "I should get the kids fed"

"Okay, I should get some sleep, we have a meeting early tomorrow" Edward informs her. "Text me anytime, okay?"

"I will"

"Give the kids my love" Edward tells her.

"I will" She whispers.

"I love you"

"I love you" She answers with a smile.

"Goodnight"

With that she hangs up.

"Bells, I'm sorry" Jacob says.

"Don't worry about it" Bella shrugs. "Shall we eat?"

* * *

Jacob sits on the couch with a cup of tea with Bella; the kids are all in bed.

"How are you?" He looks at her, her legs crossed on the couch; she is so tiny sitting facing him with her legs crossed.

"I'm good" Bella smiles with a nod.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Your dad was saying…"

"You and my father need to stop" Bella rolls her eyes. The two have been at it for years. The match making is not their business. Police Chief and Photographer is what they should stick too.

"Bella we love you" Jacob tells her.

"I love you as well, I love my dad, but you both need to stop pushing me"

"I think we are just giving you another option"

"I have been married for almost 8 years (_come August_) I don't need other options"

"Okay…okay" He says staring at her. She will always be the one that never was his.

* * *

_October 1995 _

_Bella is 17_

_Edward is 20_

_Jacob is 19_

_'How is college?' Bella sits at La Push with Jacob. He is attending Forks Community College to get his associates in Fine Arts then he will go on to look into focusing on photography._

_'It's great, I'm really enjoying it' Jacob glances at her. She is so grown up now. She was grown up at 13, hell even at 4 when they used to play together. But now she is just stunning. Her hair is so long and thick now, her eyes so bright and full of life, ready for an adventure._

_'I can't wait until May when I graduate' Bella smiles, excited this is her last year of High School. _

_'I bet you will love the university life, living away from home' Jacob smiles._

_'Yeah, I'm really looking forward to moving on'_

_'Moving closer to Edward you mean'_

_Bella turns to him, she touches his cheek. 'I really love him'_

_'I dunno why, he is such a douche' Jacob says with a small grin. He and Edward haven't seen eye to eye since Bella came into the picture._

_'He is wonderful to me' Bella sighs. 'I've loved him since I was 13' She admits._

_'I've loved you since you were 4'_

_Bella sighs; she takes his face in both of her hands. 'You're not in love with me' She whispers._

_'I am'_

_'You're not, and you can't ruin your friendship with him over this'_

_'It's done' Jacob grumbles._

_'Undo it'_

_'He will hurt you, it is who he is'_

_'No he won't' Bella sighs and pulls him close to kiss his mouth just lightly. She pulls back when he tries to deepen the kiss. 'Jake' She whispers. 'I do love you, but I know he is the love of my life, I can feel it' Her hands drop from his face. 'You know it too'_

_Jacob turns looking out at the water not answering_.

* * *

Standing in her open doorway she smiles with her arms crossed. "You don't have to pick me up" She argues. "This is not a date"

"I'm not saying it is" Jacob laughs. "I drove my car to Seattle, let me use it"

"I have a car…two in fact" She eyes both cars parked in their drive.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the gallery, they will have a valet" He tells her. "I'm walking from the hotel, my equipment will be there, and it's like 5 minutes away"

"Okay sounds good, now is there going to be food?"

"Eat before you come…or we can eat after?" He wags his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"We'll see" She smiles.

"Thank you for dinner Bells" He says seriously.

Bella smiles and pulls him into a hug, she kisses her cheek. She feels safe wrapped in his arms; it is a different safe than with Edward. It is a friendship safe. "Thanks for coming by"

"Nothing could keep me away" He presses a kiss to the side of her head before pulling back. "I'll text you tomorrow"

"Sure, I think I'm meeting Alice and Rose for lunch" She wrinkles her nose. Her eyes catch a random car parked on the street. All the homes have drives; no one parks on the street, unless there is an 'party'. Everything is so quiet on the street. She frowns and sees a tiny amber glow, and smoke coming from the driver side open window.

"Hey?" Jacob waves a hand in front of her face and he turns looking in the direction she is looking.

"Oh" Bella smiles. "What did you say?"

"I said Rose must be due any day now?"

"The 20th, like 2 weeks but she says she is so ready…last month"

Jacob laughs. Typical Rosalie. "Okay, see you tomorrow"

Bella nods. "Of course, drive safe" She waves have off as he jogs towards his car.

The car starts up and pulls off slowly once Jacob is gone. She rubs her forehead and goes inside, shutting and locking the front door.

* * *

Until next time :)


	18. Chapter 18

OMGAH Kfoll I totally agree Bella was a bit of a 'whats-it' especially during Eclipse when she got on the bike with him in front of Edward – naughty girl. It was a WTF moment!

AND my story is the unrealistic one…*shaking my head*!

The **Disclaimer** still stands true S. Meyer owns everyone, I'm just using them a wee bit for more enjoyment.

NOTE:

Bella's dress has been added to photobucket

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Thursday**

"Look at this amazing belly" Bella smiles hugging Rose as best she can.

"I feel like a whale, and I am starving so we need to sit and order" Rose demands.

Alice hooks her arm with Bella's as they walk into the little Italian restaurant.

* * *

Bella nurses a glass of wine along with Alice; Rose has a water and ginger ale.

"How is Jasper?" Bella questions.

"He just took on this case and it is keeping him so busy" Alice pouts.

"And Edward?" Rose cocks and eyebrow up at Bella. Everyone knows where Edward is and who he is with. Their family base is very open with each other.

Bella nods. "Edward is good"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Last night" Bella confirms. "We are really trying" She tells her girls.

"I'm glad" Alice smiles.

"Even though the man should be castrated, I'm glad as well, it was going on too long" Rose smiles a bit sadly at Bella. She was really worried about Bella at once point mainly when she was pregnant with Ava.

* * *

_October 2009_

_Bella is 6 months pregnant with Ava_

_Rose sits with her sister in law in the exam room._

_'Mrs. Cullen…Bella you are simply not eating enough to nourish yourself let alone your child'_

_Bella looks down with guilt. She hates herself right now. Nodding she wipes her cheeks quickly._

_'You are 6 months and you should have gained more weight your daughter is fine, everything looks fine but these months, all the months are critical for the development of your daughter'_

_'I know' _

_Rose takes Bella's hand and gives it a squeeze. She knows Bella has been under stress since last year and getting pregnant was not planned…clearly. But she is and she needs to take care of herself._

_'You need to rest also'_

_Bella nods, she knows she needs to let Edward help with something. She is pulling away from him so much that she is going to hurt her, their baby._

* * *

_Rose waits while Bella gets dressed and stands when she comes out. 'Hey'_

_'Don't say anything to Emmett, he'll only tell Edward' Bella says._

_'Bella, listen to me, if you need to go to Esme and Carlisle, take the kids, or tell Edward to move out'_

_Bella plops down in a chair. She knows Rose is right; she can't keep going on like this. She needs to make a choice. 'Everything will be fine' Bella whispers as he hands cover her face._

_Rose looks at her; she sinks next to her dear friend and rubs her back up and down lightly. 'Okay, but first we are going to lunch…okay?'_

_'Good idea' Bella lifts her head and smiles a little. _

* * *

"She is not usually like this" Bella says to Esme who is well aware. Bella has Ava under the bum and is kissing her gently as the little girl clings on.

"She will be alright honey" Esme says. Carlisle has the other kids in his office entertaining them, but the littlest Swan-Cullen is not giving up her mother without a fight.

"Ava, honey listen to mama" Bella tries to pull her arms from around her neck.

"No, stay mama, stay"

"Oh I'm coming back I have to go out and meet Jakie"

Ava sobs against her mother's neck.

"I'm making it worse I know" Bella bites her lower lip. "I'm just gonna go" She says looking at Esme. Pulling Ava from her quickly she kisses her firmly on the head. "I'll see you soon" She says quickly handing her to Esme.

Esme holds the crying child. "Go, go"

Bella nods fighting back the tears. "Shit" She whispers going out of the front door. She gets in her car and lets her head drop to the stirring wheel.

* * *

"Hello?" Edward was about to jump in the shower. The day dragged and it is 8:30pm now. It is his father.

"Edward, hello son"

"Dad is everything alright, the kids? Bella?" He starts to panic.

Carlisle chuckles. "Calm down, they just got here; your mother is trying to tame your youngest"

"What is the matter with her?"

"Well she wants her mother, and her mother is outside in the drive, I imagine having a hard time deciding whether to pull away or come back in like a Mama Bear and take her cubs home" Lucy, Masen and Paget are watching a movie in the living room as he stands looking out the window. He turns and smiles when his wife walks in holding Ava and a bowl of dry cereal.

"Lucky Charms" Esme smiles, she gets a glorious wink from her ever handsome husband.

"Call Bella and tell her Ava is fine" Carlisle watches Bella sitting in her car with her head down. He could go out there and comfort her but her husband even thousands of miles away is the best person to do that.

"Thanks dad"

* * *

"Edward?" Bella sniffs answering her phone. It is 5:30 and she needs to get home shower, distress and get dressed to meet Jacob at 7.

"Hey sweetheart, Ava is fine"

"What?" Bella widens her eyes and lifts her head. She looks to the house and sees nothing out of order as she is still sitting in the driveway of Esme and Carlisle's home.

"My dad just called, she is fine" Edward smiles when he hears her sigh of relief.

"I don't know why she was acting like that, she just crushes me" Bella explains.

"I know she does" Ava is really linked to them in a different way than the other two children. He can't explain it nor can Bella but she is just different to them. He knows Ava has Bella wrapped around her sweet tiny finger. He is wrapped around the other.

"I'm a mess, I should just get them and cancel, Jake will understand"

"I'm sure he will but don't they are all fine"

"Are you sure?"

Edward laughs, he is thousands of miles away and she is about 15 feet away from their children. "I'm sure, my parents are very capable, they will have a ball, and you need to have a good night as well"

"I just miss you" She sighs her head now resting back on the seat.

"I miss you, today was crazy, we have two meetings tomorrow, and I can't wait to fly out of here"

"I can't wait for you to fly out either" Bella smiles a bit rubbing the tension out of her forehead.

"Sweetheart, go home, have a nice bath go out and have fun, okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you" He whispers.

"God I love you" She breathes out.

"You don't know how much I love hearing that from you"

Bella smiles.

"May I sex-text you later?"

"What?"

"A sex, text" Edward explains with a laugh.

"If you feel you must" Bella laughs turning her car on.

* * *

Bella parks and walks up to the house, she turns and frowns at the car parked in the same spot. The dark windows are up now. She can't be sure it is the same car because it was dark last night. Walking to the front door she goes in and locks it.

* * *

"Thank you" Bella hands her keys over to the valet; she takes the ticket and heads to the doors.

"Well hello" Jacob greets her.

Bella smiles. "Hello to you, don't you look dapper" She touches his lapel of his jacket.

"Why thank you, you look stunning"

"Thanks" Bella blushes, she looks around the room is pretty much all white with the only splash of colour the art work. "It is stunning in here" She looks around.

"Madam" A server offers a glass of white wine.

"Thank you" Bella takes it care not to know the rest of the tray. "Not drinking?"

"Working" He nods his head. "Enjoy, I may get a few of you" He winks, he speaks of photos.

Bella smiles watching him walk off and enter a back door, probably to get his camera.

* * *

She wanders around the gallery and really enjoys herself. When her phone buzzes in her small clutch she moves to the side to look.

_ECullen_

_'What are you wearing?'_

Bella almost laughs out loud. She looks at the time. It is damn near 11pm in Boston.

**BellaSC**

**'It is almost 11 old man, aren't you sleepy?'**

_ECullen_

_'That is not the way sex-texting works sweetheart'_

Bella smiles, she looks around for Jake, and spots him, when he sees her, she holds up her phone to him and he nods as she makes her way to the exit.

**BellaSC**

**'Oh sorry' **

She sighs leaning against the side of the building. The traffic has died down; it is Thursday at 7:45 after all. The valets are just standing together talking. The night is warm. She sighs waiting for him to respond.

_ECullen_

_'Shall we try again; are you busy with the gallery?'_

**BellaSC**

**'I would rather sex-text with you, I stepped outside'**

_ECullen_

_'What are you wearing?'_

**BellaSC**

**'The minty green boat neck dress with the tan belt'**

_ECullen_

_'Underwear?'_

**BellaSC**

**'Thong…black'**

_ECullen_

_'You better be wearing underwear, I would have preferred the granny panties you wear'_

Bella laughs. He actually loves those panties.

**BellaSC**

**'But you like those; I would only wear them for you'**

_ECullen_

_'You're right; the thong is fine I guess…least you are wearing panties'_

Bella smiles and crosses her ankles as she leans on the building wall.

_ECullen_

_'I'm calling you'_

**BellaSC**

**'I'm waiting'**

Edward listens to it ring once. "Sweetheart" He breathes.

"Hey" Bella answers, she sounds cool.

Edward lies in bed and looks to the ceiling. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep"

"Hi" She says almost shyly.

"Yes hi" Edward chuckles. "Is it Saturday yet?"

"Nope still Thursday" She grumbles.

"Soon" He never liked going on business but of the kids and Bella of course. He is not particularly enjoying this trip for reasons which are clear.

"Hmm, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He yawns a bit.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Edward doesn't answer right away; he listens to her soft breath over the phone. "Yes"

Bella shuts her eyes lightly. "I should let you go"

"Good night Bella" He whispers.

"Good night" Bella smiles before hanging up.

"So there _is_ trouble in paradise"

Bella turns around quickly almost losing her footing. Her eyes widen. "What are you doing here?" She questions quickly.

"Gallery, art show, me go" He says to her.

Bella frowns; she looks over his shoulder and sees the valet guys joking around and smoking, waiting for their job to pick up again. Bella shifts her eyes back to James'. "I need to get back to my friend" She says shoving her phone into her clutch to move past him.

James takes her upper arm quickly making her stop. "Yes, that Indian I saw him"

She widens her eyes. "Let my arm go" She tugs it.

James brings her closer, his breath against her face.

Bella tries to pull away but only ends up with her back to the wall. "Get away from me"

"Am I not good enough, you're running around on your husband with that guy, but I'm not good enough?"

Bella shakes her head, confused. His breath smells of smoke, his body is too close for comfort; his hand gripping her arm is completely making her quiver with fear. "Get away from me" She uses her other hand to shove him.

"Get the hell off her man!" Jacob pulls James back making him stumble.

James laughs shaking his head. "Lover boy" He greets.

Jacob stands in front of Bella. "Get out of here" Jacob doesn't move until James walks down the street, the valet guys are standing and looking due to the commotion. Jacob turns to look at Bella pressed against the wall. "Who was that guy, do you know him?"

"Um" Bella looks at James' retreating body before looking back at Jake. "He-his his son is in Masen's class, um we met a few months ago, um" Bella's shaky hand goes into her hair.

"Hey, calm down"

Bella nods slowly. "I think I need to go home"

"Not alone, you aren't"

"You have work still"

"Screw it, let's get your coat, I am staying over until Edward is back"

"No, Jake, no"

"Quit being stubborn!" Jake yells, he watches her tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry" He whispers pulling her into a hug. "Let's get your coat and your car" He says leading her back to the building into the door.

* * *

Jake is standing in the guest room pacing the floor with his phone to his ear.

"Is Bella okay?" Edward answer after seeing the caller ID. It is fucking 12:30 am here.

"Who the fuck is James?"

"What…James?"

"He was all over Bella tonight" Jacob growls.

"Shit" Edward says. "Where is Bella, put her on"

"Who is he?"

"Where is my wife?"

"Sleeping, I am staying over until you get home, who is that guy?"

"I don't know, h-his son is friends with Masen, we know his ex, but he just came into town"

"On the crazy train clearly"

"Is she alright?" Edward questions.

"Yeah, just a little shaken" Jacob admits.

"Thank you for staying with her"

"I would do anything for her" Jacob says.

Edward pitches the space between his eyes to calm himself down. "Thank you" He repeats not wanting to get into a pissing contest with Jacob right now.

* * *

Si, Oui, Yes?

Also I should point out I mean nothing in my use of 'Indian' James on the other hand is a total ass


	19. Chapter 19

Just putting dates so that I know what's going on, they don't really matter as far as the story goes.

Rose is Due July 20th – Emmett is off until August 1st

Camping Trip is August 11th (Sat) leave Friday afternoon – 15th (Wed).

Rose & Emmett are not going, Alice & Jasper are though.

On with the show…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday July 7th**

Edward stands in the doorway of his home on Saturday afternoon with Jacob. Both men need to get over themselves but both seem to have a hell of a lot of pride.

Jacob extends his hand to Edward. "We both are in love with the same woman"

"That we are" Edward takes Jacobs hand. Edward got a car to the house, and really hasn't even had a chance to speak to Bella, just the kids who want their gifts. They seemed to have raised brats. Bella's fault clearly.

"But that women is only in love with one of us"

"That she is" Edward agrees, causing Jacob to smile.

"You take care of her then"

"I will" They shake hands. "Thank you for being there for her these past few days"

Jacob doesn't say anything to piss Edward off even though it is on the tip of his tongue. "And those little hellions you're created"

Edward laughs running his hand into his wild hair. He is exhausted from the flight and the working trip. He is working Monday, he needs a break. "They are all Bella"

"Oh that Paget, is you man, all you" Jacob laughs and swings his keys around his forefinger. "I'm off"

"Drive safe" Edward nods Jacob off and watches as he gets into his car and starts the three hour drive back to Forks, a day earlier than intended.

* * *

Bella holds a cup of tea in her hand waiting for her husband to join her. He is talking to the kids and giving them their small gifts he brought back from Boston.

Edward appears in the doorway of the kitchen and rests just watching her.

"I was going to tell you" Bella lets out.

"I know" Edward stares at her, both unmoving.

She looks down. "I wanted to tell you face to face"

"It's okay, I'm glad Jacob called me, I'm glad he stayed" Edward takes a few strides over to her, removing the cup from her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Bella says as she is pulled against Edward's chest.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna call Emmett"

"God Edward" She moans. She really doesn't want him to make a big deal out of this.

"Don't fight me on this, he is crazy and he seems obsessed with you"

"He is just an ass" Bella argues.

"I'm still calling Emmett" Edward says kissing the top of his wife's head.

* * *

Emmett stands in his kitchen looking at his stunning wife, he smiles. "Okay his name is James Witherdale, W-I-T-H-E-R-D-A-L-E?"

"Yes" Edward answers.

"I will run a check on him Monday morning"

"Can't you do it now?" Edward pleads.

"Rose is like so due, and I am off right now, you are lucky I am abusing my police powers"

"Emmett don't make me kick your ass"

Emmett laughs. "As if you could, I'm more scared of your wife and my wife than you brother"

Edward smiles. "Fine just do it early Monday, I'll be at work, some of us actually work"

"Hey this is my first kid, I want to be off with Rosie, I guess when I have my 12th like you I will go right back to the job"

Edward laughs and rolls his eyes. "Thanks, tell Rosalie we said hi"

"Will, do, are you going to Mom and Dad's tomorrow for lunch?"

"Um, I think so" Edward doesn't really want to, he just got in and would like to spend a quiet Sunday at home, but he guesses not.

* * *

**Wednesday July 18****th**** 2012**

Nothing came back on James from Emmett's date search, but that means nothing to Edward. Bella is still working from home and he is still 'working' with Jane.

* * *

Edward looks at his cell phone as it vibrates on his desk. 'Emmett'.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm gonna be a dad, that's what's up; get your ass to the hospital now!"

Edward laughs. "I'm on my way" He shuts down his computer, and heads out.

"I need to see you" He almost crashes into the petite blonde on his way out.

"Again with the knocking"

"You were leaving how could I knock…it's not 5 yet?" She looks at him.

"My brother's wife is in labor, and I'm heading to the hospital" Edward explains.

"Fine" Jane says clearing her throat. "We can go over this tomorrow" She steps aside.

"Thank you Jane" Edward says, he offers her a smile.

* * *

Bella holds Ava in the waiting room. The kids are at camp still. Emmett is in with Rose, Esme and Carlisle are sitting together talking.

"Hey" Edward walks over.

"She is pushing" Bella smiles pushing on her toes to kiss her husband.

Edward kissing her back and takes Ava. "Hi princess" He snuggles his daughter.

"Daddy" Ava smiles up at him.

"Hi mom" He goes over and kisses his sitting mother, and smiles at his father. "So we are waiting?"

"Yup" Carlisle nods.

* * *

**Sadie Louise McCarthy**

**Wednesday July 18****th**** 2012 **

** 1:46pm**

**9lbs**

* * *

Bella rubs cream on her arms and legs as she sits on the bed, her back is to Edward who is lying down.

"She is stunning" He speaks of Baby Sadie.

Bella laughs lightly."She really is, but look at Rose" Bella points out. "Alice and I are going tomorrow with some flowers and gifts, since we finally know it's a girl" Bella laughs lightly.

"Do you ever want more?" Edward questions her back.

Bella looks over her shoulder at her bare chest husband. God he is stunningly handsome.

"Children?" He adds.

"I don't know…do you?" Bella turns back and throws her legs into bed to sit next to his lying down form.

"Yeah…I think it is in men's DNA to want to reproduce…most men" He thinks of Alice and Jasper and whether they will ever have any.

"I see"

"I want to have many, many children with you" He tells her honestly.

Bella turns her head to the side and looks at him. "Do you think we can afford more children…do you think we are stable enough for more?"

"I think if we want them and love them, we can do it…you can tell me no Bella" He doesn't want to pressure her, or make her feel like it is something she needs to do for him. It is something they would be doing together.

Bella looks down. "I just don't know" She whispers.

"I understand, I do" Edward lifts and hand and places it on her back, he rubs up and down lightly, his fingers ghosting over her spine.

Bella looks over at him and brings her knees up. She rests her forearms over them and then her cheek on top of her arms. "That feels good" She mutters into her clean skin.

Edward watches as she shuts her eyes and breathes slowly. "You are so beautiful" He whispers.

She smiles into her arms and sighs. Lifting her head she moves and slowly, and straddles his body.

Edward looks at her sitting on his stomach and he lightly touches her hips. His palm moves and runs over her tank covered stomach and smoothes up between her breasts. He watches her drop her head back, and his hand goes up her neck to her chin.

Bella dips her head forward and sucks the tip of his thumb lightly.

"Look at how sexy you are" He whispers gruffly, his voice suddenly dry in his throat. His hand slides back down and he helps her out of her top. His eyes move slowly over the body he knows so well and loves even more.

She bites her lip and smiles. "Do you want a baby?" She whispers leaning in to kiss him; her nipples harden against his bare chest. "Hmmm?" He makes her feel safe, like she can do anything. Even through the hard times. She can't imagine not creating life with him, more life. It is truly an amazing thing. And she wants it, looking into his eyes hearing him want it with her, makes her want it as well.

Edward groans kissing her deeply, his hand cups the back of her head. "Bella"

"Can we try in a few months…see how we go?" She whispers kissing his mouth now lightly, his fingers tangle into her loose hair.

Edward nods swallowing hard as he is ready for her. "Only if you want too"

"I want too, with you" She whispers her lips just barely touching his now.

Edward stares at her then her mouth, he kisses her hard and long.

* * *

Bella giggles as she cradles his naked hips between her naked thighs, her hands cover her face.

"Bella this laughing is no good for my libido"

She giggles even more turning her head to the side.

Edward laughs and hits the fluffy pillow under her head a few times. "Shh" He tries to hush her.

"I can't help it" She giggles covering her mouth harder so the kids don't wake up.

"Stop laughing" He demands with a smirk.

"It tickled" She almost screeches.

Edward smiles down at her, she is so beautiful. She is so happy right now, in this moment he wants to capture it. Pushing back he crawls backwards from her to the end of the bed.

Bella lifts her head and back up pushing on her elbows. "Where are you going, I won't laugh anymore" She says while giggling.

Edward smirks at her and goes to the top drawer of their dresser.

"Edward, no" She knows what is in there. She watches him turn around stark naked holding the camera.

"Yes" He cocks an eyebrow up. Holding it to his eye he snaps with their $ camera.

"Edward!" She screeches throwing the covers over her naked body.

"Take it off sweetheart, I want to see you"

Bella lies in bed with the sheet pulled up to her nose just her eyes showing.

Edward laughs because she is so cute.

"You can, put that away and I will show you everything"

"Show me now" He clicks again.

"Edward!"

"Bella!" He mocks still snapping. "I won't show anyone"

She lowers the sheet and holds it in place under her armpits still covered.

"Show me" He pleads pulling it from his eyes. "Here" He climbs on the bed holding the camera in one hand. "Take some of me" He watches her take the camera from him. "I trust you" He whispers pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"You look amazing, I have had three children" She complains.

"You look amazing" He argues kissing her again before laying down next to her.

Bella snaps one photo of him just lying down, he smiles and she snaps another, causing her to smile.

"Fun right?"

"Yup, this end of the camera is fun" She grins getting to her knees she lets the sheet fall now as nude as him.

Edward watches her take his photo, his eyes travel between her open thighs as she sits back on her knees giggling again. "I want you like this" He says seriously lifting his eyes to her face.

Bella pulls the camera down slowly and looks at him.

"Giggling and carefree" Edward looks at her. Beautiful. "You are so wonderful" He whispers resting his head right down against the pillow.

Bella holds the camera out to him letting him take it. "You are wonderful"

Edward sits up and cups the back of her head crushing his lips to hers. "I love you"

"I love you, I trust you" She mutters kissing him deeply, her fingers pressing into his chin holding him in place.

Bella pulls back and laughs when he moves to bite her lower lip. She is caught off guard with the camera flash.

Edward looks at the photo he just took. "Stunning" He shows her. "Lie down" He says softly, moving so that she can lie back. He climbs over her body and straddles her.

She stares up at him and lifts a hand tracing his chest, her fingers run through the hair covering around his nipples. She follows the trail right down to his cock as it rests hard against her. She is focused as she grips him. The sounds of the camera are barely heard.

"I love you"

Bella strokes his length making his drop the camera on the bed next to them. Her other hand scrapes to his taunt stomach. "Edward" She whispers wanting more.

He moves rolling pulling her on top.

Bella pushes her hair from her face and smiles a bit. His hands cup her breasts and she reaches around to line him up. Lifting with his help she sinks slowly down on him. "Yes" She hisses.

Edward grips her hips firmly and moves her ever so slowly.

* * *

Bella wakes up and smiles at her snoring husband. She can barely move. The camera is on the night stand. She picks up at runs through the photos; a smile comes to her face. She really does look happy and carefree.

She smothers a laugh at some photos. She will print a few out and hide them in the closet just for them. Moving Bella gets out of bed to do it now, she feels awake. Her legs feel weak; between her thighs ache a bit, a 'hurt so good' ache. Finding her robe thrown over the lounge she slips it on.

Frowning she looks out of the bedroom window by the lounge and sees the car parked on the street. Rubbing her forehead she takes a step back from the window and puts the camera away.

Edward moans into her hair. "You okay?" He mutters sleepily.

"Yes" Bella snuggles against her nude husband; she will venture downstairs and print the photos tomorrow. She feels safer in bed right now with Edward.

* * *

**One week later (****_Wednesday July25th_****)**

Esme holds a happy little Ava. Bella and Esme just went and had a 'takeout' lunch at Rose's to check in on her, Emmett and Baby Sadie. So sweet still!

"So I can get her after I get the other kids or before?" Bella offers. Esme is going to watch Ava this afternoon for a few hours so that Bella can get them all ready for the camping trip in 2 weeks. She will never get it done when the kids are home which next week is as the last day of camp is Friday.

"After, I can have dinner ready for them if you want" Esme offers.

"Sounds great" Bella smiles.

"Call Edward and let him know so he can head over and eat as well"

"Sounds good" Edward is really busy with work right now, they are wrapping up, and the July Summer Bash is next weekend. But she will call him and hopefully he can relax tonight with the kids and her at his parents. Tucker the kids out and they will go to bed early when they get home.

* * *

Bella sits in the floor in the bedroom. The cases are out, she has clothing thrown around. She is trying to pack for 4 children, her husband and herself. Thankfully the cabin Esme and Carlisle rented has a washing machine. So they won't 'really' be in the wild… Charlie does not like the fact that they all aren't roughing it.

She sighs and throws her hands up. "Okay" She mutters to herself.

_ECullen_

_'How's it going?'_

**BellaSC**

**'Not good'**

_ECullen_

_'LoL'_

**BellaSC**

**'Shut up'**

_ECullen_

_'LMAO'_

**BellaSC**

**'I'm going'**

_ECullen_

_'I'll see you at my parents'_

**BellaSC**

**'Love you'**

_ECullen_

_'x'_

Bella smiles and throws her phone somewhere on the bed. Her head shoots up when she hears feet on the stairs. Waiting a moment she frowns.

"It has been a while"

Bella's face turns ghost white as she stares in shock at the man standing in her bedroom doorway.

* * *

Note 1

*took out this 'scene' as I thought about it and will just move it to Chapter 20 so some of you got a teaser...sorry*

* * *

Note 2

And you can all blame Missy for this! 'I can't wait to see what else James has planned!'

No, but in all seriousness, not a joke, **this** is just fiction. But as far as real life goes, it happens far too often, to far too many women/children/men.


	20. Chapter 20

*waves*

Trudging onwards…

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Wednesday July 25****th**** 2012**

Bella sits in a hot, hot bath with a cloth scrubbing her skin furiously. She feels the hot tears slide down her face.

She can't even look at the marks on her body as she rapidly moves the cloth over her arms, and neck, thighs, legs.

His smell won't come off. She pours more liquid soap into the water and continues to scrub until the bath grows cold.

* * *

Esme smiles opening the door for Bella. "Honey, are you alright?" She looks a bit of a state.

Bella stares at Esme, her eyes blank and empty.

"Bella?"

"Mom almost crashed the car" Masen jogs past his grandmother.

"What…Bella?" Esme turns frantic and spots Lucy and Paget walking up the path to the door.

Bella forces a smile. "I'm tired, it was nothing" She shakes it off. "I'm going to just take the kids home"

Esme frowns. "I made dinner, you don't want to stay?"

"I wanna" Paget pipes walking into her grandmother's home with Lucy.

Esme looks at Bella who looks exhausted. "Why don't you stay until Edward arrives?"

Bella looks around at the kids scattering out of her sight. "Um" She pushes a hand through her hair.

"You look like you need to sit down…you weren't hurt were you?" Esme wonders if Bella is down playing the 'almost crashed car'.

"No, no" Bella forces a smile.

Skeptical, Esme nods.

"Where is Ava?" Bella questions.

"I put her down about an hour ago, sorry; I know we are off schedule" Esme moves to shut the door. The sound of the door shutting, makes Bella jump. "Are you sure you're okay…should I call Edward?"

"No, I'm fine"

Esme looks at Bella in her sweats and damp hair. "Lots of packing done?" She walks towards the kitchen as Bella follows.

"Yeah, yup" She climbs slowly onto the stool as sits at the large island.

"Tea?"

"Sure" Bella answers as she stares absentmindedly at a space on the wall.

Esme frowns.

* * *

Edward jogs to the door of his parent's house and goes in. "Hello?" He doesn't see his dad's car outside and assumes he is at the hospital still.

"Daddy!" Paget squeals running through. She is quickly lifted into her father's arms and snuggled and kissed. Attention lavished on her, just like she likes it!

"Where is mommy?"

"Outside with Ava" Paget informs him.

"Grandma?"

"Kitchen heating dinner"

"Mas?"

"With Lucy in the living room watching TV" Paget answers right away loving knowing everything.

"Thank you my love" He puts her down with a kiss on the head before going to find his mother holding Paget's hand.

* * *

"Edward" Esme looks at her son, very relieved to see him. "What is wrong with Bella?"

"What, what do you mean?" Edward starts to panic. "Where is she?" He looks down at his daughter twirling around using his forefinger as a balance.

"Outside, she just doesn't seem like herself, did you two have a f-i-g-h-t?"

"No…we had an amazing night" They have had a few amazing nights this past week. Maybe baby fever or just finally getting 'it' back.

"Okay"

"Hey dad" Masen greets. "Mom almost crashed the car" He pulls himself on the stool to see his grandmother setting up dinner.

"What?" Edward looks between his mother and his son.

"That also" Esme says. Bella is just not herself. "She said she is just tired"

"With the kids?" He is confused because she is so careful with the kids.

"Yeah, I had to shout for her to 'WATCH OUT'" Masen does a replay.

Edward ruffles his head. He forces a smile. "That's why you are the man of the house. Thanks buddy"

Masen sticks his tongue out at Lucy due to the 'man' comment causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm going speak to Bella, keep the kids inside?"

"Yup, I'll feed them" Esme smiles watching her son walk through to where Bella has Ava outside.

* * *

Edward approaches his wife. Ava spots him first she grins at him and gets up coming over.

"Hi Daddy" She grins.

Edward lifts her and notices Bella doesn't even acknowledge his presence. "Hi princess, go see Grandma okay?"

"Okay" She smiles before being set back down on her feet and heading inside.

"Hey honey" Edward moves to sit next to her.

"Edward, hi" She feels the tears building up. The guilt is overwhelming, the disgust for herself. What he will think of her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He reaches out to touch her face.

"Don't" Bella pulls back shaking her head.

Edward holds his hand in surrender and places them on his thighs. "Are you okay, my mom said that…"

"I was just tired" She speaks. "The kids are fine"

"They are, are you okay?"

"I'm okay" She looks ahead at the mass of trees surrounding the large back yard.

Edward nods, not believing her but not saying anything. He wants to take her hand, but he doesn't he isn't sure she wants that right now.

* * *

Carlisle comes home just in time for everyone to sit down together. The kids have already eaten.

Ava sits on Bella's lap the others sit at the 'kid' table with dessert.

"Honey, are you not hungry?" Carlisle notices Bella not touching her food.

"I'm okay" She mutters forcing a smile.

Edward looks at his wife's profile as he sits next to her.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle stand embracing as the cars pull from their drive, Bella and the kids, Edward on his own.

"What is going on with them?" Carlisle questions his wife.

"Not sure, Bella was certainly off tonight"

"Maybe she is just tired" Carlisle offers.

"Maybe"

"Speaking of tired" He looks at his wife.

"Hmm" She smiles up at her getting a quick kiss on the mouth.

* * *

Bella walks in with Ava, as Edward arrived home a few moments before him. The task of sorting the kids baths and story is filled with silence.

Edward watches his wife with care as she moves through the house, tending to the kids needs. He says his goodnights and everyone is down.

Walking into his bedroom he watches her takes off her watch and rings, placing them as she always does on the high dresser. He stands quietly in the doorway.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes land on him.

"Hi" He offers. "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"No" She shakes her head quickly, the thought of him seeing her naked makes her want to throw up. "Um" Bella pushes her hair back a bit; she lets her eyes fall to the bed.

* * *

_'Get out; Edward will be ho-home'_

_James laughs, it is almost sadistic. 'No he won't'_

_Bella looks around, looking for an out, her bedroom door is shut, she is on the floor, her phone is on the bed. He is too close._

* * *

Edward watches her. "Are you okay Bella?" He steps closer after shutting the door. Edward watches her step back.

"I'm fine, I just want a bath" She says quickly turning and going into the bathroom shutting the door even more quickly.

Edward looks at the shut bathroom door.

* * *

Bella turns on the hot water and sits on the edge of the bath. She hangs her head and cups her face in her palms. A sob barely escapes as she holds the sound in, hoping it is drowned out by the running water.

Edward already thought she was not enough when he slept with another woman 4 years ago, if he knows this now he will know she is not enough. She is just disgusting.

* * *

Outside the bathroom Edward moves to open the door. He finds it looked. "Bella?"

"I'm in the bath" She calls out.

"The door is locked honey"

"Oh, is it?" She lies. He can't see her. She looks at her bruised thighs and turns her head to her stomach that carries his teeth marks. Letting out a shuttering breath she licks her lips.

"Um yeah?"

"I must have done it by mistake" She answers. "I'll be out soon"

"Okay" Edward says before going and turning the bed down.

* * *

Edward lies back as he watches Bella come from the bathroom dressed in long sleep pants and a thin long sleeve sleep shirt.

"Aren't you going to be hot?"

"No" She shakes her head eyeing the bed with care.

Edward watches her eyes fall shut.

* * *

_'Shut up' James lies over her, pressing her into the bedding, his hand over her mouth._

_Bella feels the tears fall back into her hair from her eyes._

_'We are going to have so much fun' He smiles leaning down and letting his teeth run down her throat. He sinks them into her collar bone causing Bella to cry out in pain._

* * *

"Get in bed" Edward says softly.

Bella walks around carefully and climbs under the covers turning her back to her husband; she scoots as far over as she can to the edge. "Good night" She mumbles.

Edward looks at her small body curled in the bed and she sighs wondering what the hell he has done.

* * *

**Friday July 27****th**** 2012**

Masen jumps around. "The game is Saturday, last day with the guys today though" He says almost sadly.

Bella gives him a smile.

"I'll be home late" Edward says. "That meeting I told you about" He says to his very distant wife.

"Sure" Bella nods avoiding eye contact.

"Well" Edward stands there. "Have a good day" He says a bit awkwardly, he says by to the kids and heads to work. Happy to escape the strained household he is currently living in.

* * *

"Sure" Esme says with wide eyes as Bella showed up this morning with Ava. "I have a few things to do, but I will just take her…can I keep her all day?" It will be easier keeping Ava all day rather than trying to meet up with Bella at a certain time.

"That's fine" Bella nods quickly. Ava doesn't seem too bothered by this hand over today. "Mama will see you tonight" Bella kisses Ava who smiles.

"Bye Mama"

"Bye baby" Bella smiles at Esme and heads back to her car.

* * *

"Bella, this is a surprise, we don't have an appointment until October" Dr. T Denali smiles. "How are the kids?"

"Oh good" Bella sits in front of the large wood desk.

"So what brings you here today?" Tanya looks over Bella's file. She has been her patient for years now. Tanya is young, just late-thirties, was a wiz-kid. Bella was one of her first patients when she started a practice with a pediatrician in the same building.

"I need to get some tests done…"

"Tests?" Tanya looks at her patient.

"Yeah, um" Bella doesn't even know how to start.

"Has Edward been unfaithful again?" Tanya ran all tests for Bella when Bella found out about Edward's one night stand. They spoke about it; Tanya recommended a marriage counselor and a personal therapist for Bella as she took it very hard.

"No, no nothing like that" Bella shakes her head. Her wonderful husband has been perfect…just perfect too perfect for her. Shutting her eyes a bit she takes a breath.

"Bella, take your time" Tanya can feel something is off; something is not right with her. She can see it in her eyes.

"Two days ago, um at the house" She whispers now. "A man came in" She lowers her head and her hands cover her face. A huge sigh/sob escapes her mouth.

"Oh Bella" Tanya sighs lowering her gaze to collect her thoughts. She needs to be professional. "We can do all the tests today"

"Okay, thank you"

"How is the investigation going on catching him?"

"I-I haven't told anyone"

"Okay" Tanya nods, she actually gathered that. "So Edward doesn't know?"

"No, no god he can't find out"

"Bella he is your husband, he loves you"

"No, he won't, he can't" She shakes her head. "He would never forgive me"

"What, Bella, you forgave him, and this is utterly different, completely you should tell him, for you, for him"

"I can't, I'm just…I'm so ashamed" She looks directly at Tanya. "I'm ashamed"

Tanya stares back at this young woman, so full of life yet so broken right now.

* * *

"You have a lot…a lot of marks" Tanya tells her. Her body is littered with teeth markings and bruises.

Bella looks to the side.

"Inside, um" Tanya swallows. "It will heal, you will physically heal"

"Okay"

"Emotionally, I'm going to give you a card, you can use it if you want…I highly recommend you do"

"I'll be fine"

"If you don't use it" Tanya continues as though Bella did not speak. "I would say tell someone, Edward or a friend…you need to lean on someone right now"

Bella nods.

"I can prescribe you with some pain relief pills…"

"No, I'm okay" She mutters her hands wiggling together, her leg shaking a bit. She wants to go home and shower. Having Tanya see her like that was embarrassing and very hard, she can't imagine telling Edward and having him see her like that. So disgusting and used.

"You know your body Bella, just use very mild soaps, baby stuff if best, you are heavily bruised inside"

"Okay"

"No blood during urination so that's good"

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"Okay, I'll take care of the tests, and call you, don't worry with reception right now, okay?"

"Okay, thank you"

* * *

Edward looks at Jane; both have been working on this for two weeks now. Not together but they have been somewhat of a team.

The huge boardroom of the company is holding Aro, Jane, and the 5 clients from China. This is kind of a big deal.

* * *

Bella sits in the park, the summer air is comforting. She went home and got another bath, she feels a tiny bit cleaner. She can't smell his smoky breath as much now. She can't hear his grunts over the chatter of families and children in the park. She can't feel his hands pushing on her body as she has her arms and legs covered.

* * *

Faith knocks before opening the boardroom door. "Mr. Cullen a Mrs. Michel on the line"

Edward gives Faith a look and she gives him one right back. He needs to be here, this is important and she knows that he doesn't need to be interrupted for anything. "Please take a message Faith"

"Mr. Cullen" Faith widens her eyes. "I have, it is about Paget…this time" Implying that this is not the first call about one of his four children.

Edward clears his throat. "Excuse me, this should only take a moment" Edward reluctantly stands and leaves the boardroom. He looks at Faith and she gives him a dirty one back.

"Mr. Anderson called from Masen's baseball camp; he hasn't been picked up either"

"Either?" Edward frowns. He lifts the phone and hits 'line 1' "Edward Cullen speaking?"

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Michel, um it is 5:00 and Paget has yet to be collected…I have tried your wife, her mother, but"

"What?" Edward looks at his watch. "Bella normally gets her by 3:30"

"I know, but we just thought she was leaving her later today as it is the last day of camp…but she is still here"

"Okay, I will call Bella to get her"

"There is no answer" Mrs. Michel almost says impatiently.

"Okay, someone will collect her in the next 10 minutes"

"Thank you"

Edward hangs up. "Call Bella's cell Faith, please" He adds, he looks through his cell and gets Masen's baseball coaches number.

"Edward, hi, am I keeping your son?"

Edward lets out a little laugh. He is terrified. "He is still with you?"

"Yeah, he and Jason are throwing the ball around, Bella is late today?"

"Yeah, um, someone will get him in 15 minutes, that okay?"

"Sure, not a problem"

"Thanks so much Ken" Edward hangs up. He looks at Faith.

"No answer"

"Shit" Edward looks through his cell again to get Lucy's art camps number. "Call this number" He reads it off. "See if Bella has Lucy"

Faith dials quickly.

"Edward, god, what is the hold up?" Jane hisses coming from the room.

"Having a bit of an issue" He presses call.

"Hi honey" Esme chimes.

"Are you with Bella?" Edward almost shouts.

"No, why?"

"She hasn't picked up the kids; I can't get her on her cell or home"

"I have Ava"

"You have Ava?" Edward frowns. "Why?"

"Bella asked me this morning to watch her"

"I am in a meeting, can you get Masen, Paget" He looks to Faith who shakes her head that Lucy has not been picked up. "Fuck and Lucy?"

"Honey, I am across town, I was meeting Bella at 6 with Ava at the house…I can't get there, it would take me too long"

"Shit, shit"

Jane looks at Edward with her hands on her hips she taps her watch.

Edward runs and hand through his hair. "Okay, mom, just keep trying Bella's cell please, I am worried, um"

"Honey calm down"

"I am, this meeting, shit" He whispers.

Jane shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"I need to get the kids, our house at 6?"

"I'll be there" Esme says now worried as well.

"Okay I have to get the kids"

"Everything will be fine Edward"

Edward nods. He hangs up. "Listen Jane, I have to go"

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward?"

"My kids"

"Your job" She widens her eyes. "This is a big deal, you know this!"

"I know" He growls. "But my kids come first, my wife comes first and I don't know where she is at this moment, so if you don't mind, I am leaving, you are well prepared"

Jane shakes her head before turning and going back down the hall to the board room to finish the meeting.

Faith watches Edward pat his pockets for his keys. "Fuck, I don't even have Bella's car" He mutters.

"Take a breath" Faith stands and puts her hands out hoping to calm him.

"Where is my wife?"

"I don't know" Faith answers slowly.

"Well I can't breathe I need to get the kids and find Bella"

Faith nods, she watches him rush to the elevator. She tries Bella's cell again.

_'You have reached Isabella Swan, please leave your name, number and a short message and I will return your call at my earliest convenience'_

* * *

I had a WHOLE other part to post with this Chapter BUT this is a good place to end it. It will be the start of next Chapter.

So: good/ bad / still indifferent?


	21. Chapter 21

I was hoping rather than some judgment on Bella we could sympathize with her and understand why it would be very difficult for her to tell Edward something like this. I don't like to think she is lying to him but rather trying to protect him in her own way. Whether it makes sense or not.

Moving on…I wanted to kinda put EVERYTHING in this so the next Chapter they are camping it up! Good times *whoop whoop* Hopefully it flows alright.

Cheers for your comments/suggestions/notes/thoughts etc... X

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Friday July 27th 2012**

Edward is seething at his 4 year old. She is being a pain in the ass. "Paget, get into the car"

"Where is mommy?" She yells.

Lucy and Masen are in his sports car waiting to go home. The route had Paget be picked up last for time effectiveness.

He is missing this meeting, he doesn't know where his wife is and his daughter won't get into the car to make things smoother. Edward grips his hair. "We are going to her now" He answers. "Get into the car"

"No, mommy said it's a 'death trap'"

"You don't know what that means, get in!" Masen yells from the front seat in his seat belt. Lucy is in a belt in the back.

"I need my car seat" Paget jumps up and down starting that gosh awful wail she and Ava have.

"It's in mommy's car, but it will take a second to get home, get in Paget I don't have time for this" Edward says breathing through his nose.

"No, I won't do it"

People on the street are passing by watching this scene, a father who can't control his child.

Edward scrubs both hands down the front of his face and sighs. He moves and he watches her move away. Stopping he quickly grabs her arm and lifts her into the car kicking and screaming. "Stop it right now!"

"I want mommy, I want mommy!"

Lucy covers her face from the kicking. "Be quiet" She hisses as Edward straps the little beast into a seat belt next to her.

"I need my car seat!"

"Stop it" He is hit by a rouge arm.

"Ow!" Lucy screams hit by an arm and foot.

"I said to stop!" Edward takes his hand and swats her shin. "Now stop" He glares at his little double.

Paget stares at him with wide eyes and an open mouth not sure what just happened to her.

"Not another sound, not one from you" He mutters angrily. He is worried about Bella, he wants the kids home safe, and he doesn't need this fight with Paget right now.

Paget's lower lip quivers and she looks down at her lap.

"Do you hear me?" Edward continues.

Paget slowly lifts her head. "You said not one more sound" She whispers.

Edward huffs at her smartass comment and slams the seat back before getting into the car next to Masen.

* * *

Edward arrives home and sees his mother's car in the drive and Bella's. He drops his head to the wheel in relief before the kids want to get out; they need him to move his seat. He watches them run to the door with their bags.

Esme comes out after a few moments. "Hey" She looks at her son. "You okay?"

"Is my wife okay?" His chest hurts from worry.

"She lost track of time"

"What, Bella…that's not like her" Edward complains he rubs his eyes.

"You two should probably just talk later" Esme tells him, pulling him into a hug. The kids are all awake and having a talk now is not possible.

Esme says her goodbye to Edward leaving the family alone.

* * *

Edward walks in to hear Paget telling Bella about how he smacked her.

"Right here mommy" Paget is on the couch pointing at the spot on her leg.

Edward watches from the living room grand door frame.

"Are we hitting now?" Bella lifts her eyes to her husband.

He hasn't had a chance to breathe and she is scolding him for being worried. He shakes his head and walks away.

Bella regrets her words instantly. This is her fault had she been there, been where she should have been this wouldn't have happened.

"Daddy is so mean mommy, he hitted my leg"

"He hit your leg, but Pag, were you listening to Daddy?" Bella is trying to right her wrong.

Paget looks away. "No" She mumbles. "But he didn't have no car seat"

"Any car seat, Daddy was just worried about Mommy, I didn't call him" Bella explains. "He was trying to be Superman, and you made it hard for him?"

"I guess"

Bella nods. "So"

"I'll say sorry, I really love Daddy" Paget cries throwing her tiny body against her mother's.

Bella kisses her head. These touches don't hurt her. "I think he would like to hear that"

Paget nods while sobbing.

* * *

Dinner felt lonely, Edward alone in his thoughts about the day, not productive on his feelings to express them to Bella. The more he thought about it the angrier he got at his wife. By the end of the night he had enough.

Shutting the girls door Bella slowly walks to their bedroom.

Edward quickly shuts the door making her jump with surprise. He glares at her. "What the hell happened today?"

"Edward stop, I lost track of time"

"You lost track of time are you kidding me Bella?"

"Please lower your voice, the kids are still awake"

"I don't give a damn, we need to talk" He stares down at her.

Bella feels threatened, she feels vulnerable under his glare, his huge angry stance. "Stop, please" She covers her mouth.

"What is the matter with you, if you want me to resign, I will but don't pull this shit, don't"

"I lost track of time" She says taking her hand away.

"I was in a meeting, you knew about this, you knew how important today was, I looked like a shit with no order leaving that meeting" Who the hell wants to make a deal with someone like that?! He thinks.

"I'm sorry" She whispers. She forgot about his meeting, she forgot everything, to lock the door, to get the kids. Bella smacks her forehead with her palm.

Edward watches her.

"I'm sorry"

"If this is about Jane, if this is a way to get back at me…"

"It's not, I just wasn't thinking" Fat tears roll from her eyes.

"I-I don't" Edward sighs turning away from her; he can't stand and watch her cry. "Fucking hell"

"Stop swearing at me" She pleads.

Edward bites his lower lip before turning back, trying to calm himself. "I told you I would quit, don't make me get fired, I'll quit, getting fired is not going to look good on my resume" He lets out a pitiful laugh shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I just" She shrugs looking at him. "I just forgot"

Edward rakes his fingers through his hair. "I should, we should just take a breather" He says in a low tone. "I'll sleep in the other bedroom" He offers.

Bella stands still as Edward gets something's for the night. She covers her mouth wanting to tell him but being so scared of his reaction. So scared of what he will think of her. So scared of everything.

"Goodnight" He whispers leaving the bedroom and shutting the door lightly.

Bella sinks to her knees and covers her face with her hands. "It's okay, it's okay" She whispers, rocking back and forward.

* * *

Edward gets behind the guest bedroom door and slides down it. He is holding his clothing in his hand, clutching his things. Edward throws his head back banging his head against the door three times.

* * *

"Daddy?" Paget walks towards her father as he is going to get into his car.

"Pag what are you doing out here?" He looks at the open door to the house. He is running a bit early.

"I'm sorry I shouted yesterday" She lowers her gaze.

Edward smiles. "It's okay, but you need to try and control that temper" Pot calling the kettle black…

"I didn't mean to yell"

"I am sorry I hit you, I think we were both a little upset and got a bit crazy"

"Yeah" She nods. "I will be better"

"You are the best" Edward lifts her and embraces his little one. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup, I'll be here"

Edward laughs; he needed this, this morning"

* * *

The emotions between the estranged couple run high and low. They are being careful around each other. Edward feels like this is a repeat of 4 years ago, only this time he doesn't know what he did to hurt and upset her. Work right now is a safe haven. The kids are at home with Bella all day as the camping trip grows closer.

* * *

"The Summer Bash is tomorrow" Edward comments over dinner. They haven't failed the kids yet with not eating together as a family. He figures once they do, they are done. If they can't put the kids somewhere in this messed up life they are leading they have nothing left. He feels like he doesn't know what to do. Most days he wants to just shake her out of whatever slump she is in. She is acting more 'normal' but it's not the same. He feels like he can't talk to her, or touch her, look at her.

"Okay" Bella lifts her eyes.

"Is there going to be a water slide?" Masen questions. "They have this rad water slide" He looks at Lucy looking between Edward and Bella.

"Cool" Lucy says.

"I think so Mas" Edward nods before chewing. "Fun castle" He eyes Paget.

"I hope a princess one" Paget throws out there.

"I hope so as well" Edward does not feel like hearing Paget moaning about the lack of princess fun castle tomorrow at his company's family summer bash.

Bella smiles a bit; she meets her husband's gaze.

Edward gives Bella a small smile and wink. "Are we going?"

"Hmm?"

"Or do you want me to take the kids?" He just isn't sure anymore.

"I'll come" She agrees.

"Okay"

* * *

Edward gets something's from his dresser in the bedroom. Bella is in bed with her laptop.

"Are you going to the guest room?"

"Yeah" He nods looking at her. "I probably should"

"Okay" She whispers looking back at her screen. She isn't getting much work done, between her mind not stopping and the kids being at home this past week. She is not sleeping well either. Her body aches in the night, she feels raw and achy all over. She feels as though her mouth is bound and her limps are heavy. Sometimes she feels like she can't breathe. She wants to beg him to stay with her, but she knows he would rather not, and she understands that.

Edward gives her one last glance before heading out of the room. It is easier this way.

* * *

**Saturday August 4th 2012**

The kids are OFF! The company is so large, Edward works in a totally male dominated division. But Faith is here with her husband and two grand children. Sue from the 5th floor is here with her three children and husband.

Then you look around and the bar is littered with the single men that Edward works with.

Edward walks over and gets a drink. He turns and looks around. The Bash is packed, the barbeque is on fire, and people are lined up, children having fun. He counts his children, minus Ava who is with his parents today, as he looks around.

His wife. Bella. He spots her sitting with Faith having a chat.

"Your wife looks good"

Edward doesn't comment. Tom is an asshole. Guess it takes one to know one. Edward gives Hank a wave, Hank is a good guy. No one ever says 'takes one to know one' to a good guy comment.

"Wouldn't believe she had three kids" Tom stands staring at Bella.

"Take your eyes off of my wife" Edward growls.

"Man, I am here to look, I ain't touching"

Edward scoffs and walks away.

* * *

"Bella!" Aro greets.

Bella turns and smiles, her smile fades as she looks at the small blonde woman as his side.

"Edward has been hiding you away" He grins.

"No, just very busy" Bella comments. She can't help her eyes trailing over to the woman. Bella swallows thickly, nervously. She knows who this is, it has to be. Her hand touches her face unconsciously warding off any thing on it.

"Well I finally get to introduce you to my lovely niece, Jane"

Bella wills the tears back. Jane is stunning, confident, smart, blonde…everything she isn't.

"It is a pleasure _Mrs. Cullen_" Jane smiles extending her tiny hand.

Bella nods before taking it, her eyes fall shut for a moment.

Edward spots Aro, Bella and Jane standing together. He puts his drink down and heads over there as quickly as he can without breaking into a run.

"Ahh Edward, I just got the ladies acquainted; we should leave them to it" Aro pats Edward on the back trying to push him off.

"Um, Bella" Edward looks at his wife; she looks pale in the face.

"Go have fun" Bella smiles.

Edward eyes her carefully before he is pulled away by Aro. He didn't have fallout from skipping out on the meeting the other week, but it was certainly noticed. Aro made a few sly comments, Jane was her usual self. But nothing 'crazy' happened.

"Excuse me" Bella says to Jane.

Jane cocks an eyebrow up. "I'm glad the deal went well…even though Edward had to rush out, I hope everything was okay"

"Everything was fine" Bella says clearing her throat.

"Mommy…" Paget comes up. She is quickly in her mother's arms.

"Excuse me" Bella heads off holding her daughter.

* * *

Bella sits in the bath and looks at her palms, before she ghosts her hands over the water.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward watches her come down into the kitchen. Her hair is loose and wet, her clothing baggy. He eyes her body.

"I'm fine" She moves to get a cup for tea.

"It's just today, you meeting um"

"I'm fine I said" She answers him. Her shaky hand turns on the stove.

"You didn't eat much today"

"I wasn't hungry" She responds turning around to face him. He looks tired.

"Okay" He nods. "Good night" He turns and heads out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I think it is over Em, we are over"

"What?" Emmett stops chewing. He is at his desk, back to work, after his beautiful baby was born. He enjoyed the few weeks off with her and Rose. She is a really good baby.

"I dunno, I just, I feel it" Edward says. "I think I'm gonna call dad…Charlie, just cancel this trip"

"Maybe the trip will be good, get away"

"We couldn't get away from each other more if we tried" Edward admits. Not sleeping in the same bed for two weeks is a pretty clear sign…again. He just feels she is so built up that she doesn't even want him in bed with her.

"Man, do you think she could be seeing someone?" Emmett doesn't see Bella as that type of person BUT he didn't see Edward like that either.

"No, no" He answers right away to that. "It's just I dunno what I did" Edward says. "I just, I don't know what happened with us"

"Well then maybe she is depressed"

"Shit"

"Don't do anything crazy, just go on the trip next week, try to enjoy yourself, just I don't know man…Alice will be there with Jasper, Alice is good at getting through to people, maybe Bella will break out of her funk around that little pile of energy around" Emmett laughs a bit.

"Maybe" Edward sighs.

"Are you thinking about…divorce?"

"I think that we are headed that way" He admits, he hates to admit that. Hates. But there is no other solution, he is just tried now.

* * *

*I am a gets worse before it gets better type of writer BUT have no fear it will get better by the end of Chapter 22 …I think yeah pretty sure Chapter 22 ending*

Hope this was okay, I didn't want it to be rushed as this Chapter was like a span of two weeks (a week really BUT next Chapter starts on the 8th so)…I didn't want to dragggggggggg out the pain but I still wanted 'try' and capture how everyone was feeling.


	22. Chapter 22

THANK YOU Guest this is what I thought about Bella as well with withholding it from Edward.

No one is getting pregnant

Frostedglaze - They met at a hotel where Aro celebrated his 50th

For the record before we hang Edward out to dry, he just feels like they gave it a go and clearly it is not meant to work. Plus he just said he 'thinks' that's where it is headed with them.

To the people who have favorite and followed this story, even if you don't review thanks a bunch!

To the every chapter reviewers – thanks a million!

**NOTE:**

Cabin deck view has been added to the photo bucket link

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Wednesday August 8****th**

Edward parks Bella's car and the kids charge out. It is stunning. "God it is amazing" Edward comments still in the car next to Bella. He turns and looks at her.

The four hour drive full of pee breaks and leg stretches turned into five hours. The kids were really good considering.

"It's beautiful" Bella agrees. The sun is shining it is 4 in the afternoon and the sun is low in the sky.

He just stares at her. "Are you okay?"

Bella turns to look at him, she smiles and nods. "I'm okay…yeah"

* * *

Alice and Jasper are here along with Carlisle and Esme who arrived yesterday. Charlie has set up in the cabin…it is a nice cabin. Plus Sue refuses to sleep in a tent when Esme and Carlisle rented this cabin.

* * *

Esme comes from the house holding Ava. She smiles at the couple walking side by side up to the front porch. "Welcome" She smiles.

"Hi mom" Edward leans in and kisses her.

"Bella, how are you dear?"

"Good" Bella stands and smiles. She looks at her daughter with a cookie already in hand.

"Charlie is here; he is staying in a bed" Esme laughs. "But he has reserved the right to take us all for an overnight trip at the camp site"

Bella lets out a little laugh.

"Can I swim mom?" Masen runs out of the cabin.

"Honey let's find out where we are sleeping first…okay?"

"Fine" He runs back into the house.

* * *

Alice and Jasper, Masen & Lucy are on the 3rd floor. Charlie and Sue are on the 2nd with Esme and Carlisle. Edward and Bella, Paget and Ava are on the 1st floor.

* * *

Edward is at the water's edge watching Lucy, Masen and Paget swim in the lake while having a beer. Bella wanted to unpack and catch up with her dad.

"Is Bella alright?" Jasper questions.

"I don't know what is going on with her" Edward mutters watching his children like a hawk.

"Have you asked her?"

"She won't talk to me, everything is 'I'm fine'"

Jasper glances at Edward. "She looks really tired, kinda sad"

"She does, I don't know what to do anymore" Edward admits. "I'm hoping this week will be a turning point for us, in a good way" He shrugs. "We haven't been sleeping together, we have to tonight"

"How long?"

"2 weeks" Edward is ashamed to admit that.

Jasper looks ahead at the kids. "They seem happy"

"Bella and I did something right…we did something right" Edward watches them play together. Ava is in the cabin with Esme and Sue probably getting so much attention she doesn't know what to do with herself.

* * *

"Look at you handsome" Alice greets Edward, she was napping when they arrived, then helped Bella unpack.

Edward pulls Alice into a huge hug lifting her up. "You look amazing" He smiles.

"As do you" Alice laughs.

* * *

Dinner is light, it is fun, everyone is talking the kids are loving the attention, and having Sue, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all here. It is such a treat for them. Camps and fishing were huge topics of the night.

It has been decided that they will all go fishing tomorrow. Alice is not going to partake in the event, nor is Esme, Sue, and Ava or Bella at Alice's request. Paget has put her big girl pants on and will be going.

Esme and Sue will keep Ava and bake cookies for everyone. Alice is going to have a camping day of beauty, whatever that is. Mainly to do a full catch up with Bella, they haven't really hung out since Rosalie had Sadie.

* * *

Edward pulls his shirt over his head. The cabin is amazing; his parents sure know how to live it up. The bedroom is romantic and dreamy.

Bella shuts the door coming in. "Everyone is down" She says. Paget is out cold, Ava is out even colder. Masen and Lucy are asleep on the 3rd floor where Alice and Jasper will keep a listen out.

"Good" Edward turns and smiles. "I want…I want to"

"Edward" Bella sighs, she looks down.

"I'm so scared right now Bella"

She says nothing, she is scared as well.

"I'm scared this is it for us" He rubs his forehead. "Are you scared?"

"More than you know" She whispers.

Edward moves towards her, he watches her take half a step back. "Don't do that" He sighs shutting his eyes. "Why are you doing that?"

"I just" She whispers and shrugs.

"I want to hold you" He misses the physical contact with his wife, he misses their emotional connection.

Bella fights back the tears. She feels his hands come around her and she sobs out, as though she is in pain.

Edward pulls back quickly. He looks down at her; she covers her mouth and shakes her head. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm okay"

"Dear lord Bella"

"I just need a second" She rushes to the bathroom and shuts the door.

Edward stares at the shut bathroom door for a moment before climbing into bed.

* * *

Bella finally comes out after a hot bath. She looks at the lump in the bed. Edward. He is turned on his side facing away from the middle of the bed. She wipes a hand over her face and climbs in slowly. The marks on her body are fading. They are no longer a deep purple colour, just a dirty yellow/brown colour.

Edward sighs softly but doesn't turn back. "Tell me what to do Bella, please" He begs his back to her unmoving.

Bella lies on her back, the cover tightly around her body. "Everything is fine Edward, go to sleep" She whispers.

* * *

**Thursday August 9****th**** 2012**

"Noooooooooooo" Paget screams and flails around jumping up and down on the bank. Charlie and Jasper try to hold back their laughter while Lucy mutters 'here we go' and Masen looks as though he is ready to drop kick his little sister.

"Paget" Edward tries to calm her.

"I don't like it" She wails, causing birds to fly from trees in a 100 mile radius. Paget jumps up and down flapping her around all around.

Charlie laughs slapping his leg as he stands holding his fishing pole.

"Get it away daddy, yuck" She squeals.

Masen looks at his Grandpa Charlie. "This is what she does"

Carlisle smiles watching his son with his daughter.

"Paget" Edward says her name again. "Calm down"

"Ew daddy, no" She squeals, glancing at the fish flapping around in the bank. "Put it back, yuck"

Edward quickly takes the hook out and throws it over.

"I don't like fishing" She says leaning over, her hand griping her father's pant leg so she doesn't slip down the bank.

"Oh my gosh" Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Paget do you think I that was necessary?" Edward takes her arms in his hands and crouches down looking at her.

"It was yucky daddy" Paget pouts.

"But all that screaming" Edward cocks an eyebrow up.

"I was scared" She pouts more. "You saved me" She throws out.

Edward grins.

"Little brown nosier" Jasper comments.

"My hero" Paget bats her eyes at her father.

Charlie laughs and ruffles Masen's hair. "You have a lot of work cut out for you when she gets older"

"She is a lot of work now" Masen scoffs and throws his line back in.

"A lot of work" Lucy comments.

Edward snuggles and kisses his little beauty.

* * *

Alice giggles. Sue and Esme are entertaining Ava in the kitchen with the joys of baking. Alice has taken Bella and they are on the 3rd floor doing each other's nails.

"Rose is beside herself with the boobs" Alice laughs again. "They were huge knockers before, now!"

"I know" Bella smiles.

"Poor thing, Emmett loves it though"

"I bet" Bella grins.

"Yours are a great size after the kids"

"Yeah"

"Edward I'm sure is thrilled"

"Yeah" Bella looks her hot pink toe nails.

"What?"

"I just" Bella starts then stops. "I just"

Alice knows when to shut up and listen. Bella and the kids arrived yesterday, Alice got a bit of back story from Esme who got it from Carlisle as Edward and his father are pretty close. Something happened between the couple a few weeks ago. Alice once having part of the story, made it her mission to 'help out'.

"Edward and I" Bella lifts her eyes to Alice. "He hurt me"

"Edward?"

"No, no" She shakes her head. "I can't tell him" She whispers.

"Are you alright?"

"No" Bella finally says. "I'm not" She wipes the tears when they fall on her hands. She didn't even know she was crying.

Alice stares at her. "Who hurt you?"

"Um, it was" Bella stammers shaking her head. "He just came into the house"

Alice sits her mouth snaps shut as she looks at her long time friend. "Bella"

"I-he"

"It's okay" Alice touches her hand at her knee, she flinches a bit. Alice watches her eyes.

"He raped me" Bella feels her chest constrict as the words leave her mouth. She lowers her eyes; they shut waiting for Alice to react.

Alice sighs softly; she simply pulls Bella into a tight yet warm embrace. Alice strokes the back of Bella's head. "It will be alright" She whispers.

Bella holds onto Alice as she sobs into her shoulder. "I want to tell Edward" She cries.

"Tell him"

"I'm so scared"

"Oh Bella, he loves you"

Bella shakes her head before pulling back. She wipes roughly over her face. "He will…I'm so disgusting"

"No you're not" Alice grabs her hands. "You're not, that bastard is"

"I am" She pulls a hand free to wipe her tears.

"You are amazing, Edward won't think that, he won't I promise you"

* * *

Edward carries his girl back to the house on his shoulders. She is crazy, a beautiful crazy girl.

"We are home!" Masen runs in.

Sue carried Ava through, she kisses Charlie. "Hi, you smell like fish"

"What's new" Charlie winks. "Where's Bella?"

"She and Alice are still upstairs" Sue smiles letting him kiss his granddaughter.

"Stinky" Ava announces.

* * *

Esme is in the kitchen with Sue and the kids giving them a snack. Carlisle went to shower, Edward and Jasper and Charlie are gutting the fish to put on the grill tonight.

* * *

Edward heads through to his shared room with Bella; he hasn't seen her since he got in with the kids. Opening the door she is sitting on the bed with her cell phone in her hands.

"Hey" She looks up.

"Hey" Edward greets her. "I'm gonna shower for dinner…we are having fish" Edward eyes her cell phone in her hands.

"You guys got lucky?"

"Yeah" He smiles a bit. "They look nice" He speaks of her freshly painted toenails and fingernails.

"Thanks" Bella wiggles her toes as she extends her legs.

"I like the colour" He nods at her pulling off his smelly shirt. Esme is going to throw all the clothing in together. She is bathing the kids with Sue. Alice and Jasper are up in their room now. Charlie is showering and Carlisle has Ava.

"Thanks, are the kids okay?"

"Yup, my mother and Sue have them in the bath, my dad has Ava" He tells her.

"I should go and help them out"

"They are enjoying being with the kids Bella" Edward tells her, he watches her nod. "Did you have fun this afternoon with Alice?"

"Yeah" She says softly. Alice promised not to tell Jasper but she isn't too sure that promise will be kept. Licking her lips Bella looks at the missed called from Dr. Tanya. She needs to find a free moment to call back.

* * *

'Kiss the Cook' Is what is on Charlie's front. His apron as he mans the grill with the catches of the day on it.

They have hot dogs and hamburgers for their first 'real' night at the cabin. Yesterday didn't count as it was a drive in and early to bed. The kids are ready to eat so that they can roast marshmallows over the open fire pit.

Bella looks around. It is still early; she has Dr. Tanya's personal number off the message and will call. Excusing herself she heads inside.

Edward bounces Ava on his knee making her laugh and squeal, he watches his wife go inside.

"Everything okay?" Jasper whispers.

"Watch her, I'm gonna go see" He hands Ava over.

Charlie lifts his eyes from the grill and watches Edward head into the house as well.

* * *

Bella shuts the bedroom door and sits on the bed dialing the number.

"Tanya Denali?"

"Dr. Tanya, its Bella"

"Hi Bella, I'm glad you called, I have your results, I know you are on vacation now"

"It's fine I've been waiting" Bella says softly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" She nods to the empty room. "I'm just worried I guess"

"Well we will do another bunch of tests in 6 months naturally, just to be in the safe side"

"Okay"

"Everything came back negative, STDs, AID, everything, you are in great health"

"He used a condom"

* * *

Edward's head drops to the door as he hears 'He used a condom'

* * *

"Pregnancy also" Tanya confirms.

"Should I do another pregnancy test in a few weeks?"

"You can if you would feel more comfortable but I don't feel it is required"

"Okay"

"How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess"

"Have you spoken to Edward yet?"

"I want to tell him, I'm just scared"

"Bella, you can't try and be strong on your own with this"

"I know, I know I need to tell him, I just don't know how"

"You just tell him" Tanya says it so simply.

"Thank you"

"We will touch base when you get back, make an appointment, I want to do another physical just to see how everything is healing, okay?"

"Okay"

"Take care Bella"

"Thank you again"

* * *

"Can't we eat?" Lucy complains a bit. The food before her is amazing. Fruit, chips, hot dog, hamburgers, veggies, fish, corn…she wants to eat. Not to forget all the toppings for s'mores!

"I'll get Edward and Bella" Charlie says standing, he heads to the house.

Esme and Alice share a look. "You can eat" Esme announces. She gives Alice a small smile, hoping Edward and Bella are busy talking to each other; about whatever it is that is going on.

Sue watches Charlie head off.

* * *

Bella holds her phone in her hand and her head hangs with relief. When the bedroom door opens she looks to the side.

"Who was that?" Edward questions.

"What?"

"On the phone, who was it?" His heart is racing.

"No one"

"Just tell me Bella"

"Are you listening to my private conversations?"

"I am worried, I am worried we won't make it, I am worried you are, you are having, having a" Edward quickly throws it all out there. He wants to talk to her.

"I am not having an affair" Bella shakes her head and stands. "Not now Edward"

"When, when?" He grabs her upper arm and turns her to him as she is trying to get to the door.

"Ugh, let me go"

Edward stares wide eyed at her sudden explosion.

Bella tugs her arm. "Now, now, now!"

Edward holds still, he keeps her arm in his grip, not hard but she is not getting away. "We need to talk"

Bella's eyes stare through him like he is not there. "Stop" She whimpers hitting his chest with her free hand.

Edward pushes her lightly against the free wall near the bed.

"Please stop, please"

"Shhh"

"Oh god" Her eyes shut; she tugs her arm again getting it free. Bella molds her body against the wall. She covers her face with both hands, whispering. "Please stop, please stop"

Edward places his hands at the sides of her head and looks down at her with wide eyes.

"I want to go" She keeps her face covered and takes deep breaths.

"I want to talk, tell me what is going on" He tells her more gently.

"Nothing!" She yells. She feels like she is suffocating between him and the wall, he is not even touching her but the clones it over powering. His energy is over powering.

"Who was on the phone!" He yells in her face.

"Get off me" She pushes his chest. He doesn't budge.

"Talk to me god dammit!"

"That is enough Edward" Charlie is in the doorway of the room behind them. He can't see his daughter, only her legs which are between Edwards as he is standing in front of her. His body completely blocking her body. His hands pressed in the wall at the sides of her head.

"Get out Charlie"

"Get away from my daughter"

"Get out Charlie"

Bella is shaking with wide eyes.

"Now!" Edward looks over his shoulder and roars.

Charlie doesn't like what he sees but Bella is not screaming for help. He steps from the room and goes to speak to Carlisle.

"Talk, talk to me" Edward growls at her face.

"Oh" She shuts her eyes and turns her head. "Get off of me, Edward please…please" She begs her hands hitting his chest.

Edward grabs her wrist and pins them on the wall.

"Ahh I hate you" She cries. "Stop it I hate you I hate you"

Edward stares at her he lets wrists go and she starts hitting his chest. Her fists pounding away at him, he stands there taking each whack.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you"

Edward sobs at his wife's complete melt down. He embraces her before she falls to the floor.

"I hate him, I hate him" She cries into Edwards chest, he is keeping her upright. She feels weak and drained.

"Sweet heart who?"

"He raped me" She sobs out.

Edward's breath is stuck in his throat. His heart is beating but he isn't breathing. He can't breathe because of the three words she just spoke.

Bella was late because she was raped. Bella was upset and withdrawn because she was raped. Bella didn't want him to touch her because she was raped. Bella locked the door because she was raped.

Edward snaps out of it and takes a deep breath. He holds her tighter. He wants to put her safely inside of him so nothing can touch or hurt her. He just holds her so close. Her body shakes from tears and her shouting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She mutters in a broken raspy voice.

"No, no, no, no" Edward whispers. "You don't need to be sorry" He coos stroking a hand up and down her back. "I've got you" He bends and lifts her taking her to the bed.

Bella freezes when he rests her down on the bed and is still hovering over her a bit.

"Shh, it' just me" He whispers climbing in bed with her; he pulls her so close she is practically on top of him. His hand strokes up and down her back. "I've got you"

Her fingers clutch at his shirt and she holds tightly her knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry"

"I've got you, you're okay" He mutters his eyes tightly shut wanting to be strong for her but wanting to cry for and with her. "I've got you"

* * *

SO I hope that was okay and we are seeing a light… & I hope it was not a let down the 'revealing' so to speak


	23. Chapter 23

Frostedglaze – Bella had just had Paget, she was at home with Masen and the baby. As for the rest sometimes people just do dumb shit *shrugs*

Enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Thursday August 9****th**** 2012**

Edward lies holding her close, he doesn't know how long they lie there together, he is glad for his parents, Alice and Jasper, Sue and Charlie because he knows their children are being watched and taken care of. He needs to care for his wife now.

Bella's body shakes a bit each time she lets out a breath due to her crying which has now subsided.

"I love you" He mutters brushing a soft kiss over her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"I understand" He whispers. He is trying to think of what to do now. "Bella, sweetheart" He tries to coax her head up; she has buried herself in his chest.

Bella snuggles deeper, she was so stupid to think this touch would hurt her. It hurt before she told him for some reason. It doesn't hurt now that he knows.

"Sweetheart look at me" Edward whispers.

"I am so ashamed and disgusting"

"You're not, god Bella never" Edward holds her tighter. "Never"

"He just-he" She trails off.

"Shhh, its okay, its okay" He whispers, he will talk later, he now knows what is going on and he now can help her.

* * *

Edward finally emerges from the bedroom. He shuts the door ever so lightly with a click. Turning he is face to face with Papa Swan. "I can explain"

"You damn well better" Charlie growls. "That is my daughter in there, she was begging you"

"We have been, I can't even explain it" Edward mutters his head is a mess. "I needed to get her to talk to me, I need to go now" Edward is ready to drive all night.

"Where the hell are you going?" Charlie questions following him down the hall into the grand living room.

"Back to Seattle" Edward looks around for the damn keys. "Fuck" He breathes.

Charlie watches his son in law slightly erratic, and on edge. "What is wrong?"

Jasper walks in. The kids are down. It was hard getting everyone in bed because they all wanted Edward and Bella but the power of friends and grandparents they are all tucked away safely.

"You need to take a walk Edward" Jasper says, his hands up in surrender.

"I need to go and kill someone in Seattle"

Charlie looks between the two men.

"Not tonight" Jasper shakes his head. "Not tonight"

"Yes tonight, should have happened days ago" Edward growls stepping forward to attack Jasper in just pain and frustration.

Jasper shakes his head. Alice told him. "That woman in there" He points down the hall where the bedroom Bell and Edward share lies along with the other shut door where Paget and Ava sleep peacefully not away of the turmoil going on with their parents. "She needs you more than you need to kill him"

Charlie rubs his forehead. "Please no" He whispers.

"He made her afraid, afraid of me" Edward drops his head. "I keep failing her" He covers his face with his hands. "I have ruined her"

Charlie covers his mouth with his palm.

"Son" Carlisle says softly from the living room entrance. He overheard this conversation. Charlie is standing still, Jasper is being a mediator, trying to talk Edward off a ledge, and he is going to help in that.

"Dad" Edward looks at his father. "He hurt her"

"I know" Carlisle says softly. "We are all here for you both, but you can't go out and hurt anyone, no matter how much he deserves it, no matter how much you want too"

Edward growls and takes the lamp from the nearby table and throws it across the room.

There is a heavy silence before a loud wail erupts from the start of the hall. All heads and eyes turn to look. Paget is standing there crying her eyes out.

Edward's heart breaks again. "Oh princess" He rushes to her and scoops her up; she is tucked against his chest much like Bella was.

"You scared me" She cries harder against her father.

"I'm so sorry" He whispers trying to sooth her. "I'm so sorry" He rocks her lightly in his arms.

* * *

Bella wakes up and sits in bed she feels disoriented. It could be due to the lack of dinner she had…nothing. Or the crying or the fact that she went to sleep when it was light and now it is pitch black.

The small light in the room gives her a visual. Edward sleeping in a chair across from the bed, he is slumped over and beautiful. Paget is curled up on his chest.

Bella pushes out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth, before heading out of the bathroom. Looking at the chair she sees Edward's eyes open.

"Hey, let me put her down…we can talk?"

Bella nods quickly. "Can I shower first?" She questions.

"Of course Bella" He looks at her with heavy eyes. He knows his eyes are red, he feels weary. He is sure she feels the same trying to hide this from him, trying to keep her head above water while hiding this. All to protect him, he knows that is why. He doesn't want her to feel like she needs to protect him. That is his role. His role.

* * *

Edward puts Paget down in bed and shuts the door. He looks at the clock on the mantel in the living room. 11:03pm the cabin is quiet. He goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water. Drinking the whole thing back in a second. Moving to the freezer he grabs a carton of ice-cream.

Edward stands in the kitchen and eats down half the carton. Putting it away, he grabs another bottle of water and drinks it down, then grabs two more to take back into the room.

* * *

Bella comes from the bathroom in long pants, and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt she looks at Edward sitting on the bed.

"I bought you some water"

"Thanks" She says softly. She watches him sit with his leg apart and toy another bottle of water between his hands. His head is down. "I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that, please" He begs her.

Bella nods but he is not looking at her. She twists the robe tie in her hands as she stands there nervously.

"Are you physically okay?" He finally lifts his head.

"I was talking to Dr. Denali this evening" She explains.

"What did she say?"

"I got a physical, um the next day" Bella stands shifting on her feet. She runs a shaky hand through her hair. Looking down she finishes. "Everything came back negative"

"Thank god" Edward whispers resting his bottle on the floor between his feet. He drops his head into his hands for a moment before looking up.

"I have to get another set of tests done in 6 months"

"Yeah" He nods, as he knows the protocol, things lie dormant often. "But physically, now, right now, are you okay, are you in any pain?"

"No" She shakes her head quickly not wanting to really talk about it.

"Okay" Edward nods.

"I just, I felt dirty and I, it hurt mentally to let you close" Which made her feel physical pain with his closeness.

"I understand sweetheart I do" Edward stays on the bed.

Bella looks at him. "I want to tell you everything"

"I want to be there for you how you need, just tell me what you need Bella, please" He puts his hands out, just pleading with her.

Bella nods. "I just need you now"

"I'm right here" He whispers standing. "May I?" He wants to hold her. He doesn't want to scare her or make her cry if he touches her.

Bella nods quickly. "I missed you"

Edward embraces her. "I missed you" He whispers into her sweet smelling damp hair. "I missed you too"

* * *

Bella rests her head on his chest. Her hand rests lightly on his chest. She feels the slow circles he traces on her back. She is wearing her long pants, and long sleeve sleep shirt.

"Bella, you haven't said his name…was it James?" Edward was assuming James because Bella seemed so 'familiar' with the idea of what happened. But as far as he knows it could have been any one.

"Yes" She lets out the strangled sound.

"Okay" He sighs. "Okay"

"My body" She speaks but her body and head are completely still. "Is a mess"

"What?"

"He just was, I don't know" She fights to explain her eyes shut because she doesn't want to mentally remember the torment she felt. "He was just torturous"

Edward fights to keep his emotions in check. "I want to see you"

"No, Edward no"

Edward moves a hand, very slowly to her face and he hooks a finger under her chin. Tipping her chin up and lifts his head making their eyes meet. "I need to see sweetheart, I won't touch you"

"I-I…now?"

"Please"

* * *

Edward sits now on the edge of the bed; he is running on empty but can't seem to want to sleep because he can't protect her when he is sleeping. Rubbing his hands over his face he waits for her to come from the bathroom.

* * *

Bella strips down and throws her robe over her nude body. Walking from the bathroom she looks at her husband sitting on the bed probably as nervous as she feels.

Lifting his head he looks at her. "Are you okay…shit, I'm sorry" He says of his stupid question.

Bella smiles a bit. "It's okay, we just have…I don't know" She wiggles her hands.

"Will you show me what he did?"

Bella nods quickly, she bites her lip and turns her head to the side. Her shaky hands move to untie the knot at her middle.

Edward stares as her robe hangs open. He stands and walks slowly over. His eyes run over the naked body he can see. He sees marks over her stomach and breasts, on her upper thighs. "I imagine it was much worse 13 days ago?" It is pretty bad now, the amount of marks on her. He hates the James was 'claiming' her in some disgusting way.

Bella nod and doesn't look at him.

"You are not disgusting" He brings the robe closed and ties it slowly as her hands hang at her sides. "You are amazing and strong" He presses a kiss to her forehead. "Is that okay?"

Bella nods. "Yes" She whispers.

"Thank you for showing me" He mutters against her soft hair. "You need to go to sleep sweetheart" Edward doesn't wait for her to say anything; he guides her, his hand very lightly on her lower back to the bed. Pulling the cover back he lets her climb in.

"Are you staying? She questions with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes" He nods. "Yes"

* * *

**Friday August 10****th**** 2012**

Edward lies awake in bed for hours. Before he knows it, Ava is creeping into the room on her hands and knees. He smiles and leans over. "Morning"

"Hi Daddy, Mama?"

"Shh, Mommy is sleeping" He snuggles her close against his chest as he lies back down next to his sleeping wife.

"I want breakfast" She hits his cheek lightly to make him open his eyes.

Edward kisses her hand. "In a minute" He responds as she lays her head on his chest. Both fall back asleep.

* * *

Bella sits up in bed and hears talking outside the room. She looks over her shoulder at Edward, snoring softly with Ava sleeping on his chest now. She smiles and runs a hand down her daughter's face.

* * *

Esme looks up from making breakfast at Bella. Masen, Lucy and Paget are already on their second pancake. Charlie on his 3rd cup of coffee, not having slept much last night. Carlisle is talking to Jasper on the porch with coffee and Alice is sitting next to Sue, both playing with their food.

Charlie stands and wraps his arms around his baby girl. "I'm sorry"

Bella keeps it together as her children are present. "It's okay Dad" It almost feels like s huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders now that everyone knows. It is hard to look at them all in the eyes knowing they know. But she doesn't have to hide anymore.

Pulling away Charlie touches her cheek. "We will put him away"

Bella wants to shout no, but she shuts her lips and nods. She needs to talk to Edward.

"Hi mom" Masen smiles.

"Morning sweetie" Bella touches his hair. She kisses Lucy on the head and Paget on the nose.

* * *

Edward carried Ava out soon after, he spots his family and friends eating together; the kids are outside with Alice as they run around. Bella is sitting with his mother and Sue eating slowly. He meets her eyes.

Everyone greets him, the kids run back inside jumping around him but he watches his wife.

* * *

They day is busy; everyone treads carefully mainly because the children are all awake and very perceptive.

Bella has Lucy on the porch doing her long hair, and having a laugh. Esme is with them having some tea.

Sue and Charlie are down fishing with Masen on the dock.

Jasper and Edward have been holed up in the cabin's office for most of the day together.

Alice is playing with Paget and Ava on the porch near the other ladies. The chatter is light and not heavy. It is actually enjoyable.

* * *

Bella is making lunches in the kitchen with Sue.

"How are you holding up?" Sue cuts a sandwich. She looks at the young woman she has known a long time. She has watched her grow into a wife and mother. She has been at her father's side doing all of this.

Bella looks at Sue. "Okay"

"You look better today" No one was sure what was going on between Edward and Bella, but after last night everyone knows. Sue can see since Edward has found out Bella looks better. Her eyes are not as sad.

"I feel better" Bella nods, she was so worried Edward would find her repulsive but he hasn't, he has been wonderful.

Jasper and Edward come through.

"We are making sandwiches for everyone" Sue greets the men.

"Yum" Jasper smiles. He looks at the platter of white and brown bread filled with different things. He grabs a tuna triangle and an egg one. Winking he heads off to find his wife.

"I'll take this out" Sue smiles a bit. She carries it with two hands leaving both Edward and Bella alone for a moment. The kids will be entertained by lunch and everyone eating with them.

Edward looks at his wife. "Hey"

"Hey" She wipes the counter down, and moves to wash her hands in the sink. Drying them she turns and rests her body on the counter behind her.

"I was talking to Jasper" He starts out slowly feeling out her attitude to Jasper knowing.

"I know Alice told him" She says softly. "I know everyone knows"

"Okay" He nods. "Um, I was asking him what we do to move forward with pressing charges, and finding Jam…him" He finishes as her eyes widen.

"No"

"No?"

Bella shakes her head. "I don't want to do anything" She whispers.

"Bella we have to"

"No, it's not 'we' Edward, it's 'me', me alone retelling what happened, what he did to me, me alone"

"But sweetheart we can stop him from doing it to someone else"

"I can't" She shakes her head. "I can't"

"You can" He steps to her, when she doesn't move away from him he takes her forearms lightly. "Bella please" He whispers.

"No, I won't do it" She shakes her head. It was hard enough letting Edward in she can't fathom going to the police and telling them the details of that morning. She just isn't strong enough for that no matter what Edward thinks.

Edward pulls her close he tucks her head under his chin. "Shh" He hushes her. His large hand rubs up and down her back. "Shh, we will work it out"

Bella grips onto him. "I love you" She whispers.

Edward feels his heart beat faster at those words. He wants to cry from joy at hearing her utter them. "Say it again" He begs into her hair.

"I love you" Bella pulls her head back to look at him. "And I'm so sorry for putting you through this" She tells him softly.

"It's alright"

"It's not" She shakes her head staring at him. "You look exhausted, go and lie down" She feels better but she knows he feels awful right now. He looks like he is running on empty and his mind won't let him rest. "Please, I need you at your best"

Edward agrees by kissing her firmly on her forehead. He sighs softly at the contact, having missed her so much the past 14 days.

* * *

"Where is Daddy?" Paget questions her mouth, her mouth covered in jam from her sandwich. She grabs her milk in her princess plastic drink cup and sucks it back waiting for an answer. Her little cheeks suck in like a fish as she drinks.

Bella smiles grabbing a napkin. "He is tired, so he is sleeping"

* * *

Alice joins Bella in the living room. Dinner was more somber than last night…thankfully. "I'm sorry I told Jasper"

"I knew you would" Bella says quietly, she is holding Ava who is sleeping.

"How are you?"

"Ready to go home" She says with a bit of a laugh. "I was ready to come here but now I just want to be at home with Edward"

"How is he handling it?"

"Like Edward…trying to be strong but I know it hurts him"

"It hurts him because he loves you so much, you know this right?"

"I know" Bella nods, she kisses her daughters head. "I was stupid to think he would think less of me"

"It hurts him when you hurt…that is love" Alice smiles sadly.

"Yeah" Bella smiles a bit. She looks towards the slight movement.

"Are you ladies going to bed?" Edward appears in some sleep bottoms and a white clean tank top.

"I'm off" Alice moves from the couch. She pushes up on her toes and kisses Edward's cheek. "Take care of them" She pats his arm kindly.

Edward looks at his beautiful wife. "You are so beautiful there with her" He tips his head to the side. He can't get close enough to her right now. Licking his lips he smiles.

Bella gives him a warm smile. "Help me put her to bed"

* * *

Edward stands in the middle of the room looking at Bella. "How are you?" He knows she is going to get tired of him asking that, but he can't help it, he needs to know.

"I'm good, today was good" Bella admits. "I'm glad you know now" She whispers.

"I'm glad…not glad but to know, it is better, don't hide things from me Bella, I want to take care of you always"

"I know now" She whispers touching his face. She gasps because her fingers on his skin send shock waves through her. They are like fire and ice, it is a slow burn, a good burn. "I'm worried"

"Worried about what?"

"That, that I won't want to be intimate with you anymore"

Edward frowns, his forehead wrinkles in confusion. "What?"

"I just, it's hard to let you touch me still, because I just feel his hands and" She shakes her head. Her fingers run up into her long hair. Bella shuts her eyes tightly trying to express what she is feeling to him.

"Take your time" He whispers, he is touching her now and she seems alright.

"What if I get scared when you are trying to make love to me, what if I can't get turned on by you?"

Edward shakes his head. "That's silly sweetheart"

"But what if I can't, what if I, if my body rejects you?"

"I don't think it works like that Bella"

"It might" She whispers.

"Talk to Dr. Denali when we get back…"

"Okay"

"Have you thought about talking to someone who is educated in this area?"

"I don't what anyone to know" She whispers her fingers clutch at his chest.

He is touching her, she is touching him but it is not in the way she is worried about touching. It is more a comforting way. "You don't have to be ashamed, you did nothing wrong" He presses.

"I just" She sighs clutching his shirt tighter.

Edward moves back to the topic she brought up. "Did he make you aroused?"

"What, no" She looks up and exclaims.

"Well then I think you will be okay" He mutters leaning in to kiss her mouth.

"Not yet" She turns her head to the side.

Edward kicks himself for even trying. "Let's go to bed" He offers leading her over.

* * *

**GAH…was that okay?**

**We are jumping a week next Chapter – back home from the Cabin**

**AND I am starting a new story...tonight or tomorrow night - as it's 7pm...probably tonight, so have a check of it! It should be a good one as well HA (even if I just think so)**


	24. Chapter 24

The 'Be Part of the Cure' Walk was wonderful! Amazing, just an amazing turn out!

ENJOY!

off tomorrow...oh what to do with myself! *yippie*

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Monday 20****th**** August 2012**

Edward stands with Bella outside. The kids are finishing up breakfast in the kitchen. "Do you want me to stay at home today?"

"No, no go to work" She says pushing on his chest. "We will be fine"

His hands are around her tiny waist. He pulls her flush against his chest. "I never want to leave you alone again" He whispers.

"You have no choice" She tips her head and smiles up at him sadly.

"I will call you"

"Okay" She nods.

Edward rubs his nose against hers. "And I'll come with you to your doctor's appointment tomorrow"

"No" She shakes her head. "I am good"

"Bella" He whines pulling her closer to him and that is not even possible. "Please let me support you"

"Come home and watch the kids then, please" She can't have him there, she is still so embarrassed and ashamed. It is so hard.

Edward takes her face in his hands. He wants to kiss her and comfort her so much but he holds back because she isn't ready for it.

Bella touches his sides, her fingers grip his shirt. Whimpering softly she stares at him. "I'm sorry I just need to do this alone…I don't want you to see"

Edward sighs and nods his head. He presses his forehead against her and holds still for a moment soaking her in. "My beautiful sweetheart" He whispers pressing a kiss there.

Bella watches him let go and turn to get into his car.

Putting up his hand he gives her a tiny wave.

Going in she braces herself for the day with her four children.

* * *

Edward's mind is not on work, it is on everything else in his life. Mostly it is on his family, the children, his wife. He drops his head in his hands for a moment and takes a few deep breathes.

"Knock knock" Jane enters the office. She stops as his head is on his desk.

Edward is not in the mood for this today. Not in the mood for her. The last few weeks have been hell. Not speaking properly or sleeping with his wife only to find out she was raped. He shuts his eyes for a moment willing her away.

"Must be tough being on vacation" She rolls her eyes.

"What do you need Jane?"

"I was coming to tell you, the meeting we had and you skipped out on…"

Edward remembers all too well…Bella had just been raped. "What about it?"

"They are having an event to celebrate the deal, we have been invited, well Volturi has been, naturally you myself and Aro will attend"

"Fine, make sure Faith has the details"

"Already emailed, it is black tie…bring that little wife of yours" Jane says with a bit of a tone.

"Bella, her name is Bella"

Jane just smiles before she turns and goes.

Edward drops his head to his desk again and takes a few more deep breaths.

* * *

"If you call me one more time" Bella answers the phone.

Edward laughs at her greeting. "Bella I am worried, please let me have this"

Bella sighs. She watches the kids at the park, it is busy today. She crosses her legs on the bench as keeps her eyes following her four children. She packed a lunch for them and Esme is meeting her in about 10 minutes for lunch on the grass.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay" She admits. She looks through her shades and licks her lips. "How is your day going?"

"Slow, I want to get home to you" He admits.

Bella smiles, it is nice to hear. "I miss you too"

"God Bella" He runs a hand through his hair. "I miss you so damn much" He whispers. He is such a punk. Yet he can't seem to care. She is his life, completely his life.

Bella sighs watching the kids and listening to her husband's breathing. "Edward?"

"Bella?" He has a smile in his tone. He is smiling.

"Paget just fell over"

"Call the fire department"

Bella laughs, she stands meeting hr limping daughter. "It may come to that" She speaks of her little drama queen.

"I'll let you go…call me when you guys get to the house please?"

"I will, oh I see Esme heading over" Bella waves before meeting Paget who is crying like a crazy person and scooping her up.

"I love you"

"I love you" She whispers before hanging up.

* * *

Edward packs up his desk and he heads past Faith.

"Mr. Cullen, good night"

"Good night Faith" He smiles. He hasn't smiled all day…he is smiling now as he is leaving.

* * *

Bella moves around the kitchen, she feels a bit out of sorts now. Her eyes keep going to the clock hoping Edward is home soon. She wants to take a bath. Her skin feels itchy and dirty.

"Daddy!" Ava squeals from the living room.

Bella looks up from cutting up some raw vegetables for dinner for the kids. She waits a few minutes as the kids chatter away to their father.

"Hi" Edward greets his wife. He looks at her face. "What happened?" His eyes widen in concern.

"I just, I need to shower" Bella drops the knife in the sink to walk to his, past him.

Edward stops her effectively. "Hey, hey" He soothes with his voice, his lips mutters into her hair.

"It's been a long day, I feel dirty"

"You're not dirty" He knows she doesn't mean dirty from the grime of the day. He knows she means dirty from that monster James. His hands smooth up and down her back. "Sweetheart you aren't dirty"

Bella nuzzles her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess" She whispers.

"You hold it together better than anyone" He admits to her. She is so strong. She is crazy to think she's anything but strong.

"I need to shower" She whispers into his chest.

"I'll finish dinner" Edward tells her, he presses a firm kiss on the top of her head and sends her off.

* * *

Bella locks the bathroom door and starts the tub. She watches the water rise and the heat pour from the tap. Slipping out of her clothing she gets into the clear hot bath.

* * *

"Where is mom?" Masen comes into the kitchen and climbs on a stool at the island counter.

"Upstairs having a moment" Edward explains to his son as best as he can.

"Oh…are you making dinner?"

"Yup, finishing what your mother started" He explains more.

"Oh…do you know how to cook?"

"Yes" Edward glares at his son who just smiles. "What are the girls doing?"

"Hair"

"Ahh" Edward nods pulling down 6 plates. Bella has chicken in the oven, a steak for him, and raw vegetables and dip. He spies some baby roast potatoes cooking in a smaller dish as well. YUM!

* * *

Bella comes down dressed more relaxed, her hair pilled on her head away from her neck, and some long strands fallen loose from her messy bun.

"Mama" Ava cries with a smile. She is lifted by her mother and snuggled.

Edward looks up. "We were waiting for you, and looking for that baby" He says to his wife. She looks amazing, fresh faced and relaxed. "Okay?"

Bella nods and puts Ava in a seat next to Lucy.

"You smell good mom" Lucy says. "Bella" She blushes.

Bella leans over and kisses Lucy firmly on her cheek. "I love you" She whispers to the little girl.

Lucy blushes even more and looks to her plate Edward gave her.

Edward stares at Bella and Lucy's interaction. He knew Lucy would be fine, Lucy needs Bella and Bella is just in love, deeply in love with that little girl. She is Angela extension. She is what Bella needs. They love each other so much.

Bella sits. "This looks good" She says to her husband.

"I broke my leg today Daddy" Paget pips while trying to stab a baby potato with her fork.

Edward drops his fork dramatically. "YOU DID?"

Paget eats it up. "Yes, can you believe it?"

"I really can't" Edward shakes his head.

"Here we go" Masen rolls his eyes.

Ava chews her chicken happily and Lucy looks at Bella who winks at her.

"What happened to you?"

"Well I was at the playground with mommy, and she was on the bench, and then I jumped off a wall"

"A big wall?"

"Huge!" Paget says indicating the size with her hands.

"It was a path edge" Masen explains it was a 2inch drop from the path to the sand area of the playground.

"It was HUGE Masen" Paget cuts her little blue eyes.

"Whatever" Masen shakes his head.

"So then, I twisted my leg and broke it"

"If you broke your leg, you would have a cast" Lucy adds.

"I heal quick" Paget explains to her father.

"You sure do" Edward nods; he pats Paget's head affectionately.

* * *

"I don't know why you entertain her" Bella laughs as she joins Edward in their bedroom. The goodnights were filled with Masen and Lucy reading the younger two a story and Bell and Edward listening. Then with kisses, and Paget telling another story about how Ava put soap in her hair in the bath tonight with Mommy.

"She brings me joy and a good laugh" Edward starts to unbutton his shirt.

Bella smiles, she watches him throw his work shirt into the laundry basket at the wall. His back is smooth and strong.

Edward turns around catching his wife mid-gawk. Normally he would call her out on her staring and start a round of amazing sex with her. He doesn't know what to do now to be honest.

"I'm sorry" She whispers shaking her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know" She answers with a shrug. "For being a total mess once again"

"Bella" He moves to her, he watches her eyes fall to his chest. "You need to stop this" He takes her upper arms lightly. "You have to stop"

"I'm sorry" She whispers.

Edward sighs and holds her tighter. "You don't need to be sorry Bella, stop saying that"

"I don't know how to not feel like this"

"You need to talk to someone sweetheart" He peppers kisses over her forehead. He wants to be able to comfort her.

"I just worry you will be disgusted by me"

"Sweetheart no, you know I won't be"

"I worry you won't want to touch me"

"I do, but I want you to be ready for me" He whispers. His hands run up and down her back.

"I worry you will get tired for waiting for me to be ready" She lets the tears fall from her eyes as she looks up at him.

Edward sighs and knows what she is saying. "Bella I won't, I promise you, I won't do that again to you to us, to our family" He says wanting to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you feel like shit" She whispers.

"You aren't" He takes her face now making her look at him by tipping her head back. "I want you, I want you happy and settled, I want you feeling good about yourself…you need to talk to someone"

Bella nods her face in his hands.

"I love you Bella, most of all I want you safe…I want you to go to the police"

"No, no" She shakes away from him. "I can't"

"Jesus Bella" He takes a deep breath because he just feels frustrated. "Okay" He whispers, she pulled from his hold like what he said hurt her. "But I want Emmett to look into him for me"

"Edward, don't do anything" She whispers.

"Bella, I just want Emmett to look into him some" By finding out where he lives, where he is now.

"Edward please"

Edward says nothing; he makes no promises on this.

* * *

Edward & Bella will try to reconnect next…I think *sigh*


	25. Chapter 25

**'As for Edward. Why isn't he out there hunting James down?' Please read the last line of Chapter 24. **

**I can't really do EVERYTHING in one chapter, it has been a week since he found out & they were also away from home. Now they are back for what is really the 1****st**** day (****_well last chapter was_****)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Tuesday August 21****st**** 2012**

Bella sits with her legs crossed.

"How have you been?" Dr. Denali questions.

"Good, okay" Bella nods.

"How was the vacation?"

"It was crazy…Edward knows, everyone knows" It was hard to look her father in the eyes. He was adamant about her going to the Seattle police. She felt slightly ambushed.

"That's good, very good, are you going to speak to someone?"

"Yes, today after I leave here" Bella admits. Edward is at home for the day watching the kids.

"That is a great step" Dr. Denali smiles.

"I'm worried" Bella admits.

"About what?"

"That, I'm worried that I won't be able to have sex with Edward anymore"

Dr. Denali looks at Bella confused.

"Will my body reject his?"

"No, no Bella" Dr. Denali shakes her head. "No, you will be able to make love to your husband when you are ready"

Bella nods quickly. She does feel relief to hear that. She wants to be close to Edward again, and share their private passion with each other again. She does miss him very much.

* * *

"Jesus Christ man" Emmett says. Their father called him but to hear it from Edward is heartbreaking. "How is she doing?"

"She is holding it together, I've just, I have a lot of things to do today, and she is at a few doctor appointments" Edward runs a hand through his hair.

"You didn't go with?"

"She didn't want me, she didn't want me with her" Edward sighs. "She has to know I would do anything for her, with her"

"She knows man" Emmett says calmly. "She is just not herself"

"Honestly she worries she will never be herself again"

"She will"

"I know that, but she is worrying over it, worrying I will cheat because I will be tired of waiting"

"Shit man"

"I called because I need you to run another check, find out where James is"

"Edward"

"I need to know" Edward growls. "If she isn't going to do something about the rape, I will"

"Edward you need to think this through, thousands of women are raped and don't report it" It is not an uncommon occurrence.

"This one was my wife" Edward says roughly. "What if it were Rose?"

"Shit don't do that man, Edward, I could get fired" Emmett whispers.

"This is what I get for having a brother as an officer of the law and a best friend who is a lawyer"

"Edward, are you thinking clearly, I tell you where the guy is and what?"

"I am going to rip his head off"

"Edward"

"Emmett, do this for me, please" He whispers at a loss. He sighs bending his head. "Look I need to go" He looks to the door as the bell rings. "I have a delivery"

"I'll find out where he lives"

"Thank you" Edward says softly.

"I don't want to know anything after that Edward, I love Bella but I can't aid and abed crimes, Bella needs to come and down to the station formally" He is doing it because it is all he can do. He can't force her to talk to the police, he can't rip James' head off with Edward, but he can help Edward and then turn a blind eye.

"She isn't, but I know"

"I'll call you" Emmett says.

* * *

Her hands fidget in her lap, she lifts her eyes.

"Why are you here Bella?"

"I well I-I was raped"

Dr. Gerandy arches his eyebrows. He makes note. "When did this happen?"

"Wednesday July 25th" Bella answers it is almost robotic.

Dr. Gerandy makes note. "Almost a month"

"I count the minutes at times" Bella confesses.

"I can imagine you have children…a husband" He looks at her information.

"Yes"

"Does he know?"

"Yes, I just told him, a week ago"

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I was stupid, just stupid"

"Do you feel stupid often?"

"Yes" Bella wipes her tears. "I'm just"

"Take your time"

"He had an affair, a one night stand I guess" Bella shrugs.

"When?"

"Four years ago"

"You have a child that is 2?" He is interested in how this came about. She clearly is upset over the affair yet still managed to have a child with this man who clearly hurt her.

"I was stupid, we, that night I was a mess"

Dr. Gerandy nods and writes. "Let's go back to the rape"

Bella looks at him.

"Tell me about it"

"I was packing us up for our trip, a week early, I had to get ready because I was going to have the kids out of camp so I wanted to be packed' Bella rushes.

"Okay"

"And he just came in, I didn't lock the door, I just am so stupid, had I locked the door"

"Did you feel you needed to lock the door?"

"No, no, not really" Bella shakes her head. "I was busy, and no, I guess I didn't"

"So you weren't stupid for not locking it, you just didn't see a reason for it"

"I should have locked it"

Dr. Gerandy looks at her, he folds his arms. "How is the investigation going?"

"I haven't spoken to the police"

"As a Doctor, and medical advisor, I suggest that you do"

"No" She shakes her head. "I can't, I'm just…"

"The shame that comes with rape is huge, I understand, but he can't be allowed to roam free"

"He, he was like obsessed with me"

"Do you know him?"

"No, not really, his son goes to school with mine, we met randomly" Bella shakes her head.

"Are you going to see him when school goes in?"

Bella lifts her eyes and they widen, she didn't even think of that. Maybe she didn't because she never saw him before. Nancy always took Riley into school and picked him up.

"You need to think that through fully"

Bella nods quickly.

"How has your husband handled it?"

"I didn't want to tell him"

"Why?"

"Because I am so, he must think, for him, he must think I am disgusting for him to have done what he did"

Dr. Gerandy gives her to floor.

"If he knew I thought it would see me as more disgusting"

"And did he?"

"No" Bella shakes her head. "He has been wonderfully supportive"

"So he didn't have an affair because you are disgusting or stupid then?"

"I guess not" Bella agrees, she licks her lips. "Why did he?"

"I don't know, you need to ask your husband that"

She doesn't want to go back to that place. She and Edward are in a good place now. She doesn't want to go down that road again.

"How are you dealing with the rape?"

"I don't know, I am numb to it"

"Do you feel like it happened?"

"I feel, yes I do, but I just feel indifferent, my life, we have four children it is so crazy I can't think about it, when I do I want to shower but when I don't things feel okay"

"That is a good thing, it is good you aren't dwelling on it, it is good you are moving forward, you are very strong"

Bella gives him a small smile. "Edward is always saying that"

"He is right, but you should speak to the police"

"He is saying that as well"

"Smart man" He watches Bella smile and nod. "You must really love him"

"I do" Bella confirms. "I love him deeply"

"Does your love for him cause you pain?"

"No, not pain but my chest aches because I feel so strongly about him and then even more when I remember what he did" She just doesn't understand why.

"You may never get over what he did to you, but you are clearly moving forward with him, it takes a lot of courage to trust someone again when they have destroyed it"

"Yeah" She nods.

"You need to open up to him"

"I try, I just don't want to make him upset"

"Why?"

"I guess, I…when, to me when you love someone so much you don't want to hurt them or upset them but to Edward it seems" She lets out a little laugh. "Just by his past actions, it is more of 'you hurt the ones you love the most' going on in his head"

"The affair hurt you"

"He now works with the woman he had an affair with"

Dr. Gerandy widens his eyes, he is trying to keep a poker face, that is his job, offer words when needed, but to let her explain and talk out her feelings.

"I know, it's crazy right?"

"And what" Dr. Gerandy clears his throat. "You feel hurt by this?"

"I did, I guess I do somewhat, but Edward is such a hard worker, and he can't give it up, can he?"

"That is something you two need to talk about, can it be done, and can he move on from that job to make sure you feel secure"

"I do feel insecure" She admits with a nod.

"That is very clear Bella; do you know what you need to make you feel secure and essentially loved in your marriage?"

"I-I don't know" She shakes her head. "The rape, when he raped me it knocked me back to square one, I was feeling good and comfortable, and we were like normal, like before the affair, then"

"You got raped and felt the feelings of not being…"

"Worthy"

"Do you think you are worthy of love Bella?"

"Yes"

"Good" Dr. Gerandy smiles. "Because you are, and you are worthy of having a marriage that is equal and full of trust, you need to get back to that place before you can even tackle the rape, because if you can't trust your husband"

"I do, the rape just brought back the feelings of distrust"

"I understand that" He starts again. "But if you can't trust him, and you clearly have reservations or you would have told him right away, you didn't trust he would find you to be the same person, you didn't trust he would love you the same"

Bella nods and wipes her tears. "I guess I didn't fully trust him, or trust in us"

"And that is fair, you have been through a lot with him am I right?"

"You're right"

"Do you need him to help you get through this?"

"Yes, I love him; I'm in love with him"

Dr. Gerandy smiles. "Well, talk to him, really talk to him"

"Thank you" She mutters with a nod.

* * *

Bella walks into the house, it is deathly quiet. "Hello?" She calls. She took Edwards car today in case he needed to run out with all the kids he had her van.

"In the kitchen" Edward calls back.

Bella smells delicious smells.

"Hey" Edward smiles.

"Hi"

"How did it go?"

"Where are the kids?" She watches him shake the pan of bright vegetables as he makes some sort of stir fry.

"At my parents, I thought we could use a break" He eyes her carefully hoping he did right.

"Thank you" She smiles slipping her shoes off and sliding onto a stool to watch him cook. She rests her cheek in her palm.

"They are there for the night, you can get them tomorrow anytime" Edward informs her.

"Thank you" She smiles brightly at him.

"You're welcome" He gives her a wink. "We can talk over dinner…do you want to shower?"

"Yeah" She nods slipping from the stool. "I'll be back"

"I'll be here" He watches her go.

* * *

**Up next a quiet dinner**

**A quite bedroom revelation**

**A small reconnection**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ugh BED *thud***

**This Breaking Dawn press has my eyes crossing; I had to keep stopping to watch new interviews! GRRRR **

**Hope this was worth the wait & you like it…a little!**

**Photobucket:****The bed**** has been added – I got this fab book in the mail don't know why but it is called 'Restoration Hardware' the company AMAZING – I want everything in it!**

**Okay enjoy : - )**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Tuesday August 21****st**** 2012**

"Tell me how it went" He says both now sitting ready to eat.

Bella looks at her plate. "Fine, um Dr. Denali said…"

"Arousal possible?" He looks at her waiting for her to look at him.

"Yes" She whispers. "When I am ready it will work"

"It will" Edward agrees, he gives her a smile when she finally meets his eyes. "You don't have to be embarrassed sweetheart"

"I know" She sighs softly. "I should let you touch me, because I know you won't hurt me"

"I won't, I'll do whatever you want when you're ready" He whispers staring at her. She looks so beautiful and so tired now. He wants nothing more than to pull her across the table and hold her and kiss her. "I will do what you are comfortable with"

"I know" She smiles lightly at him. "Dr. Gerandy…Edward" She hates this; she doesn't want to create any tension between them. There has been so much for too long and it is gone now, but she has to.

Edward looks at her lower her eyes and her brow wrinkle. "Bella, sweetheart, look at me"

She looks at her husband across the table, neither has touched their dinners. "Um"

"Tell me" He says softly, expecting the worst.

"I need, I need you to quit" Bella says and then slaps her hands over her mouth like she can't believe she said the words. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She whispers shaking her head. "I didn't mean that, to say that"

"Done" Edward says firmly staring into her shocked and worried face.

"Edward" She runs a hand through her long loose hair.

"Done" He will do what he needs to do to make it work, whatever she needs it is done. "It is done' He confirms.

"I just can't, with her, I can't anymore" She mutters. "And to add this" She motions to herself speaking of the rape.

Edward looks at her and nods, he understands, he completely understands. He watches Bella and waits for her, he can tell she is fighting with herself again and trying to find words. Trying to find the right words, the words she wants to use. Her brow is going, her eyes are darting rapidly. And she is looks up at him, her lips moving, licking whispering words but no sound is coming out.

"Why wasn't I good enough?"

His jaw is suddenly slack and his heart pounds in his chest. He feels heavy he feels sick and his dinner long forgotten.

"Why?" She pleads softly. "Please just tell me"

Edward looks at his wife's bowed head. He stands and moves around the table. "Come here" He doesn't wait for her to protest; he takes her hands, stands her pulling her along with him.

Bella sits on the couch. She stares at her husband who sits on the coffee table right in front of her; he rests his elbows on his knees and rubs his eyes before looking up at her.

"Bella, I had a few drinks, I-I wasn't, wasn't thinking clearly, it just happened"

She nods looking at him.

"Bella, you have always been good enough, what I did, what happened between Jane and I, it had nothing to do with you. It was all me, me being stupid, just a big fuck up. I must be stupid right to hurt you and our family?" Edward runs both hands up into his hair and tugs his head bent and he sighs.

Bella now watches him struggle with the right words.

"We had, I had everything, a beautiful wife, two children and I go and fuck it all making you feel like, like you aren't good enough, like you weren't good enough" He shakes his head now looking at her. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "I was never good enough Bella, me"

She blinks and the tears spill down her cheeks. He reaches out slowly clearly waiting for her to pull away or slap his hand away. She stays still and shuts her eyes when his thumbs brush over her cheeks, smoothing the tears away. "Edward" She sighs in a hoarse voice. "We have to get past this, not just me but you too" She says softly opening her eyes and looking at him.

Edward removes his hands from her damp face and stares at her, the tears fall from his eyes as well.

Bella leans forward and cups his cheeks like he just did to her and she brushes his tears away, a small smile on his face. "Love" She whispers.

"Love"

"Step one talking" She removes her hands from his beautiful face slowly.

"Step two is me quitting" Edward tells her.

"What is step three?" She questions, wondering as she stares at his red rimmed eyes.

"Do you want to move out of the city Bella?" He questions her, his wipes a quick hand over his face.

"What?"

"We can live in Forks, the school system there was good enough for us" He shrugs. "It will be good enough for our kids"

Bella looks down and shakes her head before looking back up at him. "Edward" She whispers, finding his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I bought us a new bed, but this house, this house" He sighs at what happened to her here. What happened to her that she kept from him for so long as she was in the house day in and day out feeling violated.

"What" She whispers looking at him. "A new bed?"

"It was delivered today the old one is gone, but this house must hold just" He looks at her. "Horrible memories"

Bella shakes her head. "No"

"No?" Edward is confused.

"You amaze me" She whispers and wipes more fallen tears away.

"You are amazing" He reminds her.

"Edward, understand that the good memories we have in this house outweigh the bad ones by thousands…thousands" Bella swallows and looks at him in the eyes. "Even the bed where he raped me"

Edward listens to her voice and it has never been stronger.

"Remember" She smiles. "When Masen was a few days old and you were trying to be super dad and he threw up all over you in the bed"

Edward laughs along with Bella.

"And the ant farm that Masen spilled in the bed when he was showing us one night" She cackles throwing her head back.

Edward laughs, but watches her take her trip down the Swan-Cullen memory lane.

"And Paget's projectile vomit all over that two thousand dollar headboard!" She squeals. "You were so mad"

Edward laughs his stomach cramping. "And Mas walking into the room, seeing it and starting to dry heave at the sight"

"He threw up all over the floor" Bella adds with a laugh.

"Ugh that was so awful that night"

"Yup" She giggles completely relaxed against the couch back. She stops laughing and sighs. "He created a bad memory on that bed" Bella looks at her husband. "But we have had so many good on that bed, and in this home…Edward if you want to move" She licks her lips. "I will follow you anywhere"

"I love you" He says simply.

"Anywhere Edward" She reaches out and grabs his hand, holding it tightly. She smiles when he brings her fist to his lips and presses a kiss on her hand. "I love you"

Edward smiles when she extends her pointer finger and pokes his nose playfully.

"Show me my new bed?" She questions arching her eyebrows. "So I can have a peek and sleep in it before the kids vomit and shit all over it"

Edward laughs standing and pulling her up as well.

* * *

Bella steps into the room in front of Edward. Her eyes land on this bed. She smiles. "It must have cost a fortune" She comments.

He chuckles from behind her. His body sags on the door frame. "Actually" He runs a hand through his hair as he watches her enter the room and ghost her hand over the made bed. She turns around and looks at him, he smiles. "It was off the show room floor, so not really"

Bella nods turning back. It is all material. "I can see hand prints on it already" She smiles her fingers rubbing the end covered in material. It couldn't be any different from their old bed if it tried.

The Churchill Wing Bed is stunning, he loved it the moment he laid eyes on it, and knew Bella would as well.

Bella looks at him shut the bedroom door and she rests her hands on the bed looking at him walk slowly to one side of the bed as she stands at the foot. "Kiss me"

He watches her for a long while before he even moves towards her. As he takes a step he watches as she turns and faces him. Smiling down at her Edward cups her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, give me new memories in this room" She whispers.

His nose gently caresses hers. His lips touch hers softly. He feels it, he feels the sparks the electricity that is all theirs.

Bella shivers, her hands clutch at his shirt, she moans softly when he deepens the kiss. "Mmm"

His tongue strokes hers he presses his hands into her face holding her, closer, tighter. "I love you" He breathes out before resuming their passionate kiss.

Bella strokes her hands up his sides and around his back. "Mmm"

Smiling he pecks her lips before pulling back. His thumbs stroke her cheeks and down her throat. "I will never hurt you Bella, I promise"

"I know" She nods. "I know"

He keeps a hold of her, her fingers make his back tingle as she runs them up and down his back.

"I want you to show me" She whispers.

Edward tries to understand her words. "I'll stop when you say, I promise"

She nods.

"On the bed?"

"No" Bella answers quickly. She wants to 'get to know' him but not on the bed, not yet. "Lounge?" She offers.

"You call the shots sweetheart"

* * *

Bella once settled in light pants and a tank top she lays back slowly.

Edward stands next to her.

"Please sit" Him looming over her is too much. She shuts her eyes as he takes a seat by her out stretched legs.

Edward reaches out and touches her face. "It's just me"

Bella nods and sighs turning into his touch.

He looks at her. She is so stunning, just lovely. "I love you"

"I love you" Her eyes lightly shut, her voice just a whisper.

"Can I take these off?" He questions his finger rubbing the top of her pants. He watches her nod, her eyes shut. "Look at me sweetheart, it's just us" He says softly.

"I know" She lifts her hips for him as he pulls them now. Bella watches him drop them to the floor.

Edward watches her pale thighs rub together as they settle back against the lounge, her body seemingly relaxed.

Bella stares at him. She watches him lift his hand and rest it on her stomach, it quivers under his touch.

"It's me" He strokes her flat belly over the material.

Bella reaches out and fiddles lightly with the buttons of his shirt. "Take it off please"

Edward removes his hands from her and slowly unbuttons his shirt. He drops it to the floor.

He is so different from James, she doesn't even want to think about it, but knowing this helps her know that James is not in the room with her, Edward is. Her loving husband, her protective husband is. She looks at his chest which is sprinkled with hair and his stomach. Bella licks her lips. She feels a fire inside of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" She moves her eyes to his face and smiles a bit. Her hand lifts and touches his chest, her fingers stroke the hair over it. "You are beautiful" She murmurs.

"Thank you" He chuckles making her smile. His hand pushes up her tank top just over her belly button. His finger smoothes around her skin and traces the panty line around her hips. "You are beautiful" He mumbles staring down at her skin.

Bella's hand drops from his chest and rests over his on her stomach.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, not yet" She says softly staring at him.

Edward leans forward and her hands go into defense mode, pushing against his chest. "It's me" He takes her tiny fists and holds them against his chest still leaning forward. His nose hits her making her eyes open.

Bella looks at him panicked. "No, no"

"Sweetheart" He kisses her cheek. "It's okay"

She stares at him, her eyes fall shut for a moment before opening back up. She relaxes her hands out of the fists against his chest; his hands still hold her wrists firmly to his chest.

Edward presses a kiss to her forehead. "Okay?"

"Yeah" She whispers nodding still watching him. She feels him let go of her wrists and cup her face still leaning over her. She tips her head up and meets his mouth. Moaning softly she kisses him back as they reconnect and slowly explore each others mouths. Her finger tips rests on his chest, keeping him from putting his weight on top of her. She is keeping him back in her way.

He was not planning on resting his body on hers but if her hands between them make her feel safer that is fine. His mouth gets reacquainted with hers. She tastes amazing. Moaning and growling in the back of his throat he pulls back for air they both desperately need.

"I'm not being fair' She whispers her eyes go to his apparent erection.

Edward follows her gaze. "Don't be silly"

"It's not fair"

"Bella, don't" He frowns touching her cheek now with one hand as he sits back upright off of her. Her hands rest on her stomach. "When you are ready"

"What about you?" She whispers looking from his erection to his eyes.

"I will be fine; I'm more worried about you"

She sighs. Bella moans softly when his hand keeps a light cup of her cheek and the other strokes up and down her upper thigh. "That's' nice" She says with her eyes shut. She turns her face into his palm.

"Getting turned on Ms. Swan are you?"

Bella kisses his palm before turning her head and opening her eyes. "Yes, but it's enough"

"Okay" He stops his moments and leans forward both hands cup her cheeks. Edward presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes" He whispers against her skin. "I would love to"

* * *

"This bed is nice" She says into his neck. She is completely wrapped against him. Both are under the blankets fully pajama-ed up. Her arms are around his neck and her face is buried into his neck.

He laughs a bit. "It is comfy"

"I'm sleepy" She whispers before pressing a kiss to his throat. Both his arms are around her, she is sure his arm under her body will fall asleep soon, but he doesn't seem to mind and she feels safe wrapped in his arms like this.

"Sleep then my love" He presses a kiss to her hair.

Being in her husband's arms is the last thing she remembers before falling into a safe and warm sleep.

* * *

**With all this press for BD2 I am getting all excited and now I really need to look into continuing with Between Us :( I will try out LiveJ this weekend see how it goes as it was iffy before with me!**

**I shall keep you posted!**


	27. Chapter 27

**We are BACK…by we I mean me :- )**

**Rolling onwards – are we all still here gah!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Wednesday August 22****nd**** 2012**

Her husband wrapped around her is such a good feeling. Not having this, thinking about not having this in that time period hurts her chest.

Bella pushes up, she is face to face with him, having spent all night with her head on his chest. She looks at his shut eyes and smiles; she reaches a hand and strokes his face. "Edward?" She whispers softly. It is 8:30. They NEVER get to sleep in. NEVER!

"Hmm" He moans, his hold tightens around her body.

"What time do I have to get the kids, you have work Edward?"

"Whenever" He mutters without opening his eyes. "I'm taking a sick day"

Bella smiles, she is happy he will be with her and the kids today, she is happy he is quitting. "I have to pee" She pushes against his chest and he lets her go, his arms drop limp on the bed. Bella laughs.

"Music to my ears" He mutters his eyes still shut.

Bella frowns standing now on loose pajama pants and a shirt.

"You laughing, music to my ears" He finally opens his eyes and turns his head to the side to look at her.

* * *

Bella shuts the bathroom door and doesn't lock it. Edward does make her feel safe. She is safe with him. She loves him. Bella brushes her teeth and washes her face. Patting it dry she heads out of the bathroom.

Edward smiles as he looks at her, his cell phone is pressed to his ear. "Yeah I will be in tomorrow Faith" He nods to himself. "And we will need to talk, can you set up a meeting with myself and Aro for Friday please…thank you, see you tomorrow…I will" He presses end and drops his phone on the bed. He found out that the gala event is September 1st so that is a week and a half from now. A week and a half working, a week and a half to sort what they are going to do after.

Bella shifts on her bare feet looking at him.

"Don't get shy now, don't keep it in" He whispers.

"You are going to talk to Aro on Friday" She sort of questions.

"Yes, we have a big deal that just took place" He says not wanting to make a huge deal out of it; it was the day she didn't get the kids. But he notices from the look on her face she remembers that deal. "Anyway there is a party for it, an event, gala of sorts to celebrate…I kind of have to be there to close it with Aro and company" He wants to be there.

"Jane"

"Yes, she was part of the deal" Edward nods. "It is next Saturday, you don't have to go, but I would very much like to resign after that event is over, giving Aro that much" Well before, last next week being his last, but Saturday being his real last day.

"No, of course" Bella nods quickly. "That sounds…"

"Fair?" He sort of smirks. He hopes Aro won't ask for 1 month, he needs his damn contract in front of him. If anything comes up he will get Jasper to have a look at it when he goes in tomorrow.

Bella rolls her eyes and lifts her long hair in her hand and over her shoulder; she plays with the ends looking at him. "Thank you"

"We still need to think about what we are going to do, if we are going to move"

Bella nods. "I'm sorry" She rubs both hands over her clean face.

"Why?"

"I'm wrecking our life, the lives of our kids" She laughs bitterly and shakes her head.

Edward sighs and pushes out of bed, he walks to her standing in the middle of their large bedroom at the end of the bed. He takes her upper arms. "Don't do this Bella, you haven't wrecked anything, if you feel the need to place blame, it is me you need to look at"

"Shit, shitty, shit" She mutters shaking her head. "I'm sorry" He is smiling when she looks up at him. "This isn't funny Edward" She groans softly.

"No, it's not, I have made a mess of everything causing all of this, but now we have to deal together, you want to deal with this together right?"

"Yes" She breathes out.

"Then that is what we do" He pulls her in and kisses her mouth lightly. "Is this okay?" He pulls back right away.

"Yes, yes" She says pushing up closer to him. "I want to be close to you"

Edward takes a hand from her arm and tips her chin up; he holds her steady and kisses her slowly, softly, and tenderly. "I love you" He whispers against her damp lips.

"I love you back"

* * *

Edward sits in front of his eggs. "I'll talk to my dad this weekend"

Bella nods washing the pan, she just had oatmeal and made eggs and toast for him.

"Together we can work out the expense coverage that would keep the kids in school here in the city and the house upkeep, if possible"

"I can help with that you know Edward"

"I know but it's fine" He sits thinking. He doesn't like to depend on his parents but FACT; they have money, a lot of it. It is more about the kids well being and less about his pride.

"I will find out how much of a pay cut if any I will take if I work fulltime from home, if we have to move"

"Sounds good" He nods. She is not due back in the office until September 3rd, which is good because he will be jobless by then and he can sort out the kids pickups and drop offs.

* * *

Bella dresses in jeans and a tee, she walks hand in hand next to Edward as they head up the path to his parents home. They called before they left home but told his parents not to tell the kids they were coming.

"Hello?" Edward calls, his fingers still intertwined with his wife's. He presses a kiss to her hand as they enter.

"Mommieeeeeeeeeeeee" Ava squeals running through.

Bella laughs and bends quickly lifting her baby up. Bella laughs and peppers her tiny face with kisses and her body with hugs.

"I missed you"

"Oh baby I missed you too" Bella holds her close as Ava has her arms wrapped around her mother's neck.

Edward watches his girls together, he doesn't interfere, these two crush him like nothing else.

"Where is everyone?" Bella questions her daughter.

"Kitchen" Ava answers reaching out for her father, she is taken quickly and she hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder. "Daddy" She smiles.

"Baby" He kisses her forehead as he follows his wife through his parents home.

"Mommy!" Paget smiles from her lunch. She gets a kiss from her mother and smiles while she picks her up sandwich again.

"Hi guys" She looks at her other three children enjoying lunch with their grandparents.

Esme smiles at her giving her a little wink. "Ah you found her" She speaks of her littlest granddaughter. "She heard the car"

"She has been asking for you all morning mom" Masen says getting a kiss from his mother.

"I missed you" Bella smiles at him. "And you" She says to Lucy before kissing her beautiful girl.

"Did you have a good night?" Carlisle questions his son.

"Yeah, it went well" Edward says to his father, he glances at Bella setting Ava down in her chair again. "We need to talk this weekend, are you free?"

"Of course" Carlisle looks at his son.

Edward glances at Bella; she gives him a small smile.

Small talk is kept while the children finish their lunch; Bella is pulled away by the kids and is bombarded with hugs, and kisses and questions and answers.

Esme looks at her son as he helps her clean up. Carlisle had to take a call in the office. "How are you?"

"Okay" Edward says loading the dishwasher.

"How is Bella?" Esme says softly, she flicks her eyes to the kitchen doorway, it is still clear.

"Struggling with everything, but we are better"

"Good, she needs you, you know this right?"

"I wish I were a better man"

"Edward, don't do this self depreciating crap"

Esme has a way of being a mother hen and a way of kicking her kids in the ass when they need it. He needs it now.

"Mom, I mean look what I did to her, how can I in good mind keep her and have hurt her so goddamn much?"

"Because despite how much you hurt her and you hurt her, a hell of a lot of you love the crap out of her"

"I am such a pathetic piece of shit"

Esme smacks the back of his head.

"Mom, shit"

Esme smacks his head again. "Stop using that language in my house"

"Sorry"

"And stop feeling sorry for yourself, she loves you she does forgive you Edward or she wouldn't be with you, it's hard but she does"

Edward sighs and sags against the counter. "I can't say this to her, I can't be any weaker, I need to be strong for her, and the kids"

"Oh honey"

"I'll be fine" Edward holds it together. "She won't go to the police"

"No… I imagine not"

"I'm going to have to deal with James my way" He confesses to his mother.

"Edward"

"He can't just be out there" His voice is cold and tired. He can let his guard down in front of his parents, but Bella, he just has to be strong with her, for her. He can't show her he is scared as hell, and he is. He knows he is a piece of shit but she wants him to get past it but he can't, he will never be able to get past the look on her face when she found out. He will never be able to get past what he did to her, to them.

Esme looks at her son. "Edward" He looks so broken. She thinks he needs to see someone as much as Bella.

Edward covers his face with his hand and lets the tears fall into his hands.

Esme moves and pulls him close hugging him. "Oh honey" She whispers hugging her huge boy tightly trying to comfort him.

Bella laughs holding Paget. "I think daddy is in here…" Bella freezes at the sight before her.

"Daddy?" Paget whispers looking at her Grandmother hug her daddy.

Edward pulls away from Esme and wipes his face quickly planting a smile there. "Hi baby"

"Why are you crying?" Paget frowns.

Edward glances at Bella before pulling his eyes away to his daughter.

"Oh daddy just wanted a hug from his mommy" Esme smiles taking Paget from Bella. "I'll keep them occupied" She whispers before carrying the little girl from the kitchen.

Bella stands there watching her husband.

Edward wipes a hand over his face.

"Edward?" She whispers. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine" He smiles.

His eyes are red, his face is blotchy. "You're not fine my love"

"I am, really"

Bella stands and shakes her head. "We will never be fixed if you can't let go of what happened between us" She whispers. "I'm okay Edward, I am" She touches her chest.

He says nothing and looks at his socked feet on his mother's squeaky clean kitchen floor.

"I love you, it hurt, it did, you know it did, but Edward, I'm fine, it is over" She touches her chest and steps towards him.

"I'm fine Bella"

"Okay" She whispers running a hand through her hair and nodding. She knows he has kept it in, probably more than she has over the years. She expressed her anger and at times hatred towards him and he just took it not letting his own feelings come out. He has felt – somewhat rightfully so – that he didn't deserve to express how much this, the distance over the years between them hurt him. But it has clearly has taken its toll on him. Now everything seems to be hitting him head on all at the same time. She looks at him bowed head and licks her lips.

Edward says nothing as more silent tears fall down his cheeks and his wife leaves him to wallow in his own misery as he well deserves.

* * *

The ride back to their house is filled with the kid's idle chatter with each other and their parents. Edward's eyes are fixed on the road as he heads home with his precious cargo in tow.

Bella gets Ava out and carries her into the house and Edward wrangles the rest of the kids.

Esme and Carlisle gave everyone dinner so bath and bed routine is all that is needed now.

* * *

Stepping into their bedroom she finds Edward stripping out of his shirt and jeans. "Hey"

"Hey" He glances at her over his shoulder. His shirt is soaked from Ava and Paget being mermaids in the bath tonight, Bella sorted Lucy while Masen is into taking showers.

She smiles a bit at him. "I'm scared now"

"Why?"

"Because you are shutting down this time" She shut down last time, and he tried, and he succeeded in keeping them together. But it seems like he is falling now.

"I'm not Bella, I promise, I'm still here" He turns bare chest and watches her shift on her toes; they are painted a light pink. Her feet are beautiful. "I'm okay really"

"Really?" She moves to him slowly and places her hands on his chest.

Edward takes her hips and pulls her close. "Really, I just, I know I need…shit" He mutters confused.

Bella tips her head to the side and stares at him waiting, her hands just flat on his chest. "It's okay"

"I should be comforting you, see how much I fail…do you see"

"Oh Edward" She moves a hand and cups his face. "Look at me" His eyes are cast down. "Look at me dammit" She demands.

Lifting his eyes to hers. "You had no choice in this life"

"What are you talking about Edward?" Bella takes her other hand off his chest and places on his face she shakes her head confused.

"To love me, you didn't have a choice and I took everything and then treated you like shit"

"Edward you didn't, you made a mistake. I have forgiven you. I have"

"This is all my fault if I would have been selfless and allowed you another choice, more experience a chance at something else, someone else none of this would have happened"

Bella looks at him sadly. "So you don't want this family with me…do you think I don't want it?"

"God no, I'm saying you only want it because I made you love me, you didn't stand a chance, I wanted you and got you, you were so young" She was 13 when they met and he knew then, he took her and ruined her life and chance of a better man.

Bella sighs. "I always have a choice" She whispers kissing his mouth lightly. "My choice has always and will always be you, you, the children we created, the life. We make mistakes in life Edward, it is life" She whispers kissing his mouth lightly again before pulling back. "But we learn and grow, I have grown, I am okay it took me four years to really let it go, it took being raped" She whispers.

"Bella" He whines sadly holding her hips tightly.

"But I am okay, you need to be okay now, I know the last four years have been awful, you worrying about me, my mood swings the ups and downs trying to keep everything working while I was just stuck, I'm not stuck anymore Edward, I'm not"

He sniffs and tears fall from his eyes and rolls onto her palms holding his cheeks. "I love you so much"

She smiles. "I love you so much too" She laughs a bit. "We are going to be okay…okay?" She waits for him to look at her and finally nod. "Okay" She pushes her lips against his, and his arms wrap around her body, she doesn't tense, she just enjoys him holding her.

* * *

**Thursday 23****rd**** August 2012**

Yes, waking up snuggled against her husband makes life feel like it is on the right axis. Bella presses a kiss to his bare chest before crawling out of bed. It is 6am; he needs to head into work today. She grabs a quick shower.

* * *

Edward hears the shower running and rubs his eyes; he waits for her to finish her morning routine he knows so well. Smiling a bit he just lies back and tries to plan what he is going to do today. A lot is going on in his head. But it all comes to a stop when the bathroom door opens and his amazing wife walks through unaware he is awake watching her in the dark room. The light from the bathroom gives her enough vision as she wiggles into some panties under her short robe. He smiles watching her search for a bra.

"I know you are awake" She says her back to him.

Edward laughs and rolls his face into the pillow.

"After all these years, all the years of you watching me sleep" She glances at him face down in their mounds of pillows. "You think I can't feel your eyes on me?"

He sighs and says nothing. He rolls back and looks at her now turned to face him, a bra in her hand. She is so beautiful. "I love you" He calls to her.

Bella smiles. "I love you" She holds up her bra showing him, telling him she will be right back, still not fully comfortable with being fully naked in front of him yet. Her body has pretty much healed, the marks can barely be seen but she still sees them. They aren't pretty. Licking her lips she goes to their walk in closet and puts her bra on before covering back up with her robe.

Edward smiles when she walks out. "Okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

"Good" She smiles crawling back into bed with him. "I don't want you" She settles next to him, his arms goes around her upper back as her head rests on his chest. "To go to work today"

"Ditto"

"Ditto?" She laughs.

"Hmm" He says with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Sorry about my melt down yesterday"

"I had been expecting it" She whispers.

"Really?" Edward bends his head, is finger tips stroking up and down her back and arm as they lie together.

"You endured a lot over the past four years Edward, me, the kids, me" She says again. While she had a right to be upset she didn't offer him much solace during that time. And he was beating himself up so internally for what he did to her and them, he needed some. They were mainly roommates for the majority of the time; it is amazing how they have made it out still whole.

"You endured, and still are, you are so strong" He whispers bending his head again to kiss the top of hers.

"You make me strong" She whispers holding him closer.

"You make me want to be the best man I can be"

"You are such a good man" Bella admits. "A good father, friend, son, and husband" She whispers pressing a kiss to his chest. "We are going to be fine, I know it, I feel it"

Edward holds her and shuts his eyes. "I love you"

Bella smiles and whispers an, I love you into his chest over his heart.

* * *

**Everyone needs a good melt down every now and then!**

**Up next:**

**Faith, Aro, Emmett, Carlisle…**

**Oh my!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aw thanks so much people! It is really kind of you. The reviews and follows and favs. Cheers all over! X**

**NOW it feels like a tad bit of pressure, hope you stick with it and enjoy : - )**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Thursday 23****rd**** August 2012**

"Edward…I mean Mr. Cullen" Faith sits shocked.

"You must understand why Faith" He told her everything, he had to man up.

Faith lifts her eyes to her boss. She feels for Bella, her heartaches for what they went through little did she know all this was going on the past four years.

Edward didn't tell her about the rape, just the reason he is resigning. "I am…"

"You are trying, the both of you are" Faith gives him a smile. "That is all you can do…try, together"

Edward nods. "I love her so much"

"I know Bella loves you too" Faith smiles. "It is for the best"

"I agree" Edward nods.

"So I guess I will set that meeting with Mr. Volturi up for tomorrow"

"Thank you, and can you put my contract on my desk, I would like a chance to look it over before my meeting"

"Of course" Faith nods, she stands from her seat in front of his desk. "I'll be right back with it"

Edward smiles and lets her get to work.

* * *

"So I found your guy"

"Where is he?"

"Edward I want you to think this through"

"I have, tell me where he is" Edward demands.

"Down in Sacramento" Emmett says.

"I need an address Emmett" Edward pushes he knows Emmett is an amazing police officer, he knows Emmett has an address for him. "Emmett"

Emmett reluctantly reads off James' place of employment.

* * *

"Riley!" Masen shouts, he is with his mom and the girls getting school things.

Nancy Biers smiles and waves to Bella. "Hey, how has your summer been?"

Bella nods, her eyes dart around looking for James, she feels her body on over drive right now and she needs to try to relax all the kids are with her. She holds Ava close and watches Paget and Lucy skipping around together while Masen talks to Riley. "Okay"

"Ours was" She rolls her eyes. "His dad ran off a few weeks ago" Nancy confesses. "It has been hard on Riley but" Nancy shrugs and forces a smile. "We will cope, we always do" James has never really been a part of Riley's life, so it is better this way.

Bella nods, she looks at the little boy talking to her son. He is so unaware of what his father is capable of. And in this moment she loves Edward even more. Loves him for loving her, and loving their children.

"Getting ready for school?"

"Yeah" Bella nods. "We should get going and let you go" Bella says. "Mas, say bye to Riley"

"Aw man" Masen pouts. "Bye Riley" He says. "See you at school soon"

"Maybe you can have a play date before" Bella offers looking at Nancy. She gets a smile from her before nodding and heading off with her bunch.

* * *

Edward leaves work…content. No Jane run-ins, meeting with Aro set for tomorrow at 10. He has his contract read over and conferred with Jasper this afternoon and it should be fine but it is protocol to give 3months notice. Edward is hoping for a week…or less as a weeks' notice would have really been this past Monday. But he feels good leaving work today. He feels happy and ready to take on this new chapter.

This weekend he will know better what will happen next week and be able to talk to Carlisle with more information. He will need to talk to Bella also about what they really want to do.

* * *

Bella moves around the kitchen, the kids are scattered around the house really soaking up the last two weeks of summer they have left. She pulls the chicken from the oven.

She hears the choirs sounds of 'Daddy' ringing through the house. Smiling to herself she waits for him.

"Hi" He says to her, she is turned facing him and leaning on the counter.

"Hi" Bella shifts from one foot to the other. "How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?" Edward stays still, but he wants her to come to him, or vice versa and just kiss her.

"I spoke to my dad today; he is worried about me…us still"

"What did he say?" Edward questions her.

"Just he loves me, and hopes I am doing alright, he hasn't told anyone but wants me to still"

"He is right sweet heart"

"I know" Bella licks her lips and gives him a little smile. "It was okay…ran into Nancy Biers"

Edward arches his eyebrows at this change of topic.

"He took off" She says, it is almost a statement of relief. She is relived.

Edward nods, he knows from Emmett but he is not going to tell her this information. She can't know anything.

"I-I" She stops when Paget runs into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy" She bats her eyelashes at her father.

Edward laughs and lifts the little diva. "Hello my love"

Paget sits in his arms and rests her elbow on his shoulder propping her tiny fist on her cheek. "I missed you today"

"I missed you too Pag"

"Down please" She requests.

Edward presses a kiss to her forehead and puts her down, she runs off completely satisfied with her short one on one actions. She doesn't like to share that one. Edward smiles as she disappears. He turns back to his wife. "Finish sweetheart" He waits for her to finish her thought.

"I don't know how I feel"

"We can go after him Bella, and press charges"

"I can't Edward" She hangs her head and covers her face taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay" He says.

"I feel better knowing he is gone"

"Do you worry he will come back?" He watches her lift her head and then shake it telling him no. "Why?"

"He got what he wanted didn't he" She says so simply.

Edward looks at her with sad eyes. "He won't break you" He refuses to let that happen.

"No" She gives him a sad smile. "No he won't"

* * *

Lucy lies in bed, she has moved into her own room now. The guest bedroom belongs to her. She and Bella set it up this week. She wanted to start the school year off 'a big girl'. So sharing with the two little ones was not going to work.

Edward got her a laptop for her desk, which was nice of him.

Sitting on the bed Bella smiles tucking her girl under. "Goodnight sweet girl" Bella leans in and kisses Lucy softly. "I love you"

"I love you too…Mom"

Bella smiles and strokes her cheek.

"Do you think my real mom would be mad if I call you Mom?"

"No" Bella smiles and shakes her head. Her finger tips trace lightly over Lucy's stunning features. "I don't think she would be mad or upset at all"

"I still love her"

"Of course you do" Bella says.

"I love you and Edward as well…do you think I can call him Daddy?"

"I think he would love to hear that" Bella smiles. "We love you so much Lucy, so much"

"Even though I am not your real kid?"

"Oh Lucy, you are ours in every way that matters, every way"

Lucy smiles and shuts her eyes. "Night mom, can you send daddy in?"

Bella smiles and leans in kissing her daughter again. "He will be right with you" She stands tucking her more under the covers and heading to get Edward.

* * *

"Lucy just called me dad" Edward announces with a shocked expression.

Bella is in bed with her laptop and smiles; he looks so shocked, and happy. Very sweet.

"Do you think she wants me as her dad?" Edward looks at his wife in sleep pants and a tank top, her cute bare feet up on the bed and her laptop on her lap.

"Yes" Bella says softly watching him with a tiny smile. "You are the best Dad"

Edward smiles at her. "I feel, so many feelings, I was worried when we took her, she is 7 and that's a lot of years with her mother and to want us"

Bella smiles as she powers down her computer and shuts the top to set it on her night table. She stretches out her legs and looks at him still against the door happy, beaming like a goof.

Edward finds her eyes. "She calls you mom"

Bella nods. "She was worried, normal stuff, but I told her it was okay"

"Yeah" He breathes moving and climbing onto the bed with his wife. He lies next to her sitting body. Edward watches her wiggle/scoot downwards to lie out stretched next to him. "I love you Bella"

She turns into his warm body. His clean white shirt fits him perfectly. His boxer briefs are black and his hairy legs grazes hers lightly.

"Tell me you love me" He whispers as they lie face to face.

Bella smiles. "I love you Edward"

"Say it again" He demands softly.

"I love you so much, so damn much"

He smiles. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do" She mutters shutting her eyes ready for the kiss.

Cupping the side of her face that is not pressed into a pillow, he leans in and presses a few soft pecks on her pouty lips.

"That's nice" She whispers giving him a kiss back, both pull away and rest watching each other.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um…"

"About everything…yourself, me, us"

Bella smiles. "I feel alright" She moves her hand under his shirt and strokes his chest. His hair there is downy and scattered around. She smiles just touching him lightly.

Edward sighs and shuts his eyes enjoying her loving touch. "My meeting with Aro is tomorrow" He says softly, he thinks her hand will stop, but it doesn't.

"Good luck" She whispers watching him, his eyes are shut lightly. "It will be fine" She continues to touch him and hears his breathing increase. She knows she won't be able to make love to him but hopes this is enough for now. "Do you want me to stop Edward?"

"No" He pushes out hoarsely. She feels amazing, her touching him even if he isn't touching her back. He loves her so damn much.

Bella watches his face and both hands are touching his chest. "Roll on your back" She whispers and she goes on her knees when he does her hands still under his white tee. They stroke up and down his chest. Through the soft hair she finds so sexy. Around his nipples.

Edward growls and arches his back. His hands behaving themselves flat against the bed.

She can see his erection and wants to help him so much. "Edward…tell me what you need"

"Nothing sweet heart" He grunts out not wanting to push her.

"I can't" She leans down and whispers. "But I want to help you"

Edward gets brave and touches her face trapping it with both hands, her eyes widen in fear and her hands still under his tee. "It's okay Bella" He whispers bringing her face to his, her hands press into his chest bracing herself, keeping some distance so she didn't topple right against his body.

She kisses him slowly, lightly, softly, lovingly. Her finger tips lightly brush his skin again; she swallows his groans as she flicks his nipples.

He is going to kill her that he is sure of. "Enough" He pulls back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry" She pulls away quickly and sits back on her legs, her hands slip from under his tee and rest on her thighs. She hangs her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I'm so"

"Bella you're not" He stops her there, pushing up he touches her claps hands. Bringing them to his lips he kisses them. "I love you"

Lifting her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He says looking at her like she is silly.

"Doing that to you and not following through"

"I enjoyed it Bella"

"Now you are being crazy"

"I did, because I know when we do make love again, it will be so amazing and special" He whispers kissing her hands again as he still holds them.

Bella sits with heavy eyes looking at her husband sitting next to her.

"Let's go to sleep?"

She nods and scoots down when he does. She feels him pull the cover up around her then himself. Lying on her side she looks at him lie on his back. He last thing she sees is him next to her the last thing she hears is a faint 'I love you' in the night of their bedroom.

* * *

**Friday 24****th**** August 2012**

"Oh my" Aro says, his hands claps on his desk, his elbows bend and propped up. Both of his index fingers pointing up as his fingers link together. He looks at his prize. Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want to hear" Edward has not told Aro the 'real' reason for this. Simply that he needs a change in his life and leaving Volturi is what he feels he needs to do.

"No Edward, when you called this meeting this is not what I expected, nor wanted to hear" He stares at the man.

"Again Aro, I'm sorry, but I need to do this"

"I deserve a reason don't you think?" Aro cocks his head to the side and taps his pursed lips with his two fingers as they still are joined together.

"I'm afraid the only reason I can give you is Bella, and that is all"

"Hmm" Aro makes a sound looking at Edward. "I am less than thrilled to say the least Edward, you have made this company a lot of money, and you have made a lot of money"

Edward doesn't remark on that truth.

"How will you live?"

"We will make it"

"Hmm" Aro says again.

"I will finish up the deal that closes next week, and attend the party on Saturday if that is what you wish"

"That is commendable" Aro speaks.

Edward only nods. He feared going into the unknown would be hard, but right now he feels ready and more alive than ever to start his life again with Bella and his family. Really start it with all this in the past and gone.

* * *

Edward walks into the house, it is very quiet. "Hello?" He calls out.

"Hey" Bella appears coming down the steps. "They are watching a movie" She whispers smiling at him.

"All of them…together?"

Laughing she nods taking his hand and pulling him to the living room to see.

"Well" Edward says shocked as there is a half empty bowl of popcorn and the kids sitting watching a DVD. "I can't believe they are watching the same thing…and Masen watching Tinkerbell…huh?"

Bella laughs. "It is not just a girl movie" She rolls her eyes and pulls him off. "How did it go?" She wants to know; she wanted to call him all day but didn't want to bother him at work.

Edward watches her pour him a glass of wine.

When she turns he has untied his necktie and it hangs loose around his neck with his top button undone. She waits for him to sit at the stool and slides the wine glass slowly across.

Taking a sip he rests it back down watching her. "He was Aro" Edward shrugs. Aro's reaction was to be expected, he is a very controlled man. He doesn't show his Aces if you will. He knows backlash will come but in what form he is unsure of.

"So you don't know his true feelings" Bella elaborates. She watches him take another sip.

"Correct"

Bella nods. "Edward, are we doing the right thing?"

"I don't know, how do you feel about it?"

"I feel relieved that you won't be working with her anymore"

"Then we are doing the right thing, I only care about how you feel Bella, how our kids are…that's it"

"But you need to be happy as well right?"

"I'm most happy when you are happy sweet heart, don't you get that by now…you are my life"

Bella smiles at him, her head tipped to the side. "I love you" She says softly, her eyes connected to his. "How can I love you so much?"

Edward smile and twirls his wine glass just looking directly at her. "I ask myself that question all the time" How can she love him he doesn't know but he is so lucky that she does.

The doorbell brings them out of their personal connection and both turn towards the way the main door is.

"Who is that?" Edward frowns. It is 6:30 at night.

"I don't know" Bella moves to exit the kitchen. They have a flick lock much like hotel room doors at the very top of the door so the kids can't open it when they see fit. And a dead bolt which they can't open either. But Edward had the flick lock installed.

"Stay" He growls standing and looking at her. She stands still watching him leave the kitchen.

He unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hey Cullen"

"Jacob" Edward says with a small sigh. He is not in the mood for this right now. "What are you doing in the city?"

"Have some business on Monday thought I would drive in for the weekend, see my favorite family" He smiles.

"Jakie!" Paget runs out and leaps into his arms. "Hi!"

"Hi beautiful" Jacob kisses her cheek making her giggle.

Edward watches Jacob tickle and toss his little girl around.

"Jacob?" Masen comes out.

"Hey buddy" Jacob gives Masen a high five.

Masen jumps to hit his hand. "Why are you here?"

"On some business and I wanted to see my favorite kids"

Bella walks through holding Ava on her hip. "Jacob?" She says confused, she looks at Edward who looks less than thrilled.

"Hey Bells" He smiles staring at her. She is so wonderful, and beautiful, kind and funny.

"Hi Jake" She gives him a smile before looking to her husband who rubs his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy walks into the entrance hall and looks around, she frowns. "Why are you here Jacob?"

Edward throws his eyes to this 7 year old as does Bella.

Bella looks embarrassed. "Lucy" She scolds lightly, her tone wasn't welcoming.

"I'm just asking' Lucy shrugs and tucks herself into Edwards side. His protective arm goes around her and he rubs her back lightly.

Edward loves this kid, she doesn't take bullshit.

"Work stuff Monday and was hoping to spend the weekend with you guys"

Bella licks her lips. "You should have called" Bella urges feeling like she is in a tough spot. Ava is falling asleep in her arms not caring about Jacobs presences. Paget is beaming in Jacobs's arms exciting he is here. Masen ran back to the movie, and seems to be excited. Lucy doesn't give a damn, she seems like she would rather him not here.

And Edward. Bella looks at her husband. He wants him gone; they have never been great friends and never will be.

"Aw come on Bells, give a guy a place to stay" Jacob pouts making Paget giggle.

"You can stay in our princess room" Paget pats his head with a giggle.

"Thank you"

* * *

While Edward was happy Jacob was with Bella when James was bothering her, he is not so happy right now Jacob is here staying in Lucy's new bedroom…neither is Lucy.

"I'm sorry" Bella says shutting their bedroom door.

"Bella let's not fight, it is only for the weekend" He sighs pulling his shirt off.

She looks at his back and nods. "Okay" She whispers. Neither says anything more as they undress quietly, his back is turned giving her privacy she is grateful for.

"Done?" He questions.

"Yes" She whispers watching him turn to look at her. "Edward I'm sorry"

He smiles and shakes his head. "I'm fine sweet heart" He mutters.

"I don't want you to be mad"

"I'm not; I just wanted a quiet weekend with you, alone, and the kids"

"I'm sorry" She sighs softly.

"It's fine" He steps closer. "I'm going to kiss you now"

Bella stares at him unafraid, wanting. "Yes please" She whispers, her eyes on his lips.

Edward cups her cheeks and tips her head up. He lowers his mouth to hers and she gasps softly. He loves how she always reacts to his touch. "Soft and sweet" He mutters before pressing his lips against hers again.

Bella's fingers grip his white shirt and hold him close. When she needs air she pulls her mouth back and rests her head on his chest. "God" She sighs softly. And in this moment she knows that she wants him in every single way.

* * *

**OKAY we didn't get to Carlisle BUT we will next part & a bit more drama, drama nothing too crazy *I think***


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't have a posting schedule (I'm not that cool for all that) I am whenever the mood strikes I can sit and type until it is done – depending on what hour it is. I type this at 9:49pm and it is at 8 pages and I am going to bed and will finish it tomorrow.**

**Dang now 10:14pm 10 pages – okay really going to bed now!**

**Tomorrow – 7:11am reading it over **

**FYI people I hope this doesn't disappoint, I feel a great deal of pressure *feel sorry for me* with all the new readers/reviewers/favs/ follows**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Saturday 25****th**** August 2012**

Jacob comes into the kitchen and sees Bella in the middle of cooking. He sneaks up on her and grabs her around her middle.

She reacts the only way she knows right now. Stabs him with the spatula and screams. "No!"

Jacob pulls back. "Shit Bella"

Bella pants and looks at her 'attacker'.

"Why did you do that?"

Touching her chest she breathes through the panic that feels like is flooding her body. "I-I'm sorry" She shakes her head. "Don't do that to me"

Edward runs in with wide eyes. "What happened, are you alright?" He stares at his wife. He watches her nod.

"Fine" She glances at Jacob who looks confused at her outburst.

Edward looks at the other man. "Don't touch her"

"Edward" Bella scolds him; she moves and presses her hands on his chest. "It's fine, it's okay" She whispers. "Look at me" She pleads not wanting to make a big deal out of this, not wanting Jacob to think it is a big deal.

He pulls his eyes away from Jacob and they land on his wife. Her face is soft and worried. Edward reaches and touches her cheek lightly. "Are you sure?" He whispers, he watches her shut her eyes for a moment and nods.

"Get the kids down for breakfast for me, please?"

Edward nods, he throws Jacob a look…Monday night can't come soon enough!

* * *

Bella is standing in the doorway with Edward; he is heading over to Esme and Carlisle's now. Tomorrow at lunch she doesn't want to have to do it, and Jacob has thrown it all off. Edward will talk to his dad alone, and then they will talk together.

"Are you going to be okay here with him?"

"Edward" She smiles moving to rest her head on his chest. "Don't be silly, it is Jacob we are talking about, he will make sure I'm okay and the kids"

He hates that he knows this. "I know"

"Go so you can be back" She smiles pulling back.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes" She smiles and nods her head lightly. "I love you" She whispers as his lips descend on hers.

"I'll see you in a few hours…we can all go out to dinner" Edward pulls a face.

Bella smiles. "It is only until Monday"

"Monday"

She nods and he kisses her forehead before he heads to his car.

* * *

Edward and Carlisle are in the office together, papers, pens and scattered on the large wooden desk.

"The main question is do you want to stay in the city?" Carlisle says.

"I don't know, I think right now it is all depending on whether we can afford to stay in the city" He wants to stay in the city with Bella and the kids. They have only known it, not saying they couldn't know Forks too but it is an adjustment and he doesn't want to put that on them if he doesn't have too.

"Esme and I will help you Edward, you are our son, Bella and the kids are our family" He explains.

"Dad I don't want to depend on you"

"It is not forever, only until you get another job"

"Aro was not happy, I didn't tell Bella, but I could tell" Edward stops and shakes his head. "It is not going to be easy"

Carlisle nods. "You knew this, you expected this"

"I did, but living it and knowing it in my head are two different things"

"I imagine it is" Carlisle looks at his son. "Your mother told me that you had a slight meltdown"

"Dad" Edward shakes his head.

"I'm just…maybe you and Bella can go and see a therapist together"

"We may do that" Edward nods. "I just, I, every time I think things are getting better they just get worse" He explains.

"It feels that way sometimes, but they will get better, they will stay better" Carlisle says. "You both are doing the right thing, I admire both if your passion for each other, I admire that you both didn't give up"

Edward hangs his head and rubs his hands over his face, he sighs. "I can never be sorry enough for hurting her like I did, I didn't just have an affair, I broke her"

Carlisle looks at his son. "You need to talk to someone Edward, you can't carry this forever, and you just can't"

"I deserve to" He mutters. If he lives 150 years this is his burden to carry, his alone.

"Edward"

"Let's just try to sort out our options" He clears his throat and changes the subject. He knows what he has said to Bella about letting go and moving on but, he just can't and he doesn't deserve to.

"Okay, school tuition" Carlisle says.

* * *

After about 3hours they have two options, both pretty good. Carlisle and Esme have a favorite one, the Swan-Cullen brood staying in the city. But option two is equally as good and works.

Either way there is a time limit. Summer of 2013, when the school year finishes. Carlisle and Esme will take care of this year's fees so that Edward and Bella don't have to dip into their lumpy savings or his inheritance to pay for it while his paycheck is no longer coming in. It was a difference using his inheritance paying for the fees when he was getting a regular paycheck. Now not so much.

He needs a job or it will be option 2. He has to talk to Bella about both before they do anything. But he is happy he got a chance to speak to his father; he is such a good man. Level headed straight thinker and talker. You can't go wrong with Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Bella and Jacob take the kids to the park while Edward is at his parents. She pushes the two little ones on the swings.

"How is work going Bells?"

"Slow…maybe it's me that is slow" She smiles a bit.

"Are you still working from home?"

"Yeah" She nods pulling her hair over her shoulder, he stares at her. "What?" She questions as she leans to push the girls in the joined rocket rider again.

"You're different" He studies.

"What?" Bella frowns.

"You are different" He looks at her puzzled unable to put his finger on it, but there is something different about her.

Bella shakes it off and continues on her afternoon with her children and Jacob.

* * *

Edward sits in the living room. He would love to talk to Bella tonight but Jacob is here, maybe they can do it when the kids are in bed, and they are in bed together. The door unlocks he stands and heads through the house to greet his family. A smile graces his face. Bella looks stunning, warm; the summer sun is hitting her. It is making her skin glow.

Bella meets his eyes and smiles.

A scowl crosses his face when he sees Jacob, he likes the man enough but right now he just wants his children and his wife. He is bombarded by his children, their stories and laughter.

Bella watches Edward laugh and talk with the kids in the living room, Jacob excuses himself to take a nap before dinner.

He glances at his wife as she moves through the house towards the kitchen her sanctuary.

* * *

He knows he is not worthy of this life. This wonderful life, he destroyed in a night. His mind wanders only for a moment before Paget hits his cheek lightly calling his name softly.

* * *

"Where have you been tonight?" She whispers as she climbs in bed next to him.

"Hmm?"

"See you were doing that all night, you're not here" She points out.

"I'm here" He mutters pulling an arm around her and pulling her close, she comes with ease against his body. He loves her.

"You aren't" She whispers staring at him hoping to gain a clue as to where his mind has been.

"I talked to Carlisle"

"Tell me what happened"

"We sorted out two options"

"I want to hear them" She reaches up and strokes his cheek. She is pressed to his chest as they both lie on their sides, his arm around her back/shoulders very relaxed against her.

Edward licks his lips and looks up at the ceiling. "Well we worked out two things, Esme and Carlisle have a particular favorite" He lets out a little laugh.

Bella smiles her head on his chest now, her finger tips run up and down his bare skin. His chest is wonderful she loves how it feels under her finger tips.

"Stay here until next the school year is over and if I have a job continue"

"How about the children's school fees?" Bella questions.

"Carlisle and Esme will carry that burden"

"Edward" She pushes up on his chest. "We can't ask them to do that, we have savings"

"Carlisle doesn't think it is a good idea, and I agree, to dip into that when I don't have a full time job yet"

Bella has both hands on his chest and she looks down at him wanting him to continue, she is not pressing against him hard. She feels his hand at her lower back just above the curve of her ass.

"They like this idea, my dad thinks I will find something…it is a year after all, but if I don't we move back to Forks, and we can stay in their home there, full time, the kids will be in public school, which is perfectly fine"

Bella nods, she agrees. "We will be closer to my dad" She whispers.

"Yeah" He smiles, his other hand lifts and touches her face. "Um and I get a job doing accounting in Port Angeles, I might have better luck with finding something out of the city"

"For a huge pay cut"

"Yes, but we will make due"

"What do you want to do?" Bella questions him.

"No, what do you want to do Bella, tell me?"

"A year seems like a fair time" This economy is bad, but Edward is amazing, but not everyone can jump back into work when they get out of it, it is hard. "If we do move I need to find out if I can still work but do it from Forks"

"Yes you do" He says, him taking a huge pay cut is not ideal but her not even having a job if they move is nothing short of horrid.

"I'm sorry I haven't even spoken to work yet" She lowers her eyes still sitting resting her hands on him.

"It's okay" He smiles his hand now rubbing up and down her back. "We have time"

"I want to move" She says biting her lip before she looks up at him.

"Okay"

"I just hate the thought of pulling the kids out of school, so after the school year ends sounds perfect"

He smiles. "Sounds good" He doubts he will find a job, despite what Carlisle things, but he will look even though she wants to move out of the city.

"But if you find something, do you think we should then stay?" She questions so confused.

Edward stares at her. "Don't over think this, and that sounds crazy because it's our life and our children's lives but" He sighs. "You want to move, we move, the kids will be fine, let them finish the year with my parents help, I will look for a job IF I am lucky enough to find out, we can talk about what we want to do at that point"

Bella nods.

"But as far as right now, we are moving into my parents Fork's home" He loves that place. "Summer of next year"

Bella smiles and nods. "Okay…I love you"

Edward reaches up and cups her cheek. "You know I am so in love with you Bella"

Smiling she shifts to lie back on his chest. She falls asleep to the thumping on his heart in her ear.

* * *

**Sunday 26****th**** August 2012**

Edward is making breakfast for the kids as they all sit around waiting.

"When are we going to see Grandma?" Masen questions his father.

"For lunch" Edward answers flipping a pancake, he frowns, he has never been good at this.

"I want to go now" Paget moans.

"They are not ready for us" Edward says.

Lucy smiles and hums softly before she tickles Ava next to her.

Edward looks over his shoulder and smiles at the two. Heartbreakers indeed.

* * *

Bella yawns and pushes up in bed, 7:30 she widens her eyes at the clock not believing she slept in this long and no one bothered her.

Tying her robe she scoots to the bathroom and then heads downstairs. Jacob is in the living room watching TV, she gives him a warm smile.

"Morning Bells" He greets her.

"Morning, where are the kids?"

"Edward has them in the kitchen making breakfast"

Bella looks at his papers. "Work?"

"Yeah going over something's for Monday, I might be doing another gallery opening in a few months for Christmas" He smiles proudly.

"Good for you" She is proud of him branching out with his photography, he is really wonderful.

* * *

"Mommy's up!" Paget screams before getting off the stool and running out of the kitchen.

"One down" Edward mutters.

"Mummy?" Ava says. She climbs down slowly and runs out.

"Two down…anyone else?" He looks behind him before turning and setting the full plate of pancakes in front of Lucy and Masen.

* * *

Bella scoops up her little girls and smothers them with kisses before she awkwardly carries them to the kitchen. "Morning" She smiles setting them back in their plates at the counter.

Edward smiles at his wife her face full of warm sleep and her hair crazy.

Lucy smiles. "Morning Mommy"

"Hi my girl" Bella kisses her head.

"Hi mom" Masen says chopping down on a pancake.

Edward moves to help Paget and Ava get some breakfast while his eyes stay on Bella as she moves around the kitchen to get some juice and a plate.

"Has Jake eaten?"

"I don't know" Edward says watching her putting two pancakes on her plate. He kisses Ava's nose after cutting her pancake up and giving her some syrup. "Eat up sweetie"

Ava starts with a smile.

Moving towards his wife he takes her plate and rests it on the counter next to her. His hands circle her waist, he pulls her close.

"I wanted that" She pouts.

"How was your sleep?" He questions only loud enough for her ears. His back is to the kids.

She can see her four children eating and chatting a bit to each other, Masen has his nose in a comic book though. Lucy is mothering the two girls; she feeds Ava a bit as well. It is sweet. Bella turns her eyes to her husband. "It was very peaceful"

And he knows that is true, she slept so soundly, a few nights recently she has had a restless sleep, Bella didn't seem to notice, if she did, she didn't comment on it to him but he woke up a few times to her wrestling herself. He is glad she will be seeing Dr. Gerandy each Tuesday as of this week. But last night she was pressed against him warming him in the summer night and she didn't move an inch.

"How about you?" She stares at his mouth.

"With you Bella I always sleep good"

"Smooth talker" She grins touching his face.

* * *

It was a wonderful afternoon at his parents; even Jacobs's presence didn't ruin it. Rose and Emmett where there with Baby Sadie and Paget almost took her home with them.

Ava was clingy to Bella in Sadie's presence.

Alice and Jasper were as fun as ever, amazing with the kids. Everyone was relaxed Bella seemed so comfortable. Edward was watching her all day unable to take his eyes off her.

He didn't get time to talk to Emmett but he doesn't want to talk about James he knows what he is doing and what he will do what he needs to do. There is nothing to talk about.

* * *

Bella is upstairs saying good night to the kids.

"What is going on with you and Bella" Jacob questions.

"Huh?"

"You heard me"

"Leave it alone Jacob" Edward almost growls.

"No, she is different, what is going on?" He folds his massive arms over his chest and looks at Edward.

"You need to back off, nothing is going on"

"Something is, I can see it in her eyes, what did you do to her this time?" He is honestly sick of Edward hurting Bella. He has been in love with Bella since he can remember. They all know this and he stepped aside… somewhat, his friendship with Edward ruined because of this women who swooped into both their lives when she was 13. He said to Bella that she is only in love with one of them. At the time he accepted this faith but he can't sit back and watch her be hurt yet again and not do anything about it.

"Go to bed" Edward mutters shaking his head, he is not doing this with him. This is none of his business and on top of that he shouldn't be here! Edward heads to the steps to go up to bed.

Bella jogs down in very casual wear. "Hey" She smiles, then stops. She watches Edward rest his hands on her hip. "Hey, you okay?" She shifts her eyes to Jacob standing in the hall near the staircase.

"Fine, are you coming to bed sweetheart?" His thumbs brush over her hip bones.

"Yeah, I'm gonna say night to Jake and get some water"

Edward looks at Jacob standing there watching them, he turns back to his wife. "I'll be waiting" He whispers softly before passing her on the steps and kissing the top of her head on the way up.

* * *

**Monday 27****th**** August 2012**

Bella is thrilled Jacob is heading home tonight, he is a good friend, and has been there for her, and has always been there for her children. But she wants her home with just her family in it right now. She has to see Dr. Gerandy tomorrow and is happy he won't be here for that.

Edward, well he is more thrilled than Bella, he is ready to just have his family around him, they need it, and they have needed it for years, months, weeks, and days. And he is desperate for it.

* * *

"Edward he is driving back tonight, so be happy about that"

"Oh I am, I'm just not happy about you going out to dinner with him" And he tried to reign in his jealousy, but that failed something fierce.

Bella looks at him through the closet mirror as she puts on lipstick.

"And do you really need lipstick Bella?" He sits in the bed and pouts.

"God you look like Paget" She smiles before turning around. "Edward"

He doesn't look up, he is being silly, but he is so sick of not 'just being' with his wife, sick of having to share her when he just wants to reconnect with her and be alone. He knows he is being dumb, but it can't be helped.

"Edward" She says again walking over and standing between his open thighs. His hands go to her middle right away.

"Is this alright?" He wonders rubbing her hips lightly. Edward looks at her nod while she stares down at him.

"More than alright" She misses him so much. Bending her head, her hands rest on his shoulders. "I miss your touch Edward"

"It's right here sweet heart"

She shuts her eyes and enjoys the feel of his hands moving over her sides. Bending her head she kisses his forehead. "I'll be home early" She says softly.

Dropping his hands from her sides that was keeping her close he sighs.

"I will" She smiles cupping his cheeks and bending down more to rub her nose on his.

He loves that she seems 'okay' now to his touch, loves that she is welcoming it more and more each day. He wants her to feel safe, wants her happy and wanting him in any way he can have her wanting him.

It is only 4, Jacob wants to get on the road for 6 so he is in Forks by 9. So it is an early dinner.

* * *

Bella smiles and opens her menu. "So" She frowns a bit.

"When did us talking become difficult?" Jacob questions tipping his head to the side.

"I don't know Jake…you know you can't just show up at the house, you and Edward" She sighs softly looking at him through heavy eyes. It needed to be said. "You are my friend, and welcome, really you are but you can't just show up I have a family, a husband who has a say" He can't put her in a difficult position like that by just showing up because she can't turn him away so cruelly.

"Yeah, yeah we aren't the best of friends"

"No you both aren't" Bella rolls her eyes a little. They clearly won't ever get over anything that happened years ago.

"Bella, he told me…it's okay" Jacob waits for a reaction. He wants to know what the hell is going on with Bella. She seems different, not as happy. In his personal opinion she was never happy enough with Cullen. But this time it is different, he doesn't like it. Doesn't like what he sees on her face.

Bella widens her eyes. "What…"

"Yeah Bells, he told me, you need to" He has to stop because he doesn't know what he is talking about.

"He-he" Bella looks at the table; her menu no longer in her grasp, the ability to hold onto anything is gone. Her heart clenches at the thought Edward is exposing this to anyone makes it ache. "Oh god…why" She whispers to no one specific.

"Bells…Bella" Jacob calls her, she seems completely beside herself and whatever they are hiding is probably worse than he thinks.

"Why…why would he tell you about it?" She looks at him, her eyes heavy with unshed tears. She has tried so hard to trust Edward but he breaks her heart at every turn, she doesn't have any more to give him. She has been weakened by him that she doesn't think she can get back up this time.

"Because Bella, I knew you were hurting, and he thought" Jacob starts not sure what to say to get out of her why she is so…different.

"But he told you I was raped" She whispers covering her lips the moment the words leave them, the moment the words leave her lips, the tears now shed from her eyes. "It isn't his to tell" She whispers.

* * *

**1****st**** - SO I had Bella saying 'I want to wait' then *BAM* I had a great idea…some will like it some will hate it – I know how this love/hate goes. Just go with it!**

**2****nd**** - From the film 'Noises Off' (brilliant by the way) 'Don't panic, Don't panic' those are my wise words for you**

**3****rd**** – I have more from this dinner to come, I want it put it in but the way I stopped it I planned to jump right into the Edward/Bella talk. But I want more Bella/Jacob so I need to figure out how to do that but with a smooth movement back to the house and E/B. We shall see. I didn't think anymore B/J fit here so I stopped.**

**ANYWAY – hope you are pleased with it, I don't LOVE it but I can't win em' all I guess!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Some comments make me wonder if people are actually reading the story or just skimming over it. **

**I won't address point by point of some reviews because it takes too long. BUT as far as Bella and self confidence goes, it has been said that she felt unwanted by her mother. And while that hasn't been a huge front of the story it is still in the story, so it must hold cause/reason, as to why it has taken longer than what reviewer's time limit think it should be. **

**AND can we just accept the fact that James is not going to be turned in by Bella? Please? You know how in Twilight 'He's not gonna stop' – well he got her so that's it. Anyone get that he was obsessed with her only? In this story and in the book/movie.**

**Moving on – this was done today because you all scare me just a bit to be honest! And I hate upsetting people. Hope you are all *most* happy with this Chapter.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"You were raped?" He says his jaw slack.

Bella stares at him. "I don't understand" She is shaking her head because he looks shocked. "Wh-what…"

"Oh god Bella, you need to get away from him"

"Jacob I need to go" She says wiping her tears and looking around to make sure no one is watching them. It is not Edward's fault she was raped.

"You need to leave him, he cheats on you and now you are raped, Christ Bella when is enough going to be enough for you"

"I want to go" She demands firmly but not loudly. "I need to speak to my husband"

"He is not what you need Bella, can't you see this?"

"I want to go"'

"He hurt you, and you got saddled with two unwanted children"

Bella's eyes widen, if she wasn't sitting across the table she would have knocked him out. Bella stands quickly and heads to the exit of the restaurant. She will walk if he won't take her.

Jacob throws some money down for god knows what and runs out after her. "Bella" He grabs her arm. "Get in the car"

"Don't touch me" She rips her arm out of his hand. She is so angry at his words, angry that he knows. She can't even understand why Edward would tell Jacob this, the two aren't even close.

"Bells, Bella"

"Don't, just don't" She throws her hands in front of her. "And how dare you?" She growls her hand moves quickly and she slams it in his chest. "Lucy and Ava are not unwanted, how dare you!"

Jacob stares at her. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"Take me home now Jacob, right now"

He bows his head and opens the car door for her to which she pushes his hand away because she doesn't need his help.

Jacob gets in and watches her hold her hand in her other. He thinks she hurt it by hitting him. "Bella"

"You are supposed to be my friend" She whispers.

"I am"

"If you were you wouldn't say that about my children, or say things to hurt me"

"Only Edward is allowed to do that" He bites out angry now, she just is so stupid to still be with him.

"Don't, just don't Jacob, Edward and I will talk about why he told you but you have no right to…" She sighs. She loves Ava and Lucy, they have never been a mistake nothing has, she has had pain in her marriage but they are trying, she can't understand what Edward was thinking but she will talk to him and find out. It hurts her that Jake used his knowledge to hurt her. "Take me home"

* * *

Edward is on the couch with the kids as they watch a move he took them out and rented. A bowl of popcorn on the small coffee table. Frowning he hears the door. It hasn't even been an hour and Bella is back.

No children move, so he gets up leaving them engrossed in their movie, and walks to the door.

"Hey" He smiles when he sees her enter, but that quickly turns into a frown. Her face catches him off guard.

"Edward" She breathes staring at him.

His eyes flicker to Jacob and he growls deep in his throat. "Why is she crying?"

Jacob doesn't answer.

"Edward we need to talk" She whispers, she doesn't want to be upset but she is, she doesn't want to be angry with him telling Jacob but she is.

Edward glares at Jacob; he looks back at Bella and sighs. "Upstairs…the kids are watching a movie"

"I'll watch them" Jacob feels defeated, he feels like shit. He wanted to know why Bella was so different and now he does.

* * *

Edward shuts the bedroom door. "What happened tonight?"

"Do you love me?"

"What, Bella of course I do"

"I just don't understand" She sniffs and wipes her tears before looking up at him. "Why you would want to hurt me again"

"How did I hurt you sweetheart?" He stays put as she is bare foot across the room, a huge space between them and he hates it.

"Edward you can let me go, you can, if you don't love me" She shakes her head. "I won't take the kids from you"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"I just…why would you tell Jacob I was raped?" She wipes both hands over her face as she waits for his answer.

"What…I-I didn't tell him anything" Edward says his eyes widened.

"But he knew, he said you" She stops and shakes her head. A palm touches her forehead and she takes a few deep breaths. "He, he said he knows"

Edward stares at her.

"But I said the words" She breathes out slowly before meeting his eyes. "Oh my god" Her hands cover her mouth.

He is next to her, in front of her holding her in a flash. "Sweetheart, shh" He holds her as she cries.

"He said that you" She huffs out against his chest holding him tightly back. To be reminded of what happened is bad enough but to be tricked into letting someone know something so heartbreaking and humiliating is overwhelming.

"I didn't" He whispers into the top of her head trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, you came and you spoke to me about it, that is how things are meant to go" He is as happy as he can be right now. "We talk to each other about what is bothering us" Or in this case what has upset her tremendously. He is not going to forget this or forgive Jacob for making Bella believe something that wasn't true only to find out something that was none of his business.

"I shouldn't have believed him"

"You just took what he said he knew at face value, I can't fault that Bella" He whispers.

She holds him. "I love you Edward"

His hands smooth up and down her back. "I'm never letting you go" He tells her.

* * *

"Okay mommy's home, you guys go up and see her" He says to his four children moaning that the TV is off. He doesn't see Jacob but can feel he is downstairs.

"But we wanna finish daddy?" Paget says with a pout.

"You can in a bit, I need everyone upstairs now" Edward says in tone he doesn't normally use, and Lucy looks at her father before taking Ava's hand and heading up. Paget follows suit while pouting and Masen taps her shouting. 'You're it!' Before making her scream with fury and run up after him.

* * *

Jacob sits in the kitchen, waiting.

"You are a world class bastard" Edward says looking at him on a stool at the counter. "If I didn't have a wife and children I would kill you right now" He growls, his stance almost filling the doorway to the kitchen.

"She was raped, hell Edward what the hell!"

"That is none of your business, like I told you" He takes three long strides to the man now standing. Jacob thinking he has any right to be angry, only makes him fume more.

"She is my friend!"

"She is my wife, you had no right to do that to her, you think you should know something and you shouldn't, it is not your concern I told you that, you just couldn't drop it!"

"No, not when I know something is wrong, no not when you already hurt her"

"That grudge is for Bella to hold on me only Bella, not you or anyone else" Edward glares ready to hit him, his fist clench at his sides.

"I will hold it with her"

"If you are her friend you would want her to be happy, rather than holding on to pain" Edward shakes his head not understanding how anyone could…but he is no saint so he has no right to even speak. Licking his lips he goes back to the topic at hand, not his one night stand but the rape and Jacob. "Do you think you made her night tricking her into telling you, and using me, we are not as stable as I want us to be, but we are getting there?"

"Because you fucked someone" Jacob once again reminds him.

Edward glares. Once again the man is bringing up something that is again none of his business. "Our marriage is a two person partnership you are not involved, you are not invited"

"You invited someone" Jacob cocks an eyebrow as if he keeps bringing that up will make Edward back down. "I only want to help her, I want what is best for her, and that's not you, she needs to see it!"

"Help her how, by making her think she can't trust me" Edward runs both hands into his hair. "I have had years of her thinking that" He licks his lips wetting them, his mouth feels so dry. "We are working through it, and to have you make it worse with your selfish reasons…hell Jacob, how could you be so cruel, you could make her take 10 steps back, she is trying to get past it and you drag it out of her like this!"

"I didn't know it was that bad, I didn't know she was raped, god I thought you had done something…"

"Stop right there, just stop" Edward shakes his head, he has had enough. "So doing this would have been okay if I would have done something to hurt her" He shakes his head and sighs. "She is not going to love you like you want, it's not going to happen, right now she probably doesn't want to see you ever again" Edward pauses. "You took something that was so traumatic for her that only few people know about and made it seem like I betrayed her trust, because you think you have some sick right to know" He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't have done it if I would have known it was this bad!"

"You should have stayed out of it, she is my wife, mine, the mother of my children, mine" Edward growls. "You may not like it or accept it but that is what it is"

Jacob looks down for a moment.

"I want you out of this house in 10 minutes, you are not invited back, if Bella wants to speak to you when she is ready fine, I won't stop her, but I don't want you in this house ever again, ever"

* * *

It was so early when Bella and Jacob came back Edward doesn't have a free second between the four kids to talk to Bella. Jacob left in 5 minutes and he couldn't have been more thrilled to see him go.

* * *

Lucy sits in the kitchen while Bella makes dinner. "I thought Daddy was going to make dinner tonight"

Bella turns and smiles at Lucy. "I'm home, I love to cook" She says.

"I know Jacob left because something happened"

"Lucy sweetie" Bella stops what she is doing and goes to her daughter. She cups the young girls face. "How many times do I need to tell you, grown up…me child…you"

"I just don't want you to be sad"

"I'm not sad" Bella shakes her head. "I'm happy with you, Paget, Ava, and Masen"

"And daddy?"

"Especially happy with daddy" Bella smiles, she strokes her thumbs over Lucy's cheeks. Bella's eyes catch something and she lifts them from her daughter. Edward stands in the kitchen doorway and he smiles at her.

* * *

Dinner is quick, just vegetable, grilled chicken and potatoes mashed. They kids are really good, and chatty, they are getting excited about school starting. Bella knows it was a good idea to keep them in school for this year.

* * *

Edward walks into the bedroom his shirt soaked at bath time with Ava and Paget. There is a straw drawn each night to bathe those two little water rats. Pulling his shirt off Edward throws in the laundry basket near the bathroom door. He goes in and sorts himself out for the night.

* * *

Bella pads down the stairs, she needs to talk to Edward about what happened with Jacob, she just wants to talk to him. Checking the locks on the door she flicks off the lights and heads to their bedroom.

Already in bed Edward looks at her come in and shut the door behind her. "Hey"

"Edward" She sighs getting on the bed and, climbing in right on top of him. She straddles him and rests her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry"

"Oh Bella, I told you"

"I know" She mumbles her face in his warm skin. "But I just"

His hands rub up and down her back. "There is no one to blame but Jacob, he shouldn't have done that"

"I was so upset tonight Edward" She confesses. "I thought you had broken my trust"

"I can imagine" He whispers, his fingers in her hair now, massaging her scalp tenderly.

Bella turns her head and sprinkles kisses over his chest.

Edward sighs softly enjoying her touch, he is still upset as is she but he is so happy that this situation didn't go to a level that would be hard to get down from. He is glad she didn't come in guns blazing and she spoke to him. He can't understand how Jacob would think he would get away with it. Maybe he didn't care as long as he found out what he wanted to know. Even at Bella and his expense.

* * *

Bella lies pressed against him. "Do you think Ava was a mistake?"

Edward doesn't answer right away because honestly he is trying to figure out if he heard her right.

"Edward?" She lifts her eyes checking to make sure he is still awake.

"Please dear lord tell me he didn't say that to you" He waits for her to deny it, but her lack of words speaks volumes. "I should have hit him, I still may hit him" He growls fuming once again.

"He did" She admits. "Lucy too"

"Neither of them are a mistake Bella…do you" He stops scared to know the answer, but he knows in his heart, he does. Ava is her little light.

"Never" She whispers. "Never, he is wrong" Bella says, her voice unwavering.

"He is" Edward agrees. "Ava she wasn't created under the best of times for us, but she was created and I know despite what we were going through at the time, there was love"

Bella lifts her head and rests her arms on his chest, nodding slowly. "There has always been love right?"

"Always" He cups her cheek.

"And Lucy"

"She came at a time we needed her most, which is" He sighs. "A lot to put on a child but she did"

"She is so smart like Angela" Bella tells him. "She seems to be watching out for us"

"You noticed that too?" He smiles at her, his thumb rubbing over the apple of one cheek.

"Hmm" Her eyes flutter shut.

"You need to go to sleep sweetheart, it's been…" He stops. One of those fucking days he could have done without, but glad he got through with her.

* * *

**Short sweet and to the point!**

**I hope no one was expecting Bella to flip, they are getting better…or so I thought I was indicating that :-s**

**Please note Edward and Bella's marriage is okay now, whatever happens know that. It is not perfect but they are moving forward, I think doing a pretty good job of it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**WOW – someone *love you* voted/nominated WMTI:L to The (teh) Lemonade Stand :- ) so all you readers vote eh! Main page on the right I am the last check box!**

**It ends tonight I think.**

**We are jumping a bit here – I think just a week to the party, last real work related thing for Edward.**

**Photobucket update: **

**Bella's dres for the 'party' it is her Madrid Photocall 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Saturday 1****st**** September 2012**

Alice helps Bella zip her dress. "So how do you feel?"

"Um" She shrugs. "Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing" Alice smiles. She is on babysitting duty, Jasper ducked out…ass. But she can hold down the fort of four children, she is super cool Aunt Alice. God she is nervous.

"Okay" Bella turns and looks in the mirror she fiddles with the neckline of the dress. "You don't think it is too much?" Bella frowns.

"No, now stop frowning you look amazing, if you feel good that is all that matters, do you feel good?" Alice questions again.

"Yeah" Bella smiles. She turns when her bedroom door opens. Edward is downstairs doing some entertaining while Alice helps her get ready. She smoothes her hands down the front, it feels like it looks too tight.

"You look great Bella; you have had three children and look amazing, like you haven't even had one!"

"Liar"

"Bad word mommy" Paget saunters in and flops on the bed with her legs still on the floor. She props her head up with her hands.

"Doesn't mommy look hot!" Alice exclaims.

"Alice!" Bella widens her eyes.

"No, she isn't sweaty" Paget answers giving her Aunt Alice a funny look.

"I mean she looks super duper sexy"

"Alice!" Bella moves to her daughter and scoops her up. "Zip it!"

Alice smiles, there is her Bella. "Fine, doesn't mommy look like a princess?"

"Well" Paget sits in her mother's arms. "The black and white…with these" She points to the neckline. "You look like Cruella" Paget widens her eyes and bites her lip.

Alice laughs loudly.

Bella just rolls her eyes. "Thank you Paget, I can always get honesty out of you"

* * *

Edward stands holding Lucy as she was sitting on his lap telling him a story. His eyes go to Bella coming down the stairs carrying Paget.

"Hey"

"Wow, you look" He smiles shaking his head a bit.

"Like Cruella!" Paget exclaims with a smile.

"No she doesn't" Lucy argues. "You look like a supermodel Mommy"

Bella smiles.

"Super hot super model" Edward winks at his wife who just turns a shade of red.

"She is not HOT" Paget moves her hands all over her mother's face and bare arms. "Cool, see" She keeps going.

Alice grabs the little devil from her mother. "You" She kisses her niece all over making her laugh. Ava runs to Alice and wants some attention.

Bella smiles and watches Edward put Lucy down, kissing her head and whispering to her before she heads towards her.

"Have fun tonight Mommy" Lucy hugs Bella's hips.

Bella crouches down. "Be good for Aunt Alice…keep them in line" Bella winks and Lucy gives her a firm nod. She kisses her eldest daughters head. "Where is Mas?"

"Kitchen getting a snack"

* * *

They get out of the house with few tears and a demand for more hugs. Edward opens her door and lets her slide in. Coming round he gets in next to her. The tiny car speeds off.

"You do look amazing" He points out glancing over at her.

"Thanks" She smiles.

"Are you sure you are okay with this tonight?" He has asked her a million times, she seems okay to go to this event. But he is wary; Jane will be there, Aro. He doesn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm really good, really" She reaches over and holds his fingers as they rest on the gear shift.

* * *

The valet takes the car and he escorts his stunning wife inside, the set up is wonderful, he sees the celebrating has already begun for Volturi and the deal which got closed.

Edward has his arm around her back, and he is lightly gripping her waist with three fingers keeping her close. "You look sexy"

Bella turns her head and his voice and the look on his face makes her skin cover in goose bumps. "You don't look so bad yourself" She smiles.

Edward kisses the side of her head. "Let me know when you want to leave, okay?"

She stops and turns to face him, her hands pressing into his stomach. "I'm really fine Edward, let's enjoy this free food" She laughs a bit. "Then go home and start this new chapter…okay?"

He stares at her. His hands move to cup her cheeks. "I love you"

Bella smiles.

* * *

Edward is off with Aro talking to the new clients. He is fulfilling his last 'duty' to Volturi and probably Aro is letting them know Edward will no longer be a part of the company.

"Hello Bella"

Bella turns and looks at the blonde woman. "We have nothing to say to each other"

"No?" Jane cocks an eyebrow up.

"No" She responds in her mind ending the conversation.

"We could compare bedroom notes" She laughs a bit.

Bella whips her head again.

"That got your attention I see" Jane smirks.

"Go away"

"This is my party" Jane reminds her. "Your husband doesn't even work for Volturi anymore"

"Thank god" Bella breathes.

"Thank god, funny that, I thought we could all be adults about this whole nasty one night stand thing"

She says nothing giving Jane the floor. Bella clears her throat.

"But I appears we can't be, Edward quits over it…a bit extreme don't you think?"

"No, I don't actually"

"Pity, you know Bella" She holds her wine glass. "It is a shame we couldn't move past this" She pushes her hand back and forward in the space between them.

"Edward and I are past it, it has nothing to do with you, we" Bella indicated the space better herself and Jane. "Don't need to move past anything"

"I see" She frowns. "I do believe I had an active…very active hand in it"

Bella is ready to throw her drink into Jane's face.

"I think it had a lot to do with me, tell me you didn't want him to quit because we were working so closely, so closely together"

"Why he quit is none of your business, don't you have guests to see too?"

"I do, I'll get to them, when I am done with you"

Bella sighs and tips her head to the side.

"Actually you Jane can get to them now" Edward comes up behind Bella; his hand goes around her flat stomach and pulls her against his chest.

Bella quickly places her hand on top of his and she looks at him over her shoulder, his eyes glaring at Jane.

"Oh Edward, joining the party, now this group would have been fun a few years ago don't you think?" She laughs a bit. She might as well have a bit of fun, he is going anyway. She doesn't have to stay in line anymore with him.

Bella's stomach turns.

"Bella lets go" He moves to pull his wife away.

Bella stares at Jane and then looks to her husband.

"You, me, Bella, that would have been heaven for you Edward" Jane smirks watching the couple retreat.

* * *

He doesn't let go of her hand until they are outside. "Are you okay?" He hands his ticket to the valet; quickly he is shrugging out of his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"Yeah" Bella looks up at him and pushes her wild hair back. "I'm fine"

"Shit" He hangs his head and whispers. "I'm sorry, I knew you shouldn't have come, shit"

Bella licks her nude lips. "She is just a bitch, and I don't know" She has never been good with girl on girl confrontations. She can't understand how the woman could sleep with a married man and then attempt to pick a fight with her, the wife. This is not her fault. "I just don't understand" She sighs running both hands up into her hair. She looks at her husband.

"I'm sorry"

She sighs and gives him a small smile. "We have to stop saying that to each other so much"

His car comes and Edward helps his wife in before tipping the man. "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

Bella looks at the time; we were at the party for just under 2 hours. It is early still. "Where?"

"I don't know we haven't had a date in a while" He shrugs glancing at her in the passenger's seat. She looks so good sitting in this sports car in that dress. "We are both dressed up"

Bella smiles. "Are you asking me on a date Mr. Cullen?"

"I guess I am Ms. Swan"

Blushing she nods. "I would love that" She bites her lower lip as they drive on.

* * *

He smiles holding his menu up. The two of them outside of the house doesn't happen very often. Inside the comfort of their bedroom happens often where they unwind and talk to each other, but across a dinner table with no kids. Not so much.

"We should do this more often" She lifts her eyes from her menu.

"I agree" He whispers. She is so lovely; she has no clue, not a clue.

"What?" She lifts her eyes to look right at him.

"Nothing" He smiles shaking his head. "I think we are doing the right thing, moving"

"You do?"

"Of course, it will be good"

"Are you scared of work?"

"Um" Edward thinks, he isn't sure scared is the right word. He worries about money but his parents will be there for them no matter what, that he knows. "No, I guess I am more worried about you"

"Why?"

"You know why" Edward says softly.

Bella sits slightly slumped. "I'm fine, good" She whispers.

"Right now, I worry about the kids even though I KNOW they will be more settled than us after 2 months" He laughs.

"Hmm" Bella smiles. "We have a year, a school year" It is nothing something that is happening tomorrow.

"That will fly by" Edward points out.

"Maybe"

"You are back to the office next week?"

"Yup, and you are on kid duty"

"Yup"

"I know, this…being a stay at home dad is not your dream" She tells him. "I know you loved your work, your job…how it made you feel" She knows he is so driven. His work was such a force with him, for him. To any man taking such a step down from a wonderful powerful position is a blow to self esteem and ego.

"I love you more, I love how you make me feel more" He tells her staring directly into her eyes.

"You are such a" She rolls her eyes a bit. "I love you"

Edward smiles.

"Are you ready to order?"

* * *

Edward stabs his fork into her plate to steal a shrimp.

"Edward if you take another one I will stab your hand" She glares at him holding her fork, ready to take action.

"Violence never solved anything" He watches her take a sip of her wine. He is not drinking tonight. But she is really enjoying herself.

"It will solve my problem, which is my disappearing shrimp"

He laughs at her. "Tell me about work right now?"

"I haven't read anything good in a while" Bella sighs. To be perfectly honest she hasn't been focused, she will be sad to leave the kids having them daily is hard work but she loves being with them. She is excited to get back to her desk also.

"Do you think about writing?" It was something she toyed with.

"Pipe dream she laughs. "I like to read other people's ideas and stories more"

"You could just do it for fun, maybe try children's books"

"I have thought about that while dreaming" She smiles. "Nothing, nothing serious at all, I have no time to write anyway…four kids hello"

"I am looking forward to seeing what you have dealt with all summer"

"Not even a bit close, they will be in school on your turn" So unfair!

"Oh" Edward makes a face. "Score!"

"You are such an ass" She laughs. "Edward, Jesus!" She goes to stab his hand as he gets another shrimp from her plate. "I told you to order it" She knows him so well.

"Yours just taste better than mine would have" He pouts chewing the very expensive seafood.

"Keep your hands over there buddy"

He smiles at his playful wife; it has been a long time since they have been like this with each other.

* * *

"How was your night?" Alice leers when Bella and Edward walk into the house Edward's arm is wrapped around his wife. "Is she drunk?"

"Tipsy?" Bella giggles indicating a small space between her fingers.

Alice laughs. She hits Edward on the shoulder. "The kids have been great; I am never having any, birth control thank godddddddddddd!" Alice exclaims grabbing her bag as Bella hangs on to Edward with a smile on her face.

"Night Alice" Edward moves with his drunk wife and locks the door securely. Bella suddenly throws her arms around his neck.

"Hi" She grins.

His hands rest on her hips. "Hi"

Bella giggles. "Take me to bed"

"Oh Bella, we are not doing anything tonight you crazy woman" His hands rub at her hips holding her close.

Bella pouts drunkenly. "Poo"

Edward taps her nose. "When we do make love" He whispers kissing her lightly on her mouth a few times. "I want you to remember ever second of it"

His words make her shiver, she looks at him, and her eyes are glassy. She strokes her palms down his face. "I want that too" She answers.

* * *

**Sunday 2****nd**** September 2012**

Bella groans holding her head. "Ugh"

"Morning sunshine" Edward hands her a cup of coffee.

"Death is knocking, I really hear it"

"No that's Masen kicking the ball in the house" He sits on the bed and smiles watching her sip her coffee slowly.

"Pop it"

Edward smiles and strokes her cheek. "You have always been a light weight"

Bella nuzzles into his palm holding her cup carefully.

* * *

_September 1999_

_Bella is 21_

_Edward is 23_

_'Happy Birthday to Baby Bella!' Emmett chimes holding his shot and clinking it around._

_Bella downs her shot. 'Holy hell'_

_Edward pats her back as she coughs at the burn. 'Take it slow'_

_'Shush you' She looks at her boyfriend. 'Don't be such a fuddy duddy'_

_Emmett laughs. 'Edward is the designated driver'_

_Bella downs another shot. 'God, does it get better?'_

_'Yeah with the more you do, you lose your taste' Rose says while getting a nod from Jasper._

_Bella frowns. She licks her lips. 'Hi' She turns to Edward. 'Do you wanna taste?' She whispers as his arm is around her, they sit in their large booth._

_'Nope' He glares at her. He would love to be celebrating her 21__st__ with her but he only trusts himself to take care of Bella like he knows she should be taken care of. He trusts Emmett and Jasper with his life but Bella is his life. He will be sober tonight. He watches her do another shot and wants to grab it off her but he restrains himself._

_Bella pulls her lips into her mouth and she stares at him. She slowly sucks on her finger letting the harsh taste of the alcohol coat her finger in her hot mouth._

_Edward opens his mouth once her finger comes into view again. He sucks her forefinger roughly._

_Bella moans softly at the sensation. She stares at him. 'Good?'_

_Her finger pops from his mouth and he nods._

_'Hot bro' Emmett waggles his eyebrows at his brother._

_Bella leans into him and feels warm and toasty, warm, toasty and safe. 'I feel drunk' She whispers cuddling into his side._

_Edward holds her as she relaxes and the many shots she just downed hit her. 'You are sweetheart'_

* * *

**Just a happy dappy part – we are going to do a little jump *I think* next part but I will put dates so we all know what is going on.**

**AND we still have to deal with James!**

**Then a BIG jump to the school year ending and the move.**

**AND vote over at The (teh) Lemonade Stand . net**


	32. Chapter 32

**Francisca Real – it REALLY was weird LOL I totally agree! *was not in love with that part of it***

**We didn't jump as much as I thought BUT we will not to worry, we have to deal with our husband and wife intimacy issues right now – Good TIMES**

**I'm away tomorrow so *party* wont update until I get back.**

**Lovely kind words – glad everyone *most* enjoy it.**

**On with the show…**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Friday 9****th**** November 2012**

The intimacy between Bella and Edward has escalated. It hasn't reached the boiling over point, but they are very close.

Bella is in it to win it now and Edward is nervous about hurting her and her head not being fully ready. But she knows it is him now, she can tell.

Dr. Gerandy has been such a blessing for both Bella and Edward, Bella goes every Tuesday still at 10am while the two of them go every other Friday together as a couple.

It is official Edward is stay at home dad material. He damn well loves it. Bella is ready to kill him.

"Edward I swear to god" She growls.

"What?" He frowns at her when she walks into the kitchen holding a silk blouse.

"Dry clean Edward" Bella groans and buries her face into the ruined material.

Moving he holds her. "I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's not your fault" She sighs and then laughs. "This is crazy"

Edward laughs into her sweet smelling hair rubbing up and down her almost bare back. She is standing in a pencil skirt with a spanx type undershirt over her bra. He guesses because her silk ruined blouse is see through

Bella pulls back and smiles, she touches his face, he is growing his facial hair out. She doesn't understand it, but she really likes it on him. His hair is a mess. He is a real no worker now. The job hunt is happening but it is a no go. She thinks he would be frustrated but he seems really content and happy with how their lives are.

"Where are the kids?" He whispers kissing her forehead.

"I dunno" Bella mutters relaxing into his hold. She wants him so much. "Edward?"

"Sweetheart?"

Bella laughs. "Why do you make me want to kill you?"

"It's a gift I guess" He shrugs pulling and holding her close. "What do you want?"

"You" She whispers pushing on her bare feet to press her mouth to his.

"Bella" He pulls back. "We can't"

She can tell he is the scared one now, but she doesn't understand why. She is going to bring it up today with Dr. Gerandy. "Do you hear anything?" She whispers grabbing him around his neck and lifting against him.

Edward groans, breakfast is waiting, the kids are not making a peep, and his wife is completely horny. Any mans dreams. But right now he doesn't want to mess anything up, things are so good. They have been so good since September. It is now November; they have had two great months together. And he is so scared to ruin it. It petrifies him. He has been holding back in their therapy sessions because he doesn't want to upset her. And he knows from experience they both can't live like this but this living is so much better than what they were doing before so it must be okay for a bit.

"Hmm?" She nips his ear as he holds her around her body against him. "You want this" She whispers licking the shell of his ear.

"Bella" Edward groans.

She sighs and wiggles; he rests her back on her feet. "We will talk today…okay?" She smiles kissing his chest and rubbing her hands up and down his arms comforting him. She found strength in them, in him, in herself. Now she is going to help him find the same strength. She will, she loves him and he deserves to be as happy as she feels right now.

"I love you" He cups her cheek.

Bella smiles and wrinkles her nose. "I love you, but I'm still mad about my blouse" She winks at him.

"I can tell" He takes her face in both hands and growls at her.

Bella laughs pushing him away. "I'll send the kids down"

"Thank you dear"

* * *

Bella drives the fuck hot car to work while Edward cruises around in the very sexy manly family size car. It is actually pretty hysterical. Bella gets a kick out of it every day. She still thinks of it as a death trap for her babies, but for her, it's pretty hot.

* * *

Edward holds Ava in his arms; she is really in school now, and not too happy about this development.

"I don't wanna" Ava hugs her father's neck. After 2 months the littlest Swan-Cullen is still not use to coming each day.

"But you have to learn baby" Edward nuzzles her. He takes Ava in last after dropping Lucy and Masen off together, same year different classes. And then he drops Paget where she belongs. He carries Ava to her classroom. It is a great size, only 10 children, and there are 2 teachers and a helper. No wonder the fees are so high. But the kids love the school, minus Ava…and he and Bella love the school for them.

"I wanna go home" She pouts looking over his shoulder and hugging him around his neck tightly.

"Sweetie I'll be back in a few hours to get you" She is only 2 ½ and she stays until 2:30 when nap is over. He gets her early then Paget at 3, Masen and Lucy soon after that.

Ava sighs, much like Bella.

"You are your mother's daughter" He kisses her soundly and takes her into the classroom.

* * *

There were many a tears on the first day from…Edward. He stopped working and grew a uterus, clearly.

* * *

Bella sits with her legs crossed next to Edward on Dr. Gerandy's couch.

"How are you both today, how has the week been since I last saw you?" He saw them last on October 26th.

Both Edward and Bella look at each other. "Good" They agree before looking at Dr. Gerandy.

"I wanted to bring something up today" Bella says very softly looking at her hands before taking a deep breath and looking at Dr. Gerandy.

"Sure anything Bella" Dr. Gerandy encourages.

"I know Edward" She sighs and turns her body a bit more to face her husband. "You are scared to touch me"

"Bella" Edward says shaking his head.

"You are, and I get it" She grabs his fingers, and smiles when he pushes them to her own and interlaces them. "But you don't have to be, it's okay"

Dr. Gerandy allows them this and keeps quiet.

"Bella, I just" Edward lowers his eyes; he looks at her fingers joined with his and sighs. "I love you so much I don't want to ruin what we have by having sex and then something clicks in you or you regret it and end up hating me again I just don't know if I could take that" He rushes out.

"Oh Edward" Bella moves and holds him close. She shifts her eyes to Dr. Gerandy; he nods at her and gets up leaving her alone with her husband.

"Bella, I don't want us to get messed up again I know it was my fault but we are better now and…"

"We are better" She touches his face and smiles. "We are better and can move on right now"

Edward shuts his eyes.

"I want to make love to you Edward, I do, so much" Her hands smooth down his face and then his chest. "I love you, I'm not scared to be with you, I'm scared to be without you" She pulls his face and presses their heads together. "It will be okay"

"How do you know?" He whispers.

"I just do" Bella smiles shutting her eyes as they rest their foreheads together soaking each other in.

"I don't want to go back to how we used to be"

"Me either…so we won't" She confirms. "We talk; we talk to Dr. Gerandy, to each other, all the time…okay, like now"

"Okay"

"If you feel scared Edward I want to know, just like I know you want to know when I feel scared"

"I do" He confirms that truth.

Bella smiles. She sits back and sighs looking at him. "I want us to be together, but you need to want it"

"I do" He whispers. "Bella trust me it is not you, I really do" He does want her so much he just doesn't want things to get fucked up.

Bella grins. "Good"

He lets out a little laugh. "You have been crazy lately"

"Yeah well my husband won't put out" She kisses his nose and laughs a bit against his skin.

Edward smiles and wraps his arms around her. "As long as you are okay sweetheart"

"I'm more than okay Edward, I promise you"

* * *

They finish their session with Dr. Gerandy and stand together on the side walk just talking before getting into their cars, Bella headed back to the office and Edward headed home.

* * *

Bella drops her bags and walks through the house, she smiles and scoops up her baby that runs to her. "Hi my girl" Bella smiles and kisses Ava.

"Mama, no more school, kay?"

"No kay" Bella shakes her head getting a Paget pout out of her little darling. "Tuck it" Bella flicks her lower lip lightly making the little girl squeal. "Where is daddy?"

Ava slouches against her mother and doesn't answer. She is carried into the kitchen, no kids or daddy insight. Ava smiles.

Bella looks at her daughter. "Hello?" She calls walking back and up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Paget yells and runs from the master bedroom.

Bella bends and Paget climbs her way up her mother's body. "Hi, how was school?"

"Fun!" Paget exclaims with a smile, her hair wild and free.

Bella carries both girls with great skill into the master bedroom and finds Edward in bed with Masen and Lucy reading, taking turns reading a book to him.

"Hi" He whispers.

"Mom, hi" Masen smiles holding the book as it is his go.

Lucy smiles at Bella getting a wink from her.

Bella quietly hushes her baby girls and takes them to the lounge with her, getting on; they both climb on her lap and grab a book. She lies back and looks at the bed, her eyes fall to Edwards. He looks warm and inviting, he always does.

* * *

Edward smiles and grabs her for a kiss as she leaves the girls room. "Hi" He smiles.

Bella grins up at him and grabs his face kissing him roughly again back. "Hi yourself" She whispers.

He turns her and presses her into the wall, his hands rests on either side of her head and he dips his head sucking on her throat slowly.

Bella moans softly, her hands lift and stroke into his hair and over his chin her fingers tiptoe. "I want you Edward" She pushes up on her toes trying to get close.

Edward chuckles into her skin. "Out in the hall?"

"God I don't even care" She laughs dropping her head on the wall and looking up at him.

"You're exhausted" He confirms looking into her heavy eyes.

"I'm fine" She argues grabbing his face and making him kiss her. Not a hard thing to do. She moans into his lips.

"Bella" He pulls away. "Don't you want romance, and candles?"

"No" She says coolly, his face makes her laugh. "Do you want candles?"

"It would be nice" He answers after pondering for a moment.

Bella pushes his chest. "Ugh!" She huffs. "I am going to take care of this myself"

Edward frowns, his hands still placed against the wall. He doesn't want to rush into it, they talked about sex today, and he is ready. But just because they talked today doesn't mean he wants to just jump right in. He still wants to ease in with her, enjoy it. Learn each other; it is like a real fresh start. "Bella"

"I know, I know I'm being a bitch"

"You are certainly not being a bitch Bella" His tone is warning, warning her not to talk about herself like that. They have worked on this with Dr. Gerandy, her self image. She has gotten so much better, but there are naturally still times where the negative creeps in. "You want all this" He looks between them at himself. "Hot-ness"

Bella laughs, trying to hold it back as they are in the hallway where their children are behind doors trying to sleep.

"I get it, but I want to go slow with you"

"How slow?"

"How about some wall sex?" He whispers kissing her lips lightly before pulling back.

"Wall sex?" She cocks an eyebrow up. "Now you're talking"

"Not what you think naughty girl" He smacks her outer thigh lightly.

Bella smiles and her finger tips trace his rough jaw. "I like the facial hair Edward"

"All the better to rub you raw with"

"Edward" She moans arching towards him, her stomach touching his. "No fair"

"Sorry sweetheart" He smiles kissing her cheeks slowly. His mouth peppers kisses down her nose and to her sweet lips. "You are lovely"

Bella smiles. Her hands grab his shirt just holding steady.

He whispers sweet nothings in her ears as he licks them one then the next. He can hear her breathing increase to a rapid pace, waiting hoping. Not tonight though.

Bella whimpers when he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth. "Please?"

"I love you sweetheart"

She tries getting closer, holding his shirt and pulling him, her thigh lifts to hook around his hip but it just slides down.

Edward presses his forehead to hers. "I'm going to make you cum like this"

Opening her eyes she stares at his deep blue ones. "What?" She gasps, their eyes connected, and foreheads attached.

He smiles and grabs her thigh holding it up, pressing against her. She now knows without a doubt that it is not her, that he does want this with her. He just doesn't want to rush it. Edwards hand is on the wall bracing him, keeping him up. He clenches his fingers into a fist as it rests there.

Bella gaps when he thrusts against her, firmly, not roughly. His body is so safe to her, so protective and loving. She loves him. "I love you" Her fingers claw at his shirt holding it, gripping at as he thrust against her center again. Her clothing feels too tight; her pants feel even tighter on her skin.

Edward moans softly his forehead still pressed to hers as they watch each other with eyes lifted and mouths parted, sharing air, warm air.

She whimpers, her connection with him as always been so strong, she can't explain it. It is just natural. Even if she wanted to leave him and she doesn't, she would never be able to; they are completely intertwined, forever.

He thrusts again and rubs his nose down hitting hers. "I love you" He whispers, he feels her nod her head quickly but in short movements not breaking the contact. "Only you" He mutters.

Bella squeezes her eyes shut and her fingers press into his skin, the shirt not protecting him, the pressure that is about to explode inside of her is being exhibited against his skin.

He feels her blunt nails through his old worn shirt but he doesn't stop because he wants to feel everything from her. His hand holds under her knee firmly, and presses more into her, his forehead and body. "Do it" He whispers. He smiles at her strangled moan. "Look at me" Her eyes have closed, and he wants her watching, feeling.

Bella opens her eyes. "I love you" She moans before removing her forehead from his and tucking her face under his chin. She cries out into his throat and thrusts her hips against his moving in undulating waves.

Edward returns it and cums in his pants like a teenager.

Bella pants listening for doors creaking and thankful her children are still sleeping as she had forehead sex with her husband in the hallway. She giggles.

Edward chuckles dropping her leg. "Are you okay?" His hand unclenches from a fist that was braced on the wall.

"God yes" She whispers before lifting her head and looking up at him.

Edward smiles kissing her mouth and taking her hand leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

**MORE to come… THEN the jump *I think* I do know we need Saturday morning, and then the actual good times before the jump happens, so we will see – hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 31 Guest reviewer:**

**_'Sorry i don't have an account so this is anonymous._**

**_Why did Edward cheat? there has been no real explanation and the whole "I don't know it just happened" is a poor excuse. You have made his one night stand a significant plot point but not given a true reason why.'_**

**I keep forgetting to do this aka answer this. This story is not about 'why' he cheated it is about how they get back what they had before. The plot is more about a family and dealing with obstacles. **

**As for why it took so long WELL I guess I am writing 'Hooked' more often because of the interest. I will finish this no doubt about that, but when interest in shown I tend to just type and type wanting to give the readers something to enjoy. Not much interest is taken in this hence the long wait. SO thank you Yoursbaby because without your recent review I probably wouldn't have had the desire to type**

**Hope everyone has had a lovely Christmas if you celebrate & thank you to all the reviewers who are/ have been a constant in this story!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Saturday 10****th**** November 2012**

Bella smiles and rolls against Edward as he climbs back into bed.

"Morning" He whispers kissing her mouth.

Bella moans opening her mouth not caring about her morning breath. She can taste the mint of the toothpaste in his mouth.

Edward doesn't seem to care either. He rolls and climbs on top of her. Last night in the hall, it has woken his sexual appetite. He wants her again, and again.

Laughing she touches his naked hips. She can feel the cotton of his pajama pants. Moving her hand she pushes one side down to give him a clue.

"Bella…are you sure?"

"Hmm, we have to be quick" She reminds him.

"We can't" He sighs dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Please Edward, dear lord, please" She begs her fingers stroking in the base of his hair and neck. She is going to explode.

He lifts his head and looks down at his wife tucked safely under him. "We can't rush this"

"We have waited we aren't rushing Edward please"

"I mean, I don't want to do it in a few spare moments before the kids get up, I want time, the night…tonight" He offers.

Bella sighs and lifts her eyes past him to the ceiling. "Okay, tonight" She agrees.

Smiling he kisses her mouth. "I'm excited"

"Me too" She is really looking forward to tonight with her husband. Really.

"Mommy…?" Paget bursts through the bedroom door.

Both Edward and Bella whip their heads to the side and look at their little wild thing.

Paget freezes. "Are you tickling again?" She frowns staring at her parents.

Bella turns away from her beautiful blue questioning eyes and looks up at her husband's smiling ones. "I can't do this now…please" She begs Edward to handle this.

Edward leans in still hovering over his wife and presses a firm kiss on her head. "Super dad to the rescue" He rolls skillfully from his wife and makes a monster sound before grabbing Paget around her middle and throwing her into the air. "You need to knock my minion"

Paget giggles and throws her wild hair back. "Stop daddy" She squeals.

"Knock, knock I say" He growls kissing her and ticking her as she wiggles around.

Masen runs through the door. "What is going on?"

Bella lies in bed laughing at her frowning son. "Morning Mas"

"What is dad doing to her?" Masen saunters over and climbs into the bed.

"Teaching her a lesson…about knocking"

"Have you been tickling again?" Masen frowns.

Lucy runs in with Ava close behind, she laughs at the sight. "Look baby" She points at Paget squealing and fling herself in Edward's arms.

Ava claps her hands. "More, more"

Edward stops. Paget stops.

Paget is plopped on the bed with Bella and Masen.

"All these kids need to learn a lesson in knocking" Edward looks at his wife who is trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh boy" Masen ducks under the covers next to his mother. "Dad has lost it" He mutters under the covers.

Bella laughs, she watches Paget scramble on her lap and Lucy run for the bed.

Ava stands still staring down her father as she is the lone duck.

Lucy and Masen giggle under the comforter and Paget hides her face in her mother's neck gripping her like a vice.

"Daddy?" Ava says sweetly batting her large doe eyes. All Bella this kid.

Edward looks at Bella. 'I can't' He mouths at his wife. Not his baby, he can't tickle torture her and make her squeal.

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

Edward looks back at Ava; her arms are out stretched wanting to be lifted.

"Daddy" She says again.

Edward sighs and lifts her, cuddling her close. He nuzzles and kisses her. "I love you"

Ava grins and takes her father's face. She plants a huge wet kiss on his lips. "Get Masie"

Masen shrieks under the covers next to Lucy who screams and Paget who is trying to get as close to her mother as possible.

Bella just laughs and laughs as Edward and Ava make their way over to the bed.

* * *

Bella is in town with Lucy, they are doing some mother daughter shopping. Edward has the other three kids.

"How is school going?" Bella glances at Lucy. Bella and Edward have only gotten good reports from the school about Lucy and Masen. They are doing so well.

"It's fun"

They haven't spoken to the kids about this being their last year in Seattle and the move to Forks come the summer. "Good, did your mom ever tell you about Forks?"

"She said if I thought Seattle was rainy, I should see Forks"

Bella laughs and nods. "God I miss her" Bella sighs and shakes her head.

"Me too" Lucy says and gives Bella's hand a squeeze.

"I think your dad are I are going to maybe move back to Forks"

Lucy frowns. "Why?"

"Lots of reasons I guess…"

"But we will all be together?" She wonders a bit worried. "I'm coming too right?"

Bella stops walking and lifts Lucy holding her eye level. "Lucy you will always be with us" She tells the little girl. "Always"

Lucy smiles. "Then I guess we can move"

Laughing Bella smiles. "It isn't going to happen tomorrow but soon we think"

"As long as I get to come, it will be good"

"Yeah…it will be good" Bella nods before carrying Lucy the rest of the way.

* * *

Edward is mixing the pasta sauce when he hears the door unlock. The kids are in uproar.

"Hey" Bella smiles. "Smells good in here" She gives him a wink.

"Dinner"

Bella grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and opens it. "How have they been today?"

"Naughty"

"Edward"

"I'm serious" Edward says. "We walked down to the park" Bella had the car with Lucy. "And Paget, that girl" He shakes his head.

Bella smiles a bit. "She loves getting under your skin"

"I told her Santa is watching her"

Bella laughs a bit. "He has been watching all year, she needs a big turnaround"

"Huge!" Edward agrees. "She is wonderful though" He sighs softly. He is in love with all his girls, no matter how much that little Paget works his last nerve.

"I may have mentioned to Lucy about moving to Forks"

Edward looks over to her. He gives her a smile; she is biting her lip slightly nervous. "You are excited about it I see"

"I am, yeah" She shrugs. "I-I I don't know, it feels right…like we are doing the right thing, not just running away…are we running away?"

"No" He answers her. "We are running forward, together"

Bella smiles at him. "You have a way with words" She feels more confident about this, a decision they made way back in August. Her job has approved this; she won't take a pay cut either. But she will be required to do a week in Seattle each month. Both she and Edward agreed that is more than fair on her company's part.

He has made no more head way in finding a job. It is clear Aro has had a hand in keeping his best man out of the work pool. But Edward is not sweating over it, there is no point.

Bella leans on the counter and stares at him. "Tonight right?" She is so eager to be with him again.

Edward smiles and nods. "Yes my little wanton"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "This morning was great…thank you"

He stares at her. "You are happy aren't you?"

"Yes, very"

It feels good to hear that, and to see that she really is happy with him. Happy with their life together.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by smoothly; Bella is on the phone with Charlie about Thanksgiving plans. The decision has been reached that the Cullen's, Withlock's, McCarthy's and Swan-Cullen's will all travel to Forks for thanksgiving.

Alice and Jaspers parents are dead so they will celebrate Thanksgiving with Edward and Bella's family. Naturally Emmett and Rose will join with baby Sadie. It will be nice everyone stuffed into Esme and Carlisle's home.

* * *

Bella is eager to get Ava down but the little one is not going down without a fight. "Ava please" Bella whispers. Paget is face down in her pillow, Edward has Masen and Lucy tucking them away.

She is sitting on the bottom bunk with Ava who seems wide awake.

Ava smiles at her mother.

"I'm not your daddy, those eyes aren't gonna work on me missy"

"Hey" Edward comes in; he stands in the doorway and surveys the room.

"She won't go to sleep" Bella pouts.

He moves across and watches his tiny daughter sit up in bed when Bella stands. He embraces his wife with ease. Edward kisses the side of her head. "Get ready, I'll be in"

Bella looks up at him. "I'm gonna jump in the shower"

Smiling he kisses her nose. "Sounds really good"

"Night Ava"

"Night mama" Ava sing songs before her doe eyes settle on her father.

Bella gives Edward a look of 'get her to sleep…now!'

"Yes dear" Edward chimes with a laugh. "Now you" He says sternly *_not sternly at all_* to his baby girl.

* * *

Bella stands in the shower, the hot water hitting her all over. Moaning softly she rubs her hands over her body.

"Bella?" Edward calls. He sees her but he doesn't want to scare her.

Bella turns in the glass shower and smiles. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yup" He grins looking at the water running over her perfect naked body.

"Come in here with me…please" She looks down and reaches out blindly towards him getting shy for a mere second.

Edward stares at her as he removes his shirt; he drops it to the floor.

"You need to pick that up" She says with a smile.

Edward grins at her, he slips out of his pants and underwear. Kicking his feet out, he walks to the shower door.

"And that" She says with a soft gasps when he opens the glass door; the light cool air comes on her wet skin.

"Shut up" He says and grabs the back of her hair pulling her in for a kiss. Edward sucks her lips slowly, enjoying her soft mouth. He makes her step back under the shower spray, Edward gathers her against his body.

Bella whimpers softly. "I love you" She whispers into his mouth.

Edward holds her around her back with one arm and the other holds her face still.

The pair make love under the spray with their mouths. It is comforting and knowing.

* * *

Bella giggles softly as she bends to wash his stomach. The soap suds cover his skin. She runs her hands up his stomach, the hair on his chest and low abdomen is so sexy in her eyes. That is her favorite part of him.

Edward stands with his hand behind his head letting her take control.

Bella stands straight and rests the soap bar down. "All clean" She smiles up at him.

He wraps his hands around her and pulls her close. He steps them under the spray to rinse off. "Ready to get out?" He whispers kissing her cheeks softly.

Bella holds onto him and nods. "Yeah"

Edward climbs out first and wraps a towel around his middle. He takes another and drapes his around his shoulders. Edward watches his wife stand there, he smiles holding a towel open, and he waits for her to walk into the soft white fluffy towel.

Bella is enveloped by his arms and the towel. She rests her cheek on his chest. "I love you…so much Edward"

"I love you Bella" He mutters rubbing her body with the towel.

* * *

Edward lies between her naked thighs as she laughs covering her face. "You are so crazy"

Her hair is wet, sticking together in clumps against the pillow. She will regret this in the morning but right now she is regretting nothing. "I want this so much"

"I know sweetheart" He holds himself on his elbows. "Do you want to be on top?" He nuzzles her neck. Edward feels her shake her head.

"I wanna feel all of you Edward" She moans, her lips suck his neck and kiss the soft sweet smelling skin. Her thighs hug his hips. She pushes up with her feet to rub against him. Their bodies are dry but still warm and damp. She is panting a bit more now, wanting this and waiting for it. He has barely done anything and she is just ready to go. Her body is ready to accept him and not fight him anymore.

Edward settles on top of her, his body presses hers into the bed. "Like this?" He feels the heat between her open thighs. He is hard and pressing against her.

"Yeah" She breathes softly. Her fingers stroke down his back and up his shoulder blades. She hooks her hands under his arms and they hold onto his shoulders. "I love you"

He answers by kissing her deeply. Edward shifts, and lines up between her thighs where he wants to be.

Bella stares up at him and stokes his cheek. "I love you Edward"

"Don't be scared" He whispers, his lips brushing over hers. "I love you"

"I'm okay"

Edward kisses her forehead and thrusts up inside of her.

"Oh god" Bella arches, him inside of her no matter how long is not foreign at all. "Jesus" She hisses and grips his shoulders, her nails dig into him.

He knows she was ready, but he stills at her cries.

"I'm okay, go, go" She chants softly into his ear. "Move"

Edward pulls back and holds up to look down at her. "I want you, I love you Bella"

She opens her eyes slowly. "I love you…now move"

Edward laughs a bit. He pulls out smoothly and thrusts deeply into her. He glories in her reactions to him. She shivers and her thighs shake, their flesh slaps lightly into each other's. Moving a hand he grips her ass and lifts her against him.

"There Edward" She calls out to him. "Yes, there" She whispers, her nails claw at his throat and ears, in his hair.

He keeps the steady pace and motion as he thrusts into her again.

"Yes" She whispers tucking her head under his throat. "There, right there"

"So sweet" He whispers, reaching between them, he lets her ass go, and he toys with her clit. Putting space between them so he can rub her.

Bella falls limp back against the pillow, her breasts bouncing with each thrust inward. She strokes her hands down his neck and chest, watching him watch her as his finger rubs around her clit. "Yes" She whispers.

Edward leans in rubbing her and thrusting into her. "There you are sweetheart" He feels her falling.

Bella licks her lips and gasps, her eyes flutter shut and her back arches in a bow. She cums as he rubs her a few more times.

Edward stares at the beauty of his wife shuddering beneath him. He cums in an instant at the sight of her. "So beautiful" He whispers.

* * *

Bella lies on his chest, her fingers trace around his skin. "That was wonderful" She whispers.

"You are wonderful" He is so lucky to have her, have her love him. Edward stares at the ceiling and lies still. "You are…Bella" He shifts turning to face her, he hovers over her a bit as she lies on her back staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"You and this family are one thing that I did right"

Bella smiles and reaches up to stroke his cheek. "You have done plenty right Edward"

Turning his face he kisses her palm. "I just…"

"Don't ruin this Edward, it was wonderful tonight, everything, every touch, kiss, whisper" She sighs with heavy eyes. "It is right being with you like this…only you"

Edward hisses and growls leaning in and kissing her almost possessively. "I won't let anyone hurt you again" He says, forever including himself on that promise. James will be dealt with if it is the last thing he does.

* * *

**Sunday 11****th**** November 2012**

Edward moans, the dream he is having is amazing. His fingers are in Bella's hair and she is sucking his cock like a porn star. "Jesus Bella"

"Hmm" She hums around his hard cock.

Edward lifts his head. "Jesus, Bella" He exclaims.

"Morning" She whispers pulling away.

"Wha-what are you, oh fuck" His hands fist the bedding.

"You took care of me" She says licking the tip of her dear friend.

"Bella please, you don't have to" He grunts out.

Pulling back she sits on her legs looking at her. "You don' want me…"

"Wh-what, of course I want you too, I just don't want you to think you have to" He looks at her wanting to fix this before it escalates.

Bella tips her head to the side. "I want to; I don't think I have to" She grins, crawling back towards him, between his thighs. She sucks the tip again, taking him down her throat, she pulls up letting the tip slide from her mouth. "So good"

Edward watches her until her can't watch anymore. "Sweetheart I want to cum in you, not your mouth" He whispers panting, reaching for her.

"Oh" She catches herself as he yanks her up to sit on his stomach. "Hi"

"What has gotten into you?" He smiles shaking his head as he leans against the headboard now.

"You…" She licks his lower lip. "…finally" She smiles tugging it with her teeth.

Edward laughs. "Lift up" He smacks her ass lightly. She is wearing a shirt….probably one of his, but everything else is nude. His hands hold her tiny middle.

Bella bites her lower lip ready to sink down on her husband. Her hands stroke down his naked chest. "Yes" She whispers her eyes fluttering shut as she feels his wet tip grazing her even more wet center.

"Daddy?"

Edward's head shoots to the door.

Bella widens her eyes and freezes.

"Daddy?" Paget knocks on the door. "I'm knocking" She informs them. Her tiny mouth is pressed against the wood door as she speaks into it like it is a telephone.

"I'm coming" Edward shouts out. "Boy…" He holds Bella's hips steady and grips her tightly before pushing her in the empty space. He was so ready for her again. "…do I wish I were cumming" He whisper moving to lean over his wife.

Bella giggles wrapping her thighs around his body as they lie horizontal across the bed, Edward's feet are on the floor ready to push up and get their daughter.

Edward kisses his wife. "I need pants" He whispers against her mouth, he smiles when her fingers scrape down his cheek and throat.

"Hmm"

"Sweetheart you need to let go" He looks between them; her naked pussy is pressed ready to except his naked cock. Just a quick thrust would do it.

"But I want to cum" Bella pouts.

Edward laughs and kisses her nose. "Later"

"You can both come get me" Paget yells waiting impatiently, her little foot tapping.

Bella looks at Edward and laughs pushing his chest and letting go of his hips with her thighs. "Get the little girl before she breaks the door down"

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "Get decent" He pulls on some pants and throws a look at her lying eagle spread on the bed.

* * *

**OKAY done with this half- a REAL jump next, 2013 here we come!**

**We need to deal with:**

**James**

**End of school year**

**Moving to Forks**

**Aro & Jane are NOT gone**

**Jacob is though… *I think, but don't quote me on that***


	34. Chapter 34

**It has been a whirlwind of a Christmas season – I won't go into too much detail but it hasn't been fab, *sigh* hoping for the best in the next few days!**

**Moving right along!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The end of the year was a fast paced whirlwind.

**November 2012**

_'We had sex' Bella grins, pretty much vibrating in her seat next to Edward as Dr. Gerandy hides a smirk at Edward's slightly mortified face._

_Edward clears his throat, and rakes his fingers through his hair._

_'It was wonderful' Bella grins wider. 'I was so worried but I just want to keep doing it over and over and over with him'_

_Edward turns to his wife with wide eyes. "Um Bella I think he gets it'_

_'I do, great sharing' Dr. Gerandy clears his throat._

_Bella suddenly pales at what she just said. 'Shit' She whispers._

* * *

**December 2012**

_It is official Ava is not keen on baby Sadie. Nope, no way, she is a mini Paget when Sadie is around either her father or mother._

_Lucy said her Christmas was spectacular, even though she missed her real mom she really had a great time. The words continued to warm both Edward and Bella. They are doing it right._

* * *

**January 2013**

_New Year as their children get bigger and together they get stronger._

_Ava is 3 years old_

* * *

**February 2013**

_Esme and Carlisle take the kids over night and both Edward and Bella enjoy a night at home. They have Sadie as well._

_Lucy is 8 years old_

* * *

**March 2013**

_It has been a year since Angela_

_Masen is 8 years old_

* * *

**April 2013**

_Easter comes and goes – Alice hosts a grand party at Esme and Carlisle's_

_Edward and Bella take the kids over the Easter break to the Forks house for them to get a feel_

* * *

**May 2013**

_Paget is 5 - her birthday is not marked with the memories of what happened 5 years ago_

_Edward gets a job in Port Angeles doing accounting at a small firm_

* * *

**June 2013**

_School year comes to an end – the house starts to get packed up…_

* * *

**Friday 14****th**** June 2013 11am**

The kids get out of school next Friday (21st) and they are driving out Saturday. Esme and Carlisle are driving up Sunday to see them and spend a few days before leaving the family on their own for most of the summer. Edward will start work July 1st. Bella is starting her working from home.

"I just don't want you to go" Bella looks at her husband. She is in the middle of the living room, boxes piled up around them.

"You don't huh?" He wraps his arms around her. He has put this off long enough, he needs to go, he needs to confront James. This needs to end.

"Can't" She sighs and rolls her eyes shaking her head a bit.

"I'll be back on Monday" He explains again.

"But why?" She whines.

"Because Emmett and I want a sunny boys get away before heading to rainy Forks"

Bella hangs her head. "Seattle is rainy too"

"Sweetheart" Edward cups her cheek. He has no real reason to go besides James and he can't tell her. But his only reason is making her feel bad about wanting this. "I don't mean it like that, life is changing, and I just wanted a last boy time with my brother you know before he has to drive three hours to see us"

Bella nods now looking at him. "I understand…just its not too late to change your mind if you don't want to move"

"I want to move" He cuts her off. "I want to live a nice quiet life with you and our kids"

Licking her lips and she nods because that sounds so good, too good, she smiles into his mouth when he kisses her. "Do we have time?" She whispers.

"God you are insatiable" He mutters kissing her deeply. His fingers thread into the back of her hair.

Bella just responds by sneaking her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and trying to push it off.

* * *

Bella laughs laying her head on his chest as they are a tangled naked mess on the floor of the living room in the middle of boxes. Edward has rented a U-Haul and will drive that down with all of their things and she will take the van with the kids. Carlisle will drive Edward's car when he and Esme come down and she will drive theirs.

Edward smiles, his hand strokes up and down her arm lightly, her bare skin is perfect.

"Are you really ready for this?"

"Yeah" He answers honestly. "I'm ready to move on, so ready"

"Been a long time…hasn't it?"

"It's been an extremely long road" Edward tells her honestly. "I would only change a few things"

"Shh" She pushes up and presses her fingers to his lips. "Don't" Bella says shaking her head. "It's done"

Edward stares at her. "You are the most perfect woman" He is in awe of her, her beauty and strength.

Bella smiles.

"I will miss this damn house"

"I wish we could keep it" Bella mutters.

"I know" Edward kisses her head as she settles back down, her head on his chest. They can't afford to keep this house and keep up the home they will be living in.

"Is there no way?" Bella whispers. They have so many memories in this house.

Edward thinks, he would need to speak to Carlisle. The house has not been sold, it is for sale and they have buyers interested. But no concrete sale.

"I'm just being nostalgic, don't mind me" Bella mutters pressing a few kisses to his chest.

* * *

**Saturday June 15****th**** 2013**

Bella holds Ava in her arms as Edward is holding Paget. Lucy is skipping around the large tiles with Masen.

"Don't be such a girl" Edward smiles bringing his wife in. Emmett is hugging Rose with baby Sadie squished between them. Emmett didn't want to come. But Jasper is the lawyer and IF they get into trouble, if he gets into trouble the lawyer out of jail is better than the cop that has no jurisdiction in California.

"Mummy is a girl?" Paget tells her father with a wrinkle in her perfect brow.

Bella smiles and kisses Ava on her head. "Call me" She tells Edward.

"I will" He agrees, leaning in he kisses his wife on the mouth. "I love you" He whispers before kissing her again. "I'll miss you"

Rose is weeping…hormones.

Emmett glares at Edward as he consoles his overly emotional wife as their daughter sleeps between them.

Edward smiles before calling over Lucy and Masen. "You two are in charge"

"YEAH!" The two high five.

"Of Paget and Ava" Edward finishes with a smile placing a pout on his two older children's faces. He hugs and kisses everyone three times each before heading to security with Emmett.

* * *

Once on the plane he looks at his brother.

"Thank you"

Emmett turns to Edward and nods. "I am not taking part…I'm only here so Bella doesn't ask questions"

"I understand" Edward is completely fine with doing this himself. He needs Emmett, needs him for the location, and needs him as an alibi to Bella. "I understand" He wants to do this alone. His wife may not know about what he is doing but it will give him comfort in knowing it has been taken care of.

* * *

Rose and Bella laugh over lunch. "She is growing so damn fast" Rose mutters about her 11 month old daughter.

"She is almost 1" Bella smiles, she watches Sadie pick at the cut up grapes in front of her.

Ava is eating her cheese stick and grapes watching her baby cousin with a watchful eye making sure she does not go into her mommy's lap.

"How are you and Edward…you both seem really good"

"We are, we are really good" Bella smiles. "So good" Her eyes flutter as she speaks. "It is just something between us; it won't go away will it?"

"No" Rose grins shaking her head. "Emmett and I are talking about another one"

"What…really?" Bella grins.

"Yeah, she Sadie" Rose says her daughter's name her whole face lights up, Sadie turns to grin up at her mother.

Sadie is a walking baby Gap advert. She looks just like a baby Gap model to be honest.

"She is my light, my life, her and Emmett I love this feeling, I did love being pregnant"

"I agree, some women don't enjoy it, it is rough for some, but" Bella nods. "I enjoyed mine...all of them" Even Ava when she and Edward were going through what they were going through.

Rose smiles. "We need Alice on board"

"She will never" Bella laughs. "She loves her life with Jasper too much"

"I think she might" Rose makes a face.

"Do you know…"

"No, no" Rose laughs shaking her beautiful blonde hair. She couldn't dye it when she was pregnant and boy is she ever making up for it now. It is that fancy twenty different shades of blond, makes it to so natural. Stunning woman.

Bella watches her. "Oh gosh, I would pass out…Ava would pass out" Bella laughs. Ava is clearly not into babies, not into Bella holding other babies.

"Do you and Edward…"

"We can't afford it now, I know it would be so stressful…but do we want another child?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Sometimes" Bella smiles and nods her head. "I want so many with him, it can never be enough really" She whispers.

"You both will get back to the place where you can"

"Hopefully" Bella sighs. She needs the four children she has now settled in their new home and then school, in a whole new environment with new people around them, before she gets herself knocked up by Edward. They will have to adjust with no Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett a phone call away. No Carlisle or Esme either. Charlie and Sue will be right down the road but the number they are leaving is vast especially to the children which is all they have known. In this respect she is deathly worried they are not making the right choice uprooting them. But then she knows she can do anything with Edward.

"You both will, I will miss you like crazy" Rose laughs and wipes her tears. "Do these darn hormones ever get under control; it has been almost 12 months!"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "Clearly in your case, nope!"

"Ugh"

"And you want another"

"I do, I really do" Rose smiles giving her chubby girl and tight squeeze and kiss.

* * *

Emmett and Edward check into their hotel, they are sharing a room, double beds, it is pretty nice. "Yeah we just arrived" Emmett speaks to Jasper on the phone. "Yeah I am hoping for that" Emmett laughs a bit Jasper is concerned…very.

Edward frowns as he turns on his phone to call Bella, it is late but he is calling anyway, he is just happy they are in the same time zone.

"Edward?" Bella says breathlessly into the phone.

"Did I interrupt something?" He smirks flopping on the bed.

"I just got the kids down, no easy task Edward"

"I bet" He laughs.

"And just heard the phone and jumped out of the shower"

He smiles and rubs a hand over his face. "We are at the hotel"

"Is it nice?"

"Pretty nice" He looks around, he assumes Emmett is talking to Rose now as he went out on the balcony. "Are you okay?" He feels okay leaving her because he knows James in here.

"Yes"

"I miss you Bella" Edward says it first.

Bella smiles and rolls on the bed, she tucks her legs up and sighs. "I miss you too Edward"

Edward smiles into the empty room.

"But I want you to have fun, you do deserve it"

"Thank you"

"And hurry back to us, don't do anything crazy"

"No place I would rather be" He confesses, while ignoring the rest of her statement.

* * *

Emmett walks into the room. "So" He says holding his cell. "You are really doing this?"

Edward clears his throat and nods. "I'm doing it"

"Do you know why?" Emmett would kill anyone if they touched Rose, he knows it. Asking Edward this is moot, because he would do the same thing, officer of the law or not he would be extracting his own revenge.

Edward stares at his brother.

"Stupid question…" Emmett sighs rubbing his forehead.

"I need to do this; I need to do this for Bella" He sighs.

"I know" Emmett agrees. "We need, we need a plan Edward you can't just do this alone, if you end up hurt" He shakes his head. "But I can't help you…I just can't"

"I'm not asking for anymore only you to be here" He says of his cover as to why he is in California.

"I know, but if he gets the upper hand"

"He won't" Edward growls. He only has to remember how Bella looked, how completely broken James made her and dirty he made her feel is enough to make him feel like he is capable of laying a Mack truck flat.

"Just let's discuss how this is going to play out, it will give me piece of mind

* * *

**Thanks for the continued interest & support x**

** I think this story has taken a turn, I had a plan, I still might do it but in a different way. I don't want to upset the masses…**

**With that said I do hope you enjoyed our little jump!**


	35. Chapter 35

**This was supposed to be done this afternoon as I had another half day *whoop whoop* BUT I got sidetracked doing…NOTHING! (I thoroughly enjoyed that)**

**SO hello all again, I hope you enjoy what is below!**

**Cheers x**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Sunday 16****th**** June 2013**

Edward stares at the man before him. "You had to know I would find you"

James looks at him.

His eyes are icy blue; he hates to think of his wife having to stare at the cold dead eyes James has.

"What do you want?" James flicks his cigarette; he had a long day and wants to go home. His normal route though the back of the buildings is his way home.

Edward grips the bat. "Revenge for my wife"

"That whore asked for it" James scoffs.

"If she did, I still want revenge because she is mine and no one touches her"

James rolls his eyes and turns to walk off.

Gripping his arm he stops the blond man.

"Get the fuck off me"

"You raped her"

"She was begging for it, you should thank me for opening her up she was too uptight"

Edward swings the metal bat against James' shoulder.

"Fuck!" It rips from James' mouth as he falls to his knees.

"You are disgusting" Edward growls and kicks him back with his foot. An animal is better than what is on the ground before him.

James lies flat on his back reaching for his throbbing shoulder. "You are fucking crazy!"

"You haven't seen crazy yet" Edward growls and brings the bat down on his other shoulder. "Don't ever" He lowers the bat hard and direct near the man's ribs. "Look, think about or go near my wife and family again" He makes the bat make contact with James' upper thighs now a few times. His chest heaves, as he looks down at the man. He feels relief.

James moans on the ground.

He knows enough to know that nothing is broken, maybe cracked but not broken. "If you ever" Edward stops and stares. "Don't ever come back to Seattle, your son is better off not knowing what kind of man his father is"

"What about your children" James spits out, he coughs a few times trying to breathe through the pain. "Knowing what you are" He rolls to his side only to cry out and roll back lying up watching the man loom over him, still clenching the bat.

"I am protecting my family from scum like you" Edward gives this piece of trash one last look before turning away and going.

* * *

Edward threw the bat in a dumpster 3 blocks down, now he sits in the rental car and grips the wheel. His eyes tightly shut as he takes a few deep breaths to regulate his breathing. He didn't know it was so erratic until he got into the quiet car. The sounds from the California nightlife shut out in the car.

"Hello?" He pants into the phone.

"Daddy it's me, Paget"

Edward laughs. "Hi baby"

"Hi daddy" Paget sighs she lies back against the bed in her parents room with the phone tucked against her ear.

"Why are you still up, it's 8?"

"I dunno, mommy is rocking Ava, she is cryin' and cryin'!" Paget explains.

"Does mommy know you are on the phone?"

"Oh there you are…who is that Paget?" Bella questions. Ava has been a nightmare tonight and clearly Paget is banking on that.

"Just daddy" Paget smiles at her mother.

Edward chuckles into the phone. "Go to bed honey, and put mommy on"

"Night daddy"

"Night baby"

"Here mummy, he wants you"

"Edward?" Bella says into the phone. She looks at Paget rolls from the bed. "Go to bed I'll be right in" She calls softly after her daughter, her loose hair swaying behind her.

"I do want you" He whispers with a smile.

Bella lies back across the bed, her feet graze the floor. "Hi"

"Hi sweetheart, are you okay?" He relaxes knowing she is okay.

"Yes"

"Is Ava okay?"

"She, ugh, yes she is sleeping now" Bella sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "The house is almost all packed up" She whispers.

"I know sweetheart" He can tells she is feeling melancholy now. As happy as she is to make this step together this home holds so many damn memories. He is going to speak to Carlisle this week about the house.

"I do want to go, I do" She whispers wiping tears away. She can't have a meltdown now the kids are still up.

"Shh, Bella sweetie it will be okay, I promise"

"I know" Bella whispers. "I just miss you"

He smiles. "Well if you feel better I miss you like hell"

Bella smiles and rolls on her side. "I have to go and put your daughter to bed"

"Call me back if you want…"

"No, you and Emmett go have a fun night, you are back to your real life tomorrow" She smiles a bit to herself. She hates that they are leaving their friends behind, it will be easy for the kids to make friend come the new school year in September, even a camp or two this summer. But as an adult it is a bit more difficult. She will be working from home with little outside contact in an office. And he will have that office environment BUT he is leaving his brother and life long best friend behind.

"I can't wait"

* * *

**Monday 17****th**** June 2013**

"Daddy!" The squeals are loud and proud.

Bella grins as her four children make a mad dash for their father. Poor little Sadie just toddles along, Rose follows slowly behind her pint size daughter.

Edward laughs, and hugs and smothers with kisses. He listens to about 10 stories at once. Making his way to his wife he stares at her.

"Welcome home" She whispers up to him.

"Good to be home" He responds softly before leaning in while holding Ava for a kiss.

Bella moans softly at the contact. She pouts slightly when he pulls back.

"Later" He promises with a soft whisper.

* * *

"Thank you Emmett" Edward says to his brother as the kids get into the car.

"You did what you felt you had to do, I would have done the same" He confirms once again.

Edward nods before pulling him into a hug. "You are a wonderful brother and husband"

"You as well man"

Pulling apart Edward smiles. "I'm trying" He admits.

"We will be in touch"

Edward nods.

* * *

"You're trying to kill me woman" He groans as she moans, the sheet is draped over her lower half as she straddles him kissing down his face and chin. She pecks kisses over his throat and shoulder.

"No" She whispers, she reaches for him, he is hard against her hand.

"Bella, Christ"

"I missed you"

He stares at her in a bit of wonder as she shifts and slides him deep inside of her. "Bella" He holds her hips to stop her, she opens her eyes hazy and lust filled.

"Mmm?"

"I love you, we are fine" He says hoping this sexually charged Bella is because she wants to do it with him and not because she wants to do it to keep him.

She moans before nodding her head. "I love you too" She mutters sliding her hand up his chest.

Edward doesn't rush her; he guides her slowly against him inside of her. "You feel amazing"

Bella bites her lower lip and drops her head looking at him through glassy eyes.

"So beautiful, wonderful"

She moans at his words. "I love you" She whispers and grinds her clit against him.

Sliding his hands from her hips he cups her breasts and toys with her nipples.

Her fingers grip his skin as she cums around him while rocking.

* * *

"It was very interesting Sir"

"Very good, I look forward to the full report when you return"

"Of course"

* * *

**Wednesday 19****th**** June 2013**

"You have done so much for Bella, the kids, me" Edward says softly to his father.

"Tell me what you need Edward"

"I need you to buy this house"

"What?"

Edward sighs and rubs his forehead. "I know, it is crazy"

"Are you having a change of mind?" He and Esme have hoped he and Bella would stay in Seattle because he loves having them close.

"No, we are going to Forks; just this house has so many memories"

"Not all good" Carlisle says, speaking of Bella's rape.

"No, but all in all we love this house my wife loves this house, we have to sell it"

Carlisle sighs. "Can I talk it over with your mother?" If they came back to Seattle it would be easier if they had a house to move right into.

"Dad, of course" Edward says in a shocked voice. "Of course"

"Don't say anything to Bella yet"

"I won't"

"We love you Edward" Carlisle says.

"I love you dad"

* * *

**Friday 21****st**** June 2013**

"Here to a new start" Alice raises her wine glass.

Bella and Edward invited them over for dinner, one last dinner.

"Here, here" Everyone chimes in. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Sadie, Esme and Carlisle are all present and accounted for.

Bella smiles.

"And we got an offer on the house" Edward announces.

"Dead on asking price" Bella chimes in with a grin. She wants this house, but she knows financially they can't afford to keep it and make ends meet in Forks. The money from the house will be very helpful to add to their savings they still have due to living in Esme and Carlisle's home. And putting the kids in the public schools in Forks.

"That's great sending off news" Rose smiles juggling Sadie in her lap.

They have take out containers around the large table. They are selling the house fully furnished because Carlisle and Esme's home in Forks is fully furnished. There is no need to move anything or keep anything other than personal memories and items. It has been hard for Bella to leave things like the kids bed behind. Edward will head back to Seattle before the final sale and clear the beds of mattresses.

"It is" Bella agrees, she kisses Ava's head as her baby girl lounges in her lap.

"It will be nice owning another home in Seattle" Carlisle says sipping his wine.

Esme smirks at her husband's lack of cleverness in reveling the news.

Bella frowns and looks at Carlisle and Esme, then to her husband, he is grinning at her. "What?"

"We may have to get a family in here to rent it out, but" Carlisle adds. The house is still 'in the family' so to speak.

"You put in the offer for the house?"

"Yes"

"But why?" Bella looks confused at her husband again then back to her father in law.

"Because we love you and you love this house, all your children were brought home from the hospital here, you have memories"

Bella wipes her tears. Alice comes over and hugs her tightly. The friends share an embrace. "I'll miss you but now you have a home to come back too" She whispers into Bella's cheek.

"You both have been through the good, bad and heartbreaking here, it will always be yours" Carlisle says. "We just" He indicates his wife. "Made that concrete for you two"

"Carlisle this is too much"

"No my dear" He smiles. "It is just perfect and right" He feels his wife take his hand under the table. They would do anything for Bella and the children, Edward goes without saying. The house is an investment so it is not hurting their bank too much.

* * *

"Your parents are ridiculous" Bella mutters her head on her husband's chest. This would be the last night in this home if it weren't for Carlisle and Esme. "You are ridiculous" She informs him she knows this was 'all' his doing.

"I just said I would speak to them"

"Edward" She warns. They would never tell him no, not on something that means so much to him.

"You're welcome"

"Thank you so damn much" She rolls on top of him. She is happy that this house is still with them even if it is under Carlisle and Esme's name. They will get back on their feet and buy it from them or pay them back. She knows it. Her mouth presses against his. "We'll be okay won't we?"

"Yes" Edward mutters into her lips. He feels better about how they are leaving for Forks. James has been dealt with, the house is taken care of, Bella is happy the kids are excited. He is excited to start from the bottom again and work up. The thrill is there, the drive is inside of him ready to go.

* * *

**Saturday 22****nd**** June 2013**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for a few days" Carlisle says. They have kissed the kids goodbye and they are strapped in Bella's van.

Esme cups her sons face.

"Thank you mom"

"You both are doing so well sweetheart" Esme pulls her son in and kisses her cheeks. "We will see you tomorrow"

"Looking forward to it" Edward says honestly.

"Drive safely" She warns in that massive U-Haul.

"I will"

Esme heads over to Bella as she throws her bag into the car. "You my sweet girl"

"Thank you so much Esme"

"Oh Bella" Esme smiles pulling her into a hug. "You are my son's wife, the mother of my grandchildren and a daughter to me, we love you, and if we can help and go that bit further we will"

Bella nods. The goodbyes are sad and long, but they will see them both tomorrow.

"Drive safely" Carlisle taps the door to the U-Haul as Edward sits behind the wheel. He has Bella and the kids ready to pull out in front of him and he will keep steady behind them.

"Talk to you when we get there"

"Yes" Carlisle says firmly.

* * *

"Don't break anything" Edward shouts out as they kids run inside their new home. Bella laughs into his chest.

"It's so big!" Lucy exclaims.

"Find the room you want and sit in it to hold it" Edward laughs hugging his wife around her hips. "That will keep them busy for a few moments"

Bella smiles into his chest. "I'm tired"

"I bet" He whispers brushing kisses over her head.

"What if they take our room?" Bella whispers softly, her hands stroking over his body.

"We kick them out" He smiles pressing another kiss to her head.

"We won't see Dr. Gerandy anymore"

"No" He acknowledges that truth. They had their last session, with a great referral for a doctor in Port Angeles. But their last session with Dr. Gerandy was on Tuesday.

"Do you think we will be okay?" She finally lifts her head to look up at him. They stand in the very open doorway of their new home. Charlie said he would pop by with Sue tonight to see if they needed a few moments without the kids and take them out to dinner at the diner. She is looking forward to that. Already she can hear Paget crying and Masen barking at her that this is his room.

"I think we will be fine sweetheart"

Bella sighs and drops her head back to his chest. Her fingers clutch his shirt firmly seeking comfort in being near him and touching him.

* * *

"Don't worry about a thing Bells, Sue and I got this" He winks at his daughter. He is thrilled to have his daughter back in Forks. To have her just down the road...and round the bend...over the hill. Back in Forks. It will be wonderful seeing her and the kids more.

Bella laughs and nods. She kisses Ava before handing her over to an awaiting Sue.

"Hello little one" Sue smiles at Ava.

"Hi" Ava puts on the shy act like Paget puts on the angel act.

Bella grins. "So a few hours?" She takes a peek at her watch; Edward is outside hauling things in from the U-Haul truck. Each time he has pasted her and the kids with Charlie and Sue talking he has kissed her cheek. She just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"We will be back by 8"

Bella nods, she is not worried about the kids having a bath tonight or anything, she just wants them fed because the house has no food, and entertained while she and Edward get everything inside.

* * *

"It's 7; do you want to order in?" He comes up behind his wife as she pushes a box along the floor with her foot. She is so thankful that Esme and Carlisle had this home, and it is fully loaded. Glasses, plates, linens, towels, beds and sofas. Plus more trimming and trapping than any of them need. Esme is very artistic.

"We can't" She whispers when he wraps his arms around her body. "We need food for breakfast for the kids" She says.

Edward bends his head and kisses her shoulder. "Do you know that I would do anything for you?"

Bella smiles and reaches her hand up and strokes the back of his neck. "What would you do?" She wonders with a soft smile.

Edward shuts his eyes lightly and things about James and a few days ago. Licking his lips he presses another kiss on her shoulder. "Anything"

Turning in his arms she stares up at him, her hands cup his face. Bella lightly brushes her fingers and thumbs over his brows. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing at all" He shakes his head lightly then turning it to kiss her palm. "Shall we swing by the store before the kids come home?" He questions effectively changing the subject.

* * *

**It was NEVER gonna be an all out war with James, Edward got it done. He is officially gone for the record…but don't hold me to that, no wait…yeah he is gone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Not much left *I think* we are on wind down (sad face) **

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Settling into a normal routine has been easy. Bella is working steadily from home each day and Edward has done two full weeks of work. He comes home really happy and feeling good. Bella feels good working from home, she has taken so much time off she feels like she needs to get her ass back in the game.

Sue has been such a blessing, she doesn't work and she has taken the liberty to entertain the children a few hours a day so that Bella can get right into editing.

* * *

**Wednesday July 17****th**** 2013**

"Hi sweetheart" Edward walks into the home office. His father used to have this as his home office when he was a boy. Bella is glaring at her laptop screen.

"Hi" She murmurs.

Smiling he walks over to her and around the desk. "You can do better than that wife" He nuzzles her warm throat.

"Edward shh" She scolds moving her head away. "It is getting good"

He humpfs before walking and going to sit on the couch across the room.

Bella finally looks up and smiles. "My big baby" She looks at him.

"Go back to your book; I haven't seen you all day, its fine"

She covers her mouth with both hands and laughs lightly. "Come'ere" She urges, she grins when he hops off the couch and strides quickly back around the desk to her.

Edward takes her hands and pulls her up quickly. He pops her on top of the desk careful of her computer.

"Hi" She grins, her hands going to the back of his neck. She laughs when he 'shh's' her and attacks her neck with love bites and kisses.

"This is more like it" He whispers on her throat. He pushes into her roughly trying to alleviate some of the pressure building inside of him. They have both been so busy trying to settle the kids and themselves. Getting into work that they have had very little adult time. His commute to work is about 40-45 min each way so when he finally rolls in around 6 he is done. But he helps deal with the kids, dinner and dishes. He is ready to crash, as is Bella.

"Mom" Lucy pushes the door open and freezes.

"Mommy" Paget runs in right after.

"We are back Bell…" Sue stops. "A" She finishes.

Paget smiles at her parents staring back, well her mother is not looking but her father is all pink, like Pinkalious. "They are tickling again" She laughs.

"Let's go girls" Sue ushers her granddaughters out of the room.

Edward laughs pulling his wife upright.

"Oh god, the kids are gonna be in therapy the rest of their lives" Bella pushes him away as he laughs more. She scrubs her hands over her face and looks at him.

"Calm down" He laughs clutching his stomach.

"Why are you laughing" Bella shoves his chest. She finally laughs with him. "Oh my god" She whispers.

"You didn't see Paget's face" He brings her close.

"Oh no you don't" She pushes him or tries.

"Don't fight me sweetheart" He holds her tight. His nose nuzzles her. "I need you, I miss you"

"I'm sorry" She whispers, they have been just passing each other, meeting in bed to sleep at night only.

"Bella" He takes her face and kisses over her sweet lips. "Sweet Bella"

She smiles.

"We just need to slow down, the kids are settled, we are settled, and we can enjoy it all now"

"I know, I just"

"Shh, we should do a date night each Friday…you think?"

"Date night, are you gonna swing by the house and pick me up?" She laughs and he bites her lower lip in response. "More" She begs of the rough kisses.

Edward kisses her deeply sucking her lips, nipping them hard making them tender for his soothing kisses. "Date night then?" He whispers against her warm wet lips.

"Sounds amazing"

"I'll try to be home by 5:30 on Fridays and" He rubs her neck and down her arms. "We can get Seth to babysit"

Bella laughs. "My stepbrother is not gonna go for that"

"Well Charlie and Sue"

"They have them all day…most days to help me until school starts" She argues not wanting to depend on them too much.

"Okay, I'll ask around at work about a sitter, it will be regular pay" He offers.

"Sounds good" She smiles.

"Okay" He kisses her nose before taking her hand, his fingers link with hers and they head from the office to find the kids and face Sue.

* * *

**Friday July 19****th**** 2013**

"Bella"

Bella turns; she and the kids have the afternoon free and are getting some dinner for tonight. Edward found a babysitter from a co-worker, 16 year old daughter, Lauren Mallory.

"Can we get this pizza mom?" Masen points through the freezer door.

Bella stares at Jacob as he makes his way towards her and the kids. "Go away" She whispers when he reaches them.

"Jakie!" Paget squeals.

"Hi beautiful" Jacob lifts her from the cart and gives her a kiss.

Bella glares. "Go away" She whispers.

"Bella" Jacob rests the little girl into the cart. He looks at Masen and gives him a high five and then at Lucy just staring at him. "Hey Lucy"

"Hi" Lucy answers before looking at Bella.

Bella smoothes her hands down Ava's hair.

"I heard you were back in town"

"We have nothing to say to each other"

"Bella it has almost been a year" Jacob says softly, firmly. "I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it, the things you said" She hisses. She has had to deal with so much and Jacob hasn't even been in her thoughts. But she is not ready to let him into her life. Not after calling half of her children unwanted.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"We are over Jacob" Bella whispers not wanting the children to hear. "This town is small but go the other way when you see us"

"Our families are friends"

"But we aren't" She mutters shaking her head and walking away with Ava and Paget in the cart. Lucy skips next to her.

* * *

Lauren is downstairs with the kids, Edward is not home yet and Bella sits in their bedroom crying softly on the bed.

"So sorry I'm late" Edward lets his eyes rest on his wife. "Bella" He says softly pushing the door shut and locking it. He greeted Lauren when he came home and the kids, so he knows they are all fine.

Bella wipes her face and looks at him. "I'm sorry you have a mess for a wife"

He smiles and comes to his knees between her legs. "What is going on sweetheart?" His hands rub her legs and up to her hips. He watches her shake her head. "Tell me"

She sniffs. "I ran into Jacob today" She watches his jaw tighten. "I know you hate him, I do too" She shrugs. They have been friends for so long and she hates that this is what they are now.

"Bella if you want to work things out with him I won't try to stop you"

"I don't I just" She bites her lip and shakes her head.

Edward cups the side of her face and presses kisses along the other side comforting her as best he can. "You can talk to me Bella"

"I know" She sighs and nuzzles her face against his and his palm.

"I know it has almost been a year sweetie" He tells her, he feels her freeze.

"I'm such a mess" That has been pushing on her lately as well.

Edward smiles and pushes up; he grabs her around her middle and rests her back sliding her up the bed before settling on top of her. "You are my mess if you insist on calling yourself that" He kisses her nose. "You are safe Bella, I know the memory lingers but know you are safe"

She wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly.

* * *

Edward watches her as they sit in a Port Angeles restaurant. "You look beautiful tonight" He smiles at her.

Bella puts her fork down as she chews. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself"

He laughs a bit. His eyes move to his plate and wine glass before back to her sitting across from him eating some pasta.

"This is nice" She comments looking around the quaint restaurant. It is so different from Settle, the size, the atmosphere, everything. 3hrs away makes a huge difference.

"I could get use to it"

"We have about 6 weeks before we run out of different places to eat" Bella laughs a bit.

"I know" He grins. There is one theater with two screens also. "Maybe we can do short trips into Seattle when you have to travel back for work each month"

"You can't take that time off, the kids" She argues.

"I would do the weekend part and travel back Sunday" He says.

Bella thinks. "That would be really nice" She smiles at him. "We could stay at the house if Carlisle and Esme don't rent it out"

"We could" He confirms staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She questions him; he has been staring at her all night.

"Because I'm happy" He states, his eyes just on her. "You are beautiful, and I love you"

Bella laughs a bit and smiles. "I'm sure my eyes are still puffy as ever"

"They are perfect" He comments lightly, Edward reaches across the table and takes her hand lightly in his. "You are perfect"

"Thank you" She says with a smile.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time?" He walks next to her as they head up to the door of the house.

She feels his hand on her lower back and she nods before leaning into him. "The best" She whispers turning to kiss his mouth, her hand slides up the side of his neck. "The best" She whispers into his lips.

Edward smiles and holds her hips. "Hold that thought, let me get rid of the sitter"

Bella giggles before going into the house before him. She squeals when he pinches her ass. "Edward" She whispers harshly.

"Shh" He hushes her. "Or the kids will wake up" He smiles into her grinning mouth before kissing her.

* * *

Bella looks as he enters the bedroom. "Hey, Lauren got out okay?"

"Yup" He nods with a smile. "She is headed home" He answers.

Bella smiles. "Good"

The sparkle in her eyes excites him; it has been far too long for them.

* * *

Bella lies with her head on his chest and sighs.

His finger tips stroke up and down her arm as his arm is wrapped around her back keeping her close and warm. "That was wonderful"

"It was nice" She sighs again with a little yawn. She is looking forward to the weekend, just the kids and Edward, no work nothing just peace.

"I thought it was better than nice" He plays giving her upper arm a pinch.

Bella laughs and turns her head to bite his chest. "Amazing, wonderful, earth shattering" She throws out. "I saw stars"

"Let's not go overboard here too much, it will make me think you are lying and it was only nice"

"It is always nice, perfect with you Edward" She now kisses the bitten spot.

"It is nice with you too Bella"

"Is it always nice with me?" She wonders softly.

Edward grunts as he moves, having been very comfortable. He rolls and settles half on top of her. Edward stares down at her face. "Yes"

"Good" She leans her head up and kisses his mouth. "Thank you for tonight"

"You're welcome for tonight"

* * *

**Saturday 20****th**** July 2013**

Bella rolls and moans softly. She turns to her back and looks up at the ceiling. The sun is up but she is not. A smile graces her face, and a sweet smell attacks her nose.

"She is UP!" Paget squeals and runs from the room.

Bella pushes up in bed not sure what just happened or that a child was in the room with her. She shoves her hair from her eyes and looks around.

"Stay right in bed" Edward orders being flanked by Masen holding a pitcher of juice and Lucy holding a tray of fruit. She smiles as Ava toddles in holding some napkins.

Bella straightens the covers and sits upright in bed. "What is all this?" She smiles as Ava climbs up with Paget holding forks.

"Breakfast in bed" Masen smiles.

"I was talking to Mas here about the importance of wooing his wife"

"I'm not getting married mom" Masen settles down after resting the pitcher on the night table.

"Okay" Bella smiles. Ava climbs into her lap and rests her head back on her chest still clutching the napkins.

"I was the look out, to see when you woke up" Paget says proudly.

Bella nods looking at her. "I heard"

Edward laughs.

"We all did" Lucy throws out.

"And breakfast in bed is wooing" Edward finishes.

"It is" She smiles when the large tray is put on the bed. All the kids climb in.

"We made it" Ava announces from her mother's chest.

"It looks wonderful" Bella looks at the platter of pancakes, bacon, fruit, some scrambled eggs, a few sausage links and toast. "I am starving" She grins.

Edward leans over and kisses her mouth lightly before settling with the kids in the bed.

The breakfast in bed is full of idle chatter from the kids and easy sweet glances between husband and wife.

* * *

"Thank you" She whispers as he clears the bed. The children have gone off with Ipads (Christmas gifts from the grandparents). She pushes from the bed and wraps her arms around her neck stopping him from doing what he was doing. "You are such a wonderful husband"

"I'm trying" He says.

"You don't have to try you just are" She tells him.

Edward smiles. "Let me clean this up and we can just chill with the kids today, take a short hike, and have some lunch?"

"I'll make a picnic for us" She grins nodding.

* * *

Lucy and the girls pick purple flowers in the meadow.

"God it was nice growing up here" She tells him. They used to come here when they were in high school. It is so private and really it is their meadow. Now their children can enjoy it.

"There are so many" Paget runs over with a handful of purple flowers.

"Don't pick them all" Edward warns with a laugh.

"I'll try not to" Paget tells him seriously before running off.

Bella laughs and lies on her back.

Masen is following the girls with a stick acting like Indian Jones, jumping on roots near the edge of the meadow and hitting trees lightly with the stick.

Edward watches his son and then looks to his oldest daughter making a purple crown for herself. Paget is there bugging her to make one too. Ava sits in the middle of the massive amounts of flowers and leans in to smell them. That baby is all Bella.

Bella sighs contently listening to her children play and laugh. Her belly full of fruit and deli meat sandwiches with chips. Giggling she looks as her husband looms over her. "Today has been wonderful" She reaches up to stroke his cheek.

His hand grips her waist lightly. "I can live here" It is official Forks it is for them.

"Yeah" She agrees.

"With weekend trips to Seattle with the kids"

"Holidays" She adds with a smile.

"Definitely" He smiles pressing a few light kisses to her lips. "I love you" He whispers into her mouth, she tastes of the ripe strawberries and lemonade she had.

Bella moans and strokes her fingers down the back of his head. "I love you"

Edward makes slow love to her mouth as he hears the children playing nearby in their meadow.

* * *

**A bit of fluffy fluff!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Honestly I've just been busy!**

** Oh Hooked is nominated over at www . twifanfictionrecs . com for one of the top ten completed fan fictions of February SO would you mind voting for it? Cheers**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Monday 5****th**** August 2013**

"Edward Cullen"

"Mr. Cullen, it has been a while"

Edward frowns. "Aro?" He is confused.

"You remember, how marvelous" He laughs into the phone. "I think we should have a meeting" His voice serious instantly.

"A meeting?"

"Oh yes my dear boy, of the urgent kind"

He feels his face drain of blood. He wonders many things…most of them directly linked with what happened with James.

"Come to Seattle tomorrow, I think you know where my office is…don't you?"

"Yes sir" Edward clears his throat.

"Very good" Aro grins to himself. "I will see you tomorrow Edward"

* * *

Bella is laughing in the kitchen as the kids tell her about their day. They started camp today. Because it is Forks, the camp is at the Elementary School that all three of them can go to. They are divided up in age but all the kids are together. Masen and Lucy are together. Bella is under the impression the kids had a great time.

"It was so funny mom" Masen laughs throwing his head back.

Lucy sips on her ice tea and watches.

Bella smiles and lifts Ava into her arms, Ava stayed with Sue today as she will continue to do until school starts for her in September. "Did you have fun with Granny Sue?"

"Yup" Ava smiles at her mother.

Bella nuzzles her sweet baby daughter. "I love you" She inhales her baby scent that she is quickly losing with each day.

Paget chews her grapes and frowns at her mother. "Where is daddy?"

"He should be home soon" Bella still holding Ava presses a kiss to Paget's wild hair.

"I can't wait to tell him" Masen says jumping up and running to the door to wait for his father to arrive.

* * *

Edward pulls up and spots Masen on the front steps of the house. "Hey" He gets out and is greeted by his son. Edward lifts him into his arms.

"Guess what, today was so much fun!"

"I bet, where is Mom?" He hates to be distracted when his kids are involved but he is currently.

"Inside with the girls" Masen says grabbing his father's face and making him look at him.

"I want to hear all about it" Edward smiles, he will speak to Bella when the kids are in bed.

* * *

She feels the pit of her stomach falling when she watches him at dinner. The kids are so lively and happy, but he is just so blank, only joining in when called on. They have been so happy in Forks, she really thought this was it.

* * *

Bella shuts the bedroom. "Please" She leans against the door looking at him removing his clothing. "Please talk to me"

"You will hate me" He whispers, shaking his head not meeting her eyes.

"I won't Edward, please" She begs, willing the tears not to fall, begging for him to talk to her before they fall apart again.

He looks at his wife, is beautiful, loving wife. His understanding wife, he needs to stop forgetting how understanding she is. "I lied to you" He whispers cupping her cheek.

Bella shuts her eyes and lets the tears all. "It is over?"

"Sh, no, god no Bella, but"

"But?" Her eyes open and she stares up at him.

"I lied, when Emmett and I went away, we went, I went" He pauses to suck in a breath. "To confront James"

Bella stares at him. "Oh my god Edward" She whispers, her hands fly up and they cup his face, knocking his hand from her face. "Why, are you okay?" She knows that was a stupid question as soon as she asked it, he is clearly okay, physically from what she can see.

He smiles. "Bella" He starts softly. "Aro knows, I don't know how but I think he knows"

"He knows what?"

"I don't know, everything, it just seems he knows everything, he must know about the trip because he- he called me today, out of the blue"

Her hands are on his stomach as she watches him, she stares confused. "And?"

"He wants me to go, have a meeting with him tomorrow at his office"

A frown is pressed on her forehead. "But, what, did you kill him?" She whispers with wide eyes.

"No, god no"

"So he knows what, could know what?"

"I beat him…Emmett was with me, he is a cop, this" Edward sighs. "I have fucked up again haven't I?"

Bella pushes on her toes and wraps her arms around him. "Maybe he doesn't know anything" She whispers into his neck.

Edward wraps his arms around her and lifts her from the floor slightly. He carries her to short distance to their bed and they both go down. "Why would he call and demand a meeting?" He finally speaks staring at her.

"I don't know" Bella answers honestly. "How would he know you even took a trip, it doesn't make sense Edward"

He wants to agree with her, but Aro is so rich and powerful, he could do anything. "Okay"

"Go tomorrow and" She licks her lips before sighing. "Should I go with you?"

"Bella I can't ask you to…"

"Shh" She places her fingers on his lips. "I'm asking you"

"The kids?"

"Charlie and Sue" Bella says, she runs her hands over his face over his ear and into the base of his neck and hairline. "I love you" She whispers. "So damn much"

"I love you so damn much" He holds her tightly. "I'll protect you" He whispers. "Our family" He knows he did the right thing with James, he knows it. If Bella wasn't going to legally punish the man, he had to do it, to protect her.

* * *

**Tuesday 6th August 2013**

Charlie arrives at the house bright and early; he was slightly worried about Bella and Edward when they got the call last night about watching the kids. Of course he and Sue agreed to take over the parental duties for a few days. He doesn't like that Bella can't tell him the real reason that her and Edward are heading out to Seattle.

"Where is the crew?" Charlie says looking at his daughter.

"Oh I don't know, but we have four" She jokes. "So if you lose one, replace him or her with another, off the streets or something" She grins hugging her father. "Thank you for doing this" She says in all seriousness now.

"You can" He holds her. "Talk to me Bells"

"I know, but Edward and I have to sort this right now alone"

"Be safe" His chest still aches to know what she went through, to have held it for that length of time not letting anyone in, no husband, no one.

"We will" Bella assures him.

* * *

Sitting next to him as he drives, 9am the roads are quiet leaving Forks. Bella turns her head and smiles when he takes her hand lightly in his.

Edward pulls their joined hands into his lap and rubs his thumb over her smooth skin.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He called Emmett about this last night after calling Charlie and Sue to ask them to watch the kids. He and Emmett spoke for a while about tomorrow. He will meet them at the house, after getting the key from Carlisle.

"I love you"

Giving her a glance he smiles. "I love you too sweetheart"

* * *

They arrive in the city just after 12. Emmett is at the house.

"Good to see you" Emmett smiles and hugs his brother. They haven't seen each other since Edward and his family moved to Forks back end of June. "You okay?" Emmett holds Edward's shoulder firmly and gives it a rub.

"Yeah" Edward sighs. "Shit" He whispers as Bella enters their old house alone.

"Dad, I spoke to him" Emmett confesses, he had to get the key after all, which turned into explaining why Edward and Bella were in Seattle.

"Yeah" Edward rubs his forehead. "I'll call him, but it's after 12, I think I should just head to Aro's office"

"Do you want me to take Bella to mom and dad's?"

Edward looks towards the house; his wife is probably walking through it remembering all the good times. "No" He smiles a bit. "I think she will be fine"

"Rosie expects you two to join us for dinner"

"So mom knows I am here?"

"Yup" Emmett smiles. "You know Carlisle told her, and she and Rosie and Alice are ready for a dinner with Bella"

Nodding he rubs his forehead. "Thanks for, opening the house, um, I will call you"

"Do you want me to go with you to Aro's?"

"No, no" He shakes his head hoping that everything will be fine, he doesn't want Emmett involved more than he already is. Helping him track James is a big deal, his position will be compromised.

"Should I call Jasper and inform him about all this?"

"No" Edward shakes his head. "Let me deal with Aro, like Bella said he may not know anything"

"And he may know everything" Emmett says somberly.

"I'm sorry I got you into this"

"Hey" Emmett clamps a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You and I are brothers"

Edward nods. "I'll call you as soon as I finish"

"Okay, I'll head back to the station and call Roise tell her Bella is at the house, she may swing by with Sadie"

Edward smiles. "She must be huge now"

"So stinking cute, breaks my heart those two girls do"

"I know the feeling" Edward mutters softly.

* * *

Bella sits in the livingroom, everything is at it was, besides the white sheets. She pulled a few from the furniture.

"Hey"

"Hey" She smiles standing. "I didn't know how much I missed this house until right now"

Edward holds her close. "I'm going to head to his office now"

"Should I come?"

"No" He shakes his head. "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Okay"

"Alice, Rose and Esme know we are here" He smiles rubbing his nose to hers.

Bella laughs a bit. "I didn't think we were going to leave without seeing them" She didn't know they knew she and Edward had or were coming. She reckons Emmett filled in his wife, and father who filled in the rest, plus they needed the house key and Carlisle had it. But she is looking forward to seeing them before they head back to Forks. If they head back to Forks.

Edward watches his wife bite her lip. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Nothing" She whispers pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Be safe?"

"Of course, I'll call you as soon as I can"

Bella nods as he heads to see Aro and find out what he knows and wants.

* * *

**Don't panic – trust…AND its almost over *tear***

**And very good at the person (if I recall it was only one person) who noticed someone was watching Edward.**


	38. Chapter 38

**On we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Tuesday 6th August 2013**

Edward heads up in the elevator; he knows this route very well. His mind turning over and over. He mostly thinks about Bella and the kids.

"Mr. Cullen" Aro's assistant greets with a smile. "It is lovely seeing you again, how are things?"

"Good" Edward smiles before running a hand through his hair. "Good, I'm here to see…"

"Yes, Mr. Volturi is expecting you" She beams. "Go right in sir"

"Thank you" Edward nods before turning and heading to the office. His hand is placed lightly on the knob; he takes a deep breath and opens one side of the double doors.

"Ah Edward Cullen as I live and breathe, do come in, do come in"

Edward looks at Aro now standing with a smile on his face. His hands are clasps as he waits for Edward to shut the door and come forward.

Walking through Aro watches Edward stand. "Please sit Edward, we have so much to discuss"

"Do we?" Edward sits slowly.

"Oh yes my dear boy, we do" Aro's voice turns serious. He sits and gets comfortable once Edward has taken a seat across from him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Edward says wanting to get right to it.

"Last year you pulled in Two Million dollars in profits"

"Okay"

"You are a star"

"Yes, yet I didn't get hired by anyone else" He says pointedly knowing full well his leg work to find a new job in Seattle didn't happen due to Aro's pull.

"No…pity" Aro pouts like a child.

"What is this about Aro?"

"Come back and work for me"

"I can't" He can't nor does he want to.

"You know poor Mr. Witherdale, suffered a broken collar bone and three ribs" He still doesn't know why Edward beat the man up but he will use the attack to his benefit.

Edward widens his eyes. "Wh-how…"

"Edward, you know how much money I have…power?" Aro stares before speaking again. "I didn't get where I am today without some brains, I know everything about the people that I employ"

Edward stares almost shell shocked, but not fully because he knows Aro, knows that the man is powerful. But hearing it and fully knowing is still somewhat shocking. "I-I, Aro"

"Come and work for me, and this nasty little mess will just go away" Aro smiles and says simply.

"Bella, I can't, I can't" He drops his head and rubs his forehead.

"Oh Edward, I know about Jane" Aro shakes his head. "Nasty little mess you and my niece got into"

Lifting his head Edward stares slack jawed at his former boss. "What?"

"Oh yes, like I said I know everything about people that work for me"

"Did you hire her knowing?" Edward wonders if Aro has been playing him the whole time, testing him, pushing him.

"No, no, but I did find out" Aro smiles a bit. "It was rather fun to have you both working together, you are a strong man, Jane is shall we say a spitfire of a girl…that is why I hired her after all"

"If I come and work for you, with Jane again, my wife will rightfully leave me" Edward puts it out there. If he knows about Jane, and James, he knows about his problems with Bella. The problems they have both fought so hard to overcome.

"Shall we sit here and ponder another solution then?" Aro purses his lips and taps them with a finger for a moment.

"There is no solution, I can't do that, can't hurt her, I won't"

"So Mr. Cullen what do we do then, I can't very well have you out there not making my company money, millions"

"I won't ruin my marriage" He says.

Aro drums his fingers. "Shall we call up the Seattle police, oh I know we should call your brother, Emmett he was your travel companion on this little beat down wasn't he?"

His ears burn as he sits looking at Aro make light of all this. Like he can just uproot his family again to move back to Seattle and hurt Bella again by going back to Volturi.

"Oh I know, we should call Chief Swan out in Forks; maybe he can be of service" Aro says thoughtfully. "I'm sure that rinky dinky station in Forks has finger printing equipment for that bloody bat that was found in the dumpster"

"Why are you doing this, why are you trying to hurt my family?" He feels stuck and tired.

"I want you back on my payroll as of yesterday Edward" Aro says roughly, there is no hint of faux joy in his tone at all this time. He is done playing. "I have worked hard to make this company, to take the best men from other companies, now the very best has left and I want him back, if that means blackmail so be it, choose!" He stands and slams his hand on his desk glaring.

The man's eyes are almost red, he looks like the devil. "Bella!" Edward stands shouting mimicking the hand slam on the desk. "My wife, my family, he raped her and you are threatening to put me in jail if I don't come back and work for you, because I broke his ribs, go to hell!"

Aro stands shocked; he stares back at the fuming man. "Raped?" Aro looks confused now.

He doesn't owe him any explanations about Bella, none. With all his knowledge he should have known. "If this meeting is over I would like to get back to my wife that forgave me time and time again, my wife that I love, my wife that I will not hurt again, do what you want, but Bella is my life and you and your company can go find someone else to fuck with" Edward glares before turning and leaving the office.

* * *

In the elevator he bangs his head against the metal door a few times. He feels torn because he doesn't want Bella to be hurt if Aro goes to the police or gets James, or whatever the two have planned with each other. He imagines Aro has bought James' silence in hopes Edward would come back in fear of this coming out. But Edward is only afraid for Bella, Bella having to face this.

* * *

Bella laughs as Rose, Alice and Esme are over; Sadie is bouncing on Bella's knee with a huge smile on her face.

"So when is my son back?" Esme comes in carrying some tea. She brought over some food items when she came.

"Um" Bella shrugs; she hopes he is sorting whatever it is out. And hopes he is back soon.

"Are we doing dinner tonight, how long are you in town for?" Alice questions, she takes Sadie into her arms as the little girl is just a ball of worms. "Hi you" Alice kisses and lifts her.

"Um, we" Bella frowns and rubs her head. "Until Thursday, Charlie and Sue are being so great watching the kids while we are out here"

"Why are you both here?" Esme sips her tea.

"Um, Edward had to take a meeting" She half lies. "His new job actually calls for a Seattle meeting"

"Crazy" Rose smiles before stroke down Sadie's head as her daughter is now in her lap.

* * *

"Tell me you are alright, Edward are you crazy!" Carlisle exclaims when his son walks into his office. His last patient just left. "Going to confront James"

"I had to"

Carlisle sighs and rubs his neck. "Okay, now Aro knows and wants what?"

"Me back"

"And?"

"I told him to go to hell"

"Edward"

"I know you don't expect me to go back and work for him with Jane, Bella…"

"No I don't but Edward" Carlisle tries to maul over things, everything. "Is he going to go to the police?"

"James raped her"

"There is no evidence, the only evidence is you beating James up, the bat Aro has with your prints and James' blood and an eye witness clearly as Aro knows" Carlisle speaks calmly but clearly making sure Edward understands the degree of this.

"James raped Bella, he made her afraid, he hurt her, I don't give a damn about anything else, and he got what he deserved" He will never forget what her body looked like, never.

"But Edward the law is not on your side here, nothing will hold up"

"So you think I should go back to Volturi, work for Aro work with Jane, and tell my wife what?"

"I'm sorry son, I-I" Carlisle sighs in his chair. "Despite the law side of it, you did the right thing, if it were Esme he would be dead" He speaks honestly to his son. "Dead"

"I will just have to wait and see if the police arrive on our door step" Edward points out.

"I guess so"

* * *

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Rose greets Edward when he walks in with Carlisle.

Carlisle smiles and claps his son on his back. "Hi honey" Carlisle greets Esme with a kiss.

"How was today?" She strokes down his chest.

"Long"

Smiling she kisses her husband again.

Bella watches Edward greet Rose and Alice with hugs and kisses. He scoops up Sadie and throws her into the air making her squeal with delight.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way over" Alice read her phone. "Dinner?" She questions.

"Sounds great" Edward snuggles his niece before looking at his wife. She looks worried, he is worried but he will talk her down soon.

* * *

"What happened?" She questions quickly, everyone just left as they are going to dinner in a few hours. "Edward, tell me" She pushes on his chest as she stares into his eyes. She had a good day; a great day, even if in the back of her mind what was going on between Aro and Edward was still playing in loop. It was great to spend time with Rose, Alice and Esme, of course Sadie as well. And tonight she looks forward to Alice and Jasper picking them up for dinner. But now she wants to speak to Edward.

"It is fine"

Bella grabs his face and makes him look at her, really look at her. "You are lying, tell me"

"He knows" His hands pull hers away from the sides of his face and he kisses them both before holding them between their chests. "Everything"

"Everything?"

"He didn't know about the rape…at least I don't think he did, he looked shocked when I said it…yelled it" Edward stares at his wife's wide worried eyes.

"What does this mean, what did he want?"

"Me, to go back to Volturi, I told him to go to hell"

"Edward, is he going to the police, because what James did can't be proved, what you did…can it?"

"He has the bat"

"Oh my god" She widens her eyes. "A bat?"

"It should have been a gun"

"Sh, stop it, no" Bella shakes her head and pushes against his chest. "Don't talk like that"

Pulling her into a hug he drops his head to her shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this"

"I'm not mad" She pushes on her toes and hugs around his neck. "I just want this to go away" She whispers into his neck.

"We just have to wait and see what he does, I'm not going back"

"I don't want you too"

"I might go to jail"

Bella squeezes her eyes tight. "Don't say that please" She pushes more against him and feels him pick her up, her legs go around his hips and she is moving. The bed is soft under her.

He lies on top of her and drops his head in the space on the bed between her ear and shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to keep apologizing"

"What if going to see James ruined us?" He whispers

Bella stares at the ceiling and scratches the back of his head, she sighs. "Edward if we made it this far, we can make it through this"

"I got Emmett involved"

Bella licks her lips. "Should we speak to Jasper?"

"I don't know" He answers lifting his head to look down at her. He presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"More" She begs when he pulls back, her hands at his ears ready to pull him back down.

He complies kissing her deeply, like he can't get enough of her, and he can't. "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you" Bella mutters between their sloppy but sweet kisses.

* * *

**Thursday 15th August 2013**

The rest of the short trip was eventful and before they knew it they were heading back to Forks without a word from Aro.

Edward holds her hand as they drive towards Forks, his eyes land on the sign 'Welcome To Forks' and he smiles to himself.

Bella glances at him. "Charlie said the kids are good, Ava is getting a bit clingy"

"I imagine" Edward watches her rest her phone on her lap with one hand. He honestly didn't even know she was on the phone with her dad. His was busy thinking about what Aro may or may not do, how settled their life was before all this. How happy he is here, really happy, not stressed there is no added stress in Forks. It is a peaceful life. And then he was thinking about how it all can be ripped away and he has no way to fight back.

"It is okay Edward" Bella squeezes his hand.

He smiles when he glances at her. "I'm fine"

"We will be fine" She knows it.

* * *

"Mommy!" Paget squeals when she sees her parents. She makes a mad dash towards her mother and father as they get out of the car.

Edward smiles as he watches his little girl running towards them. He spots his son and other two daughters running.

Bella sweeps down and scoops up her daughter. "Hi" She smiles kissing Paget all over.

"I missed you, so much!" Paget exclaims holding her mother's face still from the kisses.

Bella laughs; she looks down and sees Paget at her legs. "Hi baby" Bella scoops down and lifts Ava with one arm, holding both are girls up.

Edward laughs holding Lucy in his arm and he scoops Masen up on his back. Well Masen climbs up his back.

Charlie and Sue walk out. "We couldn't contain them" He laughs.

"Not at all" Sue smiles kissing Edward on the cheek.

"Were they good?" Edward questions.

"Very" Sue smiles.

"She lies" Charlie says gruffly.

"Granny Sue said Grandpa Charlie was the naughty one" Paget informs her mother.

Bella widens her eyes. "Really now?"

"Oh yes" Paget nods quickly.

* * *

"So did you and Edward sort everything out Bells?" Charlie says clearing his throat.

"No, not at all" Bella sighs with a small smile. "But it will be fine"

"You can tell me anything, anything Bella"

"I know" She rubs her forehead. "I just"

"Hey, the kids want you…do you mind if I talk to Charlie for a bit?" Edward looks at his wife.

"No" She stands quickly and goes to him, her hands at his chest. "Edward"

"It's alright" He assures her. He needs to tell Charlie what happened, just in case something does happen with Aro. He spoke to Jasper before they left, Jasper couldn't offer much because there is no evidence that James raped Bella, only evidence that Edward beat him. Everyone seems to be on the same page, don't make a move until Aro moves, if he moves at all.

Bella looks at him for a moment before touching his chest and leaving her husband and father alone.

"What is going on Edward?" Charlie says in an even somber tone.

* * *

**Two more then we are done!**

**Don't forget to vote for Hooked over at : TwiFanFicRec for one of the top 10 completed fics of Feburary!**

**www . twifanfictionrecs . com **


	39. Chapter 39

**Yeah, long time no see!**

**I have been busy, the normal stuff *sad face***

**ANYWAYs moving on AND wrap up time!**

**OKAY people/readers etc..**

**I think we can get to 500 reviews when this story ends…right, whose with me? Right**

**Fine at least 450…now that's okay 36 reviews. We can certainly do that…right, yes? *crickets***

**Hmm**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Thursday 15th August 2013**

Edward climbs into bed with his wife. "Hey, you sleeping?"

"I was" She yawns and turns rolling into him, his arms go around her body. "What did you say to my dad?"

"I told him everything" Edward confesses.

She snuggles down to him and sighs. "What did he say?"

"Wait it out"

"It's all we can do" Bella mutters, she is tired from the day, the trip. Happy to be home in bed with her husband. "It will be okay Edward" She whispers kissing his chest. "I love you so much"

Edward sighs. "I love you too" He settles into his spot next to her.

* * *

**Thursday 12****th**** September 2013**

Bella hums to herself, as she cleans up around the house. She finished reading this amazing book, her heart is soaring currently. Sometimes she gets like that; it is like a high from being lost in a story.

All the kids are in school thankfully. Not that cleaning matters, she has learnt this the hard way. The moment she picks them up, the house is a wreck. Lucy has picked up on her irritation and is now really good at not being a tornado like her siblings. She is such an awesome little girl, Angela would be so proud.

Her eyes glance at the clock and she starts to wrap this up to do pick up duty for the kids. Turning her head swiftly her eyes go to the door.

She feels comfortable in tiny Forks, but she is home alone and there are some feelings with that. Slowly she pulls the door open and stares at the person on the other side.

"Isabella"

Her eyes blink and she is back. "Go away"

"May I come in?"

"No" Bella shakes her head. "You-you, we have nothing to say to each other" She practically growls.

"I'm here" He puts his hands up in peace. Aro clears his throat. "James"

"Don't" She glares at him. He has no right after threatening her husband about a man that raped her to come to her home and say his name. "Don't you dare"

Aro stares at her. "I'm sorry, for what is it worth I'm sorry" He shakes his head. "I didn't know"

"No, you didn't and it's not worth much" Bella glares at him. "Now leave"

"Isabella, I won't" He shakes his head, his eyes lower before looking back into hers. "Edward going to California, it didn't happen" He states firmly.

She widens her eyes. "What?"

"It didn't happen" He had no clue about the rape; he only wanted Edward back working for him. He didn't consider that what Edward did to James was for a earth shattering reason. "I know what it is like to protect your own" He states plainly looking at her.

"Edward doesn't have to work for you?" It is the only thing she wants to know, she doesn't want tit for tat like Aro was offering before.

"No" A smiles appears on his face. "I would like him too…I would like to talk over the possibility, maybe"

"We are happy" She cuts him off. They are happy in Forks, Edward likes his job. He loved his job with Aro but she isn't sure that's what he wants anymore.

"I don't doubt that" He tells her. "Maybe he would consider coming to work for me, from Forks perhaps, much like you do"

Bella stares at him, and listens to his offer.

"This was all about getting Edward back on my payroll. You know he is very good at what he does, I don't want anyone else to have a hold of him"

She says nothing.

"It is who he is, you know this Isabella" Aro states firmly. Edward maybe happy with his job, but what about in five years, will he still be happy working at a tiny dinky small town firm.

"You should go"

"I mean what I said, Edward never went to California" Aro wants her to know it is over, that part is over. He still wants Edward back, but he won't get him using James, using Jane.

Nodding, she watches him go to his black car. The driver opens his door and Aro gets in. He is gone.

Shutting the door Bella sags against it and pants before covering her face with her palms trying to collect herself.

* * *

Edward frowns as he watches his wife move around the kitchen. Something is off with her, he can tell right away. Over the years he has grown very good at reading her. She is engaged with the kids and with him, but she has something on her mind.

* * *

"So" Bella pushes up on the balls of her feet before speaking. "Aro stopped by today"

Edward's mouth hangs open for a moment. "What?"

"Yeah, um he won't go to the police, because according to him you never went to California let alone beat anyone up"

Frowning he stares at her.

"He still wants you back but he won't get you back by threatening us" She rushes it all out, she is feeling something now. She can't put her finger on it, but she feels something. Right now she wishes they had Dr. Gerandy there because she feels like they should talk, like she should talk to him.

Edward nods. "Okay"

"Okay" She eyes him carefully. Licking her lips she finally speaks again, neither have moved. "Edward"

"I'm not going back to work for him" He states not giving her any reason to be confused. He won't hurt her anymore, he just won't do it. He doesn't want to do it.

"I know" She sighs. Talking is what works with them. The years of unspoken words pushed them to a dark place. She knows she needs to talk to him, even if he thinks the discussion is over because he has made his choice, they have made the choice to leave the city and move to Forks. She still needs to speak to him. She can't hide what Aro offered today.

"So there is nothing more to say, I like my job, I love living here in Forks, I love the house, I love that the kids are happy and"

"You love everything, but your job" She says softly.

"Bella"

"No" She shakes her head. "Just hear me out"

"I'm not going to work for Volturi, going back to the city, working for Aro, with Jane" He shakes his head. The mention of her name makes his chest thud, but nothing flashes across her face. No pain or heartache.

"It is okay" She smiles a bit giving him a one shouldered shrug. "Her name doesn't hurt me, you don't hurt me" She moves towards him. Her hands rest on his chest. "It's okay" She urges. He still holds back, not as much but he does. He is still so scared to go back, they have moved so far forward but he is scared to go back to that dark place, the dark that was between them. "I love you, and I want you to hear me out"

"Bella" He hisses dropping his head and pressing their foreheads together. He inhales her sweet scent. Dinner, their kids, just Bella.

Smiling she runs her hands up and down his body. "Edward, what if you could work for Aro, but here, would you consider that?"

He sighs and presses a kiss to her forehead, his hands circle her tiny middle and he pulls her close. "Did he offer that?"

"I want you to be happy"

"I am happy, with you and the kids, here"

"I'm happy" She pulls her head back and smiles. "I can do my job from Forks, I can do it anywhere really" The internet is an amazing thing. And it can be amazing in terms of Edward working for Volturi and doing what he loves in Forks. "I want you to love your job Edward, not just like it"

Sighing he kisses her forehead again. "Bella"

"Would you, consider that?"

"I-I"

"Just tell me Edward" She pushes nuzzling his throat now.

"Yes" He has to be honest with her.

Bella smiles into his neck and kisses there softly once. "Call Aro, you can take it slow, okay, not give up totally on where you work now, you can do it all, we can have it all" She whispers.

His arms hold her and he dips his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you"

Bella smiles pushing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to hide her face.

* * *

Edward lies in bed and looks up at the white ceiling. He can see it clearly, the moonlight coming in through the bedroom windows make the ceiling almost glow. Bella is really a strong woman, he will never get over how she is, what kind of person she is. He wants their children to be their own people but he wants them to emulate Bella as much as possible. He will call Aro and set up a meeting, see what could happen.

He likes his work now but Bella is right he doesn't love it. And he would give up working with Aro again if Bella wanted it. She wants him to be happy as much as he wants her to be happy. He knows she can deal with him working for Volturi if he doesn't have to work with Jane.

* * *

**Friday 13th September 2013**

"Morning" He lies in bed when she comes out of the bathroom.

"Hi, morning" Bella frowns. "Why are you still in bed?" She wonders walking over to the dresser.

He looks at her pull out what she is going to wear today. The kids have to get off to school. He will take them because she works from home and it is on his way to work.

"Did you hear me?" Bella looks over her shoulder at him lounging in bed still. "Do you need me to take the kids in today?" She questions pulling out some jeans. "Edward" She growls turning around fully. "What?"

"We go forward"

"Huh?"

"You, me, the kids, we go forward…together"

Bella shakes her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said" He tells her simply. "No going back, no backwards, no Volturi, just forward, us together"

She sniffs and nods her head rapidly. She would support him if Volturi is what he really wanted. But like always, he surprises her at every turn. Dropping her jeans she makes her way to the bed and climbs on top of him. Bella wiggles to unhook her robe from being stuck between her thigh and knee as she bends to sit on his stomach.

Smiling, his hands hold her hips and he rubs tiny soft circles over her clothed covered skin. She is warm and beautiful. "Okay?"

Bella nods and wipes her wet cheeks. "I would have been okay you taking a job from Aro" She whispers looking down at him.

"I wouldn't have been" He was honest last night but after spending most of the night awake this is what he came up with. That was their past the path they took to get to where they are today, right now. That is the way they moved through their lives so far, and that part is over. It was wonderful and heartbreaking but it's in the past. He loved working at Volturi, but he loves his family. "This is our deal, forward together" He nods and pushes to sit upright with his stomach.

Bella wraps her arms around his neck and her fingers slide into the base of his hair. She kisses his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, mouth and ears. She does this until they are both giggling like teenagers.

Edward rolls them settling her under him. "Hey, I love you"

She looks up at him as she pants lightly, her finger tip traces his jaw line and runs over his lips. She smiles when he puckers his lip and kisses her finger. "Hey" She whispers up at him. "I love you"

* * *

**Epilogue next…**


End file.
